Mage d'Ilùvatar I
by Audragon
Summary: Il y avait une chose que seuls peu de gens savaient à propos du Survivant. Dumbledore était au courant pour être responsable de l'ignominie commise envers l'adolescent. Mais un autre savait également à l'insu de tous. Severus Snape savait que Harry Potter n'était pas Harry Potter et aujourd'hui, il lui rendrait sa vie...
1. I- Véritable nom

Bonjour à tous,

Voici une autre de mes fictions, un crossover Harry Potter et The Hobbit. Tolkien étant un dieu pour moi (j'ai absolument tout ses livres), j'ai longtemps hésiter à m'y attaquer de peur d'écorcher son œuvre mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Vous me direz ce qu'il en est. Cette fiction se fera en au moins deux parties, peut-être plus. La première est totalement écrite avec onze chapitres et couvre entièrement The Hobbit avec les films pour base parce que peu de monde à lu le livre je crois. Je la publierais entièrement dans les temps à venir. La seconde partie est en cour d'écriture.

Harry Potter appartient bien sûr à J. et The Hobbit au très grand J.R. pour lequel j'ai énormément d'admiration.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Véritable nom

\- Ne me laissez pas tomber Elliel ! Rugit Severus. Tenez bon ! Vous serez bientôt chez vous alors je vous somme de rester en vie ! Gronda-t-il alors qu'il courrait.

Il baissa un instant les yeux sur le corps brisé qu'il tenait dans ses bras avec le plus de précautions possible. Son état empirait à vue d'œil et cela n'avait rien de surprenant à ses yeux, mais ça ne pouvait durer. Le maître des potions chercha un recoin abrité dans les couloirs de pierres humides et le trouva bientôt. Il s'y cacha rapidement, lançant quelques sorts de dissimulations et de silences autour d'eux, sa baguette n'ayant pas quitté ses doigts depuis un bon moment. Ce fut ensuite sur sa charge qu'il se concentra, jurant en voyant que ses blessures saignaient encore. L'adolescent n'allait vraiment pas bien. Sa tête était lourdement posée sur son épaule et ses yeux d'émeraudes entrouverts perdaient peu à peu la lumière qu'il leur restait. Il serra les dents, rageant devant les lourds dommages laissés par une torture trop longue. Il avait besoin de soins d'urgence mais il devait d'abord le sortir de là et le mettre en sécurité. Seulement, s'il ne faisait rien immédiatement, l'enfant serait mort avant d'être sorti. Sans attendre il lui lança plusieurs sortilèges de médicomagies, tentant d'endiguer les hémorragies, d'améliorer sa respiration bloquée et de ralentir magie noire et poisons en lui. Il ne parvint pas à grand chose mais il réussit tout de même à le stabiliser un peu à son grand soulagement. Il gagnait ainsi un peu de temps. Il continua un instant, essayant d'améliorer les choses au mieux.

\- Sev...erus, bredouilla alors difficilement sa charge.

\- Tenez bon Elliel, ordonna-t-il.

\- Ça faisait... si... longtemps... mon... véritable nom, murmura-t-il très difficilement avec pourtant un léger sourire.

\- C'est bien mieux que Harry Potter n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Severus en continuant sa tâche. Restez avec moi sale gamin ! Gronda-t-il en le voyant fermer les yeux.

L'adolescent sembla se reprendre un peu, souriant faiblement au qualificatif.

\- Je suis... plus... vieux que vous... Severus..., fit-il remarquer.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme surpris.

\- J'avais déjà... soixante deux ans... quand... quand Dumbledore... m'a enlevé, expliqua-t-il.

Severus resta étonné un moment. Il savait que l'enfant était issu d'un peuple bien différent du leur. Cela se voyait clairement maintenant qu'il avait levé les sorts que Dumbledore avait posé sur lui. Elliel, caché pendant seize ans sous l'identité de Harry Potter, avait maintenant retrouvé sa véritable apparence. Il était un peu plus grand atteignant le mètre quatre vingt mais il avait aussi une silhouette plus fine et gracile, élégante et svelte alors qu'il était exceptionnellement léger. De longs cheveux bruns ébènes parfaitement lisses tombaient au creux de ses reins. Son visage avait bien changé lui aussi et malgré les marques de coups et les égratignures, Severus ne pouvait lui donner d'autre qualificatif que magnifique. Il avait des traits fins et princiers, des pommettes hautes, le nez droit et les yeux en amandes ornées de ses magnifiques iris émeraudes. Des iris qui étrangement étaient légèrement luminescentes. Mais la chose la plus remarquable pour le professeur était ses oreilles pointues. La seule chose qu'il avait conservé de Harry Potter était sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair mais celle-ci c'était tellement éclaircie que sur sa peau pâle, il fallait vraiment regarder de très près pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Oui, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'image que Dumbledore avait construite pour lui mais jamais il ne l'aurait pensé si vieux. Les seize ans qu'il croyait lui donner lui allaient très bien.

Il savait ce qu'il en était réellement depuis la mort de Lily. Dépassé par Voldemort, Dumbledore avait entrepris de kidnapper un magicien dans un autre monde. Un monde à la magie plus pure et puissante. Il voulait une arme pour combattre le Seigneur des ténèbres et il l'avait trouvé bien loin, ne trouvant personne à la hauteur chez eux. Il avait enlevé Elliel à son monde grâce à un très complexe rituel magique. Puis il avait scellé la mémoire de l'enfant et avait modifié son apparence pour celle d'un bébé humain. Il l'avait ensuite confié à James Potter qui lui était parfaitement fidèle et qui était bien au courant de son projet, approuvant et promettant de faire de l'enfant une arme dont ils pourraient se servir, terrorisé qu'il était par le Seigneur des ténèbres. En revanche, Lily elle, n'avait pas approuvé du tout, horrifiée à l'idée de se servir ainsi d'un être vivant. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, préférant se taire pour pouvoir veiller sur Elliel en silence et tenter de le sortir de là. Elle avait travaillé en secret pour trouver un moyen de lever les sorts du directeur et de le renvoyer chez lui, ne cessant de penser à la mère à laquelle on avait arraché son enfant. Elle avait essayé mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps alors que Dumbledore avait monté un piège vicieux basé sur la puissante magie de l'enfant pour tenter de tuer Voldemort. Elle avait voulu protéger le petit garçon ce soir d'Halloween et elle y avait laissé sa vie.

Mais avant cela, elle avait pris soin d'écrire une longue lettre dans laquelle elle expliquait ce que Dumbledore avait fait. Elle expliquait le rituel ancien pratiqué par le directeur, son but et ce qu'il comptait obtenir. Elle n'avait pu y assister mais lorsque Albus lui avait remis ce petit bébé qu'il tenait comme un trophée, il lui avait révélé son véritable nom, Elliel, et le fait qu'il était un Haut Elfe d'une contrée appelée Terre du Milieu. Il avait dit avoir obtenu ces informations de force lors de l'apparition de l'enfant et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de cajoler un long moment le bébé après avoir appris cela. Il avait annoncé d'un air vainqueur que l'enfant était puissant et qu'il ferait une arme parfaite. Si Lily s'était déjà doutée que le directeur était un manipulateur sans scrupules, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était capable d'aller aussi loin. Il parlait de l'enfant comme d'un objet sur lequel il avait tout les droits, qui n'avait aucun droit, aucun désir, aucun sentiment. Et elle s'était promise de faire de son mieux pour préserver le bambin qui n'avait rien demandé, jouant la comédie pour que Dumbledore et James ne se doutent de rien. Elle y avait laissé sa vie et elle n'était pas parvenue à renvoyer l'enfant à temps.

Cependant, elle avait envisagé cette possibilité au milieu de la guerre et elle avait donc fait en sorte de prévenir la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance : son ami d'enfance, Severus. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient en froid et elle l'avait regretté ardemment en découvrant le réel visage de son entourage proche. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui et elle lui avait donc écris une longue lettre dans laquelle elle lui avait tout expliqué, s'excusant également auprès de lui et lui avouant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester à ses côtés. Toutefois ce courrier, Severus ne l'avait reçu qu'après la mort de l'amour de sa vie qu'il aimerait toujours. Il en avait longuement pleurer pour ensuite se promettre de veiller sur celui pour qui Lily avait donné sa vie, qui n'avait aucun ami et pourtant déjà tant d'ennemis en ce monde. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle : l'enfant ne méritait pas une telle chose, c'était un scandale. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé voler ce jeune garçon à son monde et sa famille pour en faire une arme ainsi ? Lui qui était déjà dégoutté du vieil homme, ne l'aidant que par obligation alors qu'il était lui même piégé par son chantage avec en jeu sa liberté et sa vie, avait été profondément révulsé d'apprendre ce qu'il avait fait avec James. Et il avait bien reconnu sa Lily dans le fait qu'elle avait voulu protéger l'enfant.

À sa mort, il s'était donc promis de poursuivre et de continuer les recherches qu'elle avait entrepris pour le renvoyer chez lui. Mais c'était complexe, Albus ayant bien fait les choses. Il avait veillé sur lui de loin, sa marge de manœuvre étant très réduite. Il avait joué la comédie en prenant et traitant Elliel pour le fils de Potter et ainsi, Dumbledore continuait d'ignorer qu'il savait. Il avait vu tout ce qu'il avait subi au fil des années, l'aidant autant qu'il l'avait pu sans se faire remarquer, lui sauvant plusieurs fois la vie et il ne pouvait le nier, il s'était beaucoup attaché à lui au fil du temps bien que montrant le contraire. Mais son protégé avait toujours tout ignoré de la vérité, jusqu'à sa cinquième année, année au cour de laquelle leur relation avait changé, années pendant laquelle Dumbledore l'avait sommé d'enseigner l'occlumencie à l'adolescent. Et ces leçons lui avaient permis de se rapprocher de lui discrètement jusqu'au jour où, voulant se défendre contre sa légilimancie, il avait pénétré son esprit par accident un bref moment. Mais ce bref moment avait suffit à l'adolescent pour entrevoir ce qu'il avait toujours ignoré. Le maître des potions lui avait alors expliqué, l'avait rassuré alors qu'il était lourdement ébranlé et il avait répondu à ses questions sans rien lui cacher, à toute ses questions sur lui et sur la guerre, sur Dumbledore, l'état, sur ce qu'il se passait réellement autour de lui... tout. Leur relation avait alors beaucoup changé, comme la relation entre le jeune homme et son entourage.

Seulement, Elliel avait été capturé par Voldemort peu de temps ensuite à sa plus grande horreur. Rapidement, il avait compris que Dumbledore et son camps allaient l'abandonner à son sort, le directeur souhaitant le voir mourir de la main de Voldemort afin de détruire le Horcruxe qu'il portait en lui. Il n'avait pu l'admettre. C'était hors de question à ses yeux. C'était avec horreur qu'il avait dû assister aux premières séances de tortures infligées à son protégé. Il avait immédiatement cherché un moyen de le sortir de là mais la tâche s'avérait terriblement ardue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant pris mille précautions pour que son jouet favoris ne puisse lui glisser entre les doigts. La solution avait été dans la levée des sorts posés sur l'enfant par Dumbledore. Parce que la prison de Voldemort était conçue pour enfermer Harry Potter sans possibilité de fuite, mais pas Elliel dont il ignorait tout. Les sorts avaient donc laissé partir Elliel sans difficulté une fois celui-ci redevenu lui même, mais il avait fallu trois mois à Severus pour trouver un moyen de les annuler après des recherches de plusieurs années déjà. Trois mois de torture avant qu'aujourd'hui, il puisse le sauver enfin. Il espérait y parvenir. Et en ce jour, il découvrait enfin le véritable Elliel. Mais il ne c'était pas attendu à un tel âge alors que Lily n'avait pas parlé d'une telle chose dans sa lettre. Il avait pensé qu'il avait l'âge de Harry Potter.

\- Vous avez donc soixante dix huit ans aujourd'hui ? Remarqua-t-il en continuant ses soins d'urgence.

Le jeune acquiesça d'un petit signe difficile.

\- Vous ne les faîtes pas, tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour garder sa charge éveillée.

\- Les miens... sont... immortels, expliqua-t-il difficilement en grimaçant de douleur. Mon père... a... des milliers d'années, dit-il.

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha cependant de poursuivre et le sang coula de sa bouche de manière inquiétante.

\- Ne parlez plus Elliel, reposez vous, ordonna-t-il doucement. Je vais vous ramener à votre père rapidement.

\- Merci..., souffla-t-il laborieusement alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue blessée.

Severus lança un dernier sort puis ne pouvant faire plus pour sa charge, il le cala un peu mieux dans ses bras. Il scruta les alentours, leva les sorts qui les protégeaient et se remit en route dans les ombres, prenant garde à chaque bruit ou mouvement. Jusque là, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte que le prisonnier préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus dans son cachot mais cela changea brutalement quand les alarmes magiques retentirent un peu partout, faisant jurer le maître des potions qui redoubla de prudence, sentant l'agitation grandir dans l'ancienne et froide demeure qu'occupait actuellement Voldemort. Il se pressa, tentant d'épargner Elliel dans ses bras, mais vu ses blessures et ce qu'il avait subi, l'Elfe souffrait beaucoup et il n'y pouvait rien. Bientôt, il dut se cacher régulièrement pour éviter les mangemorts les recherchant et la tension grimpa encore, il devait sortir très vite. Il avait pris soin de s'entourer de nombreux sorts pour se cacher efficacement mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Il pressa donc le pas, écoutant chaque parole qu'il pouvait entendre pour surveiller ses ennemis. Et il arriva finalement à la sortie. Il n'aurait plus qu'à s'engouffrer dans la forêt et s'éloigner assez pour échapper aux sorts anti transplanage et portoloin et ainsi pouvoir partir.

Seulement, il déchanta en constatant qu'il ne pouvait sortir, la porte mystérieusement bouclée solidement. Pris d'une intuition, il lança un sort dessus pour découvrir que Voldemort avait activé un verrouillage complet de toute la demeure. Portes, fenêtres et autres étaient complètement hermétiques désormais et il jura : il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait visiblement penser que sa proie était encore dans le bâtiment et il avait raison.

\- Seve...rus, bredouilla l'Elfe l'air inquiet en constatant ce qu'il se passait. Laissez moi, pria-t-il finalement dans un souffle laborieux.

\- Certainement pas Elliel ! rugit-il. Taisez vous au lieu de dire des sottises et reposez vous. Je vais vous renvoyer chez vous auprès de votre famille, assura-t-il avec détermination.

Il vit l'adolescent sourire péniblement pour ensuite fermer lentement les yeux, l'affolant un peu :

\- Elliel ! Gronda-t-il pour tenter de le réveiller. Elliel ! Répéta-t-il en le voyant soudain complètement inerte dans ses bras. Restez avec moi !

Il libéra une de ses mains, lançant un sort pour constater que sa charge était tombée dans l'inconscience. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant et rien de rassurant. Jurant, il réfléchit rapidement : il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il se précipita vers la première salle inoccupée qu'il trouva, s'y engouffrant et la bouclant lourdement, commençant par des sorts pour éloigner tout importun de manière discrète. Il continua avec des sortilèges de dissimulations, de silences, de verrouillages et quelques boucliers pour cacher ce qu'il allait faire. Ils étaient dans une partie presque complètement inutilisée de la demeure aussi, il se trouvait dans une salle à bric à braque. Il fit disparaître tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait, lançant un lumos qu'il fit permanent pour y voir clair dans les ombres. Il alla ensuite délicatement déposer sa charge inconsciente au centre de la pièce, avec délicatesse. Il vérifia encore une fois son état, s'assurant au mieux qu'il supporterait de voyage, espérant que ça ne le tuerait pas. Mais il mourrait de toute façon s'il ne faisait rien. Il serra les dents une fois de plus en l'observant, souhaitant qu'il y ait de très bons guérisseurs chez lui ou il ne survivrait pas. Lui ne pouvait rien faire de plus en l'état mais le rituel était sensé le ramener au plus près de sa famille qui, il l'espérait, pourrait le soigner. Il devait se dépêcher ou on les retrouverait et ils n'auraient tout deux plus aucune chance.

L'homme se releva finalement, s'écartant de son protégé. Il recula un peu et tenant fermement sa baguette, il fit apparaître tout ce dont-il avait besoin. Il lui avait fallu des années de travail pour trouver un moyen de renverser le rituel de Dumbledore et renvoyer Elliel chez lui. Ça n'avait pas été facile et il avait à peine terminé de trouver les derniers éléments qui lui manquaient. Il avait redoublé d'ardeur depuis la capture d'Elliel, sachant qu'il ne vivrait plus longtemps si on ne faisait rien. Et le seul moyen de le sortir de sa prison et de le mettre en sécurité de manière certaine était de le renvoyer dans son monde natal. Il avait pris de gros risques et fait de nombreuses nuits blanches mais il avait trouvé. D'un charme, il traça de complexes cercles magiques au sol, Elliel au centre. Il plaça ensuite les divers objet requis puis sans attendre, il commença à incanter en latin.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que les cercles s'illuminent les uns après les autres, les complexes dessins se mettant à bouger lentement. Il récita les formules un long moment, satisfait de sentir la magie s'affairer autour d'Elliel, un vent doux dansant dans la pièce. La lumière s'intensifia soudain lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Tout s'arrêta soudain et quand il regarda de nouveau, Elliel avait disparu. Il sourit en constatant sa réussite, espérant que l'adolescent aurait la vie sauve et serait désormais en sécurité, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Mais il se consola en se disant que dorénavant, ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Sans attendre, il lança une série de sorts pour effacer au mieux ses traces et celles du rituel. Il déverrouilla la porte après avoir remis la pièce dans son état initial puis il sortit prudemment. Il se mit alors à chercher le fuyard pour jouer le jeu et se fondre dans la masse, aboyant sur des mangemorts de bas étages passant par là. Il fit semblant d'être furieux en apprenant la fuite de Potter par Lucius qui plongea tête la première dans son cinéma. Le blond catastrophé lui annonça que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en rage. Ils se lancèrent alors tout deux dans les recherches pour retrouver le prisonnier, Severus se disant que cela risquait d'être long.

Elladan et Elrohir soupirèrent de concert, se regardant ensuite en souriant à cette synchronisation involontaire. Ils avançaient tranquillement l'un près de l'autre, les sabots de leur chevaux crissant doucement dans la neige. L'après midi était déjà bien avancée et ils pensaient à trouver un endroit où camper pour la nuit alors qu'ils retournaient vers Fondcombe pour rendre visite à leur père, traversant les vastes forêts et plaines du sud des Landes d'Etten. Il leur restait encore un bout de chemin mais malgré les rudesses de l'hiver, le voyage était calme et agréable, les Elfes qu'ils étaient peu importunés par le froid. Ils étaient vêtus de tenues de voyages épaisses, les vêtements restant pourtant élégants et soignés. Chacun était entouré d'une lourde cape de voyage couvrant la croupe de leurs montures et attachées de belles broches elfiques. Tout deux étaient également armés d'une épée, d'une dague et d'un arc accompagné de ses flèches. Leurs longs cheveux bruns ébènes tombaient dans leurs dos en une cascade lisse et parfaite laissant apparaître la pointe de leurs oreilles alors que leurs fronts étaient encerclés de diadèmes elfiques fins et discrets. Leurs peaux claires allaient parfaitement avec le manteau blanc du paysage qu'ils scrutaient de leurs yeux sombres cherchant un endroit abrité pour la nuit.

Mais soudainement, une vive lumière apparut devant eux, les forçant à calmer leurs destriers soudain apeurés, détournant leurs yeux agressés par l'éclat blanc trop vif. Les chevaux s'ébrouèrent un instant mais ils les calmèrent rapidement de quelques mots elfiques alors que dans un même temps, ils portaient leurs mains à leurs épées dans un réflexe. Aussi rapidement que possible, ils reportèrent leur attention devant eux, tendus sur leurs montures alors que la lumière avait rapidement disparu. Et ils se figèrent subitement en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Là, à quelques pas dans la neige, il y avait un corps étendu, inerte. Et l'être en question était dans un état déplorable, son sang teintant le manteau blanc doucement. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau pour ce qu'il en restait et l'on pouvait voir ses nombreuses blessures, brûlure et autres. Il était allongé sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux sombres éparpillés sur lui alors que l'on ne pouvait voir son visage. Étonnés, les jumeaux le regardèrent une seconde, écarquillant brusquement les yeux en apercevant un détail.

\- _Des oreilles pointues_, remarqua Elrohir abasourdi utilisant leur langue natale.

\- _C'est un Elfe_, s'horrifia Elladan.

Prestement, ils lâchèrent leurs épées pour sauter au sol et accourir vers l'inconnu qui était visiblement l'un des leurs. Ils s'accroupirent autour de lui, l'un en face de l'autre, l'horreur se peignant de plus en plus sur leurs visages alors qu'ils observaient son état. Délicatement, ils entreprirent de le retourner avec précaution, serrant les dents en l'entendant gémir de douleur. Mais à peine cela fut-il fait qu'ils sursautèrent brutalement, tombant à la renverse dans la neige alors qu'un choc profond avait pris place sur leurs traits. L'inconnu était alors sur le dos, révélant son visage marqué de blessures, couvert de sueur et tendu par la souffrance. Et c'était ce visage que les jumeaux avaient instinctivement regardé le premier. Ce visage bien connu duquel ils avaient été privé il y avait longtemps. Ils restèrent figés, leurs yeux grands ouverts braqués sur l'Elfe blessé. Ils se regardèrent finalement, lisant chacun dans le regard de l'autre le choc, l'espoir soudain, le doute... Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux vers ce visage, échangeant ensuite un nouveau regard où l'on ne lisait plus la moindre incertitude malgré le choc qui y régnait encore. Ce fut un gémissement plaintif et faible qui les sortit de leur étonnement et ils bondirent soudain, se redressant et reportant toute leur attention sur le jeune Elfe. Elladan prit ses joues dans ses mains avec précaution, écartant ses cheveux alors qu'Elrohir posait ses doigts sur sa tête.

_\- Elliel ? _appela Elladan. _Elliel, tu m'entends ? _

Tout deux l'appelèrent un instant et finalement, le blessé commença à péniblement ouvrir les yeux, gémissant de souffrance. Et les frères restèrent une nouvelle fois figés devant les émeraudes luminescentes se révélant à eux. Il n'y avait plus de doute désormais. Un seul être au monde avait un tel regard. Un regard qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

_\- Par les Valar Elliel, c'est toi, _remarqua Elrohir fou de joie.

L'adolescent tourna alors le regard vers lui, l'air perdu et peu alerte, mais ses yeux s'emplirent rapidement de larmes.

_\- El...ro...hir, _bredouilla-t-il difficilement la voix cassée et faible. _El...ladan, _dit-il ensuite en apercevant l'autre.

_\- C'est nous, _acquiesça ce dernier alors que les larmes envahissaient les regards des frères. _C'est nous petit frère, _dit-il en souriant largement.

Elliel lui rendit l'expression légèrement, les larmes roulant sur ses tempes. Mais très vite, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux, gémissant de douleur alors que le sang coulait de ses lèvres en paniquant un peu les jumeaux. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet, se reprenant immédiatement devant l'état de leur petit frère retrouvé. Elrohir bondit alors, se relevant et courant vers les chevaux. Et Elladan lui, redressa Elliel avec mille précautions, lui faisant tourner la tête pour laisser le sang couler de sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'étouffe. Il le cala contre lui, essuyant ses propres larmes du revers de sa manche pour y voir clair.

_\- Ça va aller Elliel, nous sommes là, nous sommes là, _assura-t-il en caressant sa joue. _On va s'occuper de toi. _

_\- Vous... m'avez tellement... manqué..._, murmura-t-il faiblement la tête posée contre l'épaule de son grand frère.

_\- Tu nous as terriblement manqué à nous aussi, _répondit Elladan. _Nous n'avons jamais cessé de te chercher partout, _apprit-il avec émotion en le faisant sourire.

L'adolescent tenta de répondre mais il n'y parvint pas, peinant à respirer. Il tremblait de douleur, horriblement pâle, le visage marqué de souffrance alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Elladan caressa son visage avec délicatesse, terriblement inquiet et tentant de l'installer au mieux contre lui :

_\- Ne parle pas Elliel, _ordonna-t-il doucement. _Reste tranquille on va s'occuper de toi. Reste tranquille. _

Un instant plus tard, Elrohir revenait en courant les bras chargés de diverses choses. Le plus rapidement qu'il put, il dégagea la neige sur un petit espace, y étalant ensuite leurs deux matelas de voyages pour faire une couche la plus confortable possible. Ensemble, ils entreprirent ensuite d'y déplacer délicatement leur petit frère, l'allongeant avec précaution, déposant sa tête sur leurs deux petits oreillers superposés. D'un geste synchronisé, ils retirèrent leurs capes, les déposant sur le plus jeune.

_\- Tiens, je t'ai amené notre trousse de soin, _annonça Elrohir à son frère. _Commence à voir ce que tu peux faire, je vais faire un feu et je viens t'aider, _dit-il.

Elladan acquiesça et ne perdit pas de temps. Il commença à analyser l'état d'Elliel avec précaution, relevant peu à peu les capes pour regarder son corps en entier. Puis il commença à faire ce qu'il pouvait, louant son père de leur avoir enseigné les bases de l'art de guérir. Il se mit alors à incanter en elfique, la voix murmurante comme on lui avait appris, nettoyant dans un même temps les blessures et tentant de stopper l'écoulement de son sang. Rapidement, Elrohir alluma un feu non loin, sa chaleur venant lécher leurs peaux. Il emplit leur petite marmite de métal de neige, la déposant sur le feu pour avoir un peu d'eau chaude et il revint rapidement vers ses frères, aidant Elladan. Cependant, les deux jumeaux s'aperçurent vite que l'état de leur petit frère dépassait de loin leurs connaissances et leur savoir faire en matière de soin. Ils firent alors ce qu'ils purent, commençant par stopper les hémorragies, nettoyant les blessures au mieux et bandant les plus graves des quelques pansements qu'ils avaient avec eux.

Ils s'affairèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures, lavant son corps tremblant et le débarrassant des loques qu'il portait pour l'enrouler dans leurs deux grandes capes moelleuses. Elliel gémissait de souffrance, le regard trouble alors qu'un cri lui échappait de temps à autre, leur brisant le cœur et les tendant un peu plus. Il y avait toujours l'un des deux pour lui parler doucement et le rassurer. Ils se firent le plus doux et délicats possible mais ils ne purent améliorer beaucoup les choses. La liste des dégâts était impressionnante. Elliel avait de multiples plaies et brûlures, sa peau semblant avoir été arrachée par endroit. L'une de ses jambes était complètement brisée, plusieurs de ses côtes cassées comme l'une de ses clavicules. Plusieurs de ses vertèbres étaient déplacées sans parler des nombreuses traces de coups. Malgré leur savoir restreint en la matière, les jumeaux supposèrent aussi bientôt qu'il avait été empoisonné, Elliel acquiesçant difficilement lorsqu'ils lui posèrent la question. Ils sentirent aussi un sombre pouvoir agir sur lui mais cela était hors de leurs connaissances et ils s'en rendirent très vite compte.

_\- Il faut le ramener à Fondcombe le plus rapidement possible, _remarqua Elrohir en caressant les cheveux de leur petit frère.

Ses yeux étaient toujours entrouvert bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment conscient de ce qu'il se passait, faible et fiévreux. Il respirait très mal, plus pâle qu'un mort les yeux profondément cernés alors que ses frères ne pouvant faire plus le câlinaient doucement. Elrohir c'était agenouillé derrière sa tête, la déposant sur ses cuisses pour l'aider à respirer un peu mieux.

_\- Il agonise, _continua-t-il douloureusement. _Il n'y a que père qui pourra le sauver. Il faut faire vite. _

_\- Il nous reste une nuit et une journée de trajet jusqu'à Foncombe si nous nous dépêchons, _répondit Elladan. _Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne survive pas au voyage, _dit-il terriblement inquiet et désemparé.

_\- On n'a pas le choix, _constata son jumeau l'air sombre.

_\- Je... je... tiendrais..._, bredouilla alors Elliel qui avait péniblement suivi la conversation.

Il était rentré chez lui, il avait retrouvé ses frères, il était impensable de mourir maintenant, pas avant d'avoir revu son père, d'être rentré chez lui. Il se battrait de toute ses forces jusque là.

_\- Je... tiendrais... c'est promis, _assura-t-il la respiration sifflante et bloquée.

_\- D'accord, _sourit Elrohir. _Tiens bon. On va te conduire à notre père et il te soignera. Ça va aller, ça va aller, _dit-il en le cajolant alors que la peur de le perdre le submergeait lui et son jumeau.

_\- Ada..., _souffla péniblement l'adolescent les larmes aux yeux.

_\- Oui, on rentre à la maison, _répondit Elladan. _Il va falloir que tu tiennes encore un peu Elliel. _

Celui-ci eut un petit signe de tête affirmatif et d'un accord tacite, les jumeaux décidèrent de ne pas perdre plus de temps, sachant que leur petit frère adoré avait urgemment besoin de soins experts. Elrohir le redressa le plus délicatement possible, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'Elladan ramassait et rangeait rapidement leurs affaires. Il roula les couchages lorsque son frère souleva Elliel enroulé dans leurs capes et leurs couvertures et il les ragea, sautant ensuite en selle d'un bond souple et léger. Elrohir s'approcha alors et lui tendit l'adolescent qu'ils installèrent précautionneusement, Elladan l'asseyant devant lui en travers de sa selle et le calant entre ses bras. Ils l'installèrent au mieux alors qu'il serrait les dents, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien couvert. Elrohir se mit ensuite en selle à son tour et ils se mirent en route sans plus attendre commençant en avançant doucement. Ils accélérèrent cependant bientôt, lançant leur monture dans un galop léger et souple, louant le fait d'avoir des chevaux absolument exceptionnels et confortables. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Elliel de se tendre davantage qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il enfouit difficilement son visage dans les vêtements de son frère, sortant lentement une main des capes pour accrocher sa tunique de ses doigts. Elladan se pencha alors sur lui, murmurant à son oreille pour l'encourager et le réconforter de son mieux. Il passa ses rênes dans une seule main, venant donner l'autre à son petit frère qui la serra de ses maigres forces. Près deux, Elrohir serra les dents en le voyant souffrir ainsi mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, le temps pressait. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur les alentours, agissant en garde et s'assurant que rien ne les attaquerait alors que les orques se faisaient de plus en plus présents depuis quelques temps.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi toute la nuit, ralentissant quand cela devenait trop pénible pour leur petit frère qui faiblissait à vue d'œil. Et ils accéléraient de nouveau lorsque celui-ci leur demandait après s'être calmé un moment. Ce fut un supplice autant pour le blessé que pour ses frères terriblement inquiets en l'entendant gémir et parfois crier de douleur, sa voix cassée et faible. Elladan faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, le tenant contre lui, lui parlant et tenant sa main. Le soleil se leva bientôt sans qu'ils ne se soient arrêté une seconde et ils continuèrent leur route vers Fondcombe prenant les chemins les plus directs possibles. Au milieu de l'après midi, alors que les jumeaux étaient de plus en plus tendus devant l'affaiblissement croissant de leur petit frère, celui-ci perdit soudain connaissance, les affolant un peu plus. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors un moment sans pour autant descendre de cheval. Ils tentèrent de le réveiller sans succès, constatant que ses blessures s'étaient remises à saigner et que son état était critique, son front brûlant de fièvre. Ce fut sans même une parole qu'ils se remirent en route, lançant leurs chevaux à toute vitesse pour atteindre Imladris au plus vite.

La fin du voyage se fit rapidement mais il sembla pourtant durer des siècles pour les frères. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en territoire elfique alors que le soleil se couchait, légèrement soulagés de sentir les barrières de protections d'Imladris leur chatouiller la peau. Seulement, Elliel allait de plus en plus mal dans les bras d'Elladan et ils redoublèrent encore d'efforts pour accélérer, leurs chevaux épuisés obéissant pourtant lorsqu'ils leur parlèrent dans leur langue natale, les priant de les aider à sauver leur petit frère. Ils ne ralentirent pas un instant en passant devant les gardes frontières comme ils en avaient pourtant l'habitude. Ceux-ci les reconnurent cependant sans problème, s'inquiétant de voir la paire d'ordinaire si calme et maîtrisée se presser de la sorte avec une panique palpable. Pensant soudain qu'ils étaient poursuivis, ils reportèrent leur attention au delà des frontières mais rien ne vint et ils se demandèrent alors ce qu'il se passait, n'ayant pas vraiment vu le troisième membre du groupe.

Encore un moment et ils arrivaient en ville, enfin. Elrohir prit les devant alors qu'ils ne ralentissaient pas un instant, entièrement concentré sur le fait de ramener leur petit frère rapidement, celui-ci au bord de la mort désormais. Elrohir cria que l'on s'écarte de leur route en croisant d'autres Elfes dans les allées de la splendide ville et l'on se jeta bien vite contre les murs en les voyant arriver en galopant à toute allure, se demandant ce qu'il leur arrivait. Cela faisait un moment que l'on n'avait vu les jumeaux à Imladris et il était rare de les voir dans un tel état. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, se pressant plutôt vers la maison principale de la ville, le palais de leur père. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, leur entrée précipitée dans la cité faisant déjà grand bruit. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la petite cour devant l'entrée à laquelle on accédait par un petit escalier. D'un coup d'œil, ils aperçurent le Seigneur Glorfindel qui accourrait vers eux en catastrophe ayant remarqué leur arrivée cavalière d'un balcon.

À peine stoppé, Elrohir sauta de son cheval pour accourir vers Elladan qui l'aida à descendre Elliel et à le caler dans ses bras. Il sauta à son tour de sa monture et observa une seconde son petit frère respirant faiblement, inconscient mais le visage crispé dans la souffrance alors que sa fièvre avait encore empirée au possible.

_\- Par les Valar, _souffla Glorfindel en arrivant près d'eux, _mais c'est..._

_\- Elliel, notre petit frère, _confirma Elrohir devant son choc. _Elladan, va chercher papa, je le conduis en salle de soin, _dit-il en se dirigeant immédiatement vers la vaste demeure elfique.

_\- Il est à la terrasse sud, _apprit le blond en suivant Elrohir.

Elladan acquiesça et partit à toute allure en direction du lieu dit. Et pendant ce temps, son frère gagnait rapidement la salle de soin où se trouvait tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner son petit frère. Derrière lui, Glorfindel courrait, le dépassant rapidement pour lui ouvrir les portes. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour arriver à destination et Elrohir alla délicatement déposer sa charge sur la table de pierre couverte de draps de soie trônant au centre de l'espace. La pièce était grande et ronde, les étagères chargées de matériel soigneusement rangé tapissant les murs. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière et donnaient une splendide vue sur la citée alors qu'une coupole de verre faisait office de plafond. Glorfindel vint l'aider à déposer le jeune elfe, se remettant du choc de cet événement en constatant son état alarmant. Sans attendre, Elrohir alla chercher diverses choses bien décidé à commencer les soins en attendant son père et il n'eut même pas à demander pour que le Seigneur Glorfindel l'aide immédiatement. Et le blond resta choqué un moment lorsqu'ils écartèrent les capes et les couvertures et qu'il découvrit l'état d'Elliel, mais il se reprit pour aider dans un silence tendu.

Pendant ce temps, Elladan courait comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses pour aller chercher son père, bousculant plusieurs Elfes qu'il croisa. Il déboula comme une furie sur la terrasse indiquée par Glorfindel et il stoppa brusquement, cherchant son père des yeux. Il le trouva rapidement, celui-ci occupé à discuter avec Mithrandir et plusieurs de ses conseillers. Mais tous se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il arriva brusquement.

_\- Elladan ?_ Remarqua Elrond surpris de voir son fils débarquer ainsi. _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'Elladan s'était précipité sur lui, attrapant son bras et le tirant pour l'emmener vers Elliel. Tous restèrent stupéfait par cette attitude des plus inhabituelle pour lui, remarquant soudain sa panique visible et s'en inquiétant.

_\- Elladan, que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda le père en le suivant pourtant alors que tous les écoutaient.

_\- Nous avons retrouvé Elliel Ada, _annonça-t-il en faisant planer le choc sur tous. _Il est gravement blessé, il a besoin de vous, _dit-il précipitamment.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Elrond se mette à courir comme jamais, suivant son fils alors que derrière eux, tous en faisaient autant. Et alors qu'il courrait, un espoir fou s'était emparé du Seigneur de Fondcombe n'osant croire ce que son fils venait de lui dire. Ils avaient retrouvé Elliel. Elliel, son dernier fils, son précieux cadet, le petit joyaux de leur famille depuis si longtemps disparu. C'est l'esprit embrumé qu'il suivit Elladan avec un empressement grandissant, voulant voir de ses yeux. Et il se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte en arrivant à la salle de soin. Elrohir et Glorfindel s'affairaient autour du blessé, vite rejoint par Elladan, mais il ne leur prêta pas attention, son regard vissé sur le visage d'Elliel. Les larmes lui montèrent alors aux yeux : c'était bien son fils, son bébé.

_\- Ada, _appela Elrohir la voix suppliante et l'air désemparé.

Elrond réagit alors, se précipitant et se reprenant. Mais il se figea pourtant de choc en découvrant l'état d'Elliel, horrifié. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, déployant tout ses dons aidé de ses jumeaux et de Glorfindel. Rapidement, les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, stoppant dans l'entrée pour observer la scène, eux aussi immensément étonnés de reconnaître le cadet du Seigneur disparu il y avait longtemps. Une perte qui avait causé un mal terrible à toute leur famille. Gandalf entra doucement, les autres restant à l'écart pour ne pas gêner les soins. Le magicien gris observa un long moment le blessé, aussi choqué que les autres. Mais il se reprit rapidement en observant les blessures de l'elfe. Immédiatement, il sentit aussi autre chose :

\- Un pouvoir sombre est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur, constata-t-il en langue commune.

\- Oui. C'est puissant, répondit Elrond concentré. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

On fit silence autour d'eux, laissant le Seigneur se concentrer alors que la tension régnait, chacun pouvant voir l'état du jeune. Elladan, Elrohir et Glorfindel s'occupaient des blessures à leur portée avec attention et minutie, nettoyant, soignant et bandant chaque plaie alors qu'Elrond combattait rageusement la magie noire de Voldemort agissant encore sur son fils. La tension allait croissante dans le silence alors que quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur le front d'Elrond et témoignant de ses efforts. Son visage était tendu, crispé, terriblement inquiet et il se peignit soudain de panique et de désespoir :

_\- Je n'y arrive pas, _dit-il soudain l'air désemparé. _Je n'y arrive pas, _répéta-t-il alors que tous commençaient à comprendre qu'il n'arrivait pas en contrer ce pouvoir sombre tuant l'Elfe. _Mithrandir, pouvez vous faire quelque chose ? _

Aussitôt, le magicien gris s'approcha pour tenter de l'aider et ils y travaillèrent un long moment. Mais personne ne manqua les larmes qui coulèrent soudain sur les joues d'Elrond, les alarmant immédiatement.

_\- Nous n'y arrivons pas, _souffla l'Istari l'air affligé et terriblement triste. _Il va mourir, _lâcha-t-il en figeant toute la pièce.

Un silence horriblement lourd plana quelques secondes, tous paralysés en regardant le jeune qui respirait très faiblement, plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'était un moment auparavant. Il tremblait, transpirant, son visage crispé par la souffrance.

_\- Ada, _appela Elrohir l'air suppliant.

Elrond resta silencieux, fixant son fils cadet en caressant tendrement son visage. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, son visage immensément triste et désespéré.

_\- Ada ! _Cria alors Elladan paniquant complètement.

_\- Ce pouvoir est trop fort, _dit-il douloureusement. _Trop complexe. Nous n'arrivons pas à l'endiguer, _soupira-t-il. _Il va mourir, _termina-t-il en se penchant pour accoler son front à celui de son fils agonisant.

Il éclata en sanglot sans bruit, embrassant le front d'Elliel et collant sa joue à la sienne, incapable de s'éloigner de lui. Il venait de le retrouver et il allait le perdre sans rien pouvoir faire, son fils chéri allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était horrible.

_\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! _Cria Elrohir affolé.

_\- Non, _soupira Elladan à son tour l'air complètement défait et abattu. _Elliel, _murmura-t-il en tombant à genoux près de lui et en prenant l'une de ses mains avec une immense délicatesse.

Il éclata en sanglot à son tour, collant ses doigts froids contre sa joue. Son frère jumeau vint bientôt s'effondrer près de lui, caressant le poignet de son petit frère en pleurant lui aussi. Le silence était total et lourd autour d'eux. Tous avaient le regard baissé, Glorfindel les larmes sur les joues alors qu'il connaissait le jeune elfe depuis sa naissance. Il vacilla bientôt sous la tristesse, l'air complètement perdu et il dut s'appuyer sur une commode pour rester debout. Une immense tristesse pesait sur les âmes. Ils avaient perdu le jeune elfe il y avait si longtemps et à peine venaient-ils de le retrouver qu'ils allaient le perdre de nouveau, définitivement cette fois.

_\- A..da, _fit soudain une voix faible et brisée.

Elrond se redressa brusquement alors que tous avaient redressé le regard. Il observa Elliel qui avait entrouvert difficilement les yeux, reprenant connaissance. Son père caressa ses joues, se rapprochant de nouveau et forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

_\- Je suis là, _assura-t-il doucement.

_\- Vous... m'avez... tellement... tellement manqué, _bredouilla-t-il laborieusement.

_\- Tu m'as aussi terriblement manqué mon fils, _répondit-il en le cajolant alors que les jumeaux s'étaient relevés et approchés de son visage. _Il n'y a pas eu un jour où tu n'occupais pas mes pensés, _confia-t-il. _Tu es à la maison maintenant, _remarqua-t-il en faisant apparaître un sourire soulagé sur le visage de son fils.

_\- La maison, _soupira-t-il.

Une quinte de toux le prit alors, lui faisant cracher le sang et affolant tout le monde. Elrond lui fit tourner délicatement la tête pour qu'il puisse le cracher, les jumeaux prenant l'une de ses mains qu'ils serrèrent doucement. C'est impuissant que tous regardèrent, désespérés de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il fallut un moment pour qu'Elliel s'apaise un peu, gémissant de souffrance alors que son père et ses frères le cajolaient en pleurant, désemparés.

_\- Je... suis... dé...solé,_ murmura-t-il finalement.

_\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Elliel, _assura Elrohir.

_\- Tout vas bien ne t'en fait pas, _apaisa Elladan.

Le jeune les regarda difficilement tour à tour, le regard trouble et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Glorfindel debout non loin, s'étant rapproché et observant en silence. Il pleurait lui aussi. Pourtant, Elliel sentit une certaine sérénité l'envahir alors que la lumière du couchant faisait briller les cheveux d'or du Seigneur tel le soleil. C'était bien mieux que les ténèbres du cachot dans lequel il avait passé ses dernières semaines. Il était rentré chez lui et cela l'apaisait beaucoup alors qu'il se sentait partir, terrassé par la souffrance, les blessures et la magie noire de Voldemort. Cette magie agissait sur lui depuis le premier jour de sa détention, lui causant d'atroces souffrances et seul l'intervention régulière de Voldemort empêchait le sort de le tuer. Il lui avait lancé pour être sûr qu'il mourrait si jamais il venait à s'échapper, sachant que s'il ne recevait pas régulièrement son sort, il était condamné. Alors il savait qu'il allait mourir lorsque Severus l'avait sauvé, mais il avait lutté, espérant revoir une dernière fois les siens, sa maison, la magie de son monde si belle. Et c'était fait désormais alors il était en paix malgré les ténèbres l'emportant. Il reporta son regard sur ses grands frères et son père, se demandant où étaient sa mère et sa grande sœur. Elles devaient être loin sinon elles seraient là. Mais il avait au moins une partie de sa famille avec lui, une dernière fois.

_\- Je... je... vous_... _aime, _murmura-t-il.

Il ferma ensuite doucement les yeux, épuisé, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps et paniquant sa famille, tous comprenant qu'il vivait ses dernières secondes.

_\- Elliel ! _Appela Elrond avec peur. _Elliel ! _

Mais son fils ne répondit plus alors que son corps se détendait soudain, son visage redevenant paisible. Il cessa de respirer et son cœur s'arrêta alors que les jumeaux sentaient ses mains relâcher leur faible étreinte dans leurs doigts.

_\- Elliel ! _Cria le père sans obtenir de réponse. _Non, _souffla-t-il en venant poser son front contre le sien et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les jumeaux s'effondrèrent à leur tour, détruits et complètement perdus. Ils avaient tant espéré retrouver leur petit frère tant aimé. Ils avaient toujours gardé espoir depuis sa disparition, se convainquant qu'il était en vie quelque part. Un espoir qui leur avait permis d'avancer. Aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient retrouvé pour le voir mourir aussitôt, impuissant. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Glorfindel s'effondra aussi sur ses genoux, pleurant en silence la perte du jeune elfe dont les sourires et les miracles restaient entêtant dans sa tête. Gandalf recula un peu, s'appuyant lourdement sur son bâton, le dos courbé et le regard baissé. Et à la porte, tous restaient silencieux, les larmes aux yeux et accusant mort soudaine du plus jeune des princes d'Imladris.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir ne pouvant se résoudre à lâcher Elliel désormais sans vie. Mais soudain, une lumière blanche apparut derrière la table de pierre non loin de la tête d'Elliel, attirant tout les regards. Elle prit doucement de l'ampleur et grandit, prenant la forme d'une silhouette masculine de haute stature. Mais nul ne put en discerner davantage. L'être semblait être la lumière et celle-ci était si vive qu'elle les empêchait de discerner quelque détail que ce soit. Il apparut complètement, une magie puissante et pure coulant autour de lui et sentie par tous. Et immédiatement, Gandalf tomba à genoux au sol, posant son bâton et courbant l'échine, choqué.

_\- Ilùvatar, _bredouilla-t-il.

Tous lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de regarder l'apparition à l'énergie absolument exceptionnelle et envoûtante. Et tous saisirent soudain ce que Gandalf avait immédiatement deviné, tombant à genoux à leur tour. Il avait devant eux le dieu créateur, le père des Ainur et de toute chose en ce monde, l'être suprême. Seul Elrond et ses fils ne s'agenouillèrent pas, restant étroitement collé à Elliel. Ils avaient tellement mal que vexer le dieu leur était égal. Personne n'osa bouger devant la scène irréelle, attendant simplement de voir ce qui allait se passer. La magnifique lumière blanche planait autour du dieu tel des voiles dans l'eau, enchanteurs et elle empêchait de le discerner. Après un instant d'immobilité, Ilùvatar s'approcha lentement, planant au dessus du sol. Il vint se poster dans un silence total à la gauche du corps sans vie, faisant face aux trois Elfes refusant de le quitter. Élégamment, il leva une main que l'on put voir dans la lumière. Il l'avança et la posa sur le cœur d'Elliel. Une voix grave et mélodieuse s'éleva alors, semblant venir de partout à la fois, résonnante et profonde, pleine de force et de sagesse et empruntant la langue elfique :

_\- Je ne peux tolérer une telle chose, _dit-il. _Elliel est mon envoyé en ces terres, _annonça-t-il en étonnant toute la pièce. _Je ne tolérerais pas que sa vie lui soit ainsi volée. _

La main sur la poitrine de l'Elfe inerte s'illumina soudain plus fort et il y eut une forte impulsion d'énergie. À l'émerveillement général, Elliel reprit une inspiration brusque, son cœur se remettant à battre. Elrond et ses fils regardèrent cela avec une joie immense, ébahis. Le dieu retira finalement sa main et reprit la parole :

_\- J'ai détruit la magie néfaste qui l'empoisonnait et redonné sa vie. Il vivra, _assura-t-il alors que les sourires fleurissaient sur tout les visages. _Soignez le, prenez soin de lui et laissez le vivre comme bon lui semblera, _ordonna-t-il. _Il est mon protégé ici bas, je veillerais sur lui et je veillerais à ce qu'il ne nous soit plus honteusement volé comme cela fut le cas jadis, _assura-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparût subitement comme il était venu, les laissant là complètement étonnés et choqués. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'Elrond se reprenne, constatant qu'Elliel portait toujours de lourdes blessures. Mais il fut rapidement soulagé de percevoir que le poison et la magie noire qui l'avaient tué avaient complètement disparus et le reste des dommages, il pouvait s'en occuper. Et très rapidement, ses fils se reprirent pour l'aider, suivant ses consignes vites rejoint par Glorfindel. Pendant un long moment encore, ils soignèrent l'adolescent inconscient. Inconscient mais bien vivant. Sa respiration bien qu'encore difficile était régulière, son cœur battant tranquillement alors que sa violente fièvre était en grande partie tombée. Il s'était détendu, son visage bien plus serein au soulagement général. Malgré sa pâleur effrayante, il avait déjà repris quelques couleurs. Mais il portait encore toutes ses blessures physiques, ses os brisés. Elrond s'affaira pour améliorer les choses, stoppant définitivement l'écoulement du sang, remettant en place les articulations démises. Pendant un très long moment, il s'affaira autour de la jambe gauche complètement brisée, réalignant les os et l'immobilisant complètement.

Les soins furent longs mais ils prirent finalement fin alors que personne, hormis Elrond donnant ses consignes, n'avait prononcé le moindre mot depuis l'intervention du dieu. Tendrement, le Seigneur vint alors embrasser le front de son cadet, y posant ensuite le sien et soupirant de soulagement.

_\- Ada ? _Appela Elladan l'air encore très inquiet comme son frère.

_\- Ça va aller, _assura-t-il alors pour les rassurer. _Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de soins pendant en moment mais il va s'en sortir, _annonça-t-il.

Tous soupirèrent alors de soulagement, la tension s'apaisant enfin. Le silence s'installa quelques instants, chacun se détendant en observant le père et les jumeaux câliner doucement Elliel inconscient.

_\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda alors Elrond à ses aînés.

Les deux frères lui racontèrent comment Elliel était apparus devant eux dans cet état alors qu'ils faisaient route vers Imladris. Gandalf prit alors la parole pour expliquer aux jumeaux qu'il était venu à Fondcombe après avoir sentis une magie étrange agir au nord de la ville. Se trouvant alors juste un peu au sud, il était venu en parler avec Elrond, révélant qu'il s'agissait du même pouvoir que le jour où Elliel avait disparus. Touts les Istari de la Terre du Milieu l'avaient sentis ce jour là et c'était à nouveau le cas aujourd'hui. Se remettant doucement de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, tous se demandèrent alors ce qu'il s'était produit et comment le jeune prince s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

_\- Nous verrons ça lorsqu'il ira mieux, _trancha Elrond. _Pour le moment il a besoin de repos et nous aussi, _dit-il alors que cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée.

Il attrapa une douce couverture pour y enrouler le blessé avec douceur puis avec une délicatesse et une attention immense, il prit son fils dans ses bras, le calant précieusement contre lui l'air infiniment soulagé et heureux. Une fois fait, il demanda à ses conseillers d'envoyer un messager en Lorien pour annoncer ceci au reste de la famille, puis il quitta la pièce, demandant à ce qu'on les laisse tranquille alors que ses jumeaux étaient sur ses talons. Et tous se poussèrent de leur route, comprenant parfaitement et soulagés eux aussi. Et ce fut tranquillement que la petite famille voyagea dans la maison d'Elrond, gagnant l'aile de leurs appartement privés. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une grande double porte et ce fut avec une joie palpable qu'Elladan l'ouvrit. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils entrèrent alors dans cette pièce qui avait été un refuge pour eux ces dernières années lorsque l'absence du jeune s'était faite trop pesante. Ici, ils avaient pu retrouver un peu de sa présence. Il s'agissait de sa chambre, juste à côté de celle de son père.

Elle était grande et lumineuse. Il y avait un immense balcon à la rambarde sculptée et agrémenté d'une grande fontaine de pierre beige élégamment taillée. De grands voiles blancs pendaient devant l'ouverture. À l'intérieur, tout les meubles étaient de bois clair. Il y avait un immense lit aux draps de satins brodés, quelques armoires aux portes ciselés, un petit secrétaire, un petit salon et surtout des bibliothèques pleines de livres tous plus précieux les uns que les autres. Sur l'un des murs pendaient aussi quelques armes d'ornement splendides, fruit de l'apprentissage de la forge du jeune elfe. Il y avait aussi un grand tableau au dessus du lit. Un tableau représentant toute leur famille au grand complet, une œuvre qu'Elliel adorait. Une alcôve abritait une grande table de bois, couverte d'outils et d'ouvrage en cour. Tout était éparpillé là, comme si le propriétaire des lieux était parti seulement quelques instants. Après sa disparition, ils avaient pris grand soin de la pièce qui n'avait pas changée d'un pouce, l'entretenant et venant s'y réfugier lorsque la douleur de son absence se faisait trop forte. Aujourd'hui, elle retrouvait enfin son occupant pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Elrohir alla écarter les draps et couvertures du lit, permettant à Elrond d'y déposer très délicatement Elliel qui dormait maintenant paisiblement. Ils l'installèrent au centre du grand matelas, le couvrant et le bordant avec attention. Dans le silence, ils l'observèrent longuement, souriant. Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé et il allait vivre, c'était tout ce qu'il comptait à cet instant. Épuisés, les jumeaux optèrent bientôt pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Seulement, ils ne purent se résoudre à s'éloigner de leur petit frère adoré. Ils retirèrent donc leurs épais vêtements de voyages, laissant simplement les tuniques et pantalons fins qu'ils portaient en dessous. Ils vinrent ensuite s'allonger de part et d'autre d'Elliel, prenant chacun l'une de ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à câliner l'endormi pour finalement glisser dans le sommeil à leur tour. C'est avec bonheur qu'Elrond observa cela, souriant. Et lui non plus ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la pièce aussi, il tira un fauteuil près du lit, s'y installant et regardant longuement ses trois fils, se promettant de prendre le plus grand soin d'eux alors qu'ils étaient avec Arwen, la prunelle de ses yeux et son cadeau le plus précieux.

À suivre...


	2. II- Guérison

Chapitre 2 :

Guérison

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis un petit moment lorsque Elrond ouvrit les yeux, une main sur son épaule le sortant de son sommeil. Et la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder vers le lit devant lui alors qu'il avait passé sa nuit dans le fauteuil dans lequel il avait pris place la veille dans la chambre d'Elliel. Comme ses jumeaux, il avait été incapable de s'éloigner de lui et il avait longuement veillé sur son enfant avant de s'endormir, voulant s'assurer qu'il était hors de danger, terrorisé à l'idée de le voir cesser de respirer une fois encore. Mais il n'était rien arrivé alors que son cadet dormait paisiblement, bien en vie. Il ne se détendit que lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Elliel qui dormait toujours et ne semblait pas avoir bougé, encadré de ses frères dormant en tenant ses mains. Il soupira et sourit : il n'avait pas rêvé, son fils était bien de retour à la maison. Il se tourna alors pour voir le Seigneur Glorfindel, son fidèle ami, qui était venu le réveiller.

_\- Bonjour, _salua-t-il tout bas en se redressant.

_\- Bonjour mon ami, _répondit le blond la voix murmurante. _Comment va-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet en regardant Elliel.

_\- Il a dormi paisiblement toute la nuit. Il va lui falloir du temps et du repos mais ça va aller, _répondit-il alors que Glorfindel soupirait de soulagement.

_\- Erestor a envoyé un messager en Lorien, _annonça-t-il alors, _et Mithrandir est resté à Fondcombe. Je me suis chargé d'expliquer à tous ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Tout le monde était un peu paniqué par l'arrivée cavalière d'Elladan et Elrohir et tous ont senti la brève visite d'Ilùvatar. Je leur ai expliqué. Tout le monde est immensément heureux de savoir leur jeune prince de retour et tous s'inquiètent pour lui et prient pour son rétablissement. _

Elrond sourit, sachant que tous à Imladris aimaient son fils cadet. Tous se souvenaient des frasques du jeune elfe. Le seul et unique Elfe à être aussi un très puissant magicien. Il se servait de la magie depuis sa naissance et ce don avait suscité l'étonnement et la curiosité de tous. Si les Elfes étaient familiers de la magie, aucun ne pouvait s'en servir de cette manière, de façon plus puissante et variée que les Istari. Istari qui d'ailleurs, avaient toujours été fascinés par les dons du jeune. Mais avec la visite d'Ilùvatar la veille, cela commençait à s'expliquer. C'était certainement le dieu qui lui avait offert sa magie. Un pouvoir qui lui avait permis bien des miracles dés son plus jeune âge et surtout, bien des farces encouragées par ses grands frères gaffeurs. Autant dire que tous pouvaient se souvenir d'au moins une blague du plus jeune des princes, mais ça n'était jamais bien méchant et toujours drôle. Il avait fait courir la bonne humeur dans la ville. Il était aussi connu pour sa grande curiosité et son talent innée pour bien des choses. Sans parler de son esprit sage et éclairé, infiniment doux et pourtant aussi féroce parfois. Sa perte avait crée un vide immense dans la vallée et tous en avaient été très attristés, beaucoup participant aux recherches qui avaient été lancées pour le retrouver. Alors il n'avait aucun mal à croire que son retour rendait tout le monde heureux.

_\- Nous pourrons leur dire qu'il ira bien, _remarqua Elrond, _il a juste besoin de soins et de repos. _

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, observant Elliel qui dormait, étroitement encadré des ses deux frères collés contre lui et tenant ses mains avec délicatesse.

_\- Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, _remarqua finalement Glorfindel.

_\- Il a juste pris un ou deux centimètres, _répondit Elrond. _Mais il est affreusement maigre aussi. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé, _dit-il douloureusement.

_\- Il est en sécurité maintenant et Ilùvatar a dit qu'il ferait en sorte qu'on ne le prenne plus, _rassura le blond. _Nous veillerons sur lui. _

Ils discutèrent encore un peu du jeune puis le blond s'en alla, annonçant qu'il allait leur faire porter à manger et à boire en comprenant que ni Elrond ni ses fils ne quitteraient la chambre aujourd'hui et il pouvait le comprendre aisément. Le silence retomba alors et le seigneur se plut à simplement observer ses enfants. Bientôt, Elladan se réveilla à son tour et comme son père, son premier geste fut de vérifier qu'Elliel était toujours là et qu'il allait bien. Une fois rassuré, il se redressa et vint embrasser doucement son front, tenant toujours sa main. Il s'assit en tailleur près de lui et se tourna finalement vers son père, le saluant d'un sourire qui lui fut rendu. Elrond se leva alors pour venir s'installer dans le lit lui aussi. Il s'adossa dans les nombreux oreillers et passa un bras élégant autour de la tête de son cadet, venant jouer lentement avec ses cheveux. Rapidement Elrohir se réveilla à son tour avec la même réaction que son père et son frère. Simplement heureux, ils restèrent à observer le plus jeune dormir. Il avait repris quelques couleurs bien qu'encore très pâle et les yeux cernés. Il avait la respiration courte à cause de ses côtes brisées et il avait la peau encore trop froide mais il avait l'air paisible. Bientôt, on leur amenait à manger et ils prirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner, se remettant ensuite à veiller sur Elliel sans un mot.

Et ce fut au milieu de la matinée que celui-ci commença à montrer des signes d'éveil, Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir se concentrant encore davantage sur lui. Son visage s'anima lentement, se crispant un peu alors qu'il respirait un peu plus fort et gémissait légèrement. Le père caressa alors doucement son visage, l'appelant par son nom avec les accents de la langue elfique, penché sur lui. Il fallut un moment mais il commença à ouvrir difficilement les yeux, révélant ses envoûtantes émeraudes luminescentes qui semblaient avoir repris vie depuis la veille. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, retrouvant ses esprits et grimaçant un peu de douleur, inquiétant son entourage.

_\- Elliel, _appela doucement Elrond.

Le jeune posa alors son regard sur lui, souriant légèrement.

_\- Ada, _marmonna-t-il avec soulagement.

_\- Je suis là et tes frères aussi, _répondit-il avec douceur.

L'adolescent regarda alors autour de lui, trouvant rapidement les jumeaux et leur souriant. Ils lui rendirent l'expression, serrant doucement ses mains. Ils lui laissèrent un moment pour reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il semblait avoir du mal, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Ils le cajolèrent doucement, lui laissant tout le temps dont-il avait besoin.

_\- Je suis... en vie, _bredouilla-t-il finalement l'air surpris.

_\- Oui, bien sûr, _répondit son père triste de comprendre qu'il s'était résigné à mourir.

_\- Comment ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_\- Ilùvatar t'a sauvé Elliel, _expliqua le père. _Tu étais mort et il est venu. Il t'a rendu la vie et a détruit la magie noire en toi. Tout va bien maintenant, _assura-t-il. _Ça va aller Elliel. Tu vas guérir. _

Le jeune les regarda, l'air un peu perdu avant de finalement réaliser. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux alors qu'il était infiniment soulagé et heureux. Il allait vivre, il était rentré chez lui et il avait retrouvé sa famille. Il éclata en sanglot et immédiatement, son père et ses frères se rapprochèrent un peu plus, le réconfortant et le câlinant, comprenant qu'il craquait. Elliel serra les mains d'Elladan et Elrohir, tournant lentement la tête vers son père qui caressait ses cheveux. Et il pleura, à bout de nerf après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps. Il n'avait retrouvé la mémoire que récemment mais il n'en n'avait ressenti que plus brutalement la séparation avec sa famille et son monde, la trahison de son entourage à Poudlard et tout ce qu'impliquaient ces seize dernières années. Cela plus tout le reste lui avaient mis un sacré coup dur alors qu'il n'était déjà pas au mieux depuis un moment. Il n'en pouvait plus mais retrouver les siens, sa terre dont-il sentait la magie, lui faisait un bien fou. Il se gorgea de leur chaleur, heureux de les retrouver enfin. L'enfer était fini.

Il pleura longuement, mais bientôt, il commença à avoir du mal à respirer, ses côtes brûlantes et son corps douloureux. Aussitôt, Elrond se redressa, entreprenant de le relever un peu pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Il passa une main sous sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, l'asseyant alors qu'Elrohir attrapait les coussins pour caler son dos avec soin, le père l'installant précautionneusement. Elladan sauta du lit et alla servir un verre d'eau de la cruche venant de leur petit déjeuner. Il revint et le donna à son père alors qu'Elliel respirait doucement sous les conseils d'Elrond lui parlant la voix calme. Il l'aida ensuite à boire un peu et le jeune rouvrit les yeux.

_\- Merci, _murmura-t-il.

_\- Tu as besoin de repos, _remarqua le père. _Je t'ai soigné moi même, tes os et tes blessures devraient être guéris d'ici une semaine ou deux, _annonça-t-il. _Mais tu dois rester tranquille. _

_\- On va s'occuper de toi, _assura Elladan.

_\- Tu dois juste te reposer, _continua Elrohir en caressant sa main.

Il acquiesça légèrement, tournant le visage vers Elrond qui se rapprocha un peu plus, l'entourant d'un bras et le calant contre lui. L'adolescent soupira alors de bien être, rassuré de le retrouver enfin. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, le Seigneur reprenant finalement la parole :

_\- Où étais tu depuis tout ce temps ? _Demanda-t-il. _Nous t'avons cherché partout sans trouver la moindre trace, _expliqua-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

_\- Je n'étais plus en Ëa, _annonça-t-il en les choquant. (Ëa est le nom de l'univers de l'œuvre de Tolkien pour ceux n'ayant pas lu les livres. Créé par Ilùvatar grâce à la musique des Ainur, Ëa signifie « que cela soit » et fut prononcé par le dieu à la création du monde.)

_\- Comment cela est-il possible ? _Demanda Elrond.

_\- C'est un sorcier d'un autre univers qui m'a piégé, _expliqua-t-il péniblement. _Ça fait combien de temps pour vous ? _Demanda-t-il.

_\- Trois cent vingt six ans, _répondit tristement Elrohir.

_\- Une éternité, _ajouta Elladan en venant embrasser sa main.

_\- Ça ne fait que seize ans pour moi, _annonça-t-il en les étonnant. _Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon ici et là bas, _constata-t-il.

_\- Que s'est-il passé Elliel ? _Demanda Elrond. _Qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? _

L'adolescent se tendit à vue d'œil, les inquiétant mais il répondit finalement :

_\- Prenez ma main, _demanda-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait faire. Partager ses pensées était une chose qu'il faisait depuis sa naissance et naturellement. Il l'avait fait bien avant de savoir parler et il avait continué à le faire lorsqu'il voulait transmettre des émotions, montrer une chose qu'il avait pu voir, partager un secret, parler avec quelqu'un sans que quiconque ne les entende... Il le faisait très souvent avec sa grand mère, Galadriel, elle même maîtresse en télépathie. Ils prirent donc l'une de ses mains, y posant leurs doigts et comprenant qu'il allait leur montrer. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se détendirent, laissant l'esprit d'Elliel entrer dans leur pensées et se connecter à eux. Ils soupirèrent de bien être et de bonheur en retrouvant cette sensation si agréable, se sentant plus proches que jamais du jeune elfe. Un instant plus tard, les images, les sons, les odeurs et les émotions affluaient dans leurs esprits, leur dévoilant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils revirent tout d'abord ce fameux jour où il se promenait dans les bois d'Imladris avec sa mère. Ce jour où une mystérieuse lumière grise l'avait entouré et fait subitement disparaître sous le regard horrifié de Celebrian qui avait en vain tendu la main vers son fils cadet pour tenter de le retenir. Ils virent l'image du visage terrorisé de la dame et ils sentirent la panique d'Elliel se sentant aspiré au loin. Il y eut un trou noir puis une violente douleur qui les fit sursauter. L'image d'un endroit inconnu apparut alors et ils virent Elliel s'effondrer de souffrance, désorienté et suffoquant sous la magie pervertie et lourde qui l'entourait. Ils virent un vieil homme ressemblant à Gandalf mais pourtant très différent. Il émanait de lui un malaise pesant, une malveillance palpable alors que son regard calculateur posé sur l'Elfe ne leur disait rien de bon. Ils le sentirent ensuite attaquer sans retenue l'esprit vulnérable et déstabilisé d'Elliel qui parvint pourtant à se défendre un peu et à le rejeter, mais pas assez rapidement pour l'empêcher d'obtenir quelques informations. Son nom, ce qu'il était, d'où il venait et surtout sa puissance magique et ses capacités.

Ce fut avec horreur et colère qu'ils écoutèrent ensuite ce vieux fou expliquer qu'il ferait une arme parfaite pour une guerre, que dorénavant il lui appartenait, qu'il ne rentrerait jamais chez lui et qu'il servirait ses intérêts. Au sol et souffrant, Elliel s'était évidemment rebellé mais l'autre n'avait pas attendu pour agir. Il avait scellé sa mémoire et modifié son apparence pour l'enfermer dans un corps de bébé pour mieux le contrôler. Et il n'avait pu se défendre, ébranlé par ce brusque changement de monde. L'esprit de l'Elfe était alors entré dans une sorte d'état de sommeil, continuant pourtant à tout enregistrer. Seulement, Elliel n'avait pu accéder à cette vision des choses qu'une fois libéré. Ainsi, il se souvenait maintenant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et que Harry Potter avait oublié parce que trop jeune.

Ils virent alors le vieux le prendre dans ses bras pour sortir et rapidement le donner à un couple l'attendant dehors. L'homme avait le même regard calculateur que lui et l'air plus que dérangeant, regardant le bébé comme un objet de valeur. Mais la dame elle, était bien différente à leurs yeux experts. Étrangement, elle avait des yeux ressemblant à ceux d'Elliel. Elle était rousse et jolie, visiblement humaine. Elle tenait une façade plutôt froide et fausse mais elle tenait le bébé avec protection et douceur. Ils ne manquèrent pas son rapide regard courroucé lorsque le vieux expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Et cela se confirma dans la suite. Ils virent Elliel transformé en bébé et ignorant qui il était, vivre chez ce couple. L'homme, James Potter, était détestable et se fichait totalement de son bien être, ne parlant que de sa puissance magique qui leur servirait bien face à un personnage qu'ils appelaient le Seigneur des ténèbres. Rien de rassurant en somme. Mais la dame, Lily, était bien différente. Elle s'occupait d'Elliel avec soin et attention, lui donnant affection et tendresse. Et lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui, elle lui parlait, lui disant qu'elle cherchait un moyen de le renvoyer chez lui et qu'elle le protégerait de son mieux d'ici là. Autant dire que les jumeaux et leur père en furent immensément touché.

Au fur et à mesure, ils découvrirent ce monde et ses mœurs, sa magie, comprenant ce qu'il se passait en entendant l'histoire de la guerre. Ils saisirent un peu plus ce que l'on voulait à Elliel en entendant une discussion entre le vieil homme qui l'avait kidnappé, le couple Potter et deux autres hommes, Sirius et Remus, parlant de comment il convenait d'agir pour « dresser » l'enfant qui devaient devenir une arme contre leur ennemi. Seul Lily n'était visiblement pas d'accord, mais elle se faisait discrète et veillait sur le bébé avec attention. Elle lui parlait souvent, lui expliquant ses recherches pour le renvoyer chez lui, lui promettant qu'il reverrait sa famille, s'excusant et s'attristant en se disant que sa famille devait le chercher partout et elle avait raison. Elle semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien. Seulement, l'ambiance autour d'Elliel sembla se détériorer au fil du temps et un jour Lily s'enferma avec lui dans sa petite chambre coquette, expliquant que Dumbledore semblait préparer quelque chose et qu'elle avait un mauvais pré sentiment. Ce jour là, elle avait écris une longue lettre avec l'enfant assis sur ses genoux. Elle lui expliquait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, cette lettre irait à un certain Severus Snape. Elle raconta que c'était un ami d'enfance en qui elle avait toute confiance. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de regret vis à vis de lui et d'une mésentente qui les avait séparé. Mais elle semblait certaine qu'il prendrait le relais si elle ne pouvait plus le faire. Elle le décrivait comme quelqu'un de très intelligent et rusé, courageux et déterminé, très doué et puissant. Elle expliqua même sa vie difficile et son statu d'espion dans la guerre.

Après cet épisode, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les craintes de la rousse ne se réalisent et c'est avec choc qu'ils virent ce fameux soir d'Halloween pendant lequel elle se sacrifia pour Elliel, lui offrant une protection qui le sauva de l'attaque du mage noir. Voldemort, qu'ils virent alors pour la première fois caché dans un capuchon. Mais son énergie puissante était si pervertie et néfaste, à la hauteur des Seigneurs de Ténèbres que leur monde connaissait, qu'ils en furent aussitôt dégoutté. Ce soir terrible prit fin sur sa disparition et sur une immense douleur pour le bébé. Vinrent ensuite ses années chez les Dursley, la famine, la soif, la maltraitance, l'esclavage... une fureur sans nom monta en eux devant ce spectacle. Puis ce fut l'entrée à Poudlard et la découverte du monde magique et de la célébrité de Harry Potter. Ses premiers amis entrèrent en scène et s'il n'y eut rien d'étrange pour Harry Potter, il fut vite évident pour Elladan, Elrond et Elrohir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les années défilèrent avec leurs dangers et leurs confrontations face à Voldemort. Ils virent les épreuves qu'il avait traversé au fil du temps, ne manquant pas de voir la manière dont-il avait honteusement été manipulé et utilisé. Ils découvrirent aussi se fameux Severus qu'ils eurent bien du mal à cerner, mais à force d'observation et grâce à leur expérience, ils purent discerner l'attention et la bienveillance derrière son regard froid quand il regardait Elliel. Ils repérèrent aussi aisément ses interventions discrètes et minutieusement calculées pour aider et protéger le jeune qui sur le moment ne s'était rendu compte de rien, le détestant comme l'homme le voulait visiblement.

Vint alors la quatrième année et le tournois des trois sorciers. Cette année là, Elliel commença à faire des rêves sur le Seigneur des ténèbres, des rêves et des visions d'horreur qui le torturaient. Cette année là, la manipulation fut plus qu'évidente et au bout du compte, ils assistèrent au retour de Voldemort. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent le jeune s'en sortir de justesse après avoir été torturé un moment à leur plus grande horreur. L'année qui suivit fut horrible. Voldemort torturait presque quotidiennement Elliel, lui envoyant d'affreuses vision de tortures et de massacres, lui envoyant la douleur de ses victimes. Mais ils virent aussi le rapprochement avec Severus qui tentait de l'aider à endiguer ces intrusions mentales. Finalement, ils en vinrent à ce jour où Harry avait tout découvert par accident, complètement paniqué. Le professeur l'avait rassuré et lui avait tout expliqué, jusqu'à la trahison de son entourage, lui révélant qu'ils n'étaient là que pour le manipuler et s'assurer qu'il allait dans la direction souhaité. Il avait été là pour le soutenir et le réconforter alors qu'il avait été lourdement déstabilisé par les révélations. Il lui avait ensuite appris qu'il venait d'ailleurs et qu'il avait encore certainement un foyer et une famille. Il lui expliqua qu'il travaillait depuis des années à la suite de Lily pour essayer de le renvoyer chez lui et de le libérer.

Après cela, tout deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, Elliel s'éloignant des autres. L'homme avait alors toujours été là pour lui et pour l'aider, pour le réconforter devant ce que lui faisait subir Voldemort. Puis vint la capture de l'adolescent par Voldemort alors qu'il avait été attiré dans un piège. Et ce fut ensuite l'enfer. Elladan, Elrohir et leur père virent alors comment il avait été longuement torturé des manières les plus affreuses qui soient. On n'avait fait bouillir son sang dans ses veines, lancé un nombre incalculable de Doloris, infligé des sortilèges aux effets tous plus pervers les uns que les autres. On lui avait lentement brisé les os, entaillé la peau parfois même arrachée... On lui avait administré ce poison magique et lancé cette magie noire aux effets dévastateurs et immensément douloureux. On lui avait fait vivre un calvaire sans nom chaque jour. On l'avait blessé avec et sans magie et cela avait semblé beaucoup amusé le public, les mangemorts parmi lesquels un Severus impuissant semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se contenir.

Puis vint enfin ce jour où Severus débarqua dans son cachot, lui annonçant qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de le sortir de là et de le renvoyer chez lui. Il avait alors libéré l'esprit de l'adolescent qui était redevenu lui même et avait retrouvé sa réelle apparence, comprenant enfin tout. Sans perdre un instant, le professeur l'avait pris dans ses bras avec beaucoup de précaution et avait enfin pu le faire sortir sans que les sortilèges ne l'arrêtent. Les jumeaux et leur père le virent alors tenter de le faire sortir du gigantesque manoir, le rassurant et faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour stabiliser son état. Ils les virent réaliser qu'ils étaient coincés, entendant Elliel lui dire de le laisser là et comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas que l'homme tombe avec lui. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas abandonné et lui avait assuré qu'il le ramènerait à son père. Puis ce fut le trou noir, Elliel tombant dans l'inconscience jusqu'à être réveillé par le retour en Ëa, ouvrant les yeux sur ses frères.

Tout cessa alors brusquement, laissant les trois aînés profondément choqués et en rage devant ce qu'avait subi leur petit joyau. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, les joues baignées de larmes et l'air un peu perdus, encaissant difficilement. Mais ils se reprirent bien vite lorsque Elliel lâcha leurs mains pour venir les accrocher aux vêtements de son père et se rapprocher de lui comme il put, pleurant et tremblant après avoir de nouveau revu tout cela. Elrond réagit immédiatement, s'installant un peu mieux et l'entourant de ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec protection et douceur, caressant ses cheveux. Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent eux aussi, tentant de le réconforter au mieux, lui assurant que tout irait bien maintenant, qu'il était rentré à la maison et que tout cela était terminé. Il fallut un très long moment pour que tout le monde se calme et particulièrement Elliel. Ce fut l'épuisement qui vint à bout du cadet et de ses larmes et il tomba bientôt endormi contre son père. Elrond ne le lâcha pas pour autant, l'installant doucement et confortablement contre lui en prenant garde à ses blessures, incapable de le lâcher après ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le silence tomba un long moment, chacun assimilant doucement et ce fut l'arrivée de Glorfindel et Mithrandir qui les réveilla. Ils les autorisèrent à entrer et les deux nouveaux venus furent très inquiets de voir les traces de larmes sur leurs visages, ayant peur que l'état d'Elliel ait empiré. Elrond les rassura la voix sombre, les priant de s'installer alors qu'il câlinait son fils endormi contre lui. Le seigneur et ses fils leur racontèrent alors ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, les horrifiant complètement et ils en discutèrent longuement, se calmant et se reprenant en se disant que tout cela était fini et qu'ils veilleraient à ce qu'Elliel aille bien désormais, comprenant ce que Ilùvatar avait voulu dire en annonçant qu'il empêcherait qu'il leur soit encore volé. Il empêcherait ces fous furieux de de nouveau kidnapper Elliel et cela les rassura beaucoup.

Ils parlèrent à voix basse, s'arrêtant subitement lorsque Elliel commença à nouveau à se réveiller doucement dans les bras d'Elrond. Il avait dormi paisiblement contre son père, ses mains accrochées faiblement à ses vêtements. Et le Seigneur caressa ses cheveux, appelant doucement son nom pour l'inciter à se réveiller. L'adolescent papillonna des yeux, tentant d'humidifier sa bouche visiblement pâteuse. Aussi Elrohir lui servit immédiatement un verre d'eau qu'il donna à son père, celui-ci faisant boire son fils avec attention avant de lui rendre. Elliel se réveilla tranquillement, restant cependant blotti contre son père et sa chaleur.

_\- Ada ? _Appela-t-il finalement l'air incertain.

_\- Je suis là, _assura celui-ci en recevant un soupir de soulagement.

L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, faisant le point tranquillement et il regarda autour de lui, souriant à ses frères toujours assis sur le lit près de lui. Les avoir ainsi tous autour de lui le rassurait beaucoup. Il regarda ensuite un peu plus son environnement, souriant plus largement en reconnaissant sa chambre à Fondcombe. Ça faisait du bien. Il remarqua finalement Glorfindel et Gandalf, leur souriant :

_\- Bonjour Seigneur Glorfindel, Mithrandir, _salua-t-il la voix encore faible.

_\- Bonjour, _répondirent-ils joyeusement. _Comment vous sentez vous Elliel ? _Demanda le blond avec sollicitude.

_\- Ça va maintenant, _dit-il doucement. _Je suis juste fatigué. _

_\- Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? _Demanda son père inquiet en connaissant l'ampleur des dégâts.

_\- Oui, _avoua le jeune fatigué.

_\- Je vais aller chercher des infusions médicinales, _lança aussitôt Elladan qui s'en alla aussitôt en courant.

_\- Ça va te soulager, _assura Elrond en le cajolant. _Ça devrait aller mieux d'ici demain le temps que tes blessures commencent à guérir_, expliqua-t-il alors qu'Elliel acquiesçait l'air peu inquiet.

_\- Mithrandir, _appela le jeune aussitôt attentivement écouté, _seriez vous d'accord pour faire un peu de magie s'il vous plaît ? _Demanda-t-il difficilement.

Le magicien gris acquiesça avec le sourire, comprenant. Elrond venait d'expliquer qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un monde où la magie l'oppressait, abîmée et lourde, étouffante et pervertie. C'était une chose difficile à supporter pour un magicien tel que lui habitué à une magie tout autre, surtout en sachant maintenant qu'il était le protégé d'Ilùvatar et qu'il tenait certainement ses pouvoirs puissants de lui. L'Elfe devait être très sensible aux changements d'ambiances magiques. Il prit la parole, récitant une petite incantation alors que le bout de son bâton s'illuminait. Une petite sphère de lumière s'en échappa et vint planer au dessus du lit pour ne plus bouger. Elrond put alors sentir une magie douce et réconfortante tomber doucement au dessus de son fils qui soupira de bien être, fermant les yeux en retrouvant cette magie qu'il aimait tant, bien plus belle et pure que celle des sorciers. Le père remercia le magicien d'un petit signe de tête, regardant son fils savourer en silence. Elladan revint bientôt avec les infusions médicinales et de quoi les préparer. Il en fit d'ailleurs immédiatement une qu'il amena à son petit frère qui le remercia. Elrond l'aida à boire, le priant de rester tranquille et quelques minutes plus tard, il se détendait, soulagé par la décoction très efficace élaborée par son peuple.

_\- Où sont Emel _(mère) _et Arwen ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Un silence lourd tomba alors dans la pièce, inquiétant le jeune voyant son père et ses frères échanger un regard incertain.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il anxieusement.

_\- Lorsque tu as disparu, nous t'avons cherché partout, _expliqua précautionneusement Elrond. _Et ta mère s'est elle aussi lancée dans les recherches. Avec tes frères, elle a sillonné la Terre du Milieu pour te retrouver. Elle a... été attaquée par les orques dans les Monts Brumeux, _expliqua-t-il doucement.

_\- Elladan et moi sommes arrivés juste à temps pour la sauver, _expliqua Elrohir, _mais elle a été blessée et empoisonnée. _

_\- Elle a été obligée de s'en retourner Outre Mer, vers les Terres Immortelles. C'était deux ans après ta disparition, _termina Elladan l'air sombre.

Sans un mot, Elliel se tourna de nouveau vers son père qui le serra contre lui pour le consoler et l'adolescent lâcha quelques larmes. Il se rassura pourtant en se disant qu'il reverrait sa mère le jour où il déciderait de retourner vers Valinor lui aussi. Elle n'était pas morte, elle l'attendait juste par delà l'océan. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois triste, coupable et très touché. Sa mère l'avait cherché partout et cela le réconfortait.

_\- Et Arwen ? _Demanda-t-il.

_\- Après le départ de Celebrian, elle est allée vivre en Lorien avec tes grands parents, _expliqua Elrond. _J'ai fait envoyer un messager pour les prévenir de ton retour. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elle va très bien. _

Elliel acquiesça simplement, soulagé de savoir que sa grande sœur allait bien. Il resta blotti contre son père, profitant simplement et se reposant. Bientôt il commençait à prendre des nouvelles sur ce qu'il s'était produit depuis sa disparition trois cent vingt six ans plus tôt en ces terres. Tous commencèrent bientôt à le renseigner, un bon repas arrivant entre deux. Elrond aida encore une fois son fils, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse un quelconque effort. Et ils discutèrent longuement. Elliel se rendormit finalement peu avant le dîner et Glorfindel et Gandalf prirent congé, laissant la petite famille. Elrond pria ses jumeaux d'aller se changer et se laver alors qu'ils n'en n'avaient guère pris le temps depuis leur retour catastrophé, leur assurant qu'il veillait sur leur petit frère. Ils obtempérèrent, venant embrasser le front d'Elliel avant de quitter la pièce en promettant de revenir ensuite. Le Seigneur resta alors seul avec son cadet, ne se lassant pas de le regarder, immensément heureux de l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras. Il le réinstalla délicatement dans son lit, le plus confortablement possible en prenant garde à ses blessures. Il remonta la couverture sur lui avec attention avant de simplement rester là à l'observer.

Les jumeaux revinrent rapidement avec le dîner et d'un commun accord, ils réveillèrent Elliel pour qu'il mange un peu, n'ayant pas manqué sa maigreur et sachant maintenant qu'il n'avait quasiment rien mangé ces derniers mois. Puis ils le laissèrent se rendormir pour la nuit, veillant sur lui. Ce soir là, chacun rejoignit sa chambre, l'adolescent leur ayant assuré que tout irait bien et que de toute manière, ils seraient juste à côté au besoin. Ils veillèrent donc une dernière fois à ce que l'adolescent soit bien installé puis ils quittèrent la chambre pour la nuit.

Ce fut bien tôt le lendemain qu'Elliel se réveilla en sursaut sur un cauchemar. Cauchemar devenu bien fréquent cette dernière année. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le stress qu'il avait accumulé et les horreurs que lui avait montré Voldemort en plus de lui faire subir. Son esprit était tourmenté. Il grimaça de douleur, son corps souffrant encore de ses semaines de tortures. Il se calma pourtant rapidement en retrouvant le décor de sa chambre autour de lui et en percevant la magie de son monde adoré. Ça faisait vraiment du bien et ça lui confirmait qu'il était bien rentré à la maison. Il respira doucement, entreprenant ensuite de se redresser, grimaçant et gémissant de souffrance. Mais il parvint à s'asseoir, s'adossant dans les oreillers. Il s'immobilisa un moment, laissant la douleur s'apaiser d'elle même. C'était de toute manière plus que supportable comparé au calvaire de ces trois derniers mois, surtout grâce aux soins de son père. Il regarda dehors par le balcon. Le soleil pointait paresseusement à l'horizon, teintant le ciel du rose caractéristique de l'aurore. Il pouvait voir une partie de la vallée de son lit, c'était splendide. Imladris était son petit paradis, sa maison, c'était tellement bon d'être de retour.

Il s'observa ensuite, ses yeux d'Elfe perçant aisément la pénombre. Il portait de nombreux bandages, en sous vêtements sous les couvertures. Sa jambe gauche était immobilisée dans une attelle fine mais très résistante. Sa jambe avait été brisée et encore brisée plusieurs fois, ça avait beaucoup amusé ses geôliers. Ça avait été une horreur à supporter. Heureusement, il savait qu'avec les talents de son père, elle guérirait complètement et rapidement. Ça n'aurait pas été possible d'obtenir un résultat sans séquelle dans le monde des sorciers. Ses côtes et sa clavicule guériraient aussi rapidement comme ses blessures. Son père était vraiment un guérisseur hors paire. Il n'était donc pas inquiet à ce propos. D'ici une semaine, il devrait être quasiment guéris et bien remis d'ici deux semaines. Il était pressé d'y être, voulant oublier au plus vite ces mois infernaux. Il régula sa respiration, profitant ensuite simplement de sa maison, restant tranquille. Sa chambre était restée exactement la même que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu et elle sentait divinement bon, l'air chargé des parfums de forêt qu'il adorait. On l'avait visiblement parfaitement entretenu en son absence et cela le toucha. C'était comme si on s'attendait à ce qu'il revienne à tout moment, n'imaginant pas un instant qu'on ne le reverrait jamais.

Trois cent vingt six ans. Tant de temps avait passé ici. Ça n'avait duré que seize ans pour lui mais cela lui avait semblé être une éternité surtout lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, prenant la séparation avec les siens et son monde en pleine figure d'un seul coup. En Ëa, il était né il y avait trois cent quatre vingt huit ans, mais il n'en n'avait réellement vécu que soixante dix huit. Il était entré dans la puberté vers ses cinquante cinq ans, relativement tôt pour un Elfe, et il était donc considéré comme un jeune adolescent parmi les siens, autrement dit, avec les enfants, les êtres les plus choyés de leur peuple qui surprotégeait sa jeunesse. Déjà à l'époque de son kidnapping, il était le plus jeune Elfe de la Terre du Milieu et d'après son père, il l'était toujours alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle naissance depuis la sienne. Il savait qu'on le laisserait être un enfant ici et ça faisait du bien après la manière dont on l'avait traité chez les sorciers, le poussant dans une lourde guerre malgré son jeune âge. Ce ne serait certainement pas le cas ici et il le savait. Ici, on le laisserait vivre tranquillement, apprendre et expérimenter, il serait protégé et soutenu. Ça faisait du bien. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir redevenir un enfant après tout ça. Il avait toujours été extrêmement mature et ce très tôt dans sa vie et ces seize dernières années avaient quelques peu détruit ce qu'il y avait d'un enfant en lui, le mettant devant une réalité brutale et sans cœur. Mais il cessa d'y penser, il préférait savourer son retour à la maison, loin de cette fichue guerre. La seule chose qui le préoccupait encore du monde des sorciers était Severus. Il espérait vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait tout revoir de son réel esprit. Lui et Lily avaient tellement fait pour lui et pour le sauver.

Il pensa à eux un moment, confortablement calé dans son lit. Il n'y pouvait rien de toute manière, ignorant tout de la façon dont Dumbledore l'avait kidnappé et de la manière dont Severus l'avait renvoyé. Il soupira, adressant une prière silencieuse à son protecteur, Ilùvatar, à propos des deux âmes. Il avait été surpris lorsque son père lui avait raconté comment le dieu l'avait sauvé et comment il avait déclaré qu'il était son protégé. Mais il en était très fier. C'était un grand honneur. Il comprenait maintenant d'où venaient ses pouvoirs qui avaient suscité la curiosité générale depuis sa naissance. Il était le seul Elfe magicien et il était même plus puissant que les Istari aux yeux de certains. Cela s'expliquait désormais. Et il remerciait aussi le dieu qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine et qui le protégeait d'un nouvel enlèvement, extrêmement reconnaissant et se promettant de lui faire honneur. Il sentait encore en lui les restes du pouvoir divin qui l'avait sauvé, ayant déjà imprimé la marque de la magie du dieu qu'il reconnaîtrait maintenant facilement. Et en y réfléchissant, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà senti plusieurs fois dans son enfance à des moments où il était seul et avait assisté à de petites manifestations magiques qui l'avaient émerveillé et amusé enfant. Mais cela l'avait aussi toujours aidé à développer sa magie alors qu'il tentait de copier ce qu'il voyait et percevait. Il avait rapidement progressé grâce à ça et il comprenait maintenant que c'était son protecteur qui lui avait montré. Il lui adressa une nouvelle prière, le remerciant.

Il resta ensuite tranquille, se détendant et bientôt, sa porte s'ouvrait doucement. Il la regarda, voyant son père passer silencieusement sa tête dans l'ouverture pour voir s'il dormait. Il sourit largement en le trouvant bien éveillé et assis dans son lit. Il entra, un petit plateau en équilibre sur une main et il referma derrière lui. Il alla déposer son chargement, s'approcha prestement du lit et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front avec tendresse, caressant délicatement sa joue.

_\- Bonjour Ada, _salua l'adolescent ravi.

_\- Bonjour Elliel, _répondit-il en s'asseyant près de lui. _Comment te sens tu ce matin ? _Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude en le voyant toujours pâle et un peu faible.

_\- Ça va mieux qu'hier, _répondit-il.

_\- As tu encore mal ? _Demanda-t-il alors.

_\- Un peu, _avoua-t-il.

Aussitôt, l'adulte se releva pour aller préparer une infusion médicinale, ayant amené avec lui ce qu'il fallait en prévision d'une telle chose. Il ramena bientôt la décoction à son fil qui le remercia, prenant la tasse élégante et commençant à boire doucement. Et il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que cela agisse, le soulageant et le détendant. Elrond sourit doucement en le constatant, rassuré alors qu'il ne pouvait tolérer de le voir souffrir une seule seconde après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

_\- Je soignerais tes blessures tout à l'heure, _annonça-t-il. _Il faut que je regarde si ça guérit correctement et on va remettre des baumes pour que tu n'aies pas mal et que ça cicatrice rapidement. _

Elliel acquiesça, lui rendant la tasse qu'Elrond déposa sur la table de chevet, lui offrant un verre d'eau qu'il but tranquillement, lui rendant ensuite. Le père lui demanda alors si quelque chose de spécial lui ferait plaisir pour le petit déjeuner et c'est avec une gourmandise toute enfantine qu'Elliel réclama les jus de fruits si particuliers et savoureux que seul son peuple savait faire. Elrond sourit, se souvenant sans mal qu'il avait toujours adoré ces boissons. Il alla rapidement demander un repas pour lui et son fils à l'une des elfes travaillant dans sa demeure, spécifiant ce que celui-ci avait demandé, puis il le rejoignit, annonçant que le petit déjeuner leur serait apporté dans peu de temps. Il revint s'asseoir près de lui et dans un geste d'affection, il prit ses mains, les embrassant pour ensuite les caresser doucement, le faisant sourire. Il remonta la couverture sur lui avec attention, bien décidé à veiller étroitement sur son enfant comme sur un nouveau né. Mais à ses yeux, son fils cadet était encore un bébé. Il était à peine entré dans l'adolescence et il était encore très jeune pour un Elfe. Ce qu'il avait subi était intolérable pour leur peuple qui chérissait leurs enfants, ces symboles d'un amour sans limite. C'était un sacrilège. Il veillerait à lui faire oublier tout ça au maximum, à le protéger et à le couvrir de douceur et de chaleur. Et Elliel semblait infiniment soulagé par ses gestes, le bien être se lisant sur son visage. Alors il ne s'en priverait certainement pas. Ils avaient des années à rattraper et la seule bonne chose était qu'Elliel n'avait pas passé autant d'années qu'il le pensait. Il était encore son bébé, presque identique à celui qu'il avait vu disparaître. Physiquement tout du moins alors qu'il savait que son fils avait été lourdement marqué psychiquement et c'était compréhensible. Il ferait tout pour le guérir.

Ils restèrent un moment simplement dans un silence paisible, Elrond couvrant son fils de doux gestes et veillant à son confort. Et lorsque le repas arriva, ce fut dans les mains d'Elladan et Elrohir qui l'avaient intercepté, prenant avec eux de quoi manger à leur tour. Déposant leurs plateaux, ils vinrent tout d'abord saluer leur petit frère, venant l'embrasser sur le front et caresser ses cheveux, lui demandant comment il se sentait. Ils saluèrent ensuite leur père qui leur rendit chaleureusement, puis ils s'installèrent tous ensemble pour le premier repas de la journée, les aînés veillant étroitement sur le jeune qui mangeait lentement, prenant garde à sa respiration et ménageant son bras du côté de sa clavicule brisée, ne le bougeant presque pas. Mais il avait l'air déjà plus en forme que la veille et cela les rassura beaucoup.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux frères vinrent s'asseoir de part et d'autre de leur cadet qui s'en trouva ravi, se blottissant contre Elrohir et prenant la main d'Elladan. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, savourant en silence, laissant Elliel se reposer et se détendre. Elrond décida finalement de vérifier les blessures de son fils et les jumeaux l'aidèrent dans l'opération, aidant leur petit frère à tenir assit correctement et le réconfortant quand cela devenait douloureux. Il fallut un long moment, le père faisant de son mieux pour que l'opération soit le moins pénible possible. Il nettoya et soigna chaque blessure avec attention, vérifiant leur état et les protégeant de bandages propres. Les trois aînés firent de leur mieux pour contenir leur rage alors qu'ils revoyaient ces blessures, sachant désormais comment il avait reçu chacune d'entre elle. Ils se continrent en se concentrant sur Elliel qui fatiguait sous les soins difficiles. Ils furent néanmoins soulagés de voir qu'il guérissait à vu d'œil sans problème, les dons d'Elrond faisant leur effet. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini, ils firent boire une décoction contre la douleur à l'adolescent qu'ils allongèrent ensuite pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu. Et ils profitèrent de son sommeil profond et lourd pour laver délicatement son corps, lui passant ensuite l'une de ses robes de nuit pour le couvrir un peu plus. Ils le laissèrent se reposer jusqu'en début d'après midi, le réveillant alors pour le faire manger un peu et le laissant se rendormir ensuite, veillant sur lui sans relâche.

Ce fut en fin d'après midi qu'Elliel ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, un peu plus alerte encore. Et il sourit en trouvant sa famille autour de lui, ses frères l'encadrant toujours. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, l'adolescent se renseignant plus encore sur ce qu'il s'était produit en son absence, sur la manière dont les choses avaient évolué. Il apprit alors bien des choses. Les dragons étaient réapparus, harcelant les nains au Nord. La Tour blanche de Minas Tirith avait été rebâtie. Il y avait eu des combats au Gondor et au Rohan contre les Corsaires et autres ennemis des peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Mais il y avait eu aussi des batailles en Comté contre les Orques et Gandalf était allé aider les Hobbits. Le peuple du Rohan mené par Helm était allé se réfugier dans le Gouffre jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci, reprenant Edoras par la suite. Saroumane s'était installé en Isengard. C'est avec choc qu'il apprit l'attaque et la prise d'Erebor par Smaug ainsi que la destruction de Dale. Les Nains avaient été chassés de leur montagne et avaient lancé une guerre contre les Orques, commençant par une grande bataille pour reprendre la Moria. Thrór avait été tué et Thráin avait disparu. Et en ce moment même, les Orques se faisaient plus présents, harcelant le peuple des Hommes. Il s'en était passé des choses.

Le lendemain fut une nouvelle journée de repos au calme entouré des siens pour Elliel dont les blessures guérissaient bien alors qu'il souffrait désormais bien moins. Il restait cependant faible et fatigué, son père lui expliquant qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour reprendre des forces alors que ces seize années avaient éprouvé son âme véritable et sa magie si pure, sans compter la torture de ces derniers mois. En fin d'après midi, Mithrandir et Glorfindel revinrent lui rendre visite pour son plus grand bonheur. Il avait toujours apprécié la compagnie du Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or, adorant écouter les récits des histoires qu'il avait amassé lors de ses deux vies. Et il avait toujours aimé passer du temps avec Mithrandir qui lui avait appris bien des choses et avait un peu plus ouvert son esprit. Un peu plus tard, ce fut Erestor et deux autres conseillers de la maison d'Elrond qui vinrent s'ajouter. Ce fut avec une joie non feinte qu'ils vinrent saluer leur jeune prince retrouvé, s'inquiétant un peu de sa faiblesse. Mais Elliel les rassura, immensément heureux de les revoir lui aussi. Il avait passé tant de temps avec eux dans son enfance, chacun lui ayant apporté bien des choses et bien des savoirs. Elrond écourta pourtant la visite pour ne pas fatiguer son fils.

Il en fut ainsi pendant quelques jours, Elliel se reposant et guérissant sous les soins constant de son père et de ses frères qui ne quittaient la pièce que tard le soir pour revenir tôt le lendemain, ne le laissant seul qu'à regret. Elliel avait l'impression qu'ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse subitement et il devait avouer qu'il avait aussi peur de disparaître une fois encore. Mais ils se rassuraient tous au fil du temps. Il avait de la visite chaque jour, Mithrandir, Glorfindel, Erestor venant le voir quotidiennement. Bien d'autres vinrent par petits groupes pour ne pas le fatiguer et il put ainsi retrouver tout son entourage proche, cela lui remontant très efficacement le moral. Il guérissait rapidement mais il ne retrouvait que très lentement ses forces. Toutefois, il n'était plus pressé, il était chez lui et il se reposait tranquillement, profitant de la présence et du réconfort de sa famille.

Une semaine et demi avait passé depuis que les princes jumeaux étaient rentrés en catastrophe avec leur petit frère agonisant. Les blessures d'Elliel étaient presque complètement guéris, le soulageant beaucoup, mais il n'avait toujours pas quitté son lit, sa jambe encore immobilisée. Cette après midi là justement, Elrond retirait les derniers bandages qu'il portait sous le regard attentif des jumeaux qui suivaient les soins et son état avec la plus grande attention. Il n'y avait désormais plus que des cicatrices sensibles, une peau fine et rougie, le Seigneur expliquant que les dernières traces disparaîtraient rapidement. Il vint ensuite palper doucement son dos là où il avait eu les vertèbres sérieusement déplacées, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. C'était encore sensible et un peu douloureux mais cela avait bien guéris. Il passa ensuite à la clavicule et les côtes qui avaient été brisées, vérifiant que les os s'étaient ressoudés correctement même si, une nouvelle fois, il faudrait un petit temps de consolidation supplémentaire pour être sûr.

Il termina par sa jambe, s'asseyant au bord du lit et posant le membre encore enfermé dans son attelle sur ses genoux. Délicatement, il retira attelle et bandages, vérifiant l'état de la jambe et des blessures qu'elle avait encaissé. La peau était striée de fines cicatrices rouges qui disparaîtraient mais elle était guérie. Prenant son temps, Elrond palpa doucement sa cuisse, son genou et son tibia, vérifiant la solidité des os et leur bon alignement. Il massa ensuite les muscles pour les réveiller et les chauffer un peu avant de solliciter les articulations en faisant faire de simples mouvement à son fils, l'aidant. Il fut satisfait de voir que, malgré sa raideur et son manque de force, sa jambe fonctionnait parfaitement. Il avait réussi à lui éviter des séquelles et cela le soulageait beaucoup. Il fit faire quelques exercices à Elliel, réveillant son membre en douceur et le bougeant dans tout les sens à la recherche de la moindre petite anomalie. Mais il ne trouva rien, annonçant à tous qu'il s'était très bien remis. L'adolescent le remercia, soulagé. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre du repos pour retrouver ses forces et manger pour reprendre les kilos qu'il lui manquait.

_\- Peut-on aller manger avec les autres ce soir ? _Demanda alors le jeune.

Il n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis son arrivée et maintenant qu'il se sentait mieux, qu'il n'avait plus mal et qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher, il avait envie de retrouver la vie commune de la ville et les grands repas qu'ils prenaient en nombre le soir. Chacun pouvait manger seul ou en petit comité mais chaque soir, de grandes tables étaient dressées dans une vaste salle à manger, prête à accueillir tout ceux qui préféraient un peu plus de compagnie alors qu'il y avait aussi de la musique et des chants. Il avait envie de retrouver tout cela, ça lui manquait et ses aînés le comprirent immédiatement.

_\- D'accord, _approuva Elrond avec un léger sourire, _mais tu resteras tranquillement assis. Tu as besoin de repos et il est hors de question de faire trop d'efforts pour le moment. Ton corps est guéris mais tu es encore épuisé et Mithrandir a dit que ta magie était trop faible pour un magicien de ton rang. Alors pas de folie et si tu es fatigué, tu nous préviens immédiatement,_ ordonna-t-il doucement.

_\- C'est compris Ada, _répondit sagement l'adolescent.

_\- Je vais te sortir des vêtements, _annonça Elladan en se tournant vers les armoires.

Il sortit une tenue qu'il choisit avec soin, la ramenant ensuite. Les frères se chargèrent de l'aider à s'habiller, Elrohir l'asseyant au bord du matelas. Ils lui retirèrent sa robe de nuit, lui faisant mettre un pantalon de tissu noir maintenu d'une ceinture de cuir simple. Ils lui passèrent ensuite une robe moulant son corps d'une splendide couleur émeraude qu'il portait souvent. Au col mao, les manches couvraient en partie ses mains, évasée à partir des poignets mais épousant ses bras au delà. Une ligne parfaite de boutons d'ors descendait de la jonction de ses clavicules au bas de son ventre, la robe se fendant ensuite largement pour révéler ses jambes. Le tissu précieux était finement brodé et décoré. Ils le chaussèrent de bottes de cuir simples mais élégantes, les lassant solidement. Elrohir prit ensuite grand plaisir à grimper sur le lit derrière lui pour lui brosser les cheveux, les tressant finement avec patience et dégageant son visage.

Elrond s'approcha alors de l'une des armoires, y récupérant un objet avant de rejoindre son fils. Il vint épingler une belle broche sertie de petites pierres précieuses pour fermer son col. Il s'écarta ensuite de nouveau, ses fils souriant en voyant ce qu'il allait chercher. Il s'approcha d'une commode où reposait un coussin de velours, récupérant l'ornement précieux qui s'y trouvait. Il revint vers son fils, déposant un splendide diadème elfique sur sa tête, celui-ci l'enserrant avec finesse. Il s'agissait de sa couronne de prince d'Imladris, un objet plein de signification pour les Elfes. Ces diadèmes renseignaient sur leur statu, leur famille, leur identité. Tous en portaient souvent dans un but ornemental mais ceux des nobles et des hauts placés de leur peuples avaient de véritables significations et beaucoup d'importance. Elliel en avait plusieurs dans différentes matière, toutes portant les caractéristiques de la maison d'Elrond, celles d'un prince mais aussi celles d'un magicien que l'on avait spécialement inventé pour lui et son cas particulier. Celle qu'il aimait le plus et que son père venait de déposer sur sa tête était d'or, sertie d'émeraudes brillantes, finement ciselée et sculptée. Il sourit à son père une fois l'objet en place, ayant l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une part de lui avec son diadème.

_\- C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi, _sourit le seigneur en caressant son visage avec tendresse. _On va quand même rajouter une cape, _remarqua-t-il, _tu es encore faible. _

Elliel acquiesça, sentant son inquiétude qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elrond alla chercher une cape de velours émeraude aux pourtours brodés d'or. Il vint en entourer son fils, la plaçant pour qu'elle couvre son épaule et son bras droit, rejetée en arrière à gauche et la fixant de belles broches d'or.

_\- Voilà. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas froid, _remarqua-t-il.

_\- Et ça te va en ravir soit dit en passant, _s'amusa Elladan en faisant sourire tout le monde.

_\- Tu vas t'appuyer sur moi pour marcher, _reprit plus sérieusement Elrond. _Je vais t'aider, tes jambes risques d'être faibles un moment. _

Elliel acquiesça et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. À ses côtés, Elladan l'aida à se lever, Elrond le stabilisant le temps qu'il trouve son équilibre alors que l'adolescent avait un bras autour du sien, sa deuxième main également posée sur lui. Le jeune était un peu plus petit que son père et ses frères mais il savait qu'il grandirait encore un peu. Elladan garda un bras dans son dos par précaution. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il trouve son équilibre mais il y parvint finalement, réveillant ses jambes. Ils firent alors quelques pas tranquilles, Elliel avançant doucement avec précaution, se sentant un peu engourdi et raide, son père lui assurant que cela passerait en quelques jours. Une fois sûr que l'adolescent pouvait marcher sans trop de mal, ils quittèrent la chambre, le père soutenant son fils avec attention, marchant lentement alors que les jumeaux les suivaient en veillant sur leur petit frère.

Rapidement, ils commencèrent à croiser du monde et tous s'arrêtèrent pour saluer très chaleureusement leur jeune prince retrouvé, l'air très heureux de le voir et de le voir debout. Parce que si Elliel avait eu la visite de ses proches, tous étaient pressés de le revoir enfin. Glorfindel et Erestor s'étaient chargés de donner de ses nouvelles au reste de la ville chaque jour mais le voir en personne était la seule chose qui pouvait les rassurer définitivement. Alors en le voyant arriver au bras de son père, tous s'arrêtèrent pour le saluer joyeusement, heureux, Elliel leur rendant avec joie, ravi de tous les revoir enfin. Il fallut un moment pour arriver à la salle à manger mais leur entrée fit sensation, tous très agréablement surpris. Elrond alla d'abord asseoir son cadet dans un confortable siège à droite du sien toujours réservé en bout de table. Puis il laissa les autres venir voir Elliel, le saluer, lui signifier leur affection et prendre de ses nouvelles. Assis près de lui, il l'observa sans se lasser de voir son sourire, veillant tout de même à se qu'on ne l'importune pas trop. Mais tous se firent précautionneux alors qu'on pouvait percevoir sa fatigue encore lourde et sa faiblesse, son visage encore pâle. On resta donc tranquille autour de lui.

Personne ne lui posa de question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Seuls leurs proches amis étaient au courant de l'histoire entière et de ce qu'il avait exactement subi, Elrond leur ayant raconté. Mais Glorfindel s'était chargé de donner des explications aux autres sans entrer dans les détails. Il leur avait révélé que leur jeune prince avait été enlevé par un sorcier d'un autre monde qui avait voulu se servir de lui et de sa magie pour une guerre contre un Seigneur des ténèbres. Il leur avait expliqué comment il ne s'était passé que seize ans pour lui et comment il avait été torturé ces derniers mois avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer, aidé par un sorcier du nom de Severus Snape. Il leur avait expliqué en quelques phrases sans précision mais cela avait suffit à tous pour se faire une idée. Personne n'était dupe et tous savaient qu'il avait fallu l'intervention d'Ilùuvatar pour sauver le jeune elfe. Cela montrait bien qu'il était arrivé à Imladris dans un état catastrophique illustrant ce qu'il avait subi. C'était un sacrilège pour eux, leur jeune prince à peine adolescent. Alors tous se firent précautionneux et doux, s'appliquant à lui changer les idées et à lui donner le sourire. On lui laissa le choix de la musique du soir et lui apportant de délicieux plats lorsque le repas débuta.

Les jumeaux prirent place en face de lui et ce fut en silence que Gandalf vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il le regarda et lui sourit, il leva une main et vint la poser sur celle du jeune elfe pour lui transmettre un peu de magie douce, sa main s'illuminant. Tous le remarquèrent, observant attentivement. Et beaucoup sourirent en voyant Elliel fermer les yeux et soupirer de bien être, semblant grandement apprécier, se détendant. Il regarda le magicien lorsque celui-ci lâcha ses doigts, le remerciant la voix murmurante. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur que le dîner se déroula, l'adolescent ravi et heureux de retrouver cette vie qu'il aimait tant. Il profita pleinement, discutant avec tout ceux qui venaient le voir et qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il se détendit complètement, laissant tout le reste de côté au profit du bien être qu'il ressentait. Épuisé, il finit pourtant par s'endormir dans son siège, bercé par la musique douce s'élevant d'une harpe. Elrond se leva alors, venant le prendre dans ses bras avec délicatesse sous les regards de tous. Il se mit ensuite en route vers la chambre de son cadet, satisfait de l'avoir vu passer une bonne soirée.

Le lendemain, ce fut encadré de ses frères et soutenu par eux qu'Elliel alla se promener doucement en ville, réveillant son corps en douceur. Ils déambulèrent calmement, l'adolescent ravi de retrouver ses allées et ses murs, ces jardins et cette ambiance si particulière propre à Imladris protégée par les pouvoir de l'anneau de son père, Vilya, l'anneau de saphir, l'un des trois. Grâce à son pouvoir, Imladris était hors du temps comme l'était Caras Galadon avec l'anneau de sa grand mère, Nenya, l'anneau de diamant. Il faisait toujours doux dans la ville. Il n'y avait pas d'intempéries, protégée qu'elle était des caprices de la nature. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique et belle, enchanteresse et il était ravi de la revoir enfin. Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se promena avec Elladan et Elrohir, remettant son corps en route tranquillement.

Et chacun des jours suivant, il sortit se promener avec précaution. D'abord au bras de son père ou de ses frères, puis de sa propre force lorsqu'il en fut capable bien qu'il fut toujours accompagné. Il retourna dans chacun des lieux qu'il affectionnait, les bibliothèques où il avait passé tant de temps, les forges où il retrouva ceux qui avaient été ses maîtres en la matière. Il avait toujours été curieux de tout et il avait toujours aimé fabriquer des objets de ses mains. Il avait commencé à apprendre très jeune alors qu'il se glissait discrètement dans les forges pour observer, faisant fit des interdictions de ses parents. Les elfes travaillant là l'avaient d'ailleurs toujours remarqué et ils avaient fini par le prendre avec eux pour lui montrer et lui enseigner. Il avait appris à forger armes et armures, outils et objets de toutes sorte mais aussi bijoux et couronnes. On avait toujours dit qu'il était très doué et lui avait toujours pris plaisir à façonner ceci ou cela au grès de son imagination. Les bibliothèques, les forges et les ateliers étaient ses endroits favoris. Il se promit d'ailleurs de s'y remettre très vite, une envie irrésistible montant en lui lorsqu'il retrouva son propre atelier aménagé pour lui par son père lorsqu'il avait eu vingt ans. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il se trouvait dans un recoin calme de la zone des forges, baigné de lumière et implanté au bord d'une falaise donnant sur toute la ville. À l'arrière, il y avait une terrasse donnant dans le vide traversée du petite rivière tombant en cascade en le précipice. Il adorait travailler ici. Et encore une fois, rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ, soigneusement entretenu et préservé pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il voyagea dans les jardins, dans les écuries, dans les lieux d'arts et de musiques, retrouvant et savourant chaque chose avec délectation. Il retrouva les jardins, les atriums, cours et terrasses où végétaux, lumières et ornement donnaient des impressions de paradis. Et doucement, il retrouva toute sa mobilité bien que rapidement fatigué alors qu'il restait faible, ses forces ne revenant que lentement. Il passait bien du temps en compagnie des siens et il discuta longuement avec Mithrandir, parlant magie et parlant des sorciers de temps à autres. Gandalf ne le questionnait pas mais le jeune elfe sentait sa curiosité à ce propos, ouvrant les discussions lorsqu'il s'en sentait la force. Et le magicien lui parlait d'Ilùvatar et des Valar lorsqu'il le sentait déprimé par leurs échanges ayant remarqué que les allusions au dieu le réconfortaient toujours efficacement et le magicien gris savait pourquoi. L'intervention du créateur pour l'adolescent l'avait surpris. Il n'était intervenu que rarement. La première fois avait été pour sanctifier la création des Nains par Aulë, l'un des quatorze Valar. La deuxième avait été pour modifier Arda, isolant Aman du reste du monde et engloutissant sous les flots Nùmenor dont les hommes s'étaient rebellés contre les Valar, ralliant Sauron et Melkor contre eux. Et la troisième était son intervention pour ramener Elliel à la vie et le préserver.

Il avait annoncé qu'il était son protéger, son magicien, son envoyé et cela faisait de lui un être des plus précieux. Si Gandalf appréciait déjà énormément le jeune elfe auparavant, il avait encore pris plus d'importance maintenant. Si le dieu lui accordait tant d'attention, c'est qu'il devait être capable de très grandes choses, quel que soit la teneur de ces choses, visibles ou invisibles. Et puis il appréciait vraiment l'adolescent avec qui il avait, déjà dans le passé, lié une amitié sincère. Il savait désormais qu'il était lié au dieu et lui parler de lui, lui apprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas encore sur son bienfaiteur et son monde, le détendait et lui changeait efficacement les idées. L'adolescent se montrait très curieux à ce sujet et l'Istari qu'il était pouvait lui apprendre ce qu'il ignorait encore et même ce que les Elfes ne savaient pas. Elliel était un magicien et le représentant d'Ilùvatar, il était évident pour Mithrandir qu'il avait droit à l'accès à ces connaissances qu'il lui offrait volontiers, n'hésitant pas à lui apprendre.

Ce fut des jours paisibles pour le jeune Elfe qui se détendait, réalisant tranquillement qu'il était bien rentré chez lui. Rapidement, il se remit à passer du temps à la bibliothèque et dans son atelier, reprenant ses marques et commençant par des activités ne lui demandant pas d'effort physique, encore fatigué. Mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien, l'aidant à laisser Harry Potter derrière lui pour redevenir pleinement Elliel, fils d'Elrond et prince de Fondcombe.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines qu'Elliel était rentré à Imladris avec ses frères et il avait repris le cour de sa vie et retrouvé ses repères. Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir veillaient très attentivement sur lui, veillant à ce qu'il mange et se repose alors qu'il en avait encore sérieusement besoin. Ils l'entouraient et ne se privaient pas de lui montrer leur amour et leur tendresse, Elliel réclamant même leur attention de temps à autres lorsqu'il se sentait déprimé ou épuisé. Aussi, la famille passait toutes ses soirées ensemble, se réunissant dans leur salon privé pour un moment de détente. Et il n'était pas rare que le plus jeune vienne se caler contre l'un d'entre eux, cherchant leur présence. Ils l'entouraient alors de leur bras pour le tenir contre eux, le laissant se reposer et se rassurer quant à leur présence. Et tout les Elfes de la vallée veillaient sur lui et l'entouraient de leurs attentions. Il était rare qu'il n'y ait personne pour avoir un œil sur lui même de loin.

On était en fin d'après midi et l'adolescent flânait avec ses frères. Il avait passé sa journée dans son atelier, ne voyant pas le temps passer et les jumeaux étaient venus le chercher pour lui faire prendre l'air, sachant que leur petit frère ne s'arrêtait que rarement de lui même lorsqu'il se mettait à ses ouvrages. Ils étaient donc venus le chercher pour le faire sortir, tout trois optant pour une promenade alors qu'il leur restait un peu de temps avant le dîner. Elrohir lui avait fait prendre son bras en le sentant fatigué, lui et son frère s'inquiétant de le voir rester faible malgré les jours filant. Mais leur père avait dit que cela demanderait bien plus de temps que ses blessures et seul le repos et le calme pouvaient l'aider. Ils patientaient donc, veillant sur lui. Ils l'avaient emmené se promener pour lui faire prendre l'air, sachant aussi que son corps avait chaque jour besoin d'un peu de mouvement pour récupérer et retrouver un bon état.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment, lentement, tranquillement, savourant. Et ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée principale de la citée qui donnait sur la forêt. Ils étaient sur la place pavée se trouvant là, au bas de l'escalier menant en ville. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour admirer la vallée et la citée que l'on voyait dans toute sa splendeur de cet endroit, impressionnant quiconque arrivait par là. Ils allaient se remettre en route quand le cor des gardes des portes de la ville résonna, faisant écho dans toute la vallée. Les trois frères stoppèrent, y reconnaissant là l'annonce de l'arrivée d'invités et se demandant qui cela pouvait être alors qu'ils n'attendaient personne. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée, Elrohir se rapprochant un peu plus de son petit frère tenant son bras, passant une main dans son dos et lui donnant l'autre comme un appuis accueillis avec joie. Elladan fit un pas en avant, se faisant garde protecteur pour son cadet qu'il adorait plus que tout. Le bruit de chevaux galopant leur parvint bientôt et il ne fallut que peu de temps ensuite pour voir arriver les voyageurs.

Il y avait un groupe d'une dizaine de cavaliers et il ne fut pas difficile de les identifier, leurs étendards bien connus parlant pour eux. Et rapidement, les trois frères reconnurent les quatre cavaliers de tête. Les jumeaux sourirent, Elliel les fixant avec une émotion plus que palpable, les larmes lui montant aux yeux alors que ses lèvres se courbaient doucement. Elladan s'écarta pour laisser son petit frère en vu, rassuré. Et en face d'eux, les quatre cavaliers à l'avant du groupe avaient très vite repéré l'adolescent, leurs yeux s'arrêtant sur lui. Il s'agissait du reste de leur famille. Il y avait Arwen, accompagnée de ses grands parents, Galadriel et Celeborn. Et il y avait aussi Haldir, un très bon ami de l'adolescent. Derrière eux, une garde de six Elfes en armes et armures les avait visiblement escorté bien que chacun porte au moins une épée. Le quatuor regardaient Elliel dans tout les sens, figés et ébahis, émus. La scène resta paralysée un moment, chacun s'observant l'air de vouloir s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais finalement, Arwen sauta de sa monture, les larmes débordant de ses yeux alors qu'elle courait vers son petit frère :

_\- Elliel!_ S'écria-t-elle en arrivant sur lui.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et le serrant contre elle. Surpris et mal assuré sur ses jambes, Elliel manqua de tomber à la renverse mais Elrohir se plaça derrière lui pour éviter la chute, les retenant. Cependant, l'adolescent n'y fit pas vraiment attention, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de sa grande sœur, plongeant son visage dans son cou et se collant à elle, respirant son odeur alors que les larmes inondaient ses joues.

_\- Arwen, _bredouilla-t-il. _Arwen, _répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en la serrant davantage.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, souriant largement.

_\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Elliel, tellement manqué_, dit-elle en soupirant de bonheur. _Je croyais ne jamais te revoir petit frère, _avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

L'adolescent plongea un peu plus son visage dans son cou sans un mot, se blottissant dans son étreinte si douce et chaleureuse. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient, les autres descendaient de leurs montures, les gardes se chargeant des destriers quand le couple et Haldir s'approchaient vivement du jeune prince, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Arwen s'écarta finalement de son petit frère désormais plus grand qu'elle et elle prit son visage dans ses mains pour venir le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire largement. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front pour ensuite le relâcher lentement à regret. Elliel regarda alors ses grands parents et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Galadriel vienne l'étreindre à son tour, extrêmement émue mais souriante, l'air très soulagée alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras et qu'il lui rendait le geste. À ses côtés, Celeborn vint caresser les cheveux bruns ébènes de son plus jeune petit fils, absolument ravi.

_\- Tu es enfin de retour à la maison, _soupira Celeborn. _Je n'osais le croire lorsque le messager est venu nous l'annoncer. Nous t'avons tellement cherché, _dit-il doucement.

Elliel ne répondit pas, leur souriant simplement alors qu'il sortait doucement de l'étreinte de sa grand mère. Il se tourna alors vers Haldir. Haldir, un ami cher à son cœur qui avait aussi été son premier professeur d'épée. Le blond s'approcha, s'inclinant légèrement.

_\- Je suis vraiment ravi et soulagé de vous revoir enfin sain et sauf prince Elliel, _dit-il en souriant avec douceur.

_\- Quand cesseras tu donc d'utiliser ces titres avec moi mon ami ?_ Demanda l'adolescent en venant l'étreindre à son tour.

Tous sourirent à cette remarque que l'on avait très souvent entendu entre les deux Elfes. Haldir sourit un peu plus à la douce réprimande qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais entendre, lui rendant le geste. Et alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui, on aperçut Elrond, Erestor, Glorfindel et Lindir qui arrivaient, informés de l'entrée des voyageurs. Arwen alla saluer son père et les autres, revenant cependant bien vite au côté de son petit frère dont elle prit la main, le faisant sourire. Tous se saluèrent rapidement, l'attention se portant très vite sur l'adolescent qui se tenait contre sa sœur, serrant sa main et le front posé contre son épaule.

_\- Nous ne vous attendions pas, _remarqua Elrond souriant toutefois.

Il n'était pas surpris, se doutant qu'il les verrait arriver rapidement. Elliel était la petite perle de toute la famille, le plus jeune. Ils l'avaient perdu et ils avaient été obligés de se séparer de Celebrian peu de temps après. Tous avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'encaisser et retrouver l'adolescent était une joie immense. Il se doutait bien qu'ils viendraient immédiatement le voir.

_\- Il fallait que nous venions, _répondit Arwen en passant une main sur la tête de son petit frère.

Chacun sourit, alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Après un instant, Elrond invita tout le monde à venir dîner, le repas allant être servi et tous acquiescèrent. Elrohir s'empressa alors de venir offrir son appuis à son petit frère fatigué et celui-ci l'accepta immédiatement, prenant son bras. Et cela, les nouveaux venus ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer, repérant aussi enfin les marques d'épuisement sur le plus jeune, s'en inquiétant. Mais ils ne demandèrent rien sur le moment, suivant plutôt. Arwen vint se poster près de son cadet, Elrond marchant avec Celeborn et Galadriel, Haldir rejoignant Elladan et Glorfindel, Erastor et Lindir fermant la marche.

À suivre...


	3. III- Cri d'Hiver

Chapitre 3 :

Cri d'Hiver

Ce fut tranquillement que le groupe gagna la table du dîner où ils s'installèrent entourés d'autres Elfes heureux de les voir, retrouvant aussi Gandalf. Arwen vint s'asseoir près de son petit frère qu'elle semblait bien décidé à ne pas quitter. Et celui-ci en était très visiblement ravi, restant proche d'elle et venant prendre sa main doucement. Haldir vint prendre place de l'autre côté de l'adolescent, veillant sur lui et engageant bientôt une discussion sans grande importance, ravi de retrouver le jeune Elfe pour qui il avait une grande amitié. Sans surprise, l'attention fut entièrement braquée sur l'adolescent pendant tout le repas. On ne parla que de choses simples, les voyageurs parlant de la Lorien et de ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer en ce moment, Arwen donnant de ses nouvelles à sa famille.

Mais rapidement, la famille additionnée de Haldir et Gandalf quitta la table, souhaitant se retrouver tranquillement. Elliel, épuisé après cette journée comme bien souvent, eut besoin de soutient pour se lever et ce fut Elladan qui accourut pour l'aider, lui donnant son bras. Les nouveaux arrivants regardèrent cela avec une immense inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé à l'adolescent pour le mettre dans un tel état d'épuisement rare chez les Elfes. Ce fut lentement qu'ils gagnèrent le grand salon privé de la maison d'Elrond, s'y installant pour discuter. Fatigué, ce fut avec plaisir qu'Elliel vint prendre place près de sa grande sœur lorsqu'elle l'y invita. Tel un petit enfant, il s'allongea sur le canapé à côté d'elle et déposa sa tête sur ses cuisses, se roulant un peu en boule. Souriant largement, ce fut avec plaisir que Arwen vint le cajoler, passant lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux. Et ce traitement ne tarda pas à endormir le jeune Elfe souriant doucement. Le silence perdura un moment, tous regardant l'adolescent dormir profondément, terriblement heureux de l'avoir de nouveau avec eux. Mais cela permis aussi de bien se rendre compte des marques de fatigues qu'il portait, Arwen les constatant les unes après les autres :

_\- Il est si maigre, _remarqua-t-elle avec tristesse. _Sa peau est froide et il est à bout de force. Que s'est-il passé Ada ? _Demanda-t-elle. _Comment l'avez vous retrouvé et où était-il ? _

Tout les nouveaux venus attendirent la réponse avec impatience, regardant Elrond qui avait le visage sombre. Il posa son regard sur Elliel un instant, ses yeux se teintant à la fois de tristesse et de douceur. Il inspira finalement, prenant la parole pour leur raconter lentement. Il commença par le moment où Elliel avait été enlevé, leur parlant des souvenirs qu'il leur avait montré tout en expliquant. Au plus il parlait et au plus les visages se décomposaient, Arwen, Haldir, Galadriel et Celeborn épouvantés d'apprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Elrond arriva aux longues semaines de tortures que venaient de subir l'adolescent. Tristesse et rage s'installèrent alors sur les visages, Arwen baissant les yeux sur son petit frère blotti contre elle, caressant son visage. Le Seigneur en vint à raconter comment les jumeaux l'avaient trouvé et dans quel état, comment ils l'avaient ramené en catastrophe à Fondcombe. Le quatuor fut encore davantage horrifié quand il expliqua comment l'adolescent était littéralement mort pendant quelques instants. Et ils furent effarés d'apprendre comment il avait été sauvé. Elrond termina en racontant ces trois dernières semaines, expliquant qu'Elliel avait bien guéri mais qu'il lui fallait encore du temps pour reprendre du poids et retrouver des forces.

Un lourd silence tomba à la fin de son histoire. Haldir serrait les poings de rage devant ce que l'on avait fait à son jeune ami, ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Celeborn était dans le même état et les deux dames pleuraient pour l'enfant qu'Elliel était encore pour elles. Arwen ne cessaient plus ses douces caresses, cajolant son petit frère. Elle était très pâle, choquée par tout ce qu'on avait fait à son petit chéri. Elle avait toujours été très protectrice avec Elliel, s'occupant beaucoup de lui. Elle avait perdu une part d'elle même avec sa disparition et apprendre ce qu'il avait subi faisait terriblement mal. Galadriel ne tarda pas à quitter son siège pour venir s'asseoir doucement près de son petit fils, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Celeborn reprit finalement la parole, demandant comment l'adolescent allait moralement. Et ils furent rassurés d'entendre que ça allait malgré tout, le jeune elfe ravi et rassuré d'être rentré chez lui. Ils expliquèrent aussi qu'ils l'entouraient beaucoup et que Elliel venait lui même rechercher leur réconfort régulièrement. Tout le monde à Imladris veillait sur lui de près et le jeune Elfe ne se laissait pas aller. Il avait le moral malgré tout et se remettait tranquillement. Ils discutèrent un long moment de tout cela, Gandalf participant également. Et évidemment, l'intervention d'Ilùvatar occupa une grande partie des débats, chacun très surpris et impressionnés. Mais cela expliquait aussi les incroyables dons dont Elliel faisait preuve depuis sa naissance. Soucieux de s'occuper eux aussi du bien être de l'adolescent et immensément heureux de le retrouver, Arwen, Galadriel, Celeborn et Haldir décidèrent de rester un peu à Fondcombe.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la soirée qu'Elliel commença à remuer, attirant l'attention générale. Arwen caressa son visage, penchée au dessus de lui et souriant doucement. Elle le trouvait tellement mignon à se réveiller ainsi doucement, son visage d'ange serein s'animant tranquillement. Il papillonna des yeux, l'air d'avoir un peu de mal à se réveiller vraiment.

_\- Je crois qu'il est temps qu'il retourne passer sa nuit dans son lit, _remarqua Elrond.

_\- Je vais le ramener à sa chambre, _annonça Elrohir en se levant.

Il vint s'accroupir devant son petit frère entouré de Galadriel et Arwen. Il posa une main sur son front pour attirer son attention.

_\- Elliel ? _Appela-t-il avec tendresse. _Il est temps d'aller te coucher, tu seras mieux dans ton lit pour dormir. _

Pas vraiment alerte, l'adolescent acquiesça mollement, tentant de se réveiller un peu plus. Lourdement, il commença à se redresser, baillant largement. Constatant qu'il était à moitié endormi et qu'il avait bien du mal à émerger, Elrohir posa de nouveau une main sur sa tête, attentivement observé par tous.

_\- Repose toi Elliel. Je vais te ramener à ta chambre, _dit-il simplement.

Mécaniquement, le jeune Elfe acquiesça et se laissa complètement faire lorsque son frère le prit dans ses bras avec précaution, le soulevant du fauteuil sans mal. Immédiatement, Elliel se blottit contre lui et accrocha ses mains à ses vêtements dans lesquels il plongea son nez, respirant son odeur. Et il se rendormit promptement, attendrissant tout le monde. Amusé, Elrohir se tourna pour partir et son frère et sa sœur le suivirent en silence, laissant les autres au salon. Tranquillement, ils gagnèrent la chambre de leur cadet et ce fut ensemble qu'ils le débarrassèrent de ses vêtements pour lui passer une robe de nuit. Ils l'installèrent ensuite dans son lit. Arwen le couvrit soigneusement, le bordant avant de venir embrasser son front avec tendresse. Les jumeaux en firent autant puis ils quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Et la soirée passa en discussion sur l'adolescent et ce qu'il lui était arrivé, sur ce qu'il convenait de faire pour l'aider à oublier un peu tout ça et lui donner une vie de liberté. Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher à leur tour, repassant néanmoins par la chambre d'Elliel pour vérifier qu'il dormait bien.

Le lendemain, ce fut tôt et sortant brutalement d'un cauchemar que l'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et se calmer, sa respiration erratique agitant ses épaules. Il y parvint en observant sa chambre autour de lui alors que le soleil d'hivers n'était pas encore levé, se tranquillisant en se concentrant sur l'ambiance et la magie naturelle flottant autour de lui. Il était chez lui à Fondcombe et cette constatation qu'il faisait chaque matin en se réveillant le rassura profondément, l'apaisant. Une fois réveillé, il se leva, peu enclin à se rendormir après le rêve de torture qu'il venait de faire. Il alla se laver, s'habillant ensuite avec élégance et se couvrant d'une épaisse cape alors que sa faiblesse le rendait bien frileux ces temps ci malgré la douceur des températures d'Imladris. Une fois fait, il décida de partir se promener un peu pour finalement gagner un jardin donnant sur la vallée toute entière. Il s'arrêta là, s'asseyant sur un banc pour attendre le levé du soleil. Il resta là longuement dans le silence, emmitouflé dans sa cape qu'il avait serré autour de lui, se gorgeant du calme ambiant et observant la vallée vaguement. Il ne se lassait jamais de regarder cette vue qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, cela lui confirmant qu'il était bien chez lui, en sécurité, loin de Voldemort, des mangemorts, de Dumbledore et de tout les autres.

_\- Vous êtes déjà réveillé prince Elliel ? _Fit soudain une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Glorfindel arriver derrière lui lentement, marchant souplement et silencieusement comme à son habitude.

_\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, _répondit-il en lui souriant doucement. _Bonjour, _salua-t-il avec douceur.

_\- Bonjour. Puis-je ?_ Demanda le blond en désignant le banc sur lequel il était assis.

Elliel acquiesça et le laissa prendre place près de lui, observant avec fascination l'élégance dont le Seigneur de la maison de la Fleur d'Or faisait toujours preuve. Ils restèrent là dans un silence serein, Elliel se décontractant encore davantage avec l'adulte à ses côtés, se sentant en sécurité. Il s'était toujours senti bien en présence de Glorfindel dont il adorait la compagnie. Il émanait du blond une force douce rassurante et calme, tranquille mais pourtant bien présente alors que son visage reflétait souvent la joie. Son regard sage mais aussi vif et brillant semblait avoir traversé les âges et c'était en effet le cas alors que dans sa première incarnation, il était né au premier âge pendant lequel il était également mort, se réincarnant au deuxième. Son expérience était vaste et profonde et il adorait l'écouter lui et ses histoires. Le Seigneur étant un très bon ami de son père, il le connaissait depuis toujours et depuis toujours, il était fasciné par la voix musicale du blond racontant ses récits. Mais il aimait aussi sa compagnie et jamais Glorfindel ne l'avait renvoyé aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec lui et il était l'un de ses repères. Aussi, sa présence le réconfortait et le rassurait autant que celle de sa famille bien qu'il n'ait pas la même proximité avec lui. Avec Glorfindel, il y avait toujours une barrière de politesse et une sorte de distance mais il s'en satisfaisait alors qu'ils agissaient ainsi naturellement.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans briser le silence et le calme, observant le lent levé du soleil à l'horizon. Et Elliel ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil sur son aîné alors que sa splendide chevelure d'or captait littéralement la lumière de l'astre du jour. Glofindel regardait lui aussi le phénomène, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, l'air complètement serein. L'adolescent soupira de contentement, apaisé par l'aura calme du Seigneur.

_\- Cette vision m'a manqué, _souffla-t-il doucement.

Glorfindel ne réagit pas et ne bougea pas pourtant, le prince sentait qu'il avait toute son attention et que le blond l'écoutait avec soin. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

_\- C'est étrange de vivre seize années sans savoir qui l'on est vraiment, _commença-t-il. _Quand Severus est venu me libérer, qu'il m'a rendu mes souvenirs et mon identité, je ne savais plus qui j'étais vraiment, _confia-t-il doucement. _Ce n'est que parce que Severus n'a pas cessé de m'appeler par mon véritable nom que j'ai pu remettre de l'ordre dans tout cela. Toutes ces années, je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place, je me suis jamais senti moi même, comme jouant un rôle qui n'était pas le mien, je me sentais seul et je ressentais un manque terrible sans jamais comprendre d'où cela venait. Et lorsque je me suis rappelé, j'ai compris et j'ai eu l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Comment avais-je pu vous oublier ? _Demanda-t-il avec douleur.

_\- Ce n'était pas de votre faute mon prince, _assura le Seigneur avec douceur. _Vous n'y pouviez rien. _

_\- Je le sais, mais c'est si douloureux de voir que l'on peut ainsi s'oublier soit même et tout ce que nous chérissons. C'est terrifiant, _dit-il en resserrant sa cape autour de lui. _Quand Severus m'a rendu mon esprit, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Je savais enfin que c'était ma famille, mes amis, mon monde qui me manquait tant. Je savais pourquoi mon cœur saignait mais ça faisait plus mal encore. _

Il marqua une pause, s'apaisant à la présence silencieuse et sereine près de lui.

_\- La vie de Harry Potter se mélange à la mienne et me hante, _dit-il en serrant les dents. _Je veux qu'il parte. Je n'ai jamais été cette personne là et je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, _continua-t-il en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. _Je veux que ces années disparaissent, _supplia-t-il.

Il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, y posant le front. Oui, il voulait oublier ces années là, la souffrance, la solitude, la douleur, les chaînes, la trahison... Il voulait faire disparaître les cauchemars. Il sentit soudain deux mains chaudes se poser sur les siennes et il releva le regard, tombant sur celui de Glorfindel. Le Seigneur était venu s'accroupir devant lui, lui souriant doucement avec chaleur, le soleil levant l'entourant de lumière.

_\- Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas Harry Potter mais vous l'êtes tout de même en partie. Ce sorcier et sa vie font partis de vous et de votre vécu. Vous devez l'accepter Elliel. Aussi horribles que soient ces années, vous les avez vécu, c'est ainsi. Vous devez l'accepter et aussi accepter de laisser tout cela derrière vous. Le temps de Harry Potter est révolu désormais. Vous êtes rentré, vous êtes en sécurité, vous êtes libre et vous êtes avec ceux qui vous aiment, _dit-il doucement_. Ilùvatar vous protège alors ces sorciers ne pourront plus jamais vous arracher à votre maison. Tout cela est fini maintenant, mais c'est aussi un segment de votre vie et de votre vécu dont vous ne pourrez vous défaire. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, vous pourrez tirer de tout cela des enseignements précieux. En attendant, il faut vous laisser du temps. Du temps pour guérir, pour apaiser la douleur. Elle s'apaisera je vous l'assure. Nous ferons tous en sorte qu'elle s'apaise. Et vous verrez que tout cela cessera de vous hanter. Vous retrouverez votre paix, _assura-t-il.

_\- J'ai tellement honte de la faiblesse et de la naïveté dont j'ai fait preuve ces dernières années. J'ai refusé de voir, j'ai refusé de regarder, j'ai refusé d'entendre, j'ai refusé d'observer au loin pour voir l'horizon et le monde qui s'étendait devant moi, _remarqua-t-il douloureusement. _J'ai refusé d'entendre vos voix hurlant dans ma mémoire. Comment ais-je pu si peu me battre pour ce que j'ai de plus cher ? Suis-je si faible Glorfindel ? _

_\- Bien sûr que non mon prince, _affirma le Seigneur avec force en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. _Vous n'êtes pas faible, vous êtes fort. Simplement, il est des choses contre lesquels on ne peut se défendre, il est des instants où la force nous manque. Personne n'est infaillible. Quelques fois, nous perdons, il faut savoir l'accepter. C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise après être tombé avec le Balrog lors de ma première existence. Il arrive toujours un moment où nous nous trouvons piégé, cela n'est pourtant pas signe de faiblesse. Nous ne sommes pas parfait, nous ne sommes pas invincibles. Vous n'avez pas été faible mon prince, bien au contraire. Simplement, vous n'étiez pas en position de vous défendre. Mais vous avez survécus, vous vous êtes battu et vous êtes revenu chez vous. Il a fallu une force dont peu peuvent se vanter pour cela. Et vous vous êtes battu pour vos souvenirs. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'à chaque instant vous ressentiez le manque de votre monde, de votre magie, de votre famille et de vos amis ? Vous ne saviez peut-être pas ce que cela était mais votre cœur et votre âme n'ont pas oublié, votre esprit non plus et ce malgré le sommeil auquel il était contraint. Inconsciemment vous n'avez jamais cessé de vous battre autant que vous le pouviez. Vous n'êtes pas faible, _assura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

_\- Le pensez vous sincèrement?_ Demanda Elliel.

_\- Vous ai-je déjà menti ? _

_\- Non, _répondit-il avec un sourire.

_\- Non, et je ne le ferais pas. Je pense chacun des mots ayant passé mes lèvres altesse. Ils sont le reflet de ma pensée. Ne perdez pas courage, _dit-il en souriant doucement. _Ne perdez pas confiance en vous. Laissez vous le temps de la guérison et de la réflexion. Vous verrez alors que vous ne pouviez rien de plus. Il faudra l'accepter, nous n'avons pas toujours la solution pour atteindre une victoire écrasante. Mais vous avez gagné une partie de ce combat. Vous êtes rentré et ces sorciers n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Quand à ce que vous avez pu faire en tant que Harry Potter, vous n'étiez pas vous même. Il fait parti de vous mais ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie de celui que vous êtes réellement. Comment Harry Potter aurait-il alors pu vous arriver à la cheville ? _Sourit-il en le détendant un peu. _Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Elliel. _

Le jeune elfe lui sourit, son cœur se réchauffant au retour de ce réconfort que le Seigneur avait toujours su lui donner. Celui-ci lui rendit l'expression, caressant distraitement de ses pouces les mains froides qu'il tenait. Et ce fait attira finalement son attention, l'inquiétant. Une telle froideur était alarmante pour un elfe. Le prince semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se remettre. Il se releva alors, l'incitant à en faire de même et l'adolescent suivit le mouvement, lâchant finalement ses mains :

_\- Le petit déjeuner va être servi. M'y accompagnerez vous ? _Demanda le Seigneur de la maison de la fleur d'or.

Elliel acquiesça en souriant et ils se mirent en route. Voyant que le jeune elfe semblait encore très fatigué, Glorfindel lui donna son bras pour lui offrir son appuis. Le mage accepta, le remerciant avec gratitude et soupirant de soulagement en trouvant l'aide de son aîné sur lequel il se reposa. Ce fut tranquillement qu'ils regagnèrent le palais d'Elrond et la salle à manger privée de la famille. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'Elrond ferait servir les repas chez lui en toute intimité avec l'arrivée du reste de la famille la veille. Il y ramena donc le prince qui avait bien besoin d'avoir les siens autour de lui en ce moment. Il sourit lorsque celui-ci l'invita à se joindre à eux alors qu'ils arrivaient, acceptant d'un élégant signe de tête. Entrant, ils trouvèrent Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn et Gandalf qui relevèrent le regard vers eux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Et tous sourirent à la vue de l'adolescent, s'inquiétant pourtant rapidement de le voir appuyé sur Glorfindel qui le soutenait largement. Ils lui sourirent pourtant, le saluant joyeusement. Elliel vint embrasser son père et ses grands parents, quittant l'appuie du blond qui resta pourtant debout, veillant sur lui du regard au cas où il aurait besoin d'un peu de soutient. L'adolescent s'assit finalement à côté de Celeborn, invitant le Seigneur de la maison de la fleur d'or à prendre le siège à sa droite. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec plaisir après avoir salué tout le monde, tous débutant ensuite leur petit déjeuner tout juste servi. Quelques instants plus tard, Arwen arrivait avec ses deux frères l'air inquiète, se détendant aussitôt qu'elle posa les yeux sur son cadet. Elle s'avança vers lui, venant l'embrasser avec joie :

_\- Je pensais te trouver encore endormis dans ton lit_, remarqua-t-elle une main posée sur son épaule.

_\- Je suis me suis réveillé tôt alors je suis allé regarder le lever du soleil sur une terrasse,_ expliqua-t-il.

Elle sourit, laissant sa place à Elladan et Elrohir qui vinrent l'embrasser à leur tour, tout trois s'installant ensuite avec eux. Ce fut dans la bonne humeur qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner tous ensemble, discutant tranquillement. Cela fait, les quatre frères et sœur quittèrent la table avec Haldir sortant pour gagner un jardin à la demande du plus jeune. L'après midi, ce fut avec Celeborn qu'Elliel passa son temps. Si Arwen était très proche de Galadriel, lui était bien plus proche de son grand père qui lui avait enseigné beaucoup. Ce fut naturellement qu'ils allèrent s'installer dans un petit salon de lecture aux étagères tapissées de livres et d'objets divers. Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils, l'adolescent venant timidement prendre place près de son grand père dont-il avait toujours admiré la grande noblesse. Puis c'était avec bonheur qu'il s'était blotti contre lui lorsque Celeborn avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules fines en souriant. Elliel avait toujours été câlin avec sa famille, le cadet qu'il était largement chouchouté depuis sa naissance. Et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin du contact des êtres aimés, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bien rentré chez lui. Ils étaient restés silencieux longuement sans bouger, puis ils avaient entamé des discussions futiles. Tranquillement, Celeborn avait amené son petit fils à parler de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années. Il ne l'avait pas forcé, juste incité, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait fallu un moment mais l'adolescent s'était finalement ouvert comme tant de fois dans son enfance. Avec Celeborn, il avait toujours pu discuter de choses dont-il n'arrivait pas à parler avec ses parents, ses frères, sa sœur ou ses amis. Il était son confident, toujours de bon conseil, indulgent et compréhensif avec le cadet de la famille, protecteur. En lui, Elliel avait toujours trouvé une source de réconfort et de bien être, se gorgeant de la force douce et ancienne de son aîné. Il se confia donc, racontant ce qu'il s'était passé et comment il l'avait vécu, terminant en larme dans les bras du Seigneur. Celui-ci le consola avec chaleur, rageant intérieurement contre les ravisseurs du jeune elfe qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Il sentait une blessure béante dans le cœur d'Elliel, une blessure qui lui avait retiré toute ses illusions d'enfant, comme son innocence. En quelques années, Elliel était devenu un adulte qu'il n'aurait pas dû être avant bien des années encore suivant les standard des elfes.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, l'adolescent passa tout son temps avec sa famille, la retrouvant avec bonheur. Retrouvant Haldir, il partit avec lui pour une longue balade à cheval autour de Fondcombe, restant pourtant prudemment sur les terres d'Elrond par sécurité. C'était avec tristesse qu'Elliel avait apprit la mort de sa première et unique monture qui s'était laissée dépérir après sa disparition. Il se souvenait encore avec précision de sa belle petite jument dorée offerte par sa mère à ses cinquante ans. Apprendre sa disparition l'avait beaucoup attristé. Avec cela comme avec beaucoup d'autres choses, il réalisait à chaque instant tout ce qu'il avait raté, tout ce dont Dumbledore l'avait privé et cela ne faisait que le déprimer un peu plus. Les discussions qu'il avait avec les autres parlaient souvent de tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de son absence et s'il n'en montrait rien, cela le blessait alors qu'il regrettait d'avoir manqué tout cela.

Deux semaines après l'arrivée des habitants de la Lorien, Elliel ressentit un puissant besoin de solitude alors qu'il n'en n'avait plus eu depuis. Il était très heureux de les retrouver mais il avait besoin d'un moment seul avec lui même. S'il était proche des siens, il aimait aussi l'isolement qu'il avait appris à apprécier avec les longues heures de travail solitaire dans son atelier depuis bien des décennies déjà. Aussi un matin, après un réveil brutal suite aux cauchemars qui habitaient ses nuits, il décida de prendre quelques heures pour lui, pour réfléchir un peu. Il se leva doucement alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, allant prendre une douche fraîche pour terminer de se réveiller. Il s'habilla simplement, ne prenant pas la peine de faire plus que démêler ses cheveux. Il n'avait envie de rien aujourd'hui si ce n'était que de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour ne plus bouger après une nuit particulièrement difficile. Il passa donc un pantalon, une tunique et des chaussures toutes simples, attrapant une épaisse cape avant de quitter sa chambre. Il déambula dans la ville déserte à cette heure, maudissant son cruel manque de force alors qu'il se sentait faible, peinant à retrouver son énergie et sa magie. Il quitta bientôt les rues pour les bois les entourant, montant dans les hauteurs d'Imladris. Prenant son temps et faisant de temps en temps des pauses pour reprendre son souffle, il avança dans les petits chemins jusqu'à gagner les abords de la forêt plus dense couvrant le plateau surplombant la vallée.

Il s'installa sur un tronc tombé au sol, Imladris magnifique devant lui en contre bas alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Seulement ce matin là, il ne fit pas du tout attention au phénomène, son esprit encombré de sombres pensées. Il remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. Il ne cessait de penser à ces dernières années et à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Dumbledore l'avait trompé et il ne cessait de se demander qui d'autre avait pu en faire de même, si ceux qu'il avait considéré comme des amis l'avaient véritablement été au non. Maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son identité et son esprit, il ne se sentait plus du tout proche de ceux qu'il avait connu là bas alors qu'il voyait chacun d'une manière bien différente maintenant. Le seul qui avait encore de l'importance était Severus pour lequel il était très inquiet. Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait été lui même dans cette période. Bien des choses auraient été différentes alors qu'il n'aurait pas du tout agis de la même manière, n'aurait pas été aussi naïf. Tout cela tournait dans sa tête, comme les semaines de torture de Voldemort qui le hantaient et l'éloignement de sa mère qui faisait pleurer son cœur.

Sombre, il ressassa cela longuement, tentant de démêler les choses sans y parvenir. Ce ne fut que bien des heures plus tard qu'il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit étrange attirant son attention. Il redressa la tête, tournant le regard vers la forêt derrière lui, tendant l'oreille. Bientôt, un faible râle aiguë et plaintif retenti plus loin, à peine audible même pour les oreilles elfiques. Elliel déplia les jambes et se leva, concentré sur le son. Cela ressemblait au cri de détresse d'un animal qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Soudain curieux, il s'avança entre les arbres pour aller voir ça. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour trouver la source du bruit qui faiblissait doucement mais il parvint finalement au but. Le son provenait d'un fourré épais un peu éloigné de la vallée. Ce fut avec tristesse qu'il découvrit ce qui l'avait attiré. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit faon tout blanc, aux tâches un peu argentées et aux yeux ambrés. L'étonnant animal était très frêle, visiblement né depuis peu et dans un état déplorable. Et on devinait aisément pourquoi alors qu'il était couché près du corps sans vie de sa mère. La grande biche était très maigre, blessée et le pelage terne. Cela devait faire un jour ou deux qu'elle était morte, laissant son petit nouveau né livré à lui même. Il observa cela avec tristesse, se disant que la mise au monde d'un petit en plein hivers avait été fatale à la mère trop éprouvée. Une mise bas en plein mois de Février était très étrange à ses yeux mais près des protections d'Imladris et de son climat magiquement rendu doux, les cycles des animaux étaient parfois perturbés. Les marques de griffes que la biche portait suggéraient aussi l'attaque d'un fauve, peut-être d'un puma présent en ces terres. Elle devait avoir mis son petit au monde et mourir quelques instants plus tard.

Ce fut un cri faiblard du bébé qui sortit l'elfe de ses pensées. Souriant tristement, il n'hésita pas un instant, se prenant immédiatement d'affection pour la petite créature appelant à l'aide désespérément. Sans aide, le faon mourrait en quelques heures si un prédateur ne lui tombait pas dessus avant. Il grelottait de tout son petit corps dans le froid d'hivers plus intense à cette distance de la ville. Il était vraiment petit au vu de la belle taille de sa mère et Elliel supposa que la grossesse hivernale et une naissance peut-être prématurée ne devait pas y être pour rien. Il retira sa cape, l'étalant au sol et s'approchant doucement du petit être qui couinait de panique à son approche. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer davantage, l'adolescent concentra un peu de magie dans sa main, la chargeant d'envie de protection et de douceur. Il posa délicatement ses doigts sur la petite tête, le bébé se calmant rapidement en sentant la magie qui s'infiltrait en lui. Tout petit déjà, Elliel avait remarqué que son pouvoir calmait les animaux autour de lui. Il les attirait naturellement alors qu'il avait maintes fois joué avec biches, cerfs, loups, pumas, lapins, petites souries... et toutes les créatures que l'on trouvait dans cette région. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de la panique de sa mère qui l'avait un jour trouvé en train de câliner un puma comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche. Et le fauve s'était laissé faire en ronronnant. Cela avait toujours été ainsi avec les animaux pour lui et cela marcha encore aujourd'hui, le faon s'apaisant sous sa main.

Il le caressa un moment, remarquant que son pelage était un peu humide. Délicatement, il glissa ses mains autour de lui, le soulevant et le séparant de sa mère. Le bébé très léger couina un peu plus s'agitant et tentant de s'échapper mais Elliel le maintint, le calmant d'un peu plus de magie. Cela fait, il l'installa dans sa cape, l'enroulant dans l'étoffe. Il le reprit ensuite dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Il observa le bébé qui regardait sa mère :

_\- Moi aussi je n'ai plus ma maman, _dit-il doucement en le cajolant.

Le faon tourna son attention sur lui, la langue elfique attirant son attention.

_\- Mais contrairement à toi, j'aurais certainement la chance de la revoir un jour, _remarqua-t-il.

Face à cette situation, cette réalisation s'imposa alors que l'énoncer à voix haute lui en faisait prendre réellement conscience. Oui, il reverrait sa mère un jour contrairement au petit animal et cela lui remonta un peu le moral.

_\- Je vais m'occuper de toi, _assura-t-il alors.

Il se remit alors en route vers la ville, le petit faon faiblard caché dans sa cape. Il garda une main douce sur lui, lui envoyant un peu de douce magie pour l'apaiser et le réconforter. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour regagner Imladris, lui même fatigué et faible. Ce fut naturellement qu'il prit le chemin de son atelier, son refuge où il serait au calme. Il ne croisa personne sur sa route et il alla déposer sa petite charge dans le fauteuil se trouvant dans la partie bureau du vaste espace. Le bébé se remit à crier lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui et il se dépêcha d'aller chercher quelques chiffons avant de revenir près de lui, s'asseyant au sol devant lui. Il écarta sa cape pour ensuite se mettre à frictionner le petit corps avec les chiffons, le séchant, le réchauffant et le stimulant alors qu'il ne savait pas depuis quand il était ainsi exposé aux éléments. Le faon se laissa faire complètement, restant immobile. Et cela n'était pas très bon signe aux yeux d'Elliel qui craignait qu'il ne survive pas à ce début de vie bien difficile.

Rapidement, il fut évident qu'il devait nourrir l'animal, son problème étant alors qu'on ne trouvait pas de lait à Imladris. Réfléchissant, ce fut vers sa magie qu'il se tourna pour régler son problème. Il alla chercher un pichet d'eau claire, y plongeant le bout de ses doigts. Se servant de sa volonté et de son imagination comme il l'avait toujours fait enfant, il concentra son pouvoir. Quelques instants plus tard, l'eau virait au blanc opaque, se transformant en un lait qu'il voulut riche pour le bébé qui en avait bien besoin. Il le fit aussi tiédir un peu pour ensuite tenter de faire boire le bébé. À son grand désespoir, sa tentative fut un échec cuisant, le faon refusant le bol qu'il lui présenta. Soupirant, Elliel décida de changer de stratégie au bout d'un quart d'heure. Cogitant, il se dit que le nouveau né ne devait pas être vraiment attiré par un bol, ne sachant comment s'y prendre alors qu'il était censé téter sa mère à cet âge. Réfléchissant à un moyen d'imiter les tétines d'une biche, il pensa au biberon, se demandant ensuite comment il pouvait fabriquer ça. Il regarda autour de lui, tout ses sens d'artisan éveillés pour trouver une solution. Il pensa alors aux outres de cuir, se disant qu'il pouvait peut-être s'inspirer de ça. Bondissant, il alla chercher un peu de matériel et une pièce de cuir, revenant s'asseoir près du faon enroulé dans une étoffe chaude et sèche. Avec application et concentration, il passa un moment à fabriquer un biberon improvisé, ses gestes précis comme lorsqu'il travaillait sur une pièce délicate. Il créa une tétine de cuir, y perçant un minuscule trou. Il veilla à faire d'épaisses coutures bien hermétiques, créant une sorte de pince bois pour pouvoir fermer la poche lorsqu'elle serait pleine.

Adressant une prière à son protecteur pour que cela marche, il versa le lait dans la poche de cuir, la fermant ensuite hermétiquement, le trou de la tétine trop petit pour que le liquide s'échappe. Mais il reproduirait à peu près ce qu'il se passait avec une tétine, le cuir approchant un peu la texture. Il espérait juste que le faon l'accepterait. Il posa sa création près de lui pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras, l'installant sur ses cuisses alors qu'il était adossé au fauteuil, ses outils et des morceaux de cuirs éparpillés autour de lui. Il le serra doucement, passa une main sous sa tête pour lui relever délicatement. Il prit son biberon, retenant sa respiration alors qu'il le présentait au bébé. Celui-ci refusa tout d'abord, crispant l'elfe qui se calma pourtant lorsque le petit animal manifesta son stress en sentant le sien. Il usa alors de sa magie, l'infiltrant dans l'objet pour tenter de le rendre attirant pour lui. Et finalement, le petit animal prit la tétine. Il se mit à boire doucement puis plus goulûment après les premières gorgées, manifestant ainsi sa satisfaction. Elliel sourit de victoire, ravi. Il observa son petit protéger boire avec gourmandise puis plus calmement, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il était blotti contre lui. Souriant avec douceur, il se mit à le caresser doucement, le trouvant très mignon et très beau avec son pelage blanc inhabituel. Il resta là dans le silence, s'apaisant au contact du bébé, ressentant soudainement sa propre fatigue après toutes ces émotions. Sa randonnée l'avait éprouvé, comme la magie qu'il avait utilisé, mais ça en valait la peine.

_\- Vous êtes là prince Elliel, _fit soudain une voix soulagée.

Il sursauta, le faon en faisant de même contre lui. Relevant le regard, il trouva Gandalf à l'entrée, souriant largement.

_\- Puis-je entrer ?_ Demanda le magicien gris.

Il acquiesça, le saluant avant de retourner son attention sur le bébé. L'Istari s'approcha alors, venant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de lui et observant avec curiosité le faon caché dans des étoffes et tétant tranquillement.

_\- Quelque chose ne va pas Mithrandir ? _Demanda l'elfe. _Vous semblez préoccupé. _

_\- Nous vous avons cherché partout, _remarqua le magicien._ Tout le monde s'est inquiété de ne pas vous voir au petit déjeuner. Vos frères et votre sœur vous ont cherché partout et tout le monde s'y est mis lorsque vous n'êtes pas venu au déjeuner, _expliqua-t-il.

Ce fut seulement alors qu'il remarqua qu'on était déjà dans l'après midi et qu'il n'avait dis à personne qu'il allait se promener.

_\- J'ai senti votre magie ici alors je suis venu voir, _termina Gandalf.

_\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, _s'excusa-t-il alors.

_\- Ce n'est rien mais permettez que je prévienne les autres, votre père est dans tout ses états. _

L'adolescent acquiesça et Gandalf usa d'un petit sort pour prévenir les autres que le disparu venait d'être retrouvé. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir Elrond arriver en courant, un peu débraillé comme jamais ça n'arrivait. Il semblait un peu paniqué mais il se calma instantanément en posant les yeux sur son fils. Il entra à grand pas, venant s'agenouiller devant lui et prendre son visage dans ses mains pour embrasser longuement son front. Il avait cru mourir aujourd'hui lorsque son fils s'était fait introuvable, craignant soudain de perdre de nouveau. Et Elliel ressentit son angoisse intense dans son baiser, s'en voulant en réalisant ce qu'il avait dû penser.

_\- Je suis désolé Ada, _dit-il craintivement. _Je suis allé me promener tôt ce matin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je suis désolé._

_\- Ce n'est rien, _assura Elrond en s'écartant et en le regardant avec amour. _Ce n'est rien mais préviens la prochaine fois. J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu de nouveau, _dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Et cela toucha profondément l'adolescent, ressentant tout l'amour que son père avait pour lui et la peur de le perdre qu'il avait ressenti. Le Seigneur accola son front au sien, s'apaisant à son contact alors que l'adolescent s'excusait une nouvelle fois dans un murmure. Rapidement, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen arrivaient à leur tour en courant, Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir et Glorfidel suivant et une fois de plus, Elliel fut profondément touché de lire en eux à quel point ils s'étaient inquiétés, s'apaisant en le retrouvant enfin. Il s'excusa plusieurs fois alors qu'ils venaient l'entourer, expliquant qu'il était allé se promener et qu'il était tombé sur un imprévu.

_\- Un imprévu ? _Demanda son père agenouillé devant lui alors que les autres les entouraient.

Souriant avec douceur, le jeune mage baissa les yeux sur le petit animal caché dans les étoffes sur ses genoux. Il avait fini son repas et somnolait maintenant dans les bras de l'adolescent, sa petite tête à peine visible. Concentrés sur Elliel, nul ne l'avait remarqué jusqu'à ce que le jeune elfe écarte un peu le tissus pour leur montrer.

_\- C'est un faon ?_ Demanda Glorfindel.

_\- Oui, _acquiesça Elliel. _Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois près du corps de sa mère, _dit-il tristement en caressant la petite tête. _Il n'est pas né depuis très longtemps. Je l'ai récupéré et je l'ai ramené pour m'en occuper. J'étais sur les hauteurs quand je l'ai entendu crier. C'était un peu éloigné de la vallée alors ça m'a pris un moment pour le trouver et revenir. Et puis il m'a fallu un moment pour parvenir à le nourrir un peu. _

_\- Il est blanc, _remarqua Arwen. _Il est magnifique, _sourit-elle.

_\- Il est aussi très petit, _remarqua Elrond en observant l'animal que son fils tenait comme un trésor.

_\- Je pense qu'il est né un peu prématurément. Sa mère est visiblement morte peu après et je ne sais pas combien de temps il a passé seul ainsi, _dit-il en cajolant le petit animal endormis contre lui maintenant. _J'espère qu'il survivra, _dit-il doucement l'air angoissé.

_\- Il faut le garder au chaud et le nourrir régulièrement, _conseilla son père.

Elliel avait vraiment l'air d'un petit enfant ramenant un petit animal blessé à la maison. Il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il était petit. Combien d'oiseaux, de lapins, de renards ou autres petites bêtes lui et Celebrian n'avaient pas aidé à soigner lorsque leur fils en ramenait un ? Cette scène les ramena d'ailleurs tous dans l'enfance du jeune elfe, leur donnant le sourire.

_\- S'il a assez de force, il survivra, _assura Elrond.

_\- Il s'est déjà trouvé une nouvelle maman on dirait, _s'amusa Elladan en voyant le faon blottit contre son petit frère qui fit une moue boudeuse amusant tout le monde.

_\- Tu as toujours eu un don pour les animaux, _sourit Arwen. _Ça va aller pour lui, j'en suis sûre, _dit-elle avec assurance en réconfortant son cadet.

_\- Il a besoin de se reposer et toi aussi, _remarqua Elrond qui observait son fils. _Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?_

Elliel fit signe de négation alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

_\- Il faut aller manger, _imposa alors le père franchement inquiet. _Et puis tu iras te reposer ensuite, _dit-il en le trouvant trop fatigué à son goût.

Il était très pâle, les paupières basses et l'air pas très alerte.

_\- Ça a été une longue balade ce matin, _remarqua-t-il doucement. _Je n'avais pas prévu d'aller si loin. Mais heureusement que je l'ai fait ou il serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, _dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le faon.

Elrond sourit avec douceur, incitant ensuite son fils à se lever pour aller manger un peu. Il l'aida en voyant qu'il avait du mal avec l'animal qu'il gardait dans ses bras. Et Celeborn vint aider à son tour en voyant l'adolescent tanguer sur ses pieds comme prit d'un malaise. Les deux adultes se postèrent de part et d'autre du mage, le soutenant alors que tous étaient inquiets en le voyant si faible. Celui-ci tenta de les rassurer en disant qu'il s'était levé trop vite mais personne ne fut dupe. Tranquillement, le groupe se mit en route pour une petite salle à manger du palais d'Elrond, le seigneur faisant amener un repas pour son fils qui ne lâchait pas son protéger. Le mage avait vraiment l'air à bout de force. L'air soucieux, Gandalf vint bientôt poser une main sur son épaule, tous sentant qu'il lui transmettait un peu de magie. Et cela sembla réveiller un peu le jeune elfe qui le remercia. Il mangea sous l'insistance de son père, tous l'entourant et terminant de chasser l'angoisse de ces dernières heures. En ne trouvant pas une trace de l'adolescent tous avaient cru revivre sa disparition, infiniment soulagés de l'avoir finalement retrouvé. Son faon dans les bras, il fut rapidement poussé vers son lit pour se reposer un peu. Voulant le tranquilliser au sujet du petit animal pour lequel il s'angoissait, Arwen créa un nid de couvertures pour lui, l'installant près de son petit frère qui s'endormit avec un léger sourire. La famille resta autour de lui un moment, terminant de s'apaiser, puis ils quittèrent la pièce, soulagés.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Elliel fut complètement concentré sur le faon qu'il entourait de soins, inquiet de le voir mourir. Une fois réveillé de sa sieste, il était retourné à son atelier pour récupérer son biberon improvisé et nourrir le bébé, fabriquant un lait riche de sa magie, y insufflant tout ce dont le bébé avait besoin. Et si cela le fatiguait, il était aussi heureux de parvenir à prendre soin de la petite créature. Le premier soir, il s'était appliqué à améliorer son biberon qu'il avait d'abord fait dans la précipitation. Il s'était installé près du grand âtre de sa forge, le faon dormant dans un nid de couverture près de lui et il s'était mis à l'ouvrage, se détendant dans cette activité. Après deux jours de soins étroits, le bébé s'était grandement attaché au mage, semblant réellement l'assimiler à sa mère. Regagnant doucement en force, il donnait de la voix lorsque le jeune elfe s'éloignait un peu trop à son goût, paniqué par tout autre et se cachant contre lui en recherche de protection.

Le troisième jour, la famille assista à une scène touchante. Ils étaient installés dans un salon en fin d'après midi, Elliel assis près de la cheminée allumée avec un livre sur les genoux, les autres installés dans les fauteuils. Le petit faon dormait contre sa hanche, blotti dans un nid de couverture. Le jeune elfe s'était alors levé pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Bien qu'il fut délicat, le petit animal se réveilla. Seulement, au lieu de se mettre à couiner comme il l'avait fait jusque là, il s'était mis sur ses pattes, tremblotant avec maladresse et devant s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Se retournant, Elliel l'avait remarqué, souriant et s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur du faon qui se dressait sur ses jambes avec difficulté. Il y parvint cependant, faisant quelques pas en zigzaguant dangereusement, faisant sourire tout le monde. Les sabots écartés, il fit quelque pas pour rejoindre le mage qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Elliel rit lorsque arrivé près de lui, le bébé s'emmêla les pinceaux pour le rejoindre dans un beau roulé boulé. Délicatement, Elliel le souleva pour le remettre sur ses jambes, le soutenant alors qu'il tremblait.

_\- Tu vas y arriver, _dit-il doucement.

Le faon le regarda de ses yeux ambrés et l'elfe lui sourit doucement. Pendant un moment, le bébé tenta de marcher, Elliel faisant quelques pas dans la pièce pour l'inciter à le suivre. Il fallut un moment et quelques chutes mais il y parvint finalement, se mettant à sautiller comme un cabri autour du mage qui souriait largement. Celui-ci s'agenouilla alors et le bébé le rejoignit venant chercher des caresses qu'il obtint rapidement. Elliel balada ses doigts sur le duvet blanc et doux, son petit protéger se rallongeant bientôt et posant sa tête sur ses cuisses en soupirant de bien-être.

_\- Je pense que l'on peut dire qu'il est sorti d'affaire maintenant, _remarqua Elrond en sachant que son fils s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'animal. _Il ne serait pas parvenu à se mettre debout ainsi si ça n'allait pas. Ça ira, _assura-t-il au mage qui avait l'air soulagé.

_\- Tu es très courageux, _murmura celui-ci en cajolant le bébé.

Voir la petite créature se battre ainsi pour sa vie lui redonnait beaucoup de courage, lui insufflant puissamment l'idée qu'il fallait avancer et continuer à vivre comme le faisait son petit protégé. Il ne savait pas si sa rencontre avec lui était fortuite ou s'il la devait au ciel mais cela lui faisait du bien.

_\- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?_ Demanda son père avec douceur. _Il serait temps de lui donner un nom maintenant. _

Elliel réfléchit un moment en caressant le faon, répondant finalement :

_\- Rhîwial, _dit-il.

Aussitôt, le bébé releva la tête pour le regarder, redressant ses grandes oreilles l'air attentif.

_\- Et bien, _sourit Gandalf, _on dirait que vous avez trouvé son nom véritable pour qu'il y réponde ainsi si vivement, _remarqua-t-il l'air impressionné.

_\- « Cri d'hiver ». Cela résume bien votre rencontre, _dit Glorfindel. _Et cela va aussi à son pelage. _

_\- Il lui vas très bien, _sourit Arwen.

Le mage sourit doucement, préparant ensuite un biberon de lait avec sa magie, le faon comprenant rapidement en le voyant faire, se faisant pressant pour qu'il lui donne rapidement à manger. Elliel rit un peu en voyant sa gourmandise, le caressant en lui donnant son repas.

_\- Il promet d'être une magnifique créature, _commenta Gandalf en regardant l'animal boire goulûment le lait chargé de magie de l'elfe.

Le mage qu'il était se doutait bien du fait que ce lait magique ne devait pas y être pour rien dans la survie du frêle nouveau né. Après cela, les jours se remirent à défiler, Elliel occupé par le petit faon qu'il soignait avec beaucoup d'attention. Et si peu comprirent ce qu'il ressentait au contact du bébé, tous sentirent que cette rencontre lui donnait de la force alors qu'il souriait davantage. Rapidement, il fut commun de voir Rhîwial sautiller comme un cabri autour du jeune prince se promenant dans la ville. Le faon le suivait partout du matin au soir, lui redonnant une joie de vivre qu'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis son retour. Et cela rassura un peu plus sa famille, le bébé lui donnant une raison d'avancer. Ce fut dans une meilleure humeur que les jours coulèrent tranquillement, le jeune mage retrouvant doucement ses forces, poussé par le petit faon à refaire un peu d'exercice pour l'emmener se promener. Celui-ci prenait d'ailleurs rapidement de la vigueur et du poids, l'air toujours heureux et cela faisait rayonner Elliel.

Le mage se mit alors à passer son temps entre le petit animal, son atelier, ses amis, sa famille ou la bibliothèque. Entouré des siens, il se remettait doucement de ces dernières années, ses forces lui revenant progressivement. Il finit même par de nouveau s'entraîner à l'épée avec Haldir. Il n'était pas aussi bon que ses frères et que son ami dans ce domaine mais il se débrouillait déjà honorablement, comme à l'arc. Il retrouvait sa forme physique bien que fatiguant rapidement mais cela lui faisait du bien, remontant un peu son moral. Ses nuits étaient toujours agitées de cauchemars mais ils commençaient à se faire plus rares alors que l'elfe allait mieux dans tout les sens du terme.

Ce fut près de deux mois après leur arrivée à Imladris que Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir et Arwen durent se résoudre à retourner vers la Lorien déjà trop longuement privée du pouvoir de Nenya. Sa gardienne devait retourner en son domaine pour lui rendre sa protection. Haldir et Celeborn suivaient évidemment, comme Arwen voulant vivre auprès de sa grand mère depuis le départ de sa mère. La séparation fut difficile pour tous mais Elliel promit de venir passer un moment en Lorien lorsqu'il s'y sentirait prêt. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pour rien au monde quitter Fondcombe, sa maison et son père. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Gandalf de reprendre la route et à la fin Avril, quatre mois après leur retour, Elladan et Elrohir repartirent pour le nord, poussés par leur petit frère ne voulant pas qu'ils fassent leur vie en fonction de lui. L'adolescent savait bien que leur vie n'était pas à Fondcombe et qu'on avait besoin d'eux ailleurs. Alors bien que la séparation le rebutait, il les incita à reprendre le cour de leur vie. Tous partis, il se retrouva alors avec son père et dans un sens, il fut très heureux de l'avoir pour lui seul, passant chaque jour beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elrond veillait d'ailleurs étroitement sur son cadet qu'il voyait reprendre vie doucement avec bonheur.

Le printemps revenu et bien installé, Elliel se mit à emmener Rhîwial dans de plus longues ballades en forêt pour lui faire découvrir le monde. Le petit faon avait bien grandi alors qu'il avait atteint plus d'une cinquantaine de kilos en quatre mois, promettant de devenir un beau mâle solide. Il débordait d'énergie alors qu'il prenait de la taille. Il était splendide, son pelage gardant son blanc éclatant, ses tâches d'argent s'étant effacées progressivement lorsqu'il avait passé les deux mois. Ses yeux pétillaient de vie, vifs et intelligents. Il suivait le mage partout, dormant dans son atelier lorsqu'il travaillait là bas. Tous avaient pris l'habitude de voir l'animal avec le prince, cela étant devenu commun. Chaque jour, Elliel l'emmenait donc se défouler et jouer dans les bois, le faon découvrant le monde autour de lui avec beaucoup de curiosité, restant pourtant toujours en vu de son protecteur.

Ce jour là, Elliel avait emmené son petit compagnon dans une clairière ensoleillée où les fleurs bourgeonnaient de partout en cette saison. Il s'était assis sur une pierre pour regarder le faon jouer et sautiller dans tout les sens, scrutant chaque odeur passant à sa porté. Il commençait à grignoter ce qu'il trouvait tentant alors que l'elfe pensait bientôt entamer son sevrage. Le mage le trouvait de plus en plus beau avec son pelage et ses yeux hors normes captant la lumière et l'entourant d'une aura blanche. Il avait l'air d'une créature divine d'une grande pureté alors qu'il baignait dans le soleil. Il rit lorsque l'animal tomba soudainement sur un hérisson et s'y piquant le bout du nez, sautant alors en arrière l'air outré. Il se mit à sautiller autour de la petite créature roulé en boule, voulant visiblement jouer mais il s'en désintéressa en le trouvant obstinément immobile, passant à autre chose.

Souriant, Elliel ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour se détendre un peu et profiter du soleil et du silence. Il se concentra sur sa magie qui avait elle beaucoup plus de mal à se remettre que le reste de sa personne. Physiquement, il avait repris des forces. Il commençait à reprendre un peu de poids, son teint n'était plus maladif mais de porcelaine, sain et clair. Il se faisait de nouveau plus agile et fort, ses yeux et ses cheveux brillants. Mais sa magie elle, peinait beaucoup et il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il préparait le lait de son petit compagnon. Il n'arrivait pas à grand chose, son pouvoir vite fatigué. Aussi, comme souvent pour se réconforter, il se concentra sur la magie présente partout naturellement autour de lui, s'y plongeant pour retrouver ces sensations qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il en ressorti, il eut la surprise de découvrir des choses qui n'étaient pas là avant. Intrigué, il vit Rhîwial qui s'approchait pour renifler les objets, relevant ensuite un regard étonnement intense vers lui. Surprit, il quitta la pierre, s'avançant vers lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du faon, s'accroupissant pour regarder. Là, il trouva une très longue et épaisse branche d'un bois parfaitement blanc. Il semblait qu'on venait de la couper de son arbre, le surprenant alors qu'il n'en reconnaissait pas l'essence. Avec la branche, il y avait un gros sac de toile qu'il ouvrit. Il y trouva un métal brut très clair, du mithril ainsi que divers autres matériaux très rares ou même inconnus pour lui. Très surpris, il fronça les sourcils en sentant une légère magie émaner de tout cela. Se concentrant dessus, il se figea net en reconnaissant le pouvoir l'Ilùvatar, de son protecteur. Il comprit alors que c'était lui qui venait de lui envoyer cela. Et alors qu'il comprenait ça, une idée s'imposa à lui. Une idée de ce qu'il devait faire de ce cadeau. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en réalisant quel trésor cela était. S'agenouillant, il pria le Créateur pour le remercier. Il sursauta lorsqu'une douce lumière blanche l'entoura, lui donnant la sensation d'une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante. Une fois de plus, il y reconnu l'énergie du dieu, des dieux de son monde, le remerciant d'une pensée émue pour sa protection et son attention. Après une minute, toute manifestation prit fin et il respira un moment, profitant de l'énergie s'évaporant doucement autour de lui. Ce fut le museau humide de Rhîwial contre sa joue qui le sortit de ses pensées. Souriant, il caressa son compagnon pour ensuite ramasser le sac de toile et la branche, se remettant en route pour la ville suivis du faon marchant à ses côtés.

Il gagna rapidement son atelier, des idées plein la tête et le sourire aux lèvres. Arrivée là, ce fut en sautillant que Rhîwial gagna le nid douillet aménagé pour lui par le mage, s'y installant pour ne plus bouger comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Elliel s'avança alors vers la grande table de bois qui trônait au milieu de l'espace. Il y fit un peu de place alors qu'elle était couverte d'objets, d'outils et de matériaux. Il y déposa son chargement, ouvrant le sac pour regarder de plus près ce qui s'y trouvait. Il se rendit alors compte que le sac contenait bien plus que ce qui était normalement possible et à un poids bien plus réduit, l'elfe comprenant que son protecteur lui avait facilité le transport de son cadeau. À l'intérieur, il y avait donc le métal et le mithril qu'il avait entraperçu. Il y avait aussi de l'or, une bourse pleine de pierres précieuse, des morceaux de bois de différentes essences, du cuir, du tissus, différents minéraux... il y avait là une montagne de choses donnant une tornade d'idée à l'artisan qu'il était. Il adorait façonner des objets et il faisait cela à merveille alors ce présent avait de quoi l'enjouer, ravi qu'il était. Il prit un bon moment pour sortir et observer tout ce qu'il avait à disposition, auscultant les matériaux de ses doigts fins et experts. Une fois fait, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau dans une grande alcôve aménagée dans l'atelier, attrapant parchemin et crayon pour se mettre à dessiner ses premières idées et donner forme à l'outil qu'il voulait créer.

Il se plongea complètement dans son nouveau projet, absorbé comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans son atelier. Cet endroit était vraiment son refuge alors que s'occuper l'esprit en façonnant des objets l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni l'obscurité qui tombait alors que ses yeux d'elfes et le feu de sa forge réglaient le problème. Concentré, il n'entendit pas que l'on approchait et il fit un bond mémorable lorsqu'une voix s'éleva :

_\- Sur quoi travailles-tu?_ Demanda-t-elle.

Sursautant, Elliel releva le regard pour tomber sur son père debout non loin et l'observant avec amusement.

_\- Je pensais bien te trouver ici, _remarqua le Seigneur en s'approchant. _Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au dîner. _

_\- Il est déjà si tard ?_ Demanda le mage l'air étonné. _Excusez moi Ada, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. _

_\- Tu ne vois jamais le temps passer lorsque tu es ici, _remarqua le père en posant une main douce sur son épaule.

Il se pencha un peu sur ses dessins, les regardant avec intérêt en renouvelant sa première question. Elliel se leva alors pour l'amener vers la grande table, lui montrant les matériaux que le Seigneur observa avec attention, surprit de voir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas malgré son savoir.

_\- Je promenais Rhîwial dans les bois, _raconta le mage. _Je me suis arrêté dans une clairière pour le laisser jouer un peu et je me suis mis à méditer un peu sur la magie, _dit-il alors qu'Elrond posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule en sachant bien que ses soucis de magie lui pesaient. _Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, tout cela était devant moi, entouré de la magie d'Ilùvatar._

_\- Un cadeau ? _Comprit alors le père très surpris.

_\- Et pas n'importe quel cadeau, _sourit le mage en caressant la grande branche de bois blanc. _Je vais pouvoir faire beaucoup de choses avec tout ça mais le but principal et que j'en fasse mon bâton de magicien. Je l'ai compris tout de suite en touchant ce bois. Ilùvatar m'offre mon bâton comme aux Istari mais il me laisse choisir la forme que je souhaite lui donner, il me laisse le fabriquer de mes mains. Je vais pouvoir faire beaucoup plus de magie avec ça. _

_\- C'est formidable, _sourit Elrond. _Je suis heureux pour toi mon fils, _dit-il en l'étreignant doucement. _Mais il faut tout de même manger et dormir, tu en as besoin. Alors que dirais-tu de venir dîner avec moi ?_

Elliel acquiesça en souriant doucement, allant réveiller doucement son faon qui ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre. Le père et le fils allèrent alors manger, s'installant ensuite dans un salon pour un moment tranquille. Elliel en profita alors pour offrir un grand biberon de lait à son faon alors qu'il avait beaucoup amélioré l'objet depuis qu'il l'avait avec lui. Il avait appris à beaucoup aimer ce moment de douceur avec Rhîwial, se disant que cela allait lui manquer une fois son sevrage terminé. Il passait chaque soir ce moment tranquille avec son père et parfois avec d'autres elfes parmi lesquels Lindir ou Glorfindel particulièrement proches de la famille. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Elliel fut complètement absorbé par la confection de son bâton. Il ne sortait de son atelier que pour aller manger, dormir et promener Rhîwial. Lorsqu'il travaillait, le faon restait toujours tranquille, dormant près de la forge, profitant du soleil sur la terrasse surplombant la vallée ou venant observer l'elfe qui travaillait. Cet épisode de solitude calme à faire ce qu'il aimait fit du bien à l'adolescent qui se concentrait sur sa tâche avec beaucoup d'application et de soin.

Il lui fallut presque un mois de travail acharné pour que le jeune mage termine son bâton, usant chaque jour d'un peu de magie comme il pouvait pour façonner ce qu'il ne pouvait faire avec ses outils. Cela le fatiguait mais il s'en fichait, heureux de voir son outil prendre forme. En Terre du Milieu, tout les magiciens dignes de ce nom avaient leur bâton offert par les Valars et il aurait aussi le sien offert par son protecteur et qui lui permettrait d'user bien plus facilement de magie. Et finalement, il fut terminé une semaine après le début de l'été.

Elliel sourit largement en observant son œuvre. Son bâton était posé devant lui, sur une grande table qu'il avait installé sur sa terrasse de l'atelier pour pouvoir travailler au soleil. Il mesurait deux mètres en tout, parfaitement droit alors qu'il avait été taillé dans la grande branche blanche. Le bois était immaculé, doux et brillant. Elliel l'avait couvert de très fines plaques d'ors ciselé pour dessiner de complexes motifs archaïques faits de volutes, d'arabesques, d'enchevêtrement de lignes fines formant des ornements d'une grande beauté. Ils épousaient le bois avec perfection, l'habillant merveilleusement sans le cacher entièrement. Le mage y avait ajouté de minuscules éclats de mithril et d'émeraudes presque invisibles si ce n'était lorsqu'ils brillaient dans la lumière. Au milieu du bâton, il y avait une partie longue d'une quinzaine de centimètre couverte d'un bois noir et luisant, veiné d'or et de mithril. Il semblait dessiner une poignée de laquelle partait les dessins d'ors. L'extrémité basse du bâton était faite d'une pierre blanche de bonne taille à l'air brute sertie dans une monture d'or et de mithril. Elle brillait doucement. Le haut du bâton était lui formé d'un enchevêtrement de dizaines de fines tiges faites du bois blanc, de mithril brillant ou d'or. Elles formaient une archaïque cage enfermant une pierre noire presque invisible derrière ses barreaux. De multiples petites émeraudes étaient serties ça et là.

Enchanté par le résultat qu'il avait rêvé, Elliel posa ses mains sur le bâton de part et d'autre de la poignée noire, le tenant à l'horizontal devant lui. Respirant un coup il écarta finalement les mains, tirant doucement. Comme il l'avait imaginé, le bâton s'ouvrit en deux sans un bruit en deux parties de taille parfaitement égale. Elles se séparèrent doucement, révélant deux lames sortant du bâton. Il décrivit un large arc de cercle de ses deux bras, dégainant les deux lames fixées chacune à une partie du bâton. Elles mesuraient soixante dix centimètres chacune, extrêmement fines et larges d'à peine deux centimètres. Elles étaient faîte d'un métal luisant et clair qu'Elliel n'avait jamais vu avant et que son protecteur lui avait offert. Il était à la fois relativement souple et extrêmement solide, très tranchant une fois affûté. Une fois encore, Elliel avait couvert le métal de très fins dessins qui avaient coulé de ses doigts comme une évidence pour lui. Les lames apparurent sans un bruit, le faisant sourire alors qu'elles brillaient. Ces épées se fondaient dans son bâton et il espérait qu'elles pourrait elles aussi supporter sa magie. Il avait imaginé cela afin de pouvoir se battre et user de magie en même temps, se souvenant des histoires de Gandalf une épée dans une main et son bâton dans l'autre. Il rengaina ensuite, les lames disparaissant dans le bois. Une fois les deux parties de nouveau jointes, leur séparation disparaissait complètement à tel point qu'on ne pouvait la deviner.

Satisfait, il le reposa, souriant et épongeant son front. Il vit Rhîwial approcher doucement, venant renifler le bâton les oreilles dressées avant de venir chercher des caresses que l'elfe lui offrit avec joie. Et alors qu'il cajolait le faon, Elliel vit son bâton irradier soudain d'une forte lumière blanche. Il reconnut immédiatement l'énergie de son protecteur, souriant largement. Le phénomène dura un long moment avant de cesser, l'objet en ressortant plus beau encore semblait-il, irradiant d'une puissante magie. Hypnotisé, Elliel avança une main pour de nouveau saisir son œuvre. À peine l'eut-il toucher qu'il sentit la magie douce et forte s'infiltrer dans tout son corps en une sensation follement agréable pour lui. Il ferma les yeux sans même s'en apercevoir, ce gorgeant de ce pouvoir si bienfaiteur pour lui. Cela se termina trop vite à son goût mais il sut alors qu'Ilùvatar avait béni son bâton et que celui-ci serait désormais son meilleur outils de magie. Reprenant ses esprits, il alla chercher une large ceinture de cuir noire aux boucles d'ors qu'il avait spécialement confectionné. Il la passa en bandoulière sur son épaule droite alors qu'elle tombait sur sa hanche gauche. Il la boucla sur sa poitrine avant de fermer deux autres courroies très fines cette fois, l'une passant sur son épaule gauche l'autre sous son aisselle droite. Toutes deux étaient destinées à maintenir la ceinture en place alors qu'elle devrait porter le bâton qui, s'il était plus léger qu'il ne le paraissait, pesait tout de même son poids. Et pour cela, il y avait dans le dos, deux clips de métal qui maintiendraient le bâton dans son dos tout en permettant de l'attraper facilement. Cela en place, il y plaça le bâton, ravi de voir que cela donnait exactement le résultat qu'il avait imaginé. L'outil traçait alors une diagonale derrière lui, splendide.

Fatigué mais heureux, il quitta son atelier son bâton dans son dos, Rhîwial sautillant autour de lui. Le premier à qui il montra son œuvre fut Glorfindel qu'il croisa rapidement. Et ce fut avec excitation qu'il lui présenta son outil, l'elfe blond émerveillé par l'objet d'une grande beauté. Il l'observa minutieusement mais n'y toucha pas une fois, sachant que cela ne se faisait pas avec le bâton d'un magicien. Le Seigneur de la maison de la fleur d'or le poussa ensuite à montrer cela à son père et ce fut ensemble qu'ils allèrent retrouver Elrond fasciné lui aussi par la création de son fils.

Après cela, ce fut avec joie que le jeune elfe se remit à la pratique de la magie en douceur, grandement aidé par le cadeau de son protecteur facilitant les choses. Et cela améliora grandement son moral. L'été passa tranquillement, Rhîwial grandissant à vu d'œil au côté de son protecteur qui retrouvait ses forces et sa santé. Avec les matériaux offerts par Ilùvatar, Elliel fabriqua de multiple objets qui l'occupèrent des mois durant, cette activité le détendant beaucoup et l'aidant à ne pas se triturer l'esprit. Ce faisant, ses idées sombres s'apaisèrent, aidées par les discussions qu'il avait régulièrement avec son père ou Glorfindel. Il passait aussi bien du temps avec le jeune cerf blanc, à la bibliothèque ou avec ses amis, occupant son temps en des activités qu'il aimait. Avec les gardes de la ville, il se remit à pratiquer les armes comme dans son enfance, alors qu'il avait appris à apprécier cela avec ses frères et Haldir. À d'autres moment, il se baladait autour d'Imladris, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, profitant simplement. Les mois coulaient et son esprit s'apaisait à sa plus grande joie. Le jeune prince reprit progressivement le cour de sa vie, tournant la page et soignant ses blessures, retrouvant sa joie de vivre et son bien être. Il lui fallut une année en tout pour retrouver toute sa forme physique et une magie stable et plus forte, celle-ci pourtant encore loin de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois. Et si cela inquiétait le jeune elfe, il relativisait en se disant que cela s'arrangerait certainement avec le temps.

Les années coulèrent tranquillement, poussière pour l'elfe qu'était Elliel. Il n'y avait que les saisons défilant et Rhîwial grandissant qui montrait le temps passant au jeune mage. Le jeune cerf devint un grand mâle fier et splendide en une dizaine d'années, devenant bien plus grand qu'un cerf ordinaire. Il mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt au garrot, ses bois impressionnants et imposants, ne tombant jamais, sa ramure très développée reflétant d'un éclat d'or. Il avait gardé sa magnifique couleur blanc pur. Ses yeux ambrés virant au doré. Musclé et fort, il avait une toison plus épaisse à la base du cou et sur la poitrine. L'animal s'était montré exceptionnellement intelligent toujours très proche du mage qui lui laissait pourtant toute sa liberté. Le cerf n'était jamais enfermé, pouvant aller gambader en forêt comme bon lui semblait. Pourtant, il n'était jamais bien loin de son maître et il était normal pour tous de voir le grand cerf dormir dans l'atelier d'Elliel ou sur la terrasse de celui-ci lorsqu'il y travaillait. Il n'était pas rare non plus de le voir avec l'adolescent au palais de son père ou dans les allées de la ville.

Lorsqu'il avait été assez fort pour cela, Elliel s'était mis à éduquer l'animal pour le monter sur une suggestion de Glorfindel et de son père. La première fois qu'il était monté sur son dos resterait dans les mémoires de touts les elfes venus observer ce jour là. Rhîwial avait regardé avec une grande curiosité son maître grimper sur son dos, sans bouger. Il n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir le mettre par terre mais il avait voulu obtenir une caresse, de mettant à tourner en rond sur lui même pour approcher son museau de son cavalier qu'il ne parvenait pas à atteindre. En équilibre précaire, Elliel avait tenté de le faire stopper mais le cerf s'était pris les bois dans de basses branches, s'emmêlant les pinceaux alors que maître et monture terminaient rapidement au sol pêle-mêle. Toute noblesse envolée dans cette cascade comique, Elliel avait eu un fou rire mémorable comme tout les présents, le cerf affichant un air vexé alors qu'il s'était relevé et éloigné le nez relevé. Rhîwial n'avait jamais cherché à l'empêcher de grimper sur son dos et il s'était même rapidement mis à apprécier la chose pour emmener son maître dans de longue balades en forêt. Mais lorsqu'il voulait jouer, il gardait cette manie de tourner en rond sur lui même comme un chien voulant attraper sa queue dans l'espoir d'atteindre son cavalier. Lorsque ses bois étaient encore d'une taille raisonnable, il y parvenait mais son imposante ramure sortie grandissant doucement, il n'y arrivait plus, donnant lieu à des scènes comiques. Elliel avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui confectionner une selle et une bride spécialement pour lui. Chaque pièce de cuir noire était ornée d'or dans le même esprit que son bâton. Il y avait aussi des émeraudes et du mithril. Le jeune elfe avait mis beaucoup de cœur à confectionner des bijoux pour orner la ramure de son cerf, se plaisant à l'embellir alors que l'animal se prêtait au jeu avec joie.

Un peu plus de dix ans passèrent ainsi. Dix ans de paix et de tranquillité pour Elliel qui avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Mais tous avaient constaté le changement opéré depuis son enlèvement. Il avait perdu son innocence et sa naïveté, se comportant comme un adulte, le regard bien plus grave qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il n'était plus enclin aux blagues comme autrefois et il voyait le monde d'un autre œil plus sérieux et plus conscient des réalités. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'il avait été avant sa disparition, loin de là. Il était mature malgré son jeune âge pour leur peuple, sage et éclairé, parfois désillusionné. Il avait pris sa place de prince auprès de son père qui partageait avec lui ce qu'il se passait en Terre du Milieu à sa demande. Mais au bout de cette décennie, le jeune elfe eut besoin d'autre chose, se mettant à rêver de voyage. Il s'était reconstruit chez lui, il voulait maintenant redécouvrir son monde et sa terre, la visiter en long en large et en travers, estimant son monde si précieux plus que jamais après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait envie de tout voir de la Terre du Milieu, d'en découvrir tout les secrets. Il y réfléchit tout l'hiver, en parlant avec son père qui eut bien du mal à se faire à l'idée de voir son plus jeune fils qui n'avait pas encore cent ans, voyager seul à travers le monde. Elliel se montra cependant persuasif, mettant en avant le fait qu'il était un très bon guerrier et un très bon magicien, qu'il savait se débrouiller et qu'il savait se faire discret. L'adolescent voulait découvrir son monde de ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu que Fondcombe. Ayant promis à Ilùvatar de laisser son fils vivre comme bon lui semblait le jour où il l'avait sauvé, Elrond finit par céder, concédant que son fils chéri saurait se défendre.

Le jeune mage se prépara alors tranquillement, attendant que le printemps soit bien installé pour partir. À Fondcombe, tous furent tristes d'apprendre qu'il s'en allait, tous choyant le plus jeune elfe de leur peuple. Mais ils étaient aussi heureux de le voir retrouver le caractère aventureux de son enfance. Ce fut donc au premier jour de Juillet qu'il quitta Imladris, monté sur Rhîwial. Il prit vers l'est sans se presser, traversant les montagnes par les Hauts Cols. De là, suivant ses envies, il avança jusqu'à l'Anduin, le grand fleuve qu'il traversa à l'ancien gué pour ensuite poursuivre vers l'est et gagner la région de Rhosgobel en bordure de la Forêt Noire. Il eut alors la très bonne surprise de tomber sur Radagast qui le reconnu sur le champ malgré qu'il ne l'ait vu qu'une seule fois alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années. Comme tout les Istari, il était venu voir le jeune elfe si doué en magie lorsqu'il avait manifesté tout petit de puissants pouvoirs. Le magicien fut excessivement heureux de le revoir, l'invitant à rester un peu avec lui et lui faisant visiter ses bois avec beaucoup de joie et d'enthousiasme. Ce fut avec joie qu'Elliel accepta l'invitation, vivant alors au milieu des animaux avec le Brun, ravi de cette vie simple. Et Radagast s'était longuement extasié sur Rhîwial qu'il trouvait splendide. Il y sentait puissamment la magie du jeune elfe, assurant en apprenant son histoire que c'était certainement sa magie qui l'avait sauvé à la mort de sa mère. Et assura aussi que c'était ce même pouvoir qui l'avait rendu si majestueux et qui lui permettrait de vivre aussi longtemps que son maître vivrait, profondément lié à lui. Apprendre cela ravi Elliel alors assuré de garder son ami avec lui tout au long de sa vie.

À suivre...


	4. IV- A la redécouverte de sa terre

Chapitre 4 :

À la redécouverte de sa Terre

Elliel passa le printemps, l'été, l'automne et l'hiver avec Radagast, découvrant bien des choses merveilleuses avec lui, retrouvant une certaine joie enfantine au contact du magicien simple et joyeux. Le printemps revenant, il se remit ensuite en route. Il regagna l'Anduin, le longeant vers le sud tranquillement pendant un long moment, traversant le Champs des Iris pour finalement arriver en Lorien. Il s'engagea dans les bois elfiques avec joie, heureux à l'idée de revoir sa sœur, ses grands parents et Haldir. Ce fut sur celui-ci qu'il tomba en premier alors que sa garde patrouillait à la frontière. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du blond en le voyant arriver monté sur son grand cerf blanc mais il fut absolument ravi. Le soir même, il arrivait à Caras Galadhon, accueilli comme un roi par sa famille et les elfes de la Lorien. Tous avaient appris le retour du petit fils de leurs Seigneurs et tous en avaient été ravis mais le revoir en personne fut aussi royalement fêté ce soir là.

Elliel passa deux années complètes en Lorien, Galadriel ayant rassuré Elrond sur le périple de son cadet par leur lien spirituel. Réfléchissant au phénomène, Elliel avait pris conseil auprès de sa grand mère pour finalement parvenir à user du même genre de télépathie. Son premier contact fut pour son père qui en fut très heureux, soulagé de pouvoir ainsi garder contact avec lui malgré la distance. L'exercice était laborieux pour le mage mais Galadriel assura que cela deviendrait plus aisé avec le temps et l'expérience. Depuis son départ de Fondcombe, Elliel avait aussi régulièrement prit le temps de méditer sur la magie planant partout, l'analysant et apprenant à la connaître. Au plus le temps passait, au plus il s'exerçait et au mieux il sentait les différents pouvoirs présents partout en Terre du Milieu. Et lorsqu'il était descendu vers la Lorien, son attention s'était portée vers l'est de la forêt où une présence lourde, sombre et oppressante semblait régner. Profitant de son séjour dans le domaine de ses grands parents, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à projeter son esprit vers cet endroit, voulant en savoir plus alors qu'une inquiétude lointaine grandissait en lui. Dol Guldur, c'était là que tout se passait. La forteresse s'y trouvant était censée être abandonnée pourtant, il y sentait une ombre puissante et grandissante. Il tenta d'en savoir plus en projetant son esprit vers elle pour l'analyser. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une douleur froide enserrait son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer et le mettant à mal. Cela lui infligeait à chaque fois de violents malaises et cela ne lui disait rien de bon, lui faisant froid dans le dos. Il garda pourtant ses inquiétudes pour lui alors que sa grand mère ne semblait pas ressentir le moindre malaise vis à vis de la veille forteresse. Se disant que c'était l'ancien pouvoir noir qu'il y avait eu là bas autrefois et qui s'y entêtait qui lui faisait cet effet, il décida de ne pas trop s'en faire.

Après deux ans, il reprit la route de nouveau, son envie irrépressible de voyager toujours bien présente. Il longea encore l'Anduin vers le sud, prenant ensuite vers l'est pour traverser les Terres Brunes puis les Terres Sauvages où il s'attarda longuement, finissant pas les connaître par cœur. Durant ce voyage, il put mainte fois sentir la présence sombre et froide du Mordor au sud veillant à ne pas s'en approcher plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il traversa finalement Dorwinion pour arriver à la mer de Rhun où il eut la surprise de rencontrer les mages bleus, Alatar et Pallando. Il resta avec eux longuement, les découvrant alors que même les autres Istari ne savaient que peu de choses d'eux. Les deux magiciens le gardèrent avec eux avec joie, sentant en lui le pouvoir d'Ilùvatar.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il devait s'en aller bien des mois plus tard, Elliel prit vers le nord, longeant la rivière rouge, Carnen, puis Celduin, la rivière vive. Il remonta jusqu'au long lac qu'il longea par l'est, observant Esgaroth de loin sans y mettre un pied. Il aimait la solitude à laquelle il s'était habitué, elle lui ouvrait l'esprit et lui permettait de voir des choses qu'il n'aurait pas vu autrement. Il affinait ses sens, sentant mieux que jamais la magie présente partout. Il voyait tout, il affûtait son esprit, méditant souvent longuement. La seule compagnie de son cerf lui suffisait. Il avançait au grès de ses envies et de son instinct s'arrêtant parfois un moment dans les endroits qui lui plaisaient ou qui attiraient son attention. Il ramassait parfois des matériaux qu'il trouvait, fabriquant de petites choses alors qu'il avait toujours une sacoche d'outils avec lui. Il adorait cette vie de liberté à faire ce qu'il voulait, quand il voulait. Il observait sa Terre et tout ce qu'il s'y passait, attentif à chaque chose, plus éveillé que jamais. Il écoutait le vent qui lui murmurait à l'oreille, la Terre grondant sous ses pieds, l'eau chantant dans les rivières... la Magie, la Terre du Milieu, les éléments, les plantes et les créatures vivantes lui racontaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Il continua vers le nord, se désolant de trouver Dale en ruine, ravagé par Smaug dont-il sentait la présence lourde et étouffante au sein de la Montagne Solitaire. Un profond mal-être s'empara de lui aux abords de la Montagne et il ne s'attarda pas. Il avait maintenant compris que les pouvoirs sombres qu'il approchait l'oppressaient beaucoup. Il en avait fait l'expérience avec Dol Guldur et le Mordor et il avait compris. Il savait qu'il devait fortifier son esprit pour se protéger mais cela demanderait du temps. Chaque jour, il y travaillait, mais pour le moment, il évitait de trop s'approcher des endroits où les ombres étaient encore présentes. Lorsqu'il le faisait, il avait terriblement mal à la tête, peinant à respirer, se sentant faible et mal. Près d'Erebor il s'était même évanouis et été resté inconscient longuement, ne devant qu'à Rhîwial de l'avoir éloigné à toute vitesse. Seule la distance lui avait permis de se réveiller enfin et il lui avait fallu une longue pause de deux semaines pour s'en remettre et reprendre la route.

Il se dirigea vers l'ouest, passant entre les Montagnes grises et la Forêt Noire. Il savait qu'en entrant dans les bois, il aurait certainement pu s'arrêter un moment chez le roi Thranduil mais il y renonça. L'épisode d'Erebor l'avait un peu ébranlé et il avait besoin de faire le point, préférant alors rester seul. Ce fut alors qu'il commença à rencontrer des orques. La plus part du temps, il se faisait discret pour passer inaperçu, observant de loin mais parfois, l'affrontement était inévitable et il dut commencer à se battre pour se protéger. Il se fit alors plus tendu, alerte pour assurer sa sécurité. Même Rhîwial s'était fait très vigilent, veillant sur lui lorsqu'il dormait blotti contre son flanc, le mage en faisant ensuite de même pour son compagnon lorsqu'il dormait à son tour. Ce fut dans le silence qu'il atteignirent les Monts Brumeux qu'ils traversèrent difficilement par le Nord. Et cela se compliqua lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les anciennes terres d'Angmar, Elliel étouffé par la veille magie sombre et pervertie régnant là. Encore une fois, sa monture fut son salut. Ce fut dans une semi conscience qu'il comprit que Rhîwial qui le portait obliquait vers le sud pour longer les Monts Brumeux et passer à l'est du Mont Gram, rejoignant les Landes d'Etten où il reprit vie petit à petit. Éprouvé, il pensa un moment à continuer vers Imladris un peu plus loin au sud pour aller se reposer mais après une longue halte de bien des jours, son aplomb retrouvé, il décida de continuer vers l'ouest.

Il se retrouva alors dans l'ancien pays d'Arnor si mythique pour lui, jadis royaume d'Elendil, descendant d'Elros, son oncle paternel. Il visita ces vastes terres longuement, des mois durant, affrontant régulièrement les orques qui s'y trouvaient. Ce fut par pur hasard, alors qu'il venait en aide à quatre guerriers affrontant une horde d'orque qu'il tomba sur ses frères accompagnés de deux rôdeurs. Ceux ci furent à la fois très heureux et très inquiets de le voir là. Ce fut avec amusement qu'il leur fit remarquer que c'était lui qui venait de les tirer d'un mauvais pas, leur racontant ensuite que cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il voyageait seul et qu'il savait se débrouiller. Les jumeaux le présentèrent alors aux rôdeurs avec qui ils vivaient et se battaient, Elliel en rencontrant un bon nombre dans les mois qui suivirent et qu'il passa à leur côté avec ses frères. Rapidement, le mage eut beaucoup d'affection pour les braves Dùnedain veillant sur les populations dans l'ombre et ceux-ci apprirent aussi à le respecter et à l'apprécier énormément en apprenant à le connaître.

Il passa des années avec eux et avec ses frères mais son besoin de voir autre chose reprit finalement le dessus. Il reprit alors la route pour gagner Mithlond, les Havres Gris, restant un moment avec les elfes vivant là. Puis sa curiosité le poussa vers la Comté un peu à l'est. Mithrandir lui avait tellement parlé des Hobbits qu'il eut envie de les découvrir de ses yeux. Des années durant il suivit la vie paisible, heureuse et insouciante des Hobbits, comprenant vite pourquoi Gandalf les affectionnaient tant. Jamais il ne se montra à eux, sa présence indétectable mais il apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'eux, appréciant la douce vie de La Comté et sa joie de vivre qui amena le soleil dans son cœur. Il faisait bon vivre dans cette région où même la magie chantait de joie.

Mais il quitta finalement ces terres pour de diriger vers Bree qu'il visita telle une ombre, invisible pour tous. Prenant la grande route de l'est, il alla jusqu'au Mont Venteux où il fit une halte pour ensuite se diriger vers le sud. Il traversa le Pays de Dun pour franchir l'Isen, passant à l'ouest d'Ered Nimrais pour atteindre le Gondor. Il sillonna ce pays des Hommes en long en large et en travers, le découvrant sans jamais se montrer. Il se faisait discret, aidant ceux qui en avaient besoin sans jamais se mettre dans la lumière. Alors qu'il était en Ithilien du sud, il assista aux attaques des Haradrim sur le Gondor. Il se battit alors aux côtés des Gondoriens, se faisant passer pour un homme. Il avait retiré son diadème elfique, entouré son bâton de tissu et de cuir noir pour le rendre aussi banal que n'importe quel bâton de combat, il cachait ses oreilles avec une longue bande de tissus entourant son front et les couvrant efficacement. Il avait passé les vêtements les plus simples qu'il avait, retirant tout signe distinctif alors qu'il portait continuellement une lourde cape dont la capuche était toujours sur sa tête. Il ordonna à Rhîwial de rester hors de vue bien que le cerf n'était jamais loin. Les hommes du Gondor l'appelèrent Daetîn, l'ombre silencieuse alors que c'était ce qu'il était pour eux, toujours très discret, parlant peu et se battant même sans bruit. Avec eux il tenta longuement que repousser l'ennemi mais sa trop grande proximité avec le Mordor l'affaiblissait, l'embrumant et le privant d'une bonne partie de sa magie qu'il ne se risqua pas à utiliser.

Après les Haradrim, ce furent les Ourouks du Mordor qui déferlèrent et l'Ithilien du sud fut abandonné. Si cela attrista beaucoup l'elfe, il fut rassuré par le fait qu'on avait pu protéger les populations qui avaient évacué en grande partie les terres assaillies, diminuant grandement les pertes. Ecthelion II avait renforcé Pelargir et stoppé l'avancée des Haradrim. Épuisé par des années de combats si proche de la Terre Noire, il finit par gagner Minas Tirith, ne s'y attardant que peu. Il devait s'éloigner rapidement du Mordor qui l'avait éprouvé lourdement. Il alla alors en Rohan, faisant un détour pour voir les Portes de l'Argonath où il passa un moment. Il visita le pays des dresseurs de chevaux, s'arrêtant à Edoras. Il franchit ensuite le Ouestfolde gagnant la partie Sud de Fangorn dont l'ancienne magie lui fit le plus grand bien. Il y resta longuement, s'y ressourçant après les batailles en Gondor dont-il n'était pas encore remis, les ténèbres du Mordor pesant lourd sur lui. Il y fit la connaissance des Ents, apprenant avec joie leur lent parlé. Le temps n'étant pas un problème pour lui, patient qu'il était, il resta avec eux, reprenant aussi des forces dans cette forêt pleine d'un puissant pouvoir qui lui plaisait.

Après bien des années, il s'en alla de nouveau, filant vers l'est pour de nouveau traverser les Terres Brunes, contournant Dol Guldur de très loin par le sud, ne voulant plus s'approcher des ombres pour le moment. Il remonta ensuite pour gagner le sud de Vert Bois qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il la visita, remonta doucement vers le Nord jusqu'à Emyn Duir. Si le temps filait sans qu'il le voit vraiment de son esprit immortel, ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait quitté sa maison. Prit de nostalgie, il décida finalement de reprendre la route de Fondcombe. Il contactait son père au moins une fois par an pour lui assurer que tout allait bien pour lui mais Elrond lui manquait maintenant et ce fut avec l'intention de faire une surprise à son père qu'il reprit la route d'Imladris vers l'ouest. Il fallut un moment mais il approcha finalement de sa maison quatre vingt huit ans après en être parti. Approchant des terres de son père dont-il sentait le pouvoir rassurant de loin, il avait repris une apparence de prince elfique. Ses dernières années passées à Fangorn et à Vert Bois lui avaient permis de se remettre des combats en Gondor. Il avait repassé des vêtements elfiques précieux et son diadème. Il avait tressé ses cheveux, libéré ses oreilles et découvert son bâton.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour de voyage lorsqu'il fit une rencontre dans la forêt. Il avançait en silence, installé sur le dos de Rhîwial qui se tenait droit et fier, ses bois ornés de bijoux. Il avançait lentement, envoûtant et enchanteur. À sa selle et sa bride ouvragées, Elliel avait ajouté un épais mais néanmoins élégant plastron de cuir renforcé de plaques de mithril et décoré d'or, la pièce protégeant sa monture en combat s'il devait y en avoir. Une autre pièce dans le même esprit passait entre ses bois et ses oreilles, protégeant sa nuque et le port de sa tête, couvrant de dessus de son cou. Et enfin, une sorte de cote de maille faite de mithril couvrait le dessous de son cou, sa croupe et son ventre, attachée au plastron entre ses antérieurs, intégrée à la sangle de la selle pour venir se fixer à celle de la croupe juste devant ses postérieurs. Très vite lorsqu'il avait commencé à affronter les Orques, Elliel avait voulu protéger sa vaillante monture n'hésitant jamais à aller au combat avec lui. Et il y était parvenu l'embellissant magnifiquement par la même occasion alors qu'il avait profiter de son séjour aux Havres Gris pour amélioré et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé en chemin. Le cerf avait très fier allure, splendide ainsi paré. Et son maître n'était pas en reste alors qu'avec le temps, il s'était constitué un équipement semblable pour se protéger. Aujourd'hui, il avait vraiment l'allure d'un prince elfique mais aussi d'un magicien guerrier, unique en son genre en Terre du Milieu.

Il avançait tranquillement entre les arbres, imaginant la tête que feraient son père et les autres en le voyant revenir, quand le son d'une voix attira son attention un peu plus loin. Rhîwial se redressa, oreilles en alerte, attentif. Cependant, il fut vite évident que ce n'était rien de dangereux. Il s'agissait d'une voix féminine chantant une chanson douce. Curieux, Elliel mena sa monture vers elle, découvrant bientôt une femme aux longs cheveux sombres assise sur une souche. Elle avait la peau pâle et elle était très belle, l'air noble, fine et solide à la fois. Elle tenait contre elle un petit garçon de deux ans tout au plus, chantant pour lui. Le bambin avait les cheveux aussi foncés qu'elles et de magnifiques yeux. Tout deux semblaient fatigués, portant les traces d'une longue marche. La dame ne remarqua pas son arrivée aussi, elle sursauta, se leva et se tourna brusquement vers lui avec tension lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Seriez vous perdue madame ? Questionna-t-il la voix douce.

Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, monté sur son cerf blanc paré de son harnachement splendide, elle se figea net, les scrutant avec admiration et stupéfaction. Le petit garçon posa aussi les yeux sur lui, l'air fasciné à son tour. Il leur sourit avec douceur :

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il tranquillement. Êtes-vous perdue madame ? Vous êtes là bien loin de toute ville des Hommes, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je le sais, répondit-elle en se reprenant et se détendant face à son calme alors qu'elle reconnaissait aisément un elfe. Je me rend à Fondcombe. Je désire voir le Seigneur Elrond, expliqua-t-elle en le surprenant. Suis-je sur la bonne route ?

\- Vous l'êtes, assura-t-il en faisant avancer Rhîwial vers eux. Il reste un jour de voyage environ en avançant tranquillement.

Il stoppa sa monture à quelques pas d'eux, descendant avec souplesse. Il observa la femme qui souhaitait voir son père, curieux mais ne posant guère de question. Elle ne représentait visiblement aucun danger et il ne percevait rien de négatif chez elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le garçonnet qui le regardait les yeux pétillants. Et il sut. Il sut instantanément que l'enfant était promis à un grand destin. Il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct ces dernières décennies, un instinct plein de magie grâce auquel il savait que son protecteur lui murmurait de temps en temps. Il prit donc rapidement sa décision.

\- Il se trouve que je vais moi même à Fondcombe, dit-il. Puis-je vous accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle visiblement surprise. Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je me nomme Gilraen et ce bonhomme se nomme Aragorn, dit-elle.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer madame, je me nomme Elliel, dit-il alors. Vous semblez épuisé.

\- Je n'ai plus de vivre, confia-t-elle un peu gênée. Heureusement que nous ne sommes plus très loin du but.

\- Le soleil se couche, remarqua-t-il. Passons la nuit ici, je serais ravi de partager un repas avec vous, proposa-t-il.

Après une courte hésitation, elle acquiesça, en confiance face à l'elfe et Elliel la pria de se rasseoir. Il commença par aller chercher à manger pour elle et l'enfant dans ses sacoches de selles portées par son cerf et elle le remercia chaudement lorsqu'il lui donna. Il fut vite évident qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé de la journée, le garçon dévorant fruits et pain avec beaucoup d'appétit. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, le mage débarrassa sa monture de son équipement, sortant ensuite une brosse pour s'occuper un peu de lui. Il fit cela tranquillement, ne manquant pas l'attention que l'enfant focalisa sur lui aussitôt son repas terminé. Il quitta finalement maladroitement les bras de sa mère pour avancer vers le grand cerf qui le regarda faire avec sérénité. Il baissa même sa grande tête lorsque le petit garçon fut près de lui, le laissant lui caresser le nez. Seulement, le gamin chatouilla un peu trop les narines sensibles et Rhîwial éternua, soufflant fortement et secouant la tête. Le petit garçon tomba sur ses fesses alors que le cerf relevait la tête et Gilraen et Elliel rirent de bon cœur, l'elfe venant relever le petit garçon qui boudait.

\- Il est un peu grand pour vous jeune homme, vous ne croyez pas ? Remarqua-t-il avec amusement alors qu'Aragorn le regardait intensément.

Il le poussa vers sa mère et l'enfant la rejoignit sans protester alors qu'elle souriait. Le mage s'occupa de sa monture avant de faire un feu pour passer la nuit, sachant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de risque si près d'Imladris. Il s'assit ensuite au sol après s'être sorti de quoi manger et Rhîwial alla chercher son propre repas aux alentours.

\- Vous le laissez libre ? Demanda la dame l'air curieuse en regardant le cerf partir entre les arbres.

\- Il a toujours été libre de choisir ce qu'il fait, répondit-il. Il ne s'en va jamais bien loin, dit-il ensuite l'air confiant. Puis-je vous demander ce que le Seigneur Elrond pourrait faire pour vous ?

\- Je... j'aimerais qu'il offre refuge à mon fils, dit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux sur le garçonnet assis contre elle et somnolant. Mon mari est décédé au combat il y a peu de temps et j'ai peur pour sa sécurité.

\- Je suis désolé d'apprendre cela. Comment se nommait-il ? Questionna le mage.

\- Arathorn, fils d'Arador, dit-elle l'air anxieuse.

\- Un Dùnedain, comprit Elliel, descendant d'Isildur, remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Je vois, je comprend désormais. Le Seigneur Elrond sera certainement disposé à vous aider, dit-il en la faisant sourire.

Il observa l'enfant quelques secondes, réfléchissant. Ainsi, le garçon était le descendant d'Isildur, héritier du Gondor. Il connaissait cette lignée par cœur alors qu'elle était si importante pour le peuple des Hommes. Il en avait rencontré quelques représentants. La dame avait raison d'avoir peur pour son fils et sa grande destinée devenait soudain plus claire à ses yeux. Il n'était absolument pas assuré qu'il ferait de grandes choses mais il y avait une chance pour qu'il prenne cette route parmi toute celles qui lui seraient offertes par la vie. Il mangea tranquillement, son bâton posé devant lui, profitant de la douceur du début du printemps. Bientôt, la mère se mit à fredonner, endormant son bambin. Elle tira une couverture de son paquetage posé non loin, couvrant son enfant et caressant ses cheveux avec douceur alors qu'il avait posé la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle releva le regard lorsque Rhîwial revint, s'allongeant naturellement derrière son maître avec une grande délicatesse. Il réclama une caresse qui lui fut offerte avec le sourire. La mère regardait cette scène, profondément apaisée par la présence sereine de l'elfe. Lui et son cerf bougeaient avec lenteur et élégance, doux et envoûtants. Les regarder avait un effet calmant certain.

\- Dormez un peu madame, dit-il doucement sans cesser de cajoler son compagnon, je vais veiller à notre sécurité.

Elle le remercia et sourit un peu, s'installant ensuite pour la nuit, fermant les yeux sur le magnifique tableau de l'elfe et de son cerf blanc éclairé par le feu dans la pénombre de la soirée. Elliel veilla longuement alors que Rhîwial s'endormait. Il avait sorti une douce étoffe, lustrant la grande ramure de sa monture qui adorait ça et qui avait posé sa tête devant lui. S'il n'avait plus le moment biberon comme dans les premiers mois de l'animal, il passait maintenant du temps à le soigner, adorant cela. Il lustra donc les bois, nettoyant aussi les nombreux ornements qu'ils portaient. Il y avait bien sûr les bijoux fait par son maître mais aussi des objets trouvés ou offert par d'autres pendant leur voyage. Ainsi Rhîwial avait de petits ornements parfois étonnants accrochés dans ses bois. Elliel aussi avait ce genre de chose attachées à son bâton comme par exemple deux petites amulettes en cristal offertes par les mages bleus ou un petit gland donné par Radagast et qu'il avait monté au bout d'une chaînette d'or pour le mettre sur son bâton. Il tenait beaucoup à ces petits objets qu'il se plaisait à regarder avec les souvenirs qu'ils portaient.

Il s'occupa longuement du cerf, nettoyant ensuite son épée et ses armes. Il s'était équipé alors qu'il ne sortait les lames magiques de son bâton que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Et en quatre vingt huit ans de voyage, ça n'était pas arrivé souvent et jamais en public. Il avait donc son épée, un arc, ses flèches, ses dagues et couteaux, tous façonnés par ses soins. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il posa une main entre les bois de son compagnon, grattouillant sa tête et lui tirant un profond soupir dans son sommeil. Il sourit, toujours attendri par Rhîwial qu'il voyait encore comme son petit faon. Il resta dans le silence, attentif à son environnement comme à son habitude. Quelques heures plus tard, Rhîwial se réveillait et ce fut à son tour de dormir, sachant que l'animal veillerait sur lui. L'intelligence du cerf était formidable et il faisait un compagnon de route et de combat inestimable pour Elliel. Sans parler du fait qu'imprégné de sa magie comme il l'était, il supportait parfaitement son pouvoir et démontrait des capacités étonnantes. Depuis bien des années il lui faisait confiance pour veiller sur son sommeil et ce fut donc sans la moindre inquiétude, se sentant parfaitement en sécurité qu'il s'endormit, blotti contre le flanc chaud.

Il se réveilla un moment plus tard alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement loin derrière les arbres. Il leva les yeux vers Rhîwial allongé derrière lui. Il avait la tête haute, le regard attentif scrutant les alentours, le nez analysant l'air. Il était cependant serein et il ne tarda pas à venir chercher une caresse en sentant son éveil. Souriant, il se redressa en silence, observant la mère et son fils qui dormaient encore un peu plus loin, enroulés dans leur couverture l'un contre l'autre. Il alla raviver un peu le feu pour préparer du thé, le cerf s'en allant se promener. Il but un peu de sa boisson appréciant le goût du miel qu'il y avait ajouté. Il en laissa pour la dame et son fils, leur sortant aussi de quoi manger en sachant qu'ils n'avaient plus de vivres. Les laissant se reposer, il alla ranger ses affaires, préparant Rhîwial au départ lorsqu'il revint. Sans se presser, il lui remit selle et bride sur laquelle il n'y avait jamais eu de mors. Prudent, il remit en place ses protections même s'il y avait peu de chance de devoir se battre si près d'Imladris. Il mit ensuite son propre équipement, plastron, épaulettes, jambières, brassards, gants... attachant ses armes et sa cape de voyage pour venir se rasseoir ensuite, regardant les deux autres se réveiller doucement. La mère le remercia chaudement en découvrant le petit déjeuner qu'il leur offrait, l'enfant ne se faisant pas prier pour manger.

Un moment plus tard, ils levaient le camps tout trois, Elliel décidant de marcher au côté de Gilraen, suivit de son cerf. Ils marchèrent à un bon rythme, la dame souhaitant arriver rapidement après un voyage éprouvant et le mage pressa alors un peu l'allure par rapport à son habitude. Aussi, ce fut dans l'après midi qu'ils arrivèrent à Imladris, Elliel les guidant vers l'une des entrées de la ville, prenant les devant en souriant, heureux de retrouver sa maison malgré tout. Il se détendit naturellement, accélérant sans même sans rendre compte.

\- Vous semblez très enjoué, sourit la dame alors qu'ils arrivaient en vu des portes de la ville.

\- J'ai grandi à Fondcombe et cela fait bien des décennies que j'étais parti en voyage, raconta-t-il. Rentrer chez moi est un grand bonheur.

Souriante, la dame n'ajouta rien, calant contre elle son fils qu'elle tenait dans ses bras sur sa hanche. Encore un moment et ils passaient l'arche marquant l'entrée donnant sur la forêt, débouchant sur une petite place où il y avait quelques elfes semblant les attendre. Elliel sourit largement en trouvant son père devant avec Lindir, Erestor et d'autres conseillers de sa maison et amis du prince. Il y avait aussi Glorfindel qui avait l'air très heureux. Voir l'elfe blond fit un bien fou au mage qui avait beaucoup pensé à lui dans son voyage. Chaque jour en réalité alors qu'il avait réalisé que le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or lui manquait terriblement. Il se concentra pourtant sur son père qui ouvrit les bras lorsqu'il s'avança vers lui à grand pas, l'air ravi. Elrond le serra contre lui avec douceur, Elliel lui rendant avec bonheur.

_\- J'ai eu bien du mal à croire les guetteurs lorsqu'ils m'ont dis qu'ils avaient vu Rhîwial passer la frontière avec toi à ses côtés, _remarqua le père dans leur langue.

_\- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, _s'amusa Elliel.

_\- Et bien c'est réussi, _sourit Elrond. _Bienvenu à la maison mon fils. Tu m'as énormément manqué,_ dit-il en s'éloignant un peu de lui. _Tu as grandis. _

_\- J'en ai eu le temps, _s'amusa son fils.

Souriant, le Seigneur le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, posant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Et ce fut lorsqu'il le relâcha qu'il vit la dame qui l'avait accompagné. Il posa un regard interrogatif sur lui et Elliel se retourna pour présenter la dame :

\- Père, je vous présente dame Gilraen et son fils. Madame, voici le Seigneur Elrond, dit-il en langue commune en surprenant la femme réalisant qu'il était un prince d'Imladris. Je l'ai rencontré en approchant la vallée, expliqua-t-il à son père. Elle désirerait vous demander une faveur père et je pense que vous ne devriez pas attendre pour lui parler, avança-t-il.

\- Fort bien, répondit Elrond en regardant la dame avec curiosité. Dans ce cas, retrouvons nous pour le dîner, proposa-t-il en se tournant vers son fils.

Elliel acquiesça en souriant, le regardant inviter la dame à le suivre et partant avec elle. Le mage se tourna alors vers les autres elfes présents, les saluant avec joie alors qu'on lui rendait bien. Il s'approcha de Glorfindel en dernier, se surprenant à se sentir anxieux de le retrouver. Le Seigneur le salua avec un très beau sourire et il en fit de même, heureux. Le jeune mage s'en alla alors pour aller débarrasser son cerf de tout ce qu'il portait. Il fut absolument ravi lorsque le blond demanda à l'accompagner et il accepta immédiatement. Ils partirent alors ensemble, marchant tranquillement l'un près de l'autre en silence, Rhîwial suivant.

_\- Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, _confia finalement le mage en n'osant pas relever les yeux vers son aîné.

_\- Vous m'avez énormément manqué aussi mon prince, _répondit-il en le touchant. _Je faisais le compte des jours qui avaient passé depuis votre départ ces dernières années et je les trouvais bien trop nombreux, _expliqua-t-il.

Ému, Elliel sourit, marchant un peu plus près du blond sans même sans apercevoir. Sans plus de mots, ils gagnèrent l'atelier du prince, celui-ci retirant alors le harnachement du cerf, aidé par Glorfindel qui vint ensuite l'assister pour lui enlever son propre équipement avec douceur, ne laissant que son bâton en place. Cela fait, Elliel prit le temps de brosser sa monture, observé par le Seigneur qui avait pris place dans un siège alors que le majestueux animal était peu enclin à laisser ses soins à un autre que son maître. Lorsqu'Elliel s'éloigna, il partit pour aller se promener. Le dîner approchant rapidement, le prince parti ensuite vers le palais de son père, toujours accompagné du Seigneur dont la présence suffisait à son bonheur. Il était vraiment heureux de le retrouver, un vide dont-il n'avait pas vraiment conscience disparaissant soudain. Il alla se laver et se changer, passant une tenue princière à laquelle il ajouta son bâton dans son dos. Lorsque Glorfindel lui offrit de tresser ses cheveux, il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps, acceptant sans même y penser. Et il frissonna agréablement en sentant les doigts fins et délicats passer dans sa chevelure, souriant et soupirant d'aise. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce traitement qui sembla à la fois durer une seconde ou une éternité. Il ne pensa à rien, se surprenant à adorer le contact du Seigneur et se retrouvant gêné par cette sensation aussi bienfaitrice qu'étrange pour lui. Il avait toujours aimé la présence du blond mais cela prenait une intensité surprenante aujourd'hui alors qu'il le retrouvait après bien des années de séparation. Mais cela était tellement agréable qu'il décida de simplement profiter, soupirant sans contrôle lorsque le Seigneur mit en place son diadème, signant la fin de l'opération.

Il le remercia, se levant et se tournant vers lui et ce fut ensemble qu'ils se rendirent vers la grande salle à manger de la maison d'Elrond, sachant que beaucoup seraient là pour entendre les histoires de voyage de leur prince dont le retour avait déjà fait le tour de la cité. Entrant dans la pièce, ils y retrouvèrent bien du monde, tous venant saluer leur prince qui leur rendit avec joie. Debout dans la grande salle, les discussions s'entamèrent joyeusement autour du jeune elfe qui les retrouvait avec joie après des années de voyage. Encore un moment et Elrond entrait à son tour, suivit de Gilraen et d'Aragorn qui regardait partout l'air émerveillé. Tout deux avaient visiblement pu se laver et se changer, portant désormais des tenues elfiques. Souriant, le Seigneur rejoignit son fils, venant embrasser son front et lui demandant s'il allait bien. Le mage acquiesça et Elrond invita tout le monde à s'installer pour le repas. Elliel laissa les autres le devancer, portant son regard sur la mère et son fils qui approchaient et qui s'arrêtèrent près de lui. La dame inclina élégamment la tête devant lui :

\- Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse à votre égard prince Elliel, dit-elle. J'ignorais que vous étiez le fils du Seigneur Elrond. Mon mari connaissait vos frères qu'il a connu dans le nord et votre sœur par eux mais je ne savais pas que le Seigneur Elrond eut un quatrième enfant.

\- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser madame, sourit-il doucement. En dehors de mon peuple, personne ne connaît mon existence et je ne vous ai rien dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a guère d'offense, rassura-t-il. Avez vous pu vous entretenir avec mon père au sujet de votre fils ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, sourit-elle. Il accepte de le prendre en tutelle ici à Fondcombe sous le nom d'Estel. Nous avons décidé que son véritable nom et ses origines ne lui seraient révéler que lorsqu'il serait en âge de les comprendre et de comprendre ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour lui, dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur le garçonnet qui scrutait le mage avec admiration.

\- Cela est certainement une bonne chose, approuva le mage. Il pourra grandir et apprendre sans se préoccuper ou se focaliser sur ce qui le concerne qu'il le veuille ou non, remarqua-t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant qui fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

Le regardant avec intensité et bienveillance sans prendre garde au fait que tous dans la pièce suivaient la scène, il leva deux doigts qu'il posa au milieu de son front avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, il s'infiltra doucement dans son esprit. Après ses leçons avec sa grand mère au début de son voyage, il avait beaucoup appris sur l'esprit, jusqu'à comprendre comme une évidence. Et comme toutes les fois où il avait discerné les interventions de son protecteur durant son enfance, le poussant à développer sa magie, il l'avait senti aussi dans son apprentissage de l'esprit. Cela n'avait plus de secret pour lui aujourd'hui. Il entra donc dans le jeune esprit, en regardant les prémices. Il y discerna une immense bienveillance, de l'abnégation, de la compassion, du courage, de la force... le petit garçon encore vierge de mauvaises pensées ou de jugement obscure pourrait devenir un grand homme. Très optimiste et prit d'un excellent pré-sentiment, Elliel quitta ses pensées, lui souriant largement.

_\- Estel, Espoir, _remarqua-t-il._ C'est un nom des plus approprié pour toi_, dit-il écouté de tous._ Tu as une très belle âme petit Homme. Béni sois-tu et que les Valars veillent sur toi, _dit-il la voix chantante.

Ses doigts posés sur le front de l'enfant s'illuminèrent un instant d'une lumière aussi blanche que celle des étoiles et le petit garçon loucha vers le haut pour regarder. Il ferma cependant les yeux lorsque la lumière pulsa une fois, soupirant d'aise alors que ses lèvres se courbaient. Il releva finalement les paupières, Elliel reculant sa main et ne le lâchant pas du regard.

_\- Souviens toi de ceci, _poursuivit l'elfe la voix emprunte de magie, _ne laisse personne te dicter ta conduite petit Homme. Ton cœur est seul maître et tu ne dois obéir à nul autre. Même les Valar ne peuvent te dire ce que tu dois faire_. _Toi seul peux décider du chemin que tu prendras. Ta liberté est le bien le plus précieux que tu possèdes. La liberté d'aller où bon te semble mais aussi la liberté de croire en ce que tu voudras, de penser ce que tu voudras, de défendre ce que tu voudras, de faire ce que tu voudras, d'aimer qui tu voudras, _dit-il doucement. _Ne laisse personne influencer ça et alors, tu accomplira ton destin et comblera ton âme. N'oublie pas Estel. _

Il se releva ensuite, invitant la mère et son fils à aller à table, le bambin ne le quittant pas des yeux. Tout ceux qui s'étaient immobilisés pour suivre la scène bougèrent de nouveau, allant prendre place. Elliel gagna son siège à droite de son père, souriant largement en trouvant Glorfindel près de lui. Le repas fut servit et bientôt, le sujet de discussion principal fut le long voyage du prince. Celui-ci se laissa questionner, racontant les scènes heureuses de son périple, gardant les moments plus difficiles pour lui. Il se plut à parler des Hobbits, décrétant qu'il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Gandalf les aimait tant. Rêveur, il parla de leur mode de vie si joyeux et simple qui l'avait ravi. Il parla de toute les belles choses qu'il avait vu. Ce ne fut que tard qu'il quitta la table en compagnie de Glorfindel avec qui il alla se promener un peu sur son invitation.

Ils se baladèrent longuement dans le silence de la tombée de la nuit, détendus. Se tenant l'un près de l'autre, ils avancèrent dans les belles allées de la cité. Gagnant finalement un petit jardin abrité et désert de présence. Le Seigneur l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui sur un banc de pierre, restant un moment silencieux avant de finalement prendre la parole :

_\- Vous n'avez raconté que la belle face des choses n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_\- Que voulez vous dire ? _Répondit le mage.

_\- Votre voyage n'a pas toujours été de tout repos,_ affirma-t-il calmement l'air sûr de lui.

_\- Comment le savez-vous ?_ Questionna-t-il.

_\- J'ai parfois rêvé de vous,_ avoua le blond. _Mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas que des rêves, plutôt des visions. À chaque fois, vous n'alliez pas bien. J'ai même parfois eu envie de quitter Fondcombe pour venir vous chercher,_ expliqua-t-il.

_\- Vraiment ?_ S'étonna Elliel.

_\- Oui. Je ressentais vos malaises. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'en avais. Je n'en n'ai parlé à personne. _

_\- Qu'avais vous vu et quand ?_ Demanda alors le jeune mage.

Glorfindel lui raconta alors. La première vague de visions datait exactement de la période où il avait analysé d'un peu trop près Dol Guldur de son esprit lorsqu'il était en Lorien. Il avait alors fait de violents et douloureux malaises. La deuxième datait de son passage près d'Erebor où il s'était longuement évanouis, sauvé par son cerf qui l'avait éloigné. La troisième, de son passage sur les terres d'Angmar où encore une fois, Rhîwial avait été son salut. Et la quatrième, bien plus longue, datait de sa période de bataille en Ithilien du sud où il avait été quelque fois blessé et malmené par le pouvoir du Mordor proche. Glorfindel put lui donner des détails troublant sur ces moments et Elliel se rendit compte qu'il y avait réellement assisté.

_\- J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé,_ remarqua-t-il honnêtement. _Aviez vous déjà eu ce genre de visions ?_

_\- Jamais,_ répondit le blond. _Étaient-elles réelles ?_ Questionna-t-il l'air inquiet en le regardant.

_\- Elles étaient réelles,_ avoua-t-il en se disant qu'il avait droit à des explications maintenant.

Il entreprit alors de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé véritablement. Le Seigneur se fit très inquiet à ses histoires, l'observant sous toutes les coutures lorsqu'il eut terminé.

_\- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui mon prince ?_ Questionna-t-il.

_\- J'ai mis quelques années à me remettre des combats au Gondor. Fangorn m'a beaucoup aidé. Mais cela est passé depuis longtemps. Je vais parfaitement bien maintenant,_ assura-t-il.

_\- Les pouvoirs néfastes et noirs vous nuisent,_ remarqua le Seigneur.

_\- J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Je suis le représentant d'Ilùvatar ici bas et ce monde et sa création. Alors tout ce qui lui nuis, le détruit et l'empoisonne, m'empoisonne aussi,_ supposa-t-il.

_\- Vous avez probablement raison,_ acquiesça le blond. _Vous devriez en parler à votre père. _

_\- Non. Mon père s'inquiète déjà beaucoup trop pour moi, comme toute ma famille. Il est inutile de l'inquiéter davantage avec cela. Je renforce de plus en plus mon esprit au fil du temps. Je suis de plus en plus capable de résister aux influences sombres. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec cela. Il m'empêcherait de quitter Fondcombe de nouveau,_ rit-il en faisant sourire le blond. _Enfin, probablement pas, _dit-il plus sérieusement, _mais il mourrait d'angoisse dés que je serais hors de vu et je ne veux pas cela. Accepteriez vous de garder cela pour vous je vous prie ?_

_\- Si vous me le demandez,_ approuva-t-il immédiatement, _mais promettez moi d'être prudent et de ne pas pousser vos limites trop loin mon prince. Vous avoir cru disparus une première fois et vous avoir vu mourir de mes yeux en a déjà été trop pour moi,_ avoua-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux._ Je souhaiterais ne plus jamais vous voir endurer de telles choses. _

_\- Je suis navré que vous ayez assisté à ces événements,_ s'attrista le mage touché par son souci à son égard.

_\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute et quelque part, je suis heureux de l'avoir vu. Ainsi, je serais là pour vous aider si cela devait encore vous causer des problèmes. _

_\- Merci Glorfindel,_ sourit-il.

_\- Ce n'est rien mon prince. Je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour en bonne santé. J'espère que vous resterez un peu. _

_\- Fondcombe m'a manqué, Ada m'a manqué et vous m'avez manqué,_ dit-il en détournant les yeux de gêne face au sourire doux du Seigneur. _Je ne pense pas repartir avant longtemps. La solitude m'a plus mais ma maison m'a manqué. _

_\- Vous nous avez aussi énormément manqué Elliel,_ répondit-il avec douceur. _Votre retour apporte une lumière plus belle à Imladris. _

Le mage sourit, son cœur étonnamment réchauffé par l'attention du blond à son égard. Il lui avait tellement manqué et sa compagnie lui était divine. Cette histoire de vision l'intriguait beaucoup. Glorfindel n'avait eu que des visions le concernant personnellement et de son expérience, cela était l'expression d'un lien magique quelconque entre eux. Il ne sut que penser de cela, se promettant de garder un œil sur le phénomène. Il passa toute la soirée avec le Seigneur, lui contant son voyage avec plus de vérité et il termina en lui disant qu'il avait l'intention de demander à son père de réunir ses conseillers demain pour leur parler des choses inquiétantes qu'il avait pu constater dans son voyage. Aussi le lendemain, ce fut dans une ambiance bien plus sérieuses que les Seigneurs d'Imladris et les Conseillers de la maison d'Elrond furent rassemblés pour écouter attentivement les nouvelles apportée par leur prince. Celui-ci s'inquiéta de la reprise de force des orques et autres créatures sombres, du pouvoir encore beaucoup trop fort régnant anormalement en Mordor, des batailles qui rongeaient doucement le Gondor et le Nord. Il fut très attentivement écouté puis ils débattirent tous longuement du sujet. On décida finalement de porter une attention plus grande encore au moindre événements se déroulant en Terre du Milieu et de garder un œil sur les forces sombres. On enverrait aussi des éclaireurs et des espions pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elliel fut satisfait, sachant qu'il avait largement l'oreille et la confiance des Seigneurs d'Imladris et de la Lorien qui avaient toute confiance en leur jeune prince.

Suite à cela, Elliel reprit le cours de sa vie à Imladris. Les premiers mois, il eut un peu de mal a retrouver une vie au milieu des autres, s'étant habitué à la solitude. Il passait alors beaucoup de temps seul dans son atelier à travailler sur ses créations. Il avait eu beaucoup d'idées pendant son voyage mais pas toujours les moyens de les mettre en œuvre. Il commença par travailler sur son équipement de combat et celui de son cerf, le perfectionnant et le faisant plus beau et fin comme il aimait les choses. Puis il se pencha sur d'autres choses de toute sorte. Il allait aussi souvent se promener longuement avec Rhîwial autour de la vallée et dans les alentours, toujours prudent malgré la sensation de protection que le pouvoir de son père faisait régner à Imladris. La bibliothèque était un autre de ses refuges et dans un premier temps, il ne rejoignait les autres que pour les dîners. Seul son père et Glorfindel avaient droit à un peu plus de sa compagnie. Tous comprenaient et le laissaient tranquilles alors que progressivement, il retrouvait plus de confort en société. Et finalement tout revint à la normale.

Le temps se remit à passer, dans la paix et la quiétude pour le prince qui laissait libre cours à ses envies. Et il passait beaucoup de temps avec Glorfindel dont-il ne cessait de se rapprocher au fil du temps. Avec le Seigneur, il se sentait exceptionnellement bien, parlant de tout sans condition. Le blond l'accompagnait parfois à cheval dans ses promenades avec Rhîwial, cela devenant rapidement une habitude. Ils s'entraînaient aussi à l'épée ensemble, à l'arc et au combat en général. Les années coulèrent et quatre ans après son retour. Elliel eut envie de participer davantage à la vie de la cité. La protection d'Imladris le tenant à cœur alors qu'il avait constaté lui même la lente reprise des forces des ombres, il demanda à son père une place dans la garde de la ville. Après en avoir longuement discuté, Elliel y entra et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se retrouver à sa tête, extrêmement efficace dans ce rôle et excellent guerrier.

Pendant ces années, il passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec le jeune Estel qu'on éduquait avec grand soin. Il appréciait beaucoup l'enfant calme et très curieux, doux et gentil. Et le garçon l'adorait aussi, posant toujours sur lui des yeux admiratifs. Il lui apprenait certaines choses, lui montrait un peu de magie, lui en expliquait l'essence. Il lui parlait du monde et de ses merveilles, jouant avec lui parfois. Il avait vite développé une grande affection pour lui, espérant le voir devenir un grand homme plus tard. Gilraen avait quitté Fondcombe après quelques années, retournant vivre parmi son peuple et laissant son fils au soin d'Elrond. Le petit garçon avait alors pris Elliel pour repère.

Huit ans après son retour, le jeune mage sentit la terre lui souffler que les choses allaient bouger un peu plus. Il ne fit part de son pré-sentiment qu'à Glorfindel pour qui il n'avait que peu de secret et celui-ci tenta de le tranquilliser, n'y parvenant que peu alors que sa sensibilité et ses dons lui permettaient de sentir bien des choses invisibles aux yeux des autres. Cela et le fait que même Imladris n'était plus épargnée par les Orques qui approchaient de plus en plus leurs terres. Les frontières gardées par Elliel restaient inviolées mais il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Et ce fut début juin que ses impressions se confirmèrent.

Ce jour là, il était perché sur Rhîwial, tout deux en armure, son bâton dans son dos alors qu'il patrouillait avec la garde sur leurs terres. Ils avaient eu vent de mouvements d'orques non loin et l'instinct d'Elliel le mettait en alerte alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Il se fit donc d'une extrême vigilance, sommant ses guerriers d'en faire de même. Ceux-ci ayant pleine confiance en lui étaient alors très attentifs à la moindre chose. Et ce fut bien avant les autres et de très loin que le prince perçut une anomalie loin dans les plaines. Il crut sentir la présence de Mithrandir mais il sentit surtout la présence sombre des orques. Sans hésiter une seconde il lança Rhîwial dans la direction que lui indiquait ses sens, très vite suivi des gardes. Un instant plus tard, un hurlement de loup était capté par leurs oreilles mais très vite, ils y reconnurent des Warg, pressant alors l'allure.

Son cerf étant plus rapide que les chevaux, Elliel fut le premier dans les plaines et ce fut de très loin qu'il repéra Gandalf et les Nains qui l'accompagnaient, aux prises avec une bande d'Orques montant leurs loups. Il pressa davantage encore, sortant son arc, lâchant ses rênes en confiance pour tirer une première flèche de très loin, touchant parfaitement sa cible. Il enchaîna les tirs, vite imité par les autres gardes auxquels il lança ses ordres pour être obéit sur le champs. Il vit Mithrandir entraîner sa troupe vers une entrée secrète de sa vallée, se concentrant alors sur leurs ennemis. Il dégaina ses épées une fois sur les Orques, leur cor retentissant, et ce fut avec une efficacité redoutable que lui et ses guerriers abattirent bon nombre des créatures sombres. Faisant fuir les autres. Cela fait, il vérifia de ses pouvoirs que la petite troupe de Gandalf était en sécurité, lançant ensuite la chasse aux fuyards. Ils mirent un peu de temps mais ils les rattrapèrent presque tous, les abattant eux et leurs montures.

Elrond fut un peu surprit lorsqu'il sentit qu'une petite troupe était entrée dans sa vallée, se concentrant alors sur son pouvoir. Il se détendit en souriant lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Gandalf, se levant alors pour aller accueillir le magicien gris qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Accompagné de Lindir, il se rendit alors à la terrasse marquant l'une des entrées de la ville et qui donnait dans le vide d'un ravin. Descendant les escaliers y menant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant la troupe de Nain et le Hobbit accompagnant l'Istari. Il reconnut aisément l'un d'entre eux comme étant Thorin, plus intrigué encore. Le groupe semblait fatigué, agité et marqué par un voyage intense. Il porta d'abord son attention sur le magicien, lui souriant :

\- Mithrandir, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, salua-t-il en langue commune sans faire attention à l'hostilité évidente des nains.

\- Seigneur Elrond, répondit celui-ci. C'est un plaisir partagé, dit-il en acceptant une étreinte du Seigneur.

\- Vous m'avez l'air bien débraillé mon ami, dit-il avec un air amusé.

\- Nous avons vu quelques déboires dans notre voyage jusqu'ici. Et je crois que nous vous devons d'être arrivé entier, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire de remerciement.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qu'il faille remercier, sourit-t-il.

À peine avait-il dit cela qu'un cor retentit dans la vallée, annonçant une arrivée. Tous se tournèrent alors vers la route pour voir arriver la garde à cheval, précédée de l'impressionnant cerf blanc en armure portant le prince de la ville tout aussi marquant. Sur sa monture à la ramure resplendissante, Elliel avait une allure divine magnifique, clairement guerrière ainsi armé et protégé de son armure splendide. Le tableau admirable n'empêcha pas Thorin de sonner l'alerte, regroupant les siens en une formation de défense. Elliel arriva rapidement sur la place, faisant tourner Rhîwial autour du groupe qu'il observa soigneusement, repérant un Hobbit en son centre. Ses cavaliers en firent de même et bientôt, tous s'immobilisèrent autour des nains, le silence tombant un instant. Elliel posa alors les yeux sur Gandalf et un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage.

\- Mithrandir ! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis si heureux de vous revoir, dit-il en sautant de sa selle.

Il s'avança à grand pas vers lui, les Nains semblant effarés de voir le magicien plonger dans une belle révérence devant lui. L'elfe le regarda avec douceur, venant l'étreindre avec chaleur lorsqu'il se redressa. Souriant avec affection, Gandalf lui rendit le geste, s'écartant ensuite.

\- J'en déduis que c'est à vous que nous devons remerciement prince Elliel, dit-il.

\- Je le crois, sourit celui-ci. Je serais curieux de savoir pour quelle raison vous étiez poursuivis de la sorte, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux Nains. Cette bande d'orque était clairement d'ordre militaire et cela n'augure rien de bon. Ils ne s'aventurent jamais aussi loin sur nos terres habituellement.

\- Il se peut fort que nous les ayons attiré jusqu'ici, dit-il en se tournant vers son groupe qui s'était un peu détendu.

Thorin s'était avancé à l'avant et Elrond s'approcha.

\- Bienvenu Thorin, fils de Thrain, salua-t-il poliment.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous connaître, répondit le nain la voix grave.

\- Vous me rappelez votre grand père, remarqua le Seigneur. J'ai connu Thror lorsqu'il était roi sous la Montagne.

\- Ah oui, jamais il n'a parlé de vous, rétorqua-t-il suspicieusement.

Ne tenant pas compte de son ton, Elrond lança une invitation en elfique qui parût offenser les Nains :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? S'offusqua l'un d'entre eux. Est-ce qu'il vient de nous insulter ? Demanda-t-il en faisant râler ses compères.

Elliel rit ouvertement à cette méprise amusante à ses yeux, attirant l'attention sur lui.

\- Non maître nain, mon père vient de vous inviter en sa demeure. Nous vous offrons l'hospitalité, expliqua-t-il.

Un bref échange se fit entre les Nains avant que l'un d'entre eux ne réponde :

\- Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y, dit-il plus calmement en faisant sourire le prince.

Observé de tous, il se dirigea de nouveau vers sa splendide monture, celle-ci lui tendant ses bois pour le hisser sur son dos. Il les salua d'un beau signe de tête avant d'ordonner à la garde de le suivre, le groupe repartant pour les écuries dans un ordre parfait.

\- Il me semble aller beaucoup mieux qu'à ma dernière visite, remarqua Mithrandir en regardant Elrond alors que tous autour d'eux les écoutaient.

\- Bien du temps a passé depuis votre dernière venue ici, répondit-il. Il s'est relativement vite remis puis il a longuement voyagé en Terre du Milieu avant de rentrer à la maison. Il tient les rênes de la garde et veille sur nos frontières maintenant. Il est plutôt inquiet depuis un moment alors dîtes moi Gandalf, que se passe-t-il ? L'instinct d'Elliel ne le trompe jamais.

\- Voyons cela, ailleurs, pria gravement le magicien.

Le Seigneur acquiesça et la troupe fut guidée vers la ville. On leur offrit d'abord de se laver et aucun ne se fit prier, se détendant un peu après de rudes émotions. Ce fut tranquillement qu'Elliel ramena ses guerriers vers les écuries où il les libéra pour la soirée. Il fit envoyer une autre patrouille pour garder la vallée. Ses ordres donnés il s'occupa un moment de Rhîwial, lui retirant son équipement et lui prodiguant un bon pansage avant de le nourrir. Se retournant, il ne fut pas surpris un instant de trouver Glorfindel l'observant avec un doux sourire. Il avait senti sa présence depuis un moment. Le Seigneur de la maison de la Fleur d'Or était souvent là à ses retours de patrouilles, le scrutant discrètement sous toutes les coutures avec un petit air inquiet. Il ne se détendait qu'une fois certain qu'il n'avait rien. Le jeune mage se laisser donc souvent analysé par ces beaux yeux alors qu'il s'occupait de son cerf. Il était toujours touché par l'inquiétude du blond à son égard. Il savait qu'il ne doutait pas de ses capacités de guerrier mais il avait peur pour lui et cela faisait chaud au cœur d'Elliel se sentant important à ses yeux. Il se retourna vers lui en lui souriant lorsqu'il eut terminé, s'avançant vers lui de sa démarche silencieuse.

_\- Une bien étrange troupe que vous avez secouru aujourd'hui, _s'amusa le blond.

_\- Les Nains ?_ Rit-il alors que le blond acquiesçait. _Ils sont avec Mithrandir. Je me demande dans quoi il a pu s'engager cette fois. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard, _remarqua-t-il bien plus gravement.

_\- Quelque chose vous inquiéterait-il ?_ Demanda le Seigneur.

_\- J'ai un pré-sentiment, _avoua-t-il. _Les choses bougent, je le sens. La Terre du Milieu s'agite de nouveau et je sens les ombres reprendre de la force doucement,_ confia-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

_\- Cela vous fait-il souffrir ? _Demanda immédiatement le blond en connaissant sa sensibilité à la chose.

_\- Pas encore. C'est plus comme... une oppression désagréable, _expliqua-t-il.

_\- Dîtes moi si cela empire, _pria le Seigneur. _On ne sait pas quels effets cela peut avoir sur vous. _

_\- Je vous dirais, _assura-t-il.

_\- Promettez le moi, _demanda Glorfindel.

_\- N'avez vous donc pas confiance en moi? _s'attrista Elliel.

_\- J'ai toute confiance en vous, _répondit-il avec force._ Bien moins en votre trop grande tolérance aux maux que vous pouvez subir. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez à supporter cela seul. Alors je veux être certain que vous viendrez me parler des détails de ce que vous pouvez ressentir à ce sujet, même si cela vous paraît insignifiant. _

_\- Très bien, je vous le promets, _assura le mage.

_\- Je vous remercie, cela me rassure, _sourit-il. _Allons-y, nous avons une charmante compagnie pour le dîner ce soir, _s'amusa-t-il en sachant que les Nains n'étaient pas vraiment ravis d'être là.

Le prince rit un peu, l'accompagnant ensuite pour aller vers ses propres appartements.

_\- Je me demande pourquoi Thorin écu de chêne a assemblé une telle compagnie, _se questionna-t-il._ Avec un Hobbit bien loin de chez lui et de son monde. Il n'y a que Mithrandir qui a pu lui présenter un semi-homme. Cela en notant qu'il prend lui aussi part à ce qu'il se passe. Tout cela m'inquiète. Les Orques qui les poursuivaient étaient organisés, hiérarchisés. Ce n'était pas une bande sauvage sur laquelle ils seraient tombés par hasard. C'était une poursuite avec des chasseurs d'ordre militaire. S'ils ont reçu l'ordre de les abattre, cela voulait dire qu'on veut certainement les empêcher d'atteindre le but qu'ils poursuivent. Il n'y a pas grand chose que les Nains puissent vouloir et qui pourrait gêner l'ennemi._

_\- Un rassemblement de leur peuple qui retrouverait plus de force, _comprit Glorfindel en le faisant acquiescer.

_\- Il faudrait un nouveau roi. Thorin peut plus que largement y prétendre mais pour être couronné, il a besoin de l'Arkenstone._

_\- Erebor, _murmura le Seigneur.

_\- Erebor, _approuva le prince. _Et les Nains ont juré vengeance sur Smaug. Ils n'ont jamais caché leur désir de reprendre leur royaume et le joyau du roi. Cela et leur prophétie en laquelle ils croient et dont les prémices ont l'air de se montrer d'après les rumeurs. La Montagne Solitaire est une place forte pour l'ennemi, la perdre n'est pas tolérable. _

_\- Thorin souhaiterait-il affronter Smaug et reprendre la Montagne ? _Supposa Glorfindel.

_\- Cela paraît impossible pour eux, même avec Mithrandir, même avec une armée. Smaug est puissant et il se repose depuis bien longtemps déjà sur son trésor. Il ne doit pas manquer de force._

_\- Les Nains ont toujours cru pouvoir tout vaincre avec leur armée, _soupira le blond.

_\- Thorin veut récupérer sa terre, il veut vaincre Smaug, il veut une armée. Il doit donc être roi et la première chose dont-il a besoin pour tout cela, c'est l'Arkenstone... Le Hobbit ! _S'exclama-t-il soudain.

_\- Le Hobbit?_ Reprit le Seigneur interloqué.

_\- Les Hobbits sont les créatures les plus silencieuse et discrètes que je connaisse. Ils se fondent dans leur environnement jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec lui. Smaug ne connaît probablement pas les Hobbits comme il connaît les Nains. _

_\- Vous pensez que Thorin veut se servir du Hobbit ?_

_\- Pour récupérer le Cœur de la Montagne au nez et à la barbe du dragon, _supposa le mage. _Une fois le joyaux du roi en main, il pourra être couronné, rassembler les Nains, leur armée, se lancer à l'assaut du Dragon et peut-être récupérer leur terre. _

_\- Le Hobbit pourrait-il réaliser un tel prodige?_ Demanda Glorfindel dubitatif.

_\- Il pourrait, _assura Elliel. _Les Hobbits sont pleins d'une force qu'ils ne se connaissent pas eux mêmes. Ils sont pleins de ressources. Ils ont un esprit puissant, toujours positif et optimiste, voyant ce qu'il y a de meilleur en ce monde et le chérissant. C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour se battre. Mais c'est l'envoyer à la mort. Les Dragons ne sont pas si faciles à duper, ils sont très puissants. Il y a une chance sur un millier. Sans parler de la colère de Smaug s'il réussit. Il sentira qu'on l'a volé. Les Dragons sentent s'il manque la moindre pièce à leur trésor. Il risque de se déchaîner à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il y a des villes des Hommes alentours et le royaume du roi Thranduil plus loin. Certains pourraient connaître le sort de Dale, _remarqua-t-il avec inquiétude.

_\- Ce n'est peut-être pas là leur but, _tenta de rassurer le blond. _Attendons de voir ce qu'ils diront ce soir. _

_\- J'aimerais me tromper. Je ne pense pas qu'affronter Smaug de la sorte soit la solution. Il faudra bien l'affronter un jour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, _murmura-t-il._ Il ne disparaîtra pas seul et je doute qu'il change de camps. Mais ainsi... Je ne sais pas. _

_\- Attendons de voir. _

Ce fut dans un silence un peu tendu qu'ils terminèrent la route jusqu'aux appartement du Prince. Là, ce fut dans un rituel devenu habituel que le Seigneur aida le mage à se débarrasser de sa cape, de ses armes et de son armure, ne touchant jamais à son bâton. Il patienta tranquillement le temps qu'Elliel aille se laver. Il sourit en le regardant revenir, somptueusement habillé. Il regarda ses cheveux se tresser seul sous sa magie si belle pour lui, son diadème prenant place sur sa tête. Le mage attacha son bâton en travers de son dos, comme à l'habitude. Cela fait, ils prirent la route pour rejoindre la terrasse où serait servi le dîner ce soir.

À suivre...


	5. V- Une raison de revenir

Chapitre 5 :

Une raison de revenir

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la terrasse pour le dîner, Elliel et Glorfindel trouvèrent les Nains, le Hobbit et le Magicien attablés avec Elrond et quelques conseillers. Une musique douce planait dans l'air libre de la terrasse extérieure donnant sur la vallée. La place à la droite de son père lui avait été réservée. Gandalf était à la gauche d'Elrond avec le Hobbit à ses côtés quand Thorin se retrouvait près du prince.

_\- Excusez mon retard Ada, _dit-il en elfique.

_\- Ce n'est rien mon fils, _répondit-il en lui souriant et en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Maîtres Nains, monsieur Sacquet, dit-il à l'attention de la compagnie, laissez moi vous présenter mon fils cadet, Elliel.

\- Enchanté, leur dit le mage avec un sourire amical.

\- Ravi nous aussi, répondit le semi-homme quand ses compagnons faisaient un peu la grimace. Est-ce vous qui commandiez la garde tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En effet, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Merci pour votre aide, remercia-t-il alors avec gratitude.

\- De rien monsieur Sacquet. Vous devez être le seul parmi vos compagnons à m'en être reconnaissant, s'amusa-t-il en voyant les mines grincheuses des autres.

\- Nous n'avions guère besoin de l'aide des elfes, grogna Thorin.

\- Certainement, si le but était de vous faire massacrer par les épées des Orques et les crocs des Warg, remarqua-t-il légèrement.

\- Nous n'avions pas besoin de vous, répéta-t-il avec animosité.

\- Thorin, ne pouvez vous simplement dire merci ? Soupira le magicien gris. Merci Elliel.

\- C'était avec plaisir Mithrandir, sourit-il. Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne vous avais vu.

\- En effet. Votre père m'a dis que vous avez voyagé ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé une dizaine d'années à me remettre après mon retour. J'en ai profité pour éduquer Rhîwial à la monte.

\- Vous étiez splendide sur son dos tout à l'heure, remarqua l'Istari. Je suis surpris de le voir encore en vie, dit-il l'air intrigué.

\- Ma magie l'a rendu aussi immortel que moi, sourit l'elfe.

\- Je me disais aussi qu'il serait particulier en vous regardant le nourrir de lait gorgé de votre pouvoir lorsqu'il était bébé, se souvint-il. Quel âge cela lui fait-il ?

\- Cent sept ans, annonça-t-il en surprenant leurs invités.

\- Remarquable pour un cerf, s'amusa Mithrandir. Vous avez voyagé avec lui je suppose.

\- Bien sûr, il a été mon seul compagnon de voyage. Il est d'une immense intelligence.

\- Où êtes vous allé ? Demanda Gandalf alors que tous écoutaient en mangeant.

\- J'ai traversé les montagnes et je suis allé à Rhosgobel, commença-t-il. J'y ai rencontré Radagast, sourit-il. Je suis resté un an en sa compagnie. Il m'a appris beaucoup. Puis je suis descendu vers la Lorien. Je me suis arrêté deux ans à Caras Galadhon puis j'ai traversé les Terres Brunes, les Terres Sauvages et Dorwinion. Je suis allé jusqu'à la Mer de Rhun où j'ai rencontré les mages bleus par le plus grand des hasards.

\- Cela fait très longtemps que je ne les ai vu, s'étonna Gandalf.

\- Ils sont occupés dans l'est. Ils vont bien. J'ai passé près de deux ans avec eux et eux aussi m'ont appris beaucoup. Puis je suis monté vers le nord le long de Carnen puis de Celduin, je suis passé près d'Esgaroth mais je n'y suis pas allé, dit-il alors qu'il voyait l'attention des Nains grandir. J'ai vu Dale et je suis passé près d'Erebor.

\- Quand était-ce ? Demanda le magicien l'air de rien mais ne trompant pas le mage.

\- Il y a quatre vingt onze ans déjà, répondit-il. Le pouvoir de Smaug là bas est plus que palpable.

\- Cela fait très longtemps qu'il n'a été vu, fit remarquer un Nain.

\- Et ? Demanda le mage avec ironie. Un dragon peut dormir des milliers d'années durant s'il le faut, fit-il remarquer, et il gagne en puissance en se reposant sur son trésor.

\- Le trésor des Nains, rectifia immédiatement Thorin.

\- Il s'agit de son trésor désormais et il porte sa malédiction, reprit gravement Elliel. Vous ne devriez pas prendre cela à la légère Thorin. La malédiction d'un dragon peut toucher celui qui convoite trop son trésor malgré les lieux de distance. Il lui fera perdre la tête et perdre de vu ce qu'il chéri vraiment et ce pourquoi il se bat. Vous plus que tout autre devriez prendre garde à cela.

\- Vous avez senti sa présence ? Demanda Gandalf.

\- Largement Mithrandir. Son énergie néfaste baigne la Montagne avec puissance. Il est là et il est plus fort que jamais.

\- Avez vous vu autre chose ? Demanda le magicien.

\- Je ne suis pas resté longtemps, répondit-il. J'ai filé vers le Nord, je ne me suis pas éternisé dans ce lieu de désolation. Je suis passé entre Ered Mithrim et le royaume de Thranduil, puis j'ai traversé les Monts brumeux jusqu'au royaume d'Angmar. J'ai pris à l'ouest du Mont Gram pour rejoindre les Landes d'Etten puis l'Arnor où j'ai retrouvé mes frères et les Dùnedain. J'ai combattu les Orques du Nord avec eux pendant sept ans environ avant de me diriger vers les Havres Gris et je m'y suis arrêté un moment. Puis je suis allé en Comté, dit-il en intriguant Bilbon qui se redressa. J'étais très curieux de découvrir les Hobbits dont vous m'avez tant parlé, sourit-il.

\- Vous êtes allé en Comté ? Demanda Bilbon surpris.

\- Oui, mais ce fut avant votre naissance et je ne me suis pas montré aux vôtres. J'ai passé près de dix ans à vous observer vous et votre art de vivre. Et dois avouer qu'hormis en ma maison, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en Comté. Vous avez un pays magnifique et merveilleux monsieur Sacquet, dit-il en le faisant sourire de fierté. Une terre splendide où il fait bon vivre. J'ai vite compris pourquoi vous aimiez tant les Hobbits Mithrandir, c'est un peuple grandiose.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous valions de telles éloges, remarqua Bilbon gêné.

\- C'est cette simplicité qui est la vôtre qui mérite des éloges maître Sacquet. Votre façon de voir la vie et le monde est si belle et si rare qu'elle m'inspire un grand respect. Votre peuple est bien plus grand que vous ne l'imaginez. Il n'a pas de forteresse, de trésor ou de palais. Il n'est pas pleins de grands sages, de magiciens ou de guerriers. Vous n'êtes ni impressionnants physiquement ni très particuliers. Mais en vos âmes se cache le plus grand des trésors que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est là la plus grande richesse que l'on puisse posséder et la plus belle des choses. J'ai adoré la Comté et j'espère y retourner un jour.

\- Vous y serez le bienvenu, sourit le Hobbit.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il. J'ai quitté la Comté après dix ans, reprit-il. Je suis allé à Bree puis à Amon Sûl avant de prendre au sud, de traverser le Pays de Dun puis l'Isen. J'ai pris à l'ouest de l'Ered Nimrais pour gagner le Gondor. J'ai visité le pays jusqu'à arriver en Ithilien du Sud. J'y ai affronté les Haradrim au côté des Gondoriens puis les Ourouck jusqu'à l'abandon de la région. Je suis remonté à Minas Tirith puis j'ai quitté le pays pour le Rohan. J'ai visité Edoras avant d'aller à Fangorn où je suis resté longuement. Puis je suis remonté vers Vert Bois, j'ai rejoins la Vielle route de la forêt et je suis revenu vers Imladris.

\- Vous avez visité toute la Terre du Milieu, s'amusa Gandalf.

\- Il y a pourtant encore tant à voir, soupira-t-il en souriant. Mais c'était un voyage absolument magnifique.

\- Combien de temps avez vous mis ? Demanda le Magicien Gris.

\- Il est parti quatre vingt huit ans, remarqua Elrond en surprenant le Hobbit.

\- Je n'étais pas pressé, s'amusa le prince. Mais je suis heureux d'être rentré maintenant. Dîtes moi Mithrandir, qu'avez vous fais tout ce temps ?

\- Comme à l'habitude, des choses et d'autres, répondit-il mystérieusement.

\- Vous et vos secrets, s'amusa Elliel sans insister.

\- Est-ce vôtre bâton ? Demanda-t-il ensuite intrigué par l'outil dans son dos.

\- Oui, sourit-il en caressant l'objet une seconde. On m'a offert les matériaux, dit-il alors que le Magicien comprenait. Je l'ai fabriqué moi même et il a été béni une fois terminé.

\- C'est merveilleux. Cela doit faciliter votre Magie, remarqua-t-il.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il.

\- Vous êtes aussi Magicien ?! S'étonna Bilbon.

\- Le prince Elliel est un très grand Magicien Bilbon, répondit Gandalf pour lui. Depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Tout les elfes le sont-ils ? Demanda le Hobbit.

\- Non, mon fils est un cas particulier, répondit Elrond. Les elfes peuvent user de magie mais une magie différente et bien plus légère. Celle d'Elliel ressemble plus à celle des Istaris comme Gandalf.

\- Elle ne ressemble en réalité à aucune autre, trancha le magicien gris.

\- Assez parlé de moi maintenant, trancha l'elfe. Dîtes moi plutôt comment vous vous êtes retrouvé pourchassés de la sorte, demanda-t-il en scrutant les Nains.

Cependant, aucun ne répondit, Gandalf détournant plutôt la conversation en poussant les Nains à montrer les épées qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le refuge des Trolls. Ce fut sans mal qu'Elrond put les identifier, Elliel écoutant vaguement son père tout en observant la petite compagnie et le magicien gris qui leur cachait ouvertement ce qu'il se passait. Il ne dit rien sur l'instant, se promettant pourtant de parler en privé avec Mithrandir dés que possible. Lorsqu'Elrond voulut savoir ce que le groupe faisait sur la grande route de l'est où ils avaient rencontré ces Trolls, Thorin s'éclipsa mettant fin à l'échange. Le Seigneur fit alors remarquer l'étrangeté de son groupe au magicien qui tenta de vanter leurs mérites, aussitôt démenti par le comportement des nains autour d'eux. Amusant Elliel, l'un d'entre eux ne tarda pas à grimper sur une petite table pour entonner un chant de chez lui, agacé par les arts bien différents des elfes. Autant dire que les elfes se montrèrent choqués par leur joyeux bazar, seul Elliel s'amusant de leur bonne humeur et de leurs pitreries.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, Elrond offrant l'hospitalité aux Nains et aux Hobbits qui avaient besoin de repos. Elliel passait souvent les voir, son amitié avec Gandalf vite évidente pour la compagnie qui voyait aussi l'immense respect du magicien pour lui, s'en intrigant beaucoup. Même Elrond n'avait pas droit à de tels égards. Il discutait aussi parfois avec Bilbon qu'il appréciait et qui se montrait amical. Fili et Kili lui semblaient aussi sympathiques, discutant avec lui et se faisant bien plus ouverts que la plu part de leurs camarades. En plus d'eux, seul Balin se montrait poli et cordial à son égard, les autres ne l'aimant pas beaucoup. Quoi qu'il tenta, Elliel ne parvint pas tirer d'information du groupe. Ses craintes se confirmaient pourtant à chaque détails qu'ils laissaient malencontreusement échapper.

Un soir pourtant, Gandalf leur demanda à leur parler en privé, les réunissant lui, Elrond, Bilbon, Balin et Thorin. Celui-ci paraissait extrêmement méfiant et réticent. Gandalf lui demanda de montrer quelque chose à Elrond et il se fit plus fermé encore.

\- Nos affaires ne regardent pas les Elfes, grogna-t-il.

\- Au nom du ciel Thorin, montrez lui la carte ! Pria le magicien gris.

\- C'est l'héritage de mon peuple, rétorqua-t-il. Je dois le protéger ! Lui et ses secrets.

\- Qu'on me préserve de l'entêtement des Nains, soupira le magicien. Votre orgueil sera votre perte. Vous êtes chez l'une des rares personnes en Terre du Milieu qui puisse lire cette carte. Montrez là au Seigneur Elrond ! Exigea-t-il.

Le silence tomba, le père échangeant un regard avec son fils avant que celui-ci ne reporte le sien sur Thorin qui se décida finalement, sortant un document de son manteau.

\- Thorin, non ! Tenta d'arrêter Balin.

Le Nain ne s'arrêta pourtant pas, venant donner la carte au Seigneur qui la déplia révérencieusement pour l'observer.

\- Erebor, constata-t-il immédiatement.

Aussitôt, Elliel sentit tout ses doutes se confirmer. Il n'en n'avait parlé à personne hormis Glorfindel qui lui avait promis de ne pas en parler à son père. Mais il savait bien que le Seigneur se doutait de quelque chose. Il n'était pas si bête.

\- De quelle nature est votre intérêt pour cette carte ? Demanda-t-il alors gravement.

\- Il est d'ordre intellectuel, répondit Gandalf avec tension. Comme vous le savez ce genre d'objet contient parfois des textes cachés.

Le Seigneur Elfe s'éloigna pour analyser plus attentivement le document et le jeune mage ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard reconnaissant que Thorin envoya à Gandalf qui reporta son attention sur Elrond.

\- Vous lisez toujours le Naniens ancien n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il plus légèrement.

Le Seigneur exposait la carte à la lumière lunaire pour mieux l'observer, détectant immédiatement les runes lunaires et en exposant les conditions de lecture. Dans la foulée, il entraîna alors le groupe vers une terrasse particulière où une petite table de cristal pouvait capter la lumière de l'astre nocturne pour l'exploiter au mieux. Il s'y avança, y déposant la carte vite frappée des rayons d'argent. La table et les runes s'illuminèrent alors sous la même lueur qui avait vu leur naissance, Elrond remarquant leur chance.

\- « Tenez vous près de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera et le soleil couchant avec la dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure. », lut-il alors.

\- Le jour de Durin ? Releva Bilbon.

\- Le premier jour du nouvel an des Nains, expliqua Gandalf, quand la dernière lune d'automne et le premier soleil d'hiver, apparaissent ensemble dans le ciel.

\- C'est très fâcheux, remarqua Thorin. L'été se poursuit. Le jour de Durin approche à grands pas.

\- Nous avons encore le temps, répondit Balin avec optimisme.

\- Le temps de quoi ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- De trouver l'entrée, dit-il. Nous devrons nous tenir au bon endroit et aussi au bon moment. Alors, et alors seulement, la porte s'ouvrira.

\- Ainsi c'est là votre but, entrer dans la Montagne, releva gravement Elrond.

\- Et alors ? Gronda Thorin.

\- D'aucun estimerait que cela n'est pas prudent, répondit le Seigneur en lui rendant sa carte qui fut vivement récupérée.

Le père se tourna alors vers son fils qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête à cet instant. Smaug était un sujet de préoccupation depuis longtemps et il redoutait de deviner ce que pouvait envisager son si précieux fils cadet en ce moment.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Gandalf inquiet.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul gardien qui veille sur la Terre du Milieu Gandalf, dit-il gravement.

Il reporta son regard sur Elliel immobile près de l'entrée de la terrasse, attirant aussi celui du Magicien qui sembla comprendre en observant le mage pensif. Elrond s'en alla alors, s'arrêtant près de son cadet qu'il réveilla d'une main posée sur son épaule, l'entraînant avec lui alors que Mithrandir se faisaient pensif à son tour.

Cette nuit là, Elliel ne ferma pas l'œil un instant. Le lendemain, il passa la journée plongé dans ses pensées, enfermé dans son atelier. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois. Le soir venu, il accompagna son père et Gandalf pour une promenade. Les aînés marchaient devant, lui derrière, silencieux dans la nuit.

\- J'allais vous le dire bien sûr, mais j'attendais d'en avoir l'occasion, répondit le magicien lorsque le Seigneur lui reprocha de ne pas avoir parlé de l'entreprise des Nains. Mais je puis vous assurer que je sais ce que je fais.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Elrond. Ce dragon dort depuis fort longtemps. Qu'arrivera-t-il si votre plan échoue ? Si vous réveillez la bête ?

\- Et si nous réussissons ? Si les Nains reprennent Erebor ? Répondit Gandalf. Nos défenses à l'est, seraient renforcées.

\- C'est une tentative dangereuse Gandalf, s'inquiéta le Seigneur.

\- Ne rien faire est dangereux aussi, rétorqua-t-il. Voyons, le trône d'Erebor, revient de droit à Thorin. Que craignez vous ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

\- Avez vous oublié ? Il existe une prédisposition à la folie dans cette famille. Son grand père a perdu l'esprit, son père a succombé à la même maladie. Pouvez vous jurer que Thorin écu de chêne n'en sera pas atteint ? Gandalf, cette décision ne repose pas sur nous seul. Ce n'est ni à vous, ni à moi de redessiner la carte de la Terre du Milieu.

\- Qu'en pensez vous Elliel ? Demanda alors Gandalf en se tournant vers le mage qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas derrière eux.

Celui-ci les regarda le visage vide d'émotion, gardant le silence un moment. Il observa son père qui avait l'air inquiet, puis le magicien qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

\- M'écouterez vous Mithrandir, si je vous dis que cela est folie et qu'il faut renoncer ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous mais..., répondit-il.

\- M'écouterez vous ? Coupa Elliel.

\- Je ne puis ignorer votre voix, confia-t-il en le faisant soupirer.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question. Oubliez qui je suis et ce que je suis pour vous Olorin ! Ordonna-t-il en le faisant se redresser sèchement. Mon ami, m'écouterez vous ? Me ferez vous confiance ? Questionna-t-il plus doucement.

\- Je le ferais, assura-t-il alors en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Merci, sourit Elliel. Cette entreprise, reprit-il sérieusement, est terriblement dangereuse Mithrandir. Réveiller la colère de Smaug pourrait anéantir la région et les nombreuses vies qu'elle abrite. Il vous faudra récupérer l'Arkenstone pour faire de Thorin un roi. Seulement alors, il pourra rassembler ses armées et affronter le dragon. Imaginez vous les ravages que Smaug causera pendant ce laps de temps. Même si, comme vous l'espérez, Bilbon récupérait le joyaux du roi, dit-il en le surprenant, Smaug le sentira et il sera furieux. Il comprendra. Il sortira. Il fera des ravages et il poursuivra Thorin. Il se peut qu'il l'anéantisse avant même d'avoir rassemblé les siens. Quant à la victoire des Nains sur Smaug, rien n'est moins sûr. J'ai senti son pouvoir Mithrandir et vous comme les Nains n'êtes pas de taille. Nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quelle créature. Votre plan est fou, dit-il en lui faisant fermer douloureusement les yeux.

\- Il y a pourtant de l'espoir, remarqua le Magicien gris.

\- Mais l'espoir seul ne peut réaliser un tel miracle, répondit Elliel. Cette entreprise est folle et égoïste mon ami. Quand à Thorin, la folie de sa lignée ne vient que des malédictions qui leur ont été envoyées. Celle de l'or trop amassé, celle de Smaug. En lui, il n'a pas la force de résister à cela, assura-t-il en attristant le magicien qui ne le mit pas en doute. Mais peut-être pourra-t-il la trouver ailleurs, s'il écoute son cœur.

\- Où ? Demanda Gandalf.

\- Là où vous puisez vous même votre courage Mithrandir, répondit-il en le surprenant. N'oubliez pas que je vois nombre de choses que nul autre ne voit et je vous ai beaucoup observé ces derniers temps. Vous ne pouvez me tromper. Je suis peut-être bien plus jeune que vous mais la Terre du Milieu et mon protecteur me disent tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais depuis votre arrivée quel est le but de votre entreprise. Si Thorin décide de se battre pour son salut contre ces malédictions, il lui faudra voir ce qui est vraiment précieux, le chérir et ne pas l'abandonner, s'y accrocher. Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'il vaincra et qu'il pourra être un véritable roi.

Il garda le silence un moment, reprenant ensuite.

\- Mais d'ici à ce qu'il soit ce roi et qu'il rassemble son armée, tout pourrait déjà être perdu. Ce plan est trop dangereux. Seulement... je ne peux que vous accorder que Smaug doit être mis hors d'état de nuire, dit-il en faisant relever le regard du magicien. Comme vous le disiez, nos défenses doivent être renforcées et surtout, cette place forte ne peut rester à l'ennemi. Nous devons nous rassembler, nous préparer.

\- Que sentez vous Elliel ? Demanda Gandalf fébrile devant l'inquiétude du mage.

\- Vos inquiétudes sont aussi les miennes Mithrandir. Comme mon père vous l'a dit, vous n'êtes pas le seul à garder la Terre du Milieu. Et comme vous, je sais ce qui arrive. Mon père et moi gardons cela à l'œil. Smaug est un problème dont-il faut s'occuper. Mais je ne pense pas que votre manière de l'aborder soit la bonne.

\- Que feriez vous ? Demanda le Magicien.

\- Smaug ne peut-être vaincu par une armée naine. Pas dans l'état actuel du peuple. Il vous faudra trouver plus d'aide, dit-il avant de se détourner et de partir vers le palais.

Le Seigneur et le Magicien le regardèrent partir le visage grave, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, ils reprirent leur route dans l'autre direction, gardant un moment le silence. Gandalf le brisa un instant plus tard alors qu'ils gravissaient des marches menant à une terrasse.

\- Avec ou sans notre aide, ces Nains vont continuer leur marche vers la Montagne, dit-il. Ils ont la ferme intention de reconquérir leur terre. Je ne crois pas que Thorin écu de chêne, estime avoir des comptes à rendre à quiconque. Pas plus que je n'en n'ai à rendre.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez rendre des comptes, répondit le Seigneur elfe alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la terrasse.

Là, Gandalf découvrit Galadriel tout juste arrivée de Lorien. Ils se saluèrent avec joie, le magicien se retournant vers le Seigneur.

\- J'ignorais que le Seigneur Elrond vous avez fait venir, remarqua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est moi, fit alors une autre voix.

Saroumane le Blanc apparut alors, respectueusement salué par un Gandalf soudain plus fermé. Ils s'installèrent alors à la table présente sur la terrasse, se mettant à discuter des événements récents. Les deux elfes restèrent debout, autour des Istaris assis à table. Mais jamais aucun ne fut conscient du fait qu'Elliel s'était installé dans les arches de pierres entourant la terrasse, écoutant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Saroumane, tendu en sa présence. Il avait de très bonnes relations avec les Istari mais le Blanc, il ne l'aimait pas bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé. Sa magie avait quelque chose de néfaste, de malsain et il n'aimait pas ça, se méfiant alors que son instinct lui criait de prendre garde à ce personnage. Il ne l'appréciait guère et la tension de Gandalf en sa présence renforçait son sentiment. Il écouta le débat du Conseil Blanc. Exaspéré par le manque de clairvoyance de Saroumane. Son père se fit plus silencieux, pensif alors qu'il ressassait aussi les nombreuses inquiétudes que lui avait confié son fils à ce même sujet. Le mage lui, savait que Gandalf avait raison. Il confirmait ses inquiétudes, le décidant quand au fait qu'il fallait commencer à réagir.

\- Elliel est inquiet lui aussi à ce sujet, intervint finalement Elrond alors que le soleil se levait. Ses voyages lui ont permis de voir et de sentir des choses. Et il ne cesse de se faire plus tendu au fur et à mesure des années.

\- Elliel ? Releva Saroumane.

\- Mon fils cadet, répondit le Seigneur.

\- Ah oui, le sois disant elfe mage, se souvint-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur qui tendit les trois autres dont les visages se fermèrent.

\- Elliel est le protégé d'Ilùvatar Sarouman, remarqua sérieusement le magicien gris. Ilùvatar lui murmure à l'oreille, il entend la voix de la Terre du Milieu, sa magie est sans pareille. Nous ne pouvons ignorer son avis. Il sent ce qu'il se passe.

\- Il est jeune et il ne maîtrise probablement pas sa Magie, répondit Sarouman. Cela ne sont sûrement que des illusions que son pouvoir instable lui procure. Je ne sais comment un elfe a pu acquérir tel magie mais les Istari sont plus puissants et plus expérimentés. Nous ne pouvons nous y fier.

Tous grincèrent des dents mais ne répliquèrent pas, n'appréciant pourtant guère l'attaque faite à Elliel en qui ils avaient tous confiance. Un instant plus tard, Lindir arrivait leur annonçant que les Nains étaient partis. Elliel avait parfaitement perçu leur départ, sachant que cela arriverait rapidement depuis la lecture de la carte par son père. Il écouta cependant la fin de la réunion, s'amusant de l'énervement de Saroumane face au but poursuivit par les Nains. La réunion close, il partit décidé sur ce qu'il devait faire. Oui, il fallait s'occuper de Smaug, et non, il ne pouvait faire changer d'avis à Thorin et sa compagnie. Alors si cela devait arriver, si le dragon devait être réveillé, il serait là pour faire ce qu'il faudrait pour réussir.

Déterminé, il se dirigea vers les cuisines, préparant quelques provisions. Il remonta ensuite vers ses appartements, écrivant une lettre pour son père, lui assurant qu'il serait prudent, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il reviendrait, lui expliquant qu'il allait faire ce que son cœur lui dictait. Il rassembla ensuite ses affaires de voyage, se changeant et passant un diadème moins précieux que celui qu'il mettait à Imladris. Il passa ensuite son armure et ses armes avec calme et dextérité, se préparant et s'équipant tranquillement. Cela lui prit un moment mais il fut finalement prêt, son bâton dans son dos. Sans se presser, il descendit ensuite vers son atelier, y récupérant aussi un peu de matériel.

Cela fait, il se dirigea vers l'écurie qui abritait Rhîwial lorsqu'il le désirait. La stalle du cerf blanc n'était jamais close alors qu'il allait et venait selon son bon vouloir. Il avait un vaste abri où une belle paille blonde tapissait le sol. Non loin, une pièce renfermait le précieux matériel fabriqué pour lui par son maître. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Rhîwial était là, dormant allongé dans sa paille. Il se réveilla immédiatement à son approche silencieuse, redressant les oreilles et la tête. Le voyant en armure, le cerf se releva souplement, se dressant fièrement et observant sereinement son maître au regard déterminé. Elliel resta plongé dans ses yeux dorés longuement, son compagnon baissant finalement la tête comme pour acquiescer et le jeune mage savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Rhîwial était d'une immense intelligence et il le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Il s'avança alors, déposant ses affaires pour préparer sa monture. Il prit son temps sans pour autant en perdre, réfléchissant, espérant que tout se passerait bien. Il bouclait la dernière courroie de la dernière sacoche, son cerf paré de sa belle armure, lorsqu'il sentit une présence bien connue derrière lui. Une présence débordant d'inquiétude, de panique et de peur.

_\- Que faites vous Elliel? _demanda Glorfindel terrorisé de comprendre.

Le mage se retourna vers lui, lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Il le rejoignit, s'arrêtant devant lui alors qu'il était plongé dans ses yeux angoissés.

_\- Je fais ce que je dois faire, _répondit-il sereinement.

_\- Vous allez accompagner ces Nains ?_

_\- Oui, j'irais avec eux et je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que cette entreprise réussisse. _

_\- Vous voulez affronter Smaug, _paniqua le Seigneur. _Je sais que vous pensez que vous seul puissiez lui faire face et avoir une chance. _

_\- Peut-être suis-je le seul. En tout cas, je suis une bonne chance supplémentaire. _

_\- Mais vous ne supportez même pas de vous approcher de la Montagne mon prince, vous..._, s'inquiéta-t-il.

_\- J'ai renforcé mon esprit depuis mon dernier passage à Erebor. Je supporterais la présence de Smaug et je l'affronterais si cela s'avère nécessaire. Mithrandir a raison. Nous devons renforcer nos défenses. L'ombre grandit, je le sens, _dit-il une main posée sur sa poitrine. _Il nous faut faire ce que nous devons, quand nous le pouvons avant de le regretter. Smaug est une menace immense. Si nous patientons trop par peur, nous le regretterons. Il nous faut bouger malgré les risques. Nous faisons tous parti de ce monde Glorfindel, nous ne pouvons ignorer ce qu'il se passe là bas. Je ne peux l'ignorer quand je sens le mal ronger notre terre comme s'il rongeait mon propre corps. _

_\- Dans ce cas, laissez moi venir avec vous, _pria le Seigneur.

_\- Non, vous devez rester, _répondit-il doucement. _Restez près de mon père, dîtes lui que tout ira bien, que je reviendrais, sain et sauf. Soyez là pour lui et pour le rassurer. Je serais alors en paix et en pleine possession de toute la force de mon esprit. Veillez sur lui, je vous en prie. _

_\- Comment pourrais-je lui assurer une telle chose quand moi même je serais incapable de ne pas penser chaque seconde à vous en craignant le pire, _dit-il avec angoisse.

Une angoisse qui se faisait panique qu'Elliel n'avait jamais vu chez lui et qui le perturba un moment.

_\- Je reviendrais, je vous le promet, _tenta-t-il de rassurer.

_\- Vous ne pouvez m'assurer une telle chose. Par pitié, restez, _demanda-t-il en prenant sa main avec désespoir. _Je ne pourrais jamais rester là alors que vous allez au devant d'un dragon si puissant. Je ne peux tolérer que vous risquiez ainsi votre vie, que vous alliez vous empoisonner au contact des ombres. Restez avec moi, je vous en prie. Si vous ne revenez pas, je n'y survivrais pas, _confia-t-il la voix basse.

Elliel resta figé un moment par une telle confession, sentant le Seigneur qui serrait sa main profondément bouleversé et paniqué. Glorfindel avait baissé la tête avec douleur, offrant une image dévastée qui serra le cœur du mage. Elliel leva sa main libre, la posant délicatement sur la joue du Seigneur, lui faisant relever le visage. Il capta de nouveau son regard du sien, lui souriant avec douceur :

_\- Votre inquiétude à mon égard me touche plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je reviendrais en vie. Je reviendrais, je rentrerais, c'est promis. En attendant, veillez sur ma maison et mon père. Et veillez sur vous. Vous êtes pour moi d'une importance sans égal. Avec vous je me sens mieux que jamais, vous êtes mon refuge et vous faîte battre mon cœur. Alors toujours, je reviendrais. Pour ma famille et pour vous, _assura-t-il.

Scrutant ses yeux, Glorfindel leva à son tour une main, s'approchant plus près. Il la posa sur sa joue et se pencha vers lui. Avec lenteur et délicatesse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les pressant doucement. Elliel sentit son cœur faire un bond à ce geste qui l'empli de chaleur et le rendit profondément heureux. Il se perdit immédiatement dans cette sensation de bien être, redescendant sur terre lorsque Glorfindel s'éloigna. Il fit un pas en arrière, l'air un peu déstabilisé :

_\- Pardonnez moi mon prince, je n'aurais pas dû. Je..._, bredouilla-t-il en reculant.

Elliel le retint par sa main qu'il tenait toujours, s'avançant près de lui.

_\- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous venez de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux. J'avoue en avoir eu envie moi aussi, _dit-il en venant l'embrasser doucement à son tour.

Il sentit le bras libre du Seigneur s'enrouler autour de lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux en le sentant répondre à son chaste baiser. Il se sentait tellement étrange, tellement bien ainsi pressé contre lui. À sa place. Là, il pouvait oublier tout le reste. Il était tellement bien, son cœur battant à tout rompre, son corps en ébullition. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il manqua d'air qu'il cassa le baiser, posant sa tête contre la poitrine du Seigneur qui le serrait contre lui. Le blond vint d'ailleurs embrasser sa tempe, posant sa joue contre sa tête. Il y eut un moment de silence serein entre eux, Glorfindel semblant calmé.

_\- Je reviendrais, _répéta alors Elliel. _Je reviendrais, vous venez de m'en donner une raison plus forte que tout autre, _murmura-t-il. _Je reviendrais, mais je dois partir et faire ce que mon cœur me dicte. Veillez sur notre maison jusque là. Veillez sur mon père. _

_\- Je vous le promet, _répondit-il finalement. _Il ne se passera pas un jour, pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à vous. Mon esprit et mon cœur seront avec vous, toujours et à jamais. _

_\- Comme les miens, _termina le mage.

Il se sépara alors du blond à regret, caressant sa joue :

_\- Ayez confiance, _demanda-t-il. _Confiance en moi et en mon protecteur. Je vous reviendrais. _

Glorfindel sourit doucement l'air résigné. Il lui rendit avec douceur, s'éloignant ensuite, lâchant sa main et rejoignant Rhîwial. Il se mit en selle, plein d'une force nouvelle après cela. Il regarda une dernière fois celui qui occupait son cœur depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis le blond s'écarta du passage et le cerf s'y engouffra, partant suivi par un regard inquiet. Ce fut rapidement qu'Elliel quitta les écuries pour se diriger vers la sortie de la ville. Les Nains étaient partis dans la nuit et on avait dépassé les midi maintenant depuis bien des heures. Il avait du retard, mais un retard que Rhîwial lui ferait rattraper rapidement. Le soleil déclinait. Arrivant à la sortie de la ville, il repéra Gandalf qui partait lui aussi visiblement, marchant avec empressement.

_\- Mithrandir !_ Interpella donc en le faisant se retourner.

Avisant ses paquetages, le magicien gris sembla comprendre, se faisant très surpris. Le prince s'arrêta à sa hauteur, lui tendant une main.

_\- Montez, nous rejoindrons Thorin en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. _

_\- Que faîtes vous prince Elliel?_

_\- Je vous accompagne et ce n'est pas négociable, _posa-t-il fermement. _Je ne serais pas de trop si vous provoquez Smaug. Montez._

Sans poser plus de question, Gandalf obéit et prit sa main, grimpant derrière lui sur le grand cerf qui renâcla un peu.

_\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas porter d'autre que moi mon ami mais ce n'est que pour quelques heures le temps de rejoindre nos charmants Nains. Excuse moi, _dit-il en le caressant.

Le Cerf se calma alors, se mettant ensuite en route d'un bond, partant à toute allure et quittant la ville en un instant. Il ne fallut qu'un moment avant qu'ils ne gagnent les sentiers des falaises, Rhîwial bondissant sans mal sur la parois rocheuse comme un cabri.

\- Votre père a-t-il approuvé votre décision ? Demanda Gandalf qui avait passé un bras autour de lui pour garder son équilibre.

\- Mon père ne savait pas quand je suis parti. Il aurait voulu m'en empêcher par peur de me perdre, répondit-il. Je lui ai laissé une lettre. Il sera inquiet mais il comprendra.

\- Que savez vous de l'ennemi au juste ? Demanda sérieusement le magicien qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter vraiment avec lui.

\- Rien de précis malheureusement. Mais l'ombre grandit. Elle grandit en Mordor. Je l'ai senti lorsque j'étais en Ithilien. Au Mordor mais aussi à Dol Guldur dont vous avez parlé au Conseil, dit-il en le surprenant. Oui, je vous ai espionné, avoua-t-il sans détour. Cela ne m'inspire rien de bon. Nous devons nous occuper des ennemis que nous connaissons avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Accrochez vous maintenant Mithrandir.

Le magicien obéit, sursautant lorsque le Cerf franchit une petite crevasse d'un bond souple. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour sortir de la vallée, le prince et sa monture connaissant ces chemins par cœur. Ils débouchèrent alors dans les plaines rocheuses, Elliel dirigeant sans mal Rhîwial en suivant la trace de la présence des Nains qu'il sentait nettement dans la terre. Ils voyagèrent ainsi des heures durant, ralentissant l'allure lorsque la nuit fut bien tombée. Les deux cavaliers descendirent alors du dos du cerf, marchant avec lui. Elliel quitta le premier sa selle et ce fut Rhîwial qui éjecta lui même le magicien gris de son dos, l'air amusé de le mettre à terre et relevant la tête avec fierté. Elliel sourit, tendant sa main à l'Istari pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Cet animal n'est loyal qu'envers vous me semble-t-il, s'amusa celui-ci en s'époussetant.

\- Plus loyal qu'on ne pourrait jamais le souhaiter. Si nous marchons cette nuit, nous les rattraperons au matin, dit-il ensuite plus sérieusement.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas, répondit Gandalf.

Ils se mirent en route d'un bon pas, suivis du cerf ne quittant pas son maître des yeux. Le mage guida sans mal l'Istari dans le noir, la lumière de la lune bien suffisante à ses yeux. Ils parlèrent peu, attentifs à leur environnement et au moindre bruit. Et ce fut au petit matin qu'Elliel senti la présence proche de la compagnie de Nains qui s'étaient arrêtée pour la nuit. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kili qui montait la garde lorsqu'il vit le magicien.

\- Gandalf ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement en réveillant en sursaut toute la petite troupe qui bondit sur ses pieds.

Tous se détendirent pourtant en voyant le magicien émerger des grandes pierres qui les entouraient et les cachaient.

\- Gandalf, sourit Bilbon. Comment nous avez vous trouvé ? Je pensais que nous devions vous attendre dans les montagnes, dit-il en se levant.

\- J'ai bénéficié d'une magnifique monture et du meilleur des guides pour rattraper mon retard, répondit-il.

\- Qui ? Demanda suspicieusement Thorin.

Le magicien se retourna alors, Elliel s'avançant entre les pierres suivit de son cerf, se montrant enfin à leurs yeux.

\- Prince Elliel, sourit Bilbon.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il avec le sourire.

\- Que faite vous ici ? Grogna Thorin.

\- Je vous accompagnerais, Thorin écu de chêne, répondit-il.

\- C'est hors de question ! S'écria celui-ci.

\- Je ne vous demande pas la permission, répondit Elliel platement. Contre le dragon, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

\- Nous ne voulons pas de l'aide des Elfes, rétorqua-t-il durement.

\- Vous non, mais les peuples qui subiront la colère de Smaug que vous allez réveiller, eux en auront besoin, dit-il gravement.

\- Et vous pensez être en mesure de les protéger ? Ricana le Nain. Les Elfes leur arrogance, cracha-t-il.

\- Mesurez vos paroles Thorin ! Réprimanda durement Gandalf. Le prince Elliel n'est pas n'importe quel Elfe, il est le fils d'Elrond qui je vous le rappelle, n'a jamais été un ennemi des Nains. Mais il est aussi, le plus puissant des mages foulant cette terre, dit-il en les surprenant. Il est le protégé du roi des Valars, dit-il en les figeant. Si vous ne pouvez le respecter, ayez au moins le tact de ne pas l'insulter. Il est venu nous apporter son aide contre l'avis des siens et cela sans rien demander en retour. Sa force est grande car il est aussi un excellent guerrier. Son aide n'a pas de prix. Alors gardez votre animosité pour vous.

\- Je ne veux pas d'un Elfe parmi nous, répondit Thorin en l'exaspérant. Je ne veux pas d'un elfe près d'Erebor.

\- Et bien nous n'avons pas toujours ce que nous voulons dans la vie, répondit simplement Elliel. Si ma présence vous indispose, je voyagerais à l'écart, mais je viendrais que vous l'approuviez ou non. Mithrandir, si vous avez besoin de moi, faîte moi signe, je ne serais pas loin.

Sur ces mots, il se détourna et disparut entre les pierres avec son cerf. Bilbon voulu le suivre mais l'elfe et sa monture avaient disparus sans une trace. Il revint alors parmi les autres, Gandalf et Thorin s'affrontant du regard.

\- Le prince Elliel ne vous a rien fait, pourquoi le traiter de la sorte ? Demanda-t-il au prince Nain.

\- C'est un elfe, répondit-il.

\- Et parce qu'il est un elfe vous devez le détester comme vous détestez ceux qui ont trahis votre peuple. Cela alors qu'il n'a rien à y voir de près ou de loin. Je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez qu'il déteste l'entièreté des Nains parce que vous, vous l'avez mal traité, retourna-t-il en faisant sourire le magicien. Le prince s'est toujours montré courtois avec nous et il nous a déjà sauvé la vie. Il vous a défendu vous et votre projet contre l'avis de son propre père. Et il vient nous apporter son aide de bonne grâce maintenant. Cela ne suffit-il pas à lui donner une chance ?

\- Non, répondit Thorin en le faisant soupirer. En route ! Ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Tous s'agitèrent alors, rassemblant leurs affaires pour lever le camps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reprenaient la route, Gandalf amusé de tous les voir chercher des traces d'Elliel autour d'eux sans en trouver. Ils avancèrent d'un bon pas, longuement dans le silence. Et sans cesse, les Nains et le Hobbit cherchèrent le prince Elfe autour d'eux, sans jamais le trouver. Ils évoluaient dans les collines parsemées de roches et de bosquets, le grand cerf blanc aurait dû être plus que visible dans le soleil et pourtant, jamais ils ne le virent. Ils voyagèrent ainsi, un jour, puis deux et trois sans jamais revoir le mage. Même lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour se reposer, ils ne voyaient ni le mage, ni sa monture, ni leur campement pour la nuit. Et pas un ne sentait une seule trace de sa présence. C'était comme si le prince n'était pas dans les alentours et ils commencèrent même à en douter. Thorin était à la fois très agacé de ne pas le percevoir, le cherchant toujours et impressionné même si jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Le quatrième jour au coucher du soleil, Bilbon était on ne peut plus curieux à l'égard du mage et aussi inquiet. Ils s'étaient installés entre de gros rochers dans un creux caché dans un bosquet, bien à l'abri des regards et du vent pouvant qui pouvait porter leur odeur loin dans les collines. Le camp dressé, Bilbon vint s'asseoir avec Gandalf près du feu, les Nains les entourant alors que l'on préparait le repas.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il au Magicien.

\- Vous parlez d'Elliel j'imagine, remarqua celui-ci alors que tous les écoutaient.

\- Cet elfe ne vaut pas votre inquiétude Bilbon, releva Thorin.

\- Il la mérite autant que chacun d'entre nous, répondit celui un peu agacé. J'apprécie le prince Elliel peu importe ce que vous pouvez dire. Il s'est montré gentil et courtois avec nous.

\- Jusqu'au jour où il vous plantera un couteau dans le dos, grogna le prince Nain. Les Elfes n'ont aucune parole.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse faire cela, comme le Seigneur Elrond, remarqua le Hobbit. Je pense pas qu'ils soient ainsi.

\- Et ils ne sont pas ainsi, appuya le magicien gris. Elrond n'est pas Thranduil Thorin. Il n'a jamais manqué à sa parole. Les Elfes de Fondcombe sont très différents de leurs cousins de Vert Bois. Ils n'ont pas la même mentalité. Quand à Elliel, il n'est guère d'une nature fourbe ou trompeuse.

\- Vous semblez vénérer cet Elfe, remarqua Thorin agacé.

\- J'ai vu naître Elliel, je l'ai vu grandir et j'étais là le jour où Ilùvatar s'est montré comme son protecteur. Je suis un Istari, un serviteur des Valars dont Ilùvatar est le roi. Et Elliel est son protéger. Je ne peux ignorer cela, répondit-il. Cela plus le fait qu'Elliel est mon ami depuis aussi loin que je le connaisse.

\- Qui est Ilùvatar ? Demanda le Hobbit.

\- Le créateur de ce monde Bilbon, répondit solennellement le magicien. Il a créé notre monde et tout ce qu'il contient. Il a donné lui même naissance aux Hommes et aux Elfes, il a sanctifié la création des Nains par Aulë, l'un des quatorze Valar. Il est le dieu suprême de ce monde, plein de bonté et de bienveillance pour chacun d'entre nous. Moi et les quatre autres magiciens, sommes des Istari, envoyé par les Valar pour veiller sur la Terre du Milieu. Chaque Istari a son protecteur parmi les Valars. Le mien est Lorien ou Irmo comme il est plus rarement appelé. Mais Elliel, Elliel est le protégé du roi des Valar, Ilùvatar. C'est lui qui lui a donné ses immenses pouvoirs et il ne fait nul doute qu'il est en ce monde pour exécuter la volonté de son gardien. Ilùvatar lui murmure à l'oreille et lui permet de voir et d'entendre ce monde comme personne d'autre ne le peut. Il est un elfe, mais aussi un Istari et un être unique en son genre comme il n'en n'existe nul autre. Il écoute et sent les ombres qui rongent la Terre du Milieu et il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour les combattre.

\- Il reste un petit prince Elfe qui n'a jamais connu la souffrance, répondit durement Thorin. Il a grandi confortablement dans le palais de son père. Je me fiche de savoir qui lui murmurerait à l'oreille, il n'est qu'un insouciant arrogant.

À ces mots, le magicien gris se ferma complètement, une aura sombre émanant de lui. Tous se tendirent, se redressant un peu.

\- Croyez moi Thorin, vous vous trompez. Elliel connaît la souffrance, dit-il. Si nous savons aujourd'hui qu'il est le protégé d'Ilùvatar, c'est parce qu'Ilùvatar en personne fut obligé d'intervenir pour le sauver. J'ai vu Elliel mourir, dit-il en les choquant, je l'ai vu succomber après avoir été longuement retenu captif, longuement torturé des plus atroces manières. Il fut retrouvé agonisant par ses frères qui ont à peine eu le temps de le ramener à Imladris. Le Seigneur Elrond n'a rien pu faire, je n'ai rien pu faire et nous l'avons vu mourir. Ilùvatar est apparu, lui rendant la vie et nous révélant qu'il était son mage en Terre du Milieu. Croyez moi Thorin, Elliel sait ce qu'est la souffrance, il sait ce que cela fait d'être privé des siens, d'être privé de ce que l'on est réellement, d'être privé de sa maison, de se voir voler ce que l'on a de plus précieux. Alors surveillez vos paroles à son égard je vous prie.

Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Bilbon ne se décide à demander :

\- Qui l'a capturé et torturé ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Cela, je ne puis vous le dire, répondit le Magicien. Peut-être vous le dira-t-il un jour si le destin le veut. Pour répondre à votre question première Bilbon, Elliel va certainement très bien. Je ne puis vous l'assurer. Comme vous, je suis incapable de discerner sa présence. Mais il n'est certainement pas loin et je ne doute pas qu'il nous écoute en ce moment même. Il est en bonne compagnie avec Rhîwial. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Ne vous en faîtes pas Bilbon.


	6. VI- Preuve divine

X

Chapitre 6 :

Preuve divine

Neuf jours après leur départ de Foncombe, la compagnie de Thorin n'avait toujours pas trouvé trace d'Elliel autour d'eux. Et pourtant, le mage n'était jamais loin, ne les perdant jamais de vu. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient, il en faisait de même, installant son propre camps avec Rhîwial dont-il s'occupait, retrouvant vite les habitudes de voyage qu'il avait prise lors de sa visite de la Terre du Milieu. Il avait écouté toutes les discussions de la compagnie, soupirant à l'hostilité ouverte que Thorin lui témoignait. Il comprenait pourquoi il détestait Thranduil mais sa propre communauté n'avait rien fait et ne méritait pas son animosité. Si cela avait été son père, il savait qu'Elrond n'aurait pas abandonné les Nains. Thranduil avait bien une raison d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait et il connaissait cette raison mais elle ne valait pas le massacre qu'il avait laissé faire. Dans tout les cas Thorin le détestait et détestait le fait qu'il les suive. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal.

Le neuvième jour, il pleuvait des cordes alors qu'ils étaient dans les montagnes. L'orage grondait, les éclairs dansant autour d'eux. L'elfe pouvait voir la compagnie peinant sur les étroits sentiers de roche à flanc de falaise. Lui avait moins de mal. Il était tranquillement installé sur le dos de son cerf, ne touchant pas à ses rênes alors qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance pour trouver le meilleur chemin. Et comme toujours, sa monture trouvait aisément la route la plus sûre. Un peu de magie les protégeait de l'eau qui, si elle les touchait, ne les mouillaient pas, glissant sur eux. Ils évoluaient plus haut que les Nains et plus aisément qu'eux malgré la taille de Rhîwial. Il surveillait attentivement la compagnie et particulièrement Bilbon qu'il appréciait. Il voyait le Hobbit parfois un peu maladroit et il avait peur qu'un faux pas ne lui soit fatal. Il veillait donc sur lui. L'orage ne le gênait pas, pas plus que la pluie. Alors que les Nains avançaient en contrebas, il surveillait les alentours loin autour d'eux et il repéra une chose qui le fit sourire : les Géants de Pierres étaient de sortie. Il avait une fois vu ces immenses esprits de la nature lors de son tout premier passage dans ces montagnes. Il avait adoré les observer. Il sentit de loin leur combat illustrant l'agitation de la nature aujourd'hui mais il constata aussi rapidement que la compagnie allait passer bien trop près des géants agités.

_\- Prenons un peu d'avance mon ami, _dit-il en se penchant sur sa monture.

Sans attendre, Rhîwial pressa le pas, devançant sans mal les Nains pour finalement se dresser fièrement sur un promontoire donnant sur le ravin qu'ils franchissaient. Les éclairs dansaient autour de lui, l'éclairant sous bien des angles furtivement. Avec la tempête, la vision du ravin était précaire pour un être ordinaire mais ses yeux y voyaient parfaitement et il distingua sans mal les géants, souriant un peu. Il s'activa pourtant lorsque l'un d'entre eux souleva une grosse roche pour la lancer sur l'un de ses semblables, l'écrasant au dessus de la compagnie qui s'était agitée en se rendant compte de sa situation. Il vit le bloc de roc exploser à l'impact mobilisant immédiatement sa magie pour dresser une barrière protectrice autour du groupe à la merci des titans. Ainsi, lorsque les roches tombèrent vers eux, elles furent déviées par sa protection s'illuminant vivement à leur contact, redevenant invisible ensuite.

\- Qu'est-ce que ceci ?! cria Thorin qui comme tous avait remarqué le phénomène.

\- Cela Thorin, c'est Elliel qui nous protège, répondit Gandalf au dessus du vent et tentant de garder son équilibre sur l'étroit sentier.

Plus haut, Elliel ferma les yeux, se concentrant d'abord sur Gandalf. Usant de sa magie, il fit en sorte qu'il puisse entendre sa voix qui raisonna aux oreilles de la compagnie :

\- Mithrandir, dit-il en les faisant sursauter.

Étrangement, sa voix était parfaitement audible dans la tempête, les interpellant alors qu'ils le cherchaient autour d'eux sans le trouver. Son ton restait pourtant doux et serein, à peine plus haut qu'une parole ordinaire.

\- Faîtes avancer la compagnie, poursuivit-il. Vous êtes actuellement sur les jambes d'un troisième géant qui ne va pas tarder à bouger. Avancez ! ordonna-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire bondir les Nains qui se précipitèrent pour bouger de là au plus vite, la protection de l'Elfe les protégeant des chutes de pierres. Ce fut de justesse qu'ils quittèrent leur dangereuse position juste avant que le géant ne bouge pour rejoindre l'affrontement des deux autres. Son mouvement fit d'ailleurs vaciller Bilbon et Kili, qui manquèrent de tomber. Tous s'en rendirent compte, se précipitant pour leur tendre une main mais ce fut une douce lumière blanche qui les supporta, les ramenant vers la parois et leur redonnant leur équilibre, les portant comme de grandes mains. Surpris, ils regardèrent Gandalf qui leur sourit, levant les yeux. Tous en firent de même, ne voyant d'abord rien à travers la tempête et la pluie. Mais soudain, un puissant éclair leur révéla furtivement la présence de l'Elfe plus haut, monté sur sa splendide monture parée de son armure. Ils étaient splendides dans la lumière vive et courte de l'orage. Il était bien plus haut qu'eux, perché sur un petit carré de roche donnant dans le vide sans que cela ne semble le gêner lui ou son cerf. Gandalf lui envoya un signe de tête de remerciement qu'il sembla parfaitement voir malgré la distance et le temps.

\- De rien Mithrandir, fit sa voix raisonnant de nouveau à leurs oreilles. Avancez, il ne faut pas rester là lorsque les esprits de la nature se déchaînent.

\- Et vous ?! cria Bilbon en le voyant plus exposé qu'eux aux jets de pierres.

\- N'ayez crainte Bilbon, je ne risque rien ici, assura-t-il.

Alors qu'il disait cela, un géant s'apprêtait à s'écraser sur lui après un violent coup de poing.

\- Prince Elliel ! s'écria Kili paniqué en voyant déjà le géant s'écraser sur lui.

Seulement, l'être immense sembla le voir, se tournant précipitamment pour appuyer ses mains de roc sur la paroi dans un fracas assourdissant. Il stoppa sa chute, la falaise tremblant, sa tête s'arrêtant à quelque mètres à peine de l'Elfe et il se figea, le regardant semblait-il. Étrangement, il parut incliner la tête vers lui, s'éloignant ensuite précautionneusement.

\- Je ne risque rien, réitéra-t-il alors pour la compagnie. Avancez !

Le groupe ne se fit pas prier davantage alors que la protection autour d'eux s'illuminait de nouveaux impacts de pierres. Bientôt, ils furent en relative sécurité, continuant à s'éloigner alors que le mage se faisait de nouveau invisible à leurs yeux. La protection ne se manifesta plus une fois à l'abri et Thorin décréta qu'il leur fallait un endroit pour la nuit, tous s'en mettant alors en quête. Elliel lui, resta encore un peu près des esprits de la nature, admirant cette manifestation que l'on avait que rarement l'occasion de voir. Rhîwial restait paisible lui aussi, regardant tranquillement et jamais ils ne furent inquiétés par le combat des titans. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsque l'orage se calma et que les Géants se fondirent de nouveau dans la roche des falaises qu'il se détourna, repartant sur la trace de la Compagnie et il fut perplexe lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta dans une grotte sans issue où il n'y avait nulle trace d'eux. Il se tendit en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à les percevoir, une ombre grandissante présente non loin obscurcissant ses sens. Un poids pesait lourdement dans sa poitrine, le tendant terriblement. Il avait déjà eu cette sensation lors de ses premiers passages dans les Monts Brumeux et il avait toujours rapproché cela de la présence massive des Gobelins dans les mines de ces Montagnes. Mines dans lesquelles la compagnie était vraisemblablement tombée au vu de l'ouverture secrète qu'il trouva dans le sol. Il soupira, s'en voulant de ne pas les avoir suivis au lieu de rester près des géants. Il aurait peut-être pu leur épargner ce mauvais pas.

Il devait les suivre et aller les chercher. Il doutait fort qu'ils soient entrés de plein grès dans un lieu infesté de gobelins ainsi. Il se redressa et rejoignit Rhîwial à l'extérieur. Il leva une main pour caresser sa tête, lui souriant :

_\- Les Mines des Gobelins ne sont pas un endroit pour toi mon ami. Tu ne peux m'y suivre, _dit-il en le faisant souffler fortement par le nez en signe de mécontentement. _Ça ira, _assura le mage. _Traverse les montagnes et nous nous retrouvons plus loin. Il n'y en aura pas pour longtemps. Je dois aller les chercher. _

Le cerf vint poser son front contre sa poitrine, l'entourant de ses bois et le mage le câlina avec tendresse. Et finalement, sa monture obéit, partant d'un bond comme il lui avait ordonné. Il retourna alors dans la grotte, sortant l'une de ses deux épées avant de forcer l'entrée de la mine d'une vague d'énergie et d'un geste de la main. Elle donnait sur un tunnel rond aux parois visiblement glissantes et humides. Il ne faisait nul doute que le conduit devait se transformer en véritable toboggan si on y tombait. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une poignée de gobelins en émerger subitement pour lui sauter dessus, ayant sentit leur présence bien avant d'ouvrir. Il recula dans la petite grotte, les attirant plus loin avant de les tuer sans aucun mal. Et ainsi, il n'y avait pas un cadavre tombant dans le tunnel pour alerter les autres gobelins plus bas. Il se servit ensuite de sa magie pour faire adhérer ses pieds à la paroi glissante, descendant dans le passage et refermant derrière lui. Des vasques incrustées dans la pierre et pleines de flammes éclairaient l'endroit. Il avança rapidement, sans faire le moindre bruit, attentif à chaque son et chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait percevoir. Ses sens aux aguets, sa magie en éveil, il analysait tout ce qu'il pouvait, sa portée pourtant nettement réduite pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il y avait quelque chose ici qui bloquait ses perceptions et qui pesait sur ses épaules. Cette sensation était la même qu'à chaque fois qu'il était passé trop près des ombres. Seulement, il avait appris à renforcer son esprit aujourd'hui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela avec autant de force. Au plus il descendait et au plus la chose empirait, lentement. Il commença rapidement à sentir un mal de tête poindre, se sentant plus lourd et engourdi, ses perceptions magiques limitées. Cela ne l'arrêta pourtant pas et il se força à rester attentif et calme dans ce lieu qui ne lui pardonnerait pas la moindre erreur.

Sans précipitation mais avec rapidité, il avança, débouchant bientôt dans l'immense caverne traversée des constructions branlantes et disgracieuses des Gobelins. L'odeur régnant là était atroce, lui faisant froncer son nez sensible. L'air ici allait anesthésier son odorat pour un moment. Il s'appuya contre la paroi crasseuse et humide, régulant son souffle. Il y avait assurément quelque chose ici de profondément néfaste et malsain qui attaquait son esprit et sa magie. Il avait compris depuis quelques instants maintenant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Gobelins. Ces êtres étaient certes pleins d'énergie sombre mais certainement pas assez pour lui donner une telle sensation et cela l'inquiéta fortement. Il ne savait ce que cela pouvait être mais c'était assurément très puissant. Peu de choses avaient un tel pouvoir et il ne savait ce que c'était. À première vue, cela avait un rapport avec son entrée dans la mine mais il ne parvint pas à situer la provenance de cette présence ténébreuse. Elle pouvait être à côté de lui ou à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu. Il savait bien qu'il y avait une chance pour que cela n'est aucun rapport avec l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Quoi qu'il en fut, il ne savait qu'une chose : un pouvoir malveillant et malfaiteur extrêmement puissant existait quelque part et il en ressentait la présence nuisant à tout son être.

Il régula sa respiration, tentant d'élever un peu plus les protections autour de son esprit. Il avait mal à la tête et sa cicatrice pulsait. Il savait pour le Horcruxe mais il n'avait aucun moyen de l'enlever de là. Il avait cherché sans succès un moyen de détruire cette chose mais cela semblait impossible sans se détruire lui même. Il l'avait donc scellé de son mieux pour ne pas qu'il puisse lui nuire. Seulement, cette abomination réagissait aux forces des ténèbres de la Terre du Milieu, s'éveillant et se débattant à leur contact. Cela lui donnait alors de terribles migraines et l'une d'entre elle commençait déjà à poindre. Il se secoua pourtant, se concentrant. Il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. Il devait retrouver la compagnie de Thorin et ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite. Si cela était possible, ils pourraient peut-être faire une pierre deux coup et traverser les montagnes dans un même temps. D'après ses connaissances, il faudrait au moins trois jours pour les franchir par les tunnels et cela s'ils n'avaient pas d'ennuis en route. Hors, si la troupe s'était faite repérer par les Gobelins, cela n'allait pas être simple. Les jours prochains s'annonçaient compliqués.

Le jeune mage se força à se reprendre, étendant au mieux ses sens magiques. Il semblait seul, tout du moins à quelques mètres à la ronde. Ses sens ordinaires ne détectaient rien eux non plus et il se remit en route, sortant sans bruit du tunnel et sautant sur la plateforme en dessous. Il atterrit souplement sans bruit, restant accroupit un instant et scrutant les alentours. Il entendait aisément les bruits lointains des Gobelins dans les tunnels. Ils venaient de partout. Cependant, ils étaient nettement plus fort dans une direction et il supposa que c'était par là que devait se trouver la place principale de cette cité aux allures délabrées. En vain, il tenta de trouver la présence de la compagnie mais l'ombre l'assaillant obscurcit sa vision. Il parvint néanmoins à trouver la trace de leur passage sur les planches instables. Leur énergie s'évanouissait déjà et il se releva alors, serrant un peu plus son épée et se lançant sur leurs traces, attentif à son environnement. Silencieux, rapide et discret, il se nimba d'un peu de magie, dissimulant sa présence et faisant en sorte qu'on l'ignore.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il discerna la présence de Mithrandir alors qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus du brouhaha des Gobelins. Il le chercha aussitôt, le trouvant finalement tapis dans l'ombre et guettant les alentours. Les Gobelins n'étaient plus très loin. Il s'approcha par derrière sans émettre le moindre son, se baissant dans son dos. Il concentra sa magie et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule du magicien, celui-ci se retrouva paralysé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il dévoile leur présence par une réaction instinctive. Il sentit son ami se débattre vainement contre son pouvoir et il s'avança pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_\- C'est moi Mithrandir, _signala-t-il. _Ne faite pas de bruit. _

Il retira alors sa main, cessant de l'immobiliser et le Magicien Gris se retourna lentement vers lui, lui offrant un sourire pour se détendre ensuite.

\- Prince Elliel, je suis ravis de vous voir, remarqua-t-il.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais dîtes moi mon ami, s'amusa-t-il. Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous vous laissiez avoir par un tel piège ? N'aviez vous pas repérer cette entrée dans cette grotte ?

\- Nous l'avons repéré, se défendit-il la voix basse. Mais trop tard cependant, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elliel lui rendit la même expression, se faisant ensuite plus sérieux :

\- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont été emmené. Dans cette direction, dit-il en pointant une grande galerie dont les bruits les plus forts provenaient.

\- Bien, allons-y, poussa-t-il. Je vais nous cacher de mes pouvoirs. On ignorera notre présence mais veillez tout de même à vous faire le plus discret possible.

Le magicien gris acquiesça et ils se remirent en route, avançant le plus vite possible. Le jeune mage ne tarda pas à attraper son bâton de sa main droite, l'autre toujours occupée par l'une de ses épées. Il fallut un moment mais ils arrivèrent finalement en vu de ce qui devait être le centre névralgique de la ville Gobeline. Ils se cachèrent, Elliel secouant rapidement la tête pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision se troublant parfois. Il ne laissa pourtant rien paraître, reportant son regard au centre de la vaste caverne où se trouvait ce qui devait être le roi Gobelin.

\- Cet être est immonde, remarqua-t-il avec une grimace qui fit rire Gandalf.

Et en plus de cette vision répugnante qui lui faisait froncer le nez, ces créatures agressaient ses oreilles sensibles de ce qui ne ressemblait que de très loin à une chanson. Pour lui, il s'agissait plus de cris et de bruits écœurant sans queue ni tête.

\- Je hais les Gobelins, dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Ils sont là, remarqua Mithrandir en repérant la compagnie.

Ils écoutèrent de loin l'échange avec le roi Gobelin, Elliel et ses oreilles affûtées ne ratant rien de ce qu'il se disait. Il vit les Nains protéger Thorin et le cacher, admirant leur loyauté mais le prince Nain sortit des rangs lorsque les siens furent menacés de torture. L'immonde créature parla alors de l'Orque pâle, alertant Elliel lorsqu'il envoya un Gobelin porter un message vers le Profanateur qui n'était vraisemblablement pas aussi mort qu'on le prétendait. La créature semblait bien trop sûr d'elle pour qu'il s'agisse d'une mascarade.

\- Il nous faut les sortir de là et fuir. Nous pourrons peut-être les perdre dans les galeries et sortir sans dommage. Il faudra faire vite, ne pas traîner.

\- Ils connaissent les galeries mieux que nous, remarqua le magicien.

\- Et ils ne peuvent rien contre ma magie, répondit l'elfe. Une idée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je peux les surprendre, dit-il. Créer un effet de surprise pour donner les temps à nos amis de reprendre leurs armes. Après... et bien il nous faudra faire preuve d'imagination.

\- Très bien, faîte cela Mithrandir, approuva-t-il. Je vous aiderais. Il faudra mener la compagnie vers les tunnels est pour espérer sortir du bon côté de la Montagne. Connaissez vous le chemin ?

\- Je saurais le trouver, assura-t-il.

\- Parfait. Alors ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sortent les machines de tortures, dit-il alors que les créatures des ombres amenaient des engins de souffrance vers la place du trône.

Acquiesçant, Gandalf se remit en route, laissant Elliel partir de son côté et disparaître en un instant. Il était soulagé que le prince les ai rejoint, toujours admiratif devant sa magie qui seule avait pu lui permettre de le retrouver aussi facilement. Sans attendre, il s'avança au plus vite vers la place, son épée sortie et son bâton prêt à servir. Il fallut néanmoins un moment. Il ne savait guère où avait disparu le jeune mage mais il avait pleinement confiance en lui, ne doutant pas un instant qu'il serait là lorsqu'il le faudrait. Il s'avança et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il mobilisa sa magie d'une incantation ancienne. Une onde de magie blanche se répandit alors autour de lui, jetant au sol tout être présent dans la grande caverne, détruisant les machines, étouffant les flammes et faisant tomber le silence alors que tous semblaient confus. Il s'avança vers la compagnie qui remarqua soudain sa présence. Son attention fut pourtant détournée lorsqu'Elliel tomba brusquement d'on ne sait où, éclairé par les flammes reprenant de la vigueur. Il atterrit précisément sur les épaules du roi Gobelin qui se relevait, plantant son épée dans sa tête sans hésiter un moment, lui tirant un bref cri d'agonie. Le mastodonte tomba lourdement en avant, l'elfe suivant le mouvement et sautant souplement au sol devant les Nains qui le regardaient l'air béat. Tout était figé, les Gobelins et leurs otages confus.

\- Et bien, dit l'elfe en souriant un peu moqueusement à la compagnie, qu'attendez vous ? Relevez vous et battez vous !

Ce fut alors la débandade, les Nains sautèrent sur leurs épées éparpillées au sol, se jetant dans un combat déjà entamé par Elliel abattant en nombre les Gobelins leur barrant la route. Cela fait, il s'élança sur les épaules de Bombur, y prenant appuis pour bondir au dessus de leur groupe et prendre la tête, courant déjà sur le pont. Bien vite, il se retrouva assaillis par les Gobelins arrivant en nombre.

\- Allez ! cria Gandalf s'élançant finalement avec les autres, suivons le !

Sans un mot, tous s'élancèrent à la suite du prince Elfe qui leur avait déjà bien dégagé le chemin. Il ne fallut pourtant pas longtemps pour que tous se remettent à se battre, les tunnels vomissant les immondes créatures à l'infini. Heureusement, les ponts et chemins étroits faisaient de parfaits entonnoirs annulant en grande partie l'avantage du nombre. Elliel leva les yeux lorsqu'il repéra une horde de Gobelins qui les doublaient par le dessus, risquant de leur bloquer le passage.

\- Kili ! Interpella-t-il alors que le Nain n'était pas très loin.

Celui-ci se tourna immédiatement vers lui, suivant son regard lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour lui montrer. Et il sembla comprendre aussitôt ce qu'il se passait.

\- Jetez moi là haut je m'en charge, lança Elliel.

À son plus grand soulagement, Kili n'hésita pas un instant, dégageant ses mains, croisant ses doigts, se campant sur ses pieds et se baissant un peu, présentant un appuis à l'Elfe qui s'élança vers lui. Il concentra sa magie dans la jambe qui prit appuis dans les mains du Nain. Il s'accroupit alors que Kili le lançait en l'air de toute ses forces, lui donnant un élan amplifié par sa magie et sa propre force. L'archer resta lui même surpris un instant quand il vit l'Elfe filer à toute vitesse à des dizaines de mètres de haut. Alors qu'il s'élevait, Elliel jeta un coup d'œil vers Kili, se tendant en voyant un Gobelin se jeter sur lui. Le Nain avait lâché son épée pour l'aider et il ne pouvait se défendre à temps. Il tendit une main vers lui, concentrant sa magie. Une boule de feu fusa, touchant le Gobelin en pleine poitrine, le repoussant loin du Nain, le précipitant dans le vide et emportant plusieurs de ses semblables avec lui lorsqu'elle explosa. Kili avait alors eu le temps de reprendre son épée, se relançant dans le combat lorsqu'il eut vu Elliel atterrir sur une plate-forme et en faire autant avec hargne, faisant pleuvoir les Gobelins autour d'eux.

Ils se bâtirent ainsi longuement pour libérer le passage et filer vers les tunnels, multipliant les destructions de ponts et de chemins pour tenter de semer leurs poursuivants. Il en arrivait cependant toujours. Elliel multipliait les acrobaties pour être partout à la fois, sautant par dessus le vide, voyageant entre les niveau tel un chat dans un arbre. Il était toujours là quand il fallait, aidant souvent les Nains en difficulté, usant de sa magie lorsqu'il était trop loin, prenant souvent les devant et libérant le passage. Lorsqu'ils gagnèrent enfin les tunnels, il mena le groupe, ralentissant son allure pour qu'ils puissent le suivre. Il avait cependant un peu d'avance, tâtant le terrain et libérant le passage. Il étendait ses sens magiques autant que possible pour repérer le danger et grand bien lui en pris. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement en étoile, il sentit que des Gobelins affluaient de tout côtés. Une seule direction était vierge de présence mais il s'agissait d'un petit cul de sac. Ils étaient pris au piège. Le mage n'hésita pas un instant. Arrivé à hauteur de l'entrée de l'impasse faisant face à de multiples tunnels, il stoppa, barrant le passage à ses compagnons en leur désignant le chemin sans issus.

\- Par ici ! S'écria-t-il.

Sans poser de question, tous s'y engouffrèrent, pilant net devant la parois rocheuse qui leur barra alors la route.

\- C'est un cul de sac ! Remarqua Thorin. Demi tour ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Non ! Contra alors Elliel qui fermait la marche et leur barrait le passage. Ne bougez plus et ne faîte pas de bruit, dit-il en leur tournant le dos.

\- Mais... ! Cria Thorin.

Il se tut pourtant lorsque Gandalf posa une main sur son épaule. Tous regardèrent alors l'Elfe tenir son bâton devant lui, à l'horizontale. Les cristaux qui s'y trouvaient s'illuminèrent et un voile s'éleva du sol, semblant obstruer le passage. Ils purent pourtant parfaitement voir à travers et tous se tassèrent contre le mur lorsqu'ils virent les Gobelins débouler de partout.

\- Vous nous avez amené à la mort, grogna Thorin alors que tous étaient horriblement tendus.

\- Bien sûr et je m'y condamne avec vous, ricana Elliel en regardant pourtant droit devant lui l'air concentré.

Tous remarquèrent alors que les créatures cherchaient partout du regard, l'air confus, comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas. Ils commencèrent même à se chamailler un peu devant la perte de leurs cibles, ne comprenant pas alors qu'elles auraient dû se retrouver coincée ici.

\- Si j'avais voulu votre mort à vous et votre compagnie Thorin, reprit alors l'Elfe avec sérieux. Je ne serais jamais entré dans ces mines pour venir vous aider, fit-il remarquer.

\- Ils ne nous voient pas ? Demanda Fili en s'approchant de nouveau du mage avec les autres.

\- Restez derrière moi, commanda calmement le prince Elfe. Ils ne nous voient pas, ils ne nous entendent pas, ils ne nous sentent pas, expliqua-t-il. Je nous cache. C'était la seule solution ou nous étions piégés. Ils ne voient que le cul de sac vide. Laissons les nous perdre un peu dans leur confusion, dit-il alors que les Gobelins repartaient précipitamment dans tout les sens. Je vais nous dissimuler un moment le temps qu'ils s'éloignent puis nous repartons.

Le silence tomba un instant, Thorin détournant un peu les yeux du mage en se rendant compte de son erreur.

\- Où est Bilbon ? Demanda finalement Elliel l'air inquiet.

Tous cherchèrent autour d'eux, beaucoup se rendant soudain compte de son absence.

\- Où est notre Hobbit ? Redemanda Gandalf un peu paniqué. Où l'avez vous vu pour la dernière fois ?!

\- Je l'ai vu s'éclipser lorsqu'ils nous ont capturé, dit l'un des Nains.

\- Il s'est enfuis, dit un autre.

\- Baliverne ! Trancha Elliel. Bilbon n'est ni un lâche ni un fuyard, dit-il durement. Quand le comprendrez vous ?! Il a dû se perdre. Bon sang, ragea-t-il. Ces mines sont un véritable labyrinthe, dit-il en restant concentré sur sa barrière les cachant alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Mithrandir, pouvez vous le localiser ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non, ne le pouvez vous pas ? Questionna-t-il l'air étonné qu'il lui demande.

\- Je serais déjà parti le chercher si je le pouvais Mithrandir, répondit-il sèchement.

\- J'avais dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir, grogna Thorin. Il n'a rien à faire avec nous.

\- C'est vrai, rétorqua durement Elliel en rage. Il n'a rien à faire avec vous qui ne voyez même pas sa valeur. Bilbon vaut déjà mille fois mieux que vous Thorin écu de chêne, dit-il moqueusement. Votre dédain à son égard, votre condescendance m'exaspère. Il n'est peut-être ni prince, ni guerrier, ni magicien mais il est tout ce que vous n'êtes pas prince Nain. Il est profondément bienveillant, loyal, tolérant, fort, courageux. Il a tout quitté pour vous aider à retrouver ce que vous avez perdu quand il n'avait aucune raison pour le faire. Les Hobbits ne convoitent pas l'or, les trésors ou les possessions. Ils chérissent le cœur et les perles de l'âme. Il a tout quitté et il risque sa vie pour vous aider alors qu'il est bien conscient de ses faiblesses. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il veut vous aider, qu'il vous voit déjà comme ses amis même si peu d'entre vous l'estiment un tant soit peu, fit-il remarquer. Non, il n'a rien à faire avec vous, vous ne le méritez pas. Pourtant, il restera et il vous aidera jusqu'à en mourir. Il ne peut pas vous apprendre à vous battre ou a mener une guerre. Mais il peut vous apprendre ce qu'est le réel courage et l'abnégation, Thorin. Lui il a le tempérament du roi que vous vous targuez d'être mais vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous pensez, répondit Thorin l'air pourtant ébranlé.

\- Je le sais fort bien mais gardez vous d'insulter Bilbon en ma présence, prévint-il dangereusement. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il survivra Mithrandir et qu'il trouvera la sortie. Il est malin et plein de ressource. Et si toutefois il ne trouvait pas, je resterais pour le chercher lorsque tous seront en sécurité dehors, annonça-t-il.

Le silence tomba ensuite, tous réfléchissant avec tension. Après un moment, alors que les tunnels devant eux avaient retrouvé leur calme, Elliel fit tourner son bâton d'un quart de tour, le plaçant à la verticale. Il le planta au sol et à l'ébahissement général, trois répliques de leur groupe apparurent devant eux. Chacun d'entre eux s'en alla en courant, prenant des directions différentes. Ils laissaient des traces au sol, faisant les mêmes bruits qu'ils auraient pu le faire réellement.

\- Qu'était-ce ? Demanda Fili.

\- J'ai créé des illusions magiques de nous, expliqua l'Elfe. Ils vont attirer l'attention loin de nous et nous permettre d'avancer en plus de créer la confusion. Cela devrait nous aider. Attendons encore un peu. Il nous faudra du temps pour sortir, ne traînez pas en route et faîte vous le plus discrets possible. Je vais faire en sorte que nous passions le plus inaperçu possible.

\- Je ne vous fait pas confiance, fit remarquer Thorin.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, répondit-il. Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Mithrandir, je vais prendre les devant, montrez moi la route.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il gravement.

Le silence tomba de nouveau, les Nains discutant entre eux à voix basse. Ils restèrent là un bon moment avant qu'Elliel ne relance la fuite, partant en courant suivi de la compagnie s'étant mis d'accord pour l'écouter. Au moins un moment alors que Mithrandir lui faisait confiance et qu'il les avait déjà bien aidé. Pendant deux jours, ils coururent dans les tunnels, se perdant parfois, se cachant souvent, se battant aussi. Elliel les guidait sur les indications de Gandalf. Il prenait les devant, tâtant le terrain et en repérant les pièges, comme les groupes de Gobelins les cherchant toujours. Il les cachait souvent de ses pouvoirs, envoyant des illusions faire diversion, les dissimulant s'ils avaient besoin d'une pause, effaçant leurs traces. Il était toujours attentif et silencieux, les attendant et ayant toujours un œil derrière lui alors qu'il était plus rapide. Ce faisant, il était toujours le premier dans les combats lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, se débarrassant des cadavres de ses pouvoirs pour ne pas laisser d'indice de leur passage. Et toujours, il cherchait des traces de Bilbon sans en trouver à son plus grand agacement.

Dans ces deux jours et après avoir vu les efforts qu'il déployait pour les sortir de là, les Nains se radoucirent considérablement à son égard, Kili et son frère qui l'appréciaient déjà un peu s'enquérant régulièrement de sa forme. Elliel ignorait Thorin qui ne lui adressait pas un mot, se faisant plus amical avec ceux de la compagnie qui lui laissaient une chance. Mithrandir était toujours à ses côtés l'air soucieux et Elliel savait pourquoi. Le magicien devait voir au moins un peu que ça n'allait pas. L'ombre pesant sur lui n'avait cessé de prendre de l'ampleur au fil des heures. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, sa vue constamment brouillée comme ses sens. Il avait mal dans la poitrine, se sentant terriblement lourd et fourbu. Sa magie était très limitée, comme ses perceptions. Il se sentait faible, l'esprit vacillant parfois alors qu'il souffrait sans bruit de cette puissance noire pesant sur lui. Il limitait l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, économisant ses forces alors qu'il faiblissait étonnamment vite. Il le cachait pourtant parfaitement, luttant en silence et se concentrant sur la Compagnie qu'il voulait sortir de là, se concentrant sur Bilbon qu'il voulait retrouver. Son instinct lui criait qu'il était toujours en vie, le rassurant alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas quitter ces mines sans lui. Si les Nains ne voyaient rien de son état, le magicien lui, devait l'entre apercevoir. Au plus le temps avait passé, au plus il venait s'enquérir de son état, se faisant plus inquiet à chaque fois.

Après deux jours de périples et de tension, ils arrivèrent finalement en vu de la fin, Gandalf assurant que la sortie n'était plus très loin. Seulement, les Gobelins devaient bien se douter qu'ils finiraient par sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre puisque une troupe les attendait devant le dernier tunnel avant la sortie. Ils se cachèrent sur un surplomb, observant un instant la situation.

\- Bien, murmura finalement Elliel un peu essoufflé. Je vais vous cacher avec ma magie, dit-il. Puis j'attirerais leur attention sur moi. Je m'en occuperais le temps que vous les contourniez. Passez et sortez. Filez loin d'ici. La lumière du jour vous sauvera. Si je le peux, je détruirais ce passage pour qu'ils ne vous suivent pas.

\- Et vous Elliel ? Demanda Fili très inquiet.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je ne quitterais pas ces lieux sans Bilbon. Je n'abandonnerais jamais un ami. Je vais le chercher. Je sens qu'il est en vie quelque part. Lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé, nous suivrons vos traces vers Erebor, assura-t-il. Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre si vous voulez atteindre la Montagne dans les temps.

\- Vous approuvez cette quête maintenant ? Releva Thorin.

\- M'avez vous entendu la désapprouver à quelque instant que ce soit ? Demanda-t-il. Je désapprouve la manière pas le but. Smaug doit être vaincu, la Montagne reprise et il tiendra à vous Thorin de renforcer les défenses de l'est. Les ombres grandissent sur nos belles terres. Il faut nous tenir prêt.

\- Que savez vous ? Demanda le prince Nain.

\- Rien n'est certain. Ce ne sont que des murmures que le vent porte à mes oreilles. Mais les ombres grandissent de nouveau. Je le sens depuis longtemps. Ce ne sont peut-être que des relents des guerres de jadis, des résidus des ténèbres existant encore. Et pour nous en assurer, nous devons les éliminer. Smaug est une menace qui ne peut être ignorée quand les ombres grandissent de nouveau. Alors j'approuve votre combat contre lui et contre tout le reste. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... Je déplore en revanche votre manque de considération pour toutes les vies que vous engagez dans cette quête Thorin écu de chêne, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Si vous n'étiez pas perdu dans votre colère, votre haine et votre rancœur, dit-il écouté de tous, vous feriez certainement un roi splendide. Un roi qui n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une pierre brillante pour rassembler son peuple et se trouver des alliés.

\- Les Nains ne reconnaissent que celui qui brandit l'Arkenstone, répondit-il. C'est la preuve divine.

\- Ce n'est pas une preuve divine, répondit l'Elfe en le regardant avec une étonnante indulgence qui les surpris tous.

À cet instant, alors que Thorin s'était apaisé à son égard après ces deux jours et les nombreuses fois où il les avait protégé et aidé, Elliel avait l'air d'un sage devant lui. Il avait l'air de savoir ce que eux ne pouvaient voir, comme si ses yeux voyaient loin derrière l'horizon. Il semblait être de ceux dont on voyait qu'ils savaient d'un simple regard. Il regardait Thorin comme s'il était un enfant qui devait apprendre et auquel il allait enseigné. Et le prince Nain n'eut pas l'air de s'en vexer, attendant simplement la suite en le scrutant avec attention.

\- C'est un test, continua l'Elfe. Un test pour vos cœurs à tous. Un test pour savoir si le roi saura être roi et si son peuple saura le reconnaître comme tel. Vos amis Thorin, dit-il en désignant les autres autour d'eux, vous considèrent déjà comme leur roi, remarqua-t-il. Pourtant, vous n'avez pas l'Arkenstone. Ils vous reconnaissent parce qu'ils savent qui vous êtes et qui vous pouvez être, quel roi vous pouvez être. Un roi ne saurait être un bon roi simplement en brandissant un joyau. Cela serait ridicule. Vous devez montrer, montrer à votre peuple que votre cœur est celui d'un grand roi, du roi dont-ils ont besoin. Vous devez montrer qui vous êtes, montrer l'exemple et leur ouvrir votre cœur. Et alors s'ils le méritent, ils sauront vous reconnaître et vous suivre en tant que tel. Nul besoin de joyau. L'Arkenstone doit être conservé, c'est une pierre magique puissante. Sa valeur et sa signification sont grandes mais elles ne sont pas celles que vous imaginez. Le Joyau du Roi est là pour voir si vous et votre peuple saurez déterminer ce qui est réellement important. Là est l'essence de votre combat Thorin, en toute chose. L'Arkenstone vous met à l'épreuve en s'exposant à vous comme un trésor indispensable à votre accession au trône. Vous pensez alors qu'il vous faut absolument cette pierre pour être roi. Il n'en n'est rien. Il est là pour voir si vous saurez comprendre ce qui est réellement important. Le Coeur de la Montagne est la représentation de ce qui vous sépare de Bilbon. Vous ne voyez que le trésor matériel quand il ne voit que les trésors de l'âme. Mais à votre avis Thorin, qu'est-ce qui fait un bon roi ? Son cœur ? Sa manière de gouverner ? De traiter son peuple ? Ou alors le trésor qu'il possède ?

Il garda le silence un moment, tous méditant ses sages paroles. Certains l'observaient avec déférence, Balin et Mithrandir observant la réaction de Thorin semblant pensif sous le regard du mage.

\- L'Arkenstone sera une malédiction pour vous Thorin, reprit le prince Elfe en les alertant un peu. Sa magie amplifiera vos faiblesses même si vous êtes à l'autre bout du monde. Parce que vous y êtes lié plus que tout autre. Si vous vous montrez fort et digne d'être le roi que vous désirez tant être, si vous la vainquez, alors vous serez vraiment roi de droit divin et la pierre brillera plus que jamais pour protéger celui qu'elle aura été forcé de reconnaître comme son maître, ainsi que son peuple. Elle sera alors bénédiction. Mais pour cela Thorin, vous devez vaincre tout ce qu'elle représente. Redonner au cœur plus de valeur que l'or et les joyaux, à vos yeux et à ceux de votre peuple. Les trésors les plus précieux ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit. L'avarice est un poison, un poison qui vous a mené à votre situation présente. Vous ne pouvez rejeter la faute sur personne. Les actions des autres autour de vous ont renforcé votre malheur mais elles ne l'ont pas provoqué. Qui sait ? Si vous aviez su apprendre cette leçon avant, peut-être que tout aurait été différent.

Elliel reporta son regard sur les Gobelins leur barrant la route alors que le silence régnait. Il se releva, chancelant un peu.

\- Prince Elliel, s'inquiéta alors Gandalf. Votre magie est faible, remarqua-t-il en inquiétant la Compagnie.

\- Je suis juste fatigué Mithrandir, comme chacun de nous, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

\- Vous ne me ferez pas croire cela, contra le magicien. Quelque chose vous prends vos forces, je le vois depuis notre entrée ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien qui ne doivent vous inquiéter mon ami, dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Il vous faut y aller maintenant. Je trouverais Bilbon et nous reviendrons, assura-t-il.

Il planta ensuite son bâton devant lui, nimbant le groupe de sa magie pour les dissimuler le plus possible à leurs ennemis.

\- Je vais les attirer, allez y et ne vous retournez pas, ordonna-t-il sérieusement.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sauta, dévalant la pente devant eux, se tenant droit et fier, digne des plus grands princes Elfes dans sa belle armure, ses cheveux volant, son bâton splendide dans une main et son épée dans l'autre, sa cape planant derrière lui. Le repérant, les Gobelins présents se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant. Avant même qu'ils ne soient sur lui, Elliel fit un vif arc de cercle de son bâton, une vague d'énergie blanche et brillante s'en échappant, prenant feu en frappant ses ennemis, en tuant déjà plusieurs. Sans hésiter, Elliel se jeta dans la bataille, merveilleux et félin, gracieux et précis et donnant lieu à un massacre qui se faisait spectacle violent et brutal. Mais il se faisait envoûtant aussi quand le mage semblait briller dans les ténèbres qu'il combattait. Il se tenait droit et assuré, magnifique et sûr de lui, calme dans le tumulte, maîtrisé et admirable. Ni le sang de ses victimes ni la poussière ou la terre ne semblait avoir l'audace de venir le souiller. Il paraissait être dieu dans la bataille, irradiant de pouvoir. Les Nains admirèrent un moment sa danse mortelle alors que même les dizaines de Gobelins l'entourant ne semblaient pouvoir l'inquiéter. Lorsqu'ils étaient trop envahis, il plantait fermement son bâton dans le sol, une onde puissante de magie envoyant au tapis tout ce qui l'entourait sur plusieurs mètres.

Après un instant, Thorin somma tout le monde de passer et de se presser. La compagnie se remit alors en mouvement, descendant et longeant les parois de la caverne pour gagner le dernier tunnel vers la sortie, son accès libéré quand les Gobelins se concentraient sur l'Elfe. Jamais ils ne semblèrent les voir. Rapidement, Thorin fit passer toute sa troupe dans le tunnel, veillant que tous y étaient avant de se retourner vers Elliel qui se battait encore, les cadavres déjà immensément nombreux autour de lui alors que la troupe de Gobelins avaient grandement réduite. Gandalf jeta un regard au prince Elfe, s'engouffrant dans le tunnel à son tour quand Thorin lui demanda de les guider. Mais lui même resta un instant, se surprenant à hésiter à laisser l'Elfe seul ainsi, se découvrant une inquiétude pour lui soudainement. Il tenta de se secouer pour se reprendre mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de l'abandonner de la sorte, ne serait-ce qu'en reconnaissance de la dette qu'il avait déjà envers lui pour son aide près de Fondcombe et depuis. Mais la voix du mage s'éleva soudain à ses oreilles alors qu'il se battait encore férocement plus loin, sans le regarder :

\- Partez Thorin, ordonna-t-il doucement alors qu'il comprenait qu'il usait encore de sa magie. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à aider un Elfe ? Dit-il moqueusement. Je sais ce que je fais, assura-t-il ensuite plus sérieusement. Vous, vous ne devez pas oublier votre devoir et le devoir que vous avez de devenir un grand roi pour votre peuple mais aussi pour la Terre du Milieu. Je sais que votre peuple compte plus que tout pour vous, c'est normal et je le comprend. Mais n'oubliez pas s'il vous plaît, que vous n'êtes pas seul en ce monde et que le reste du monde n'est votre ennemi que si vous le décidez ainsi. Partez maintenant, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre et prenez garde. Je ne pense pas que ce que nous avons entendu sur l'Orque pâle soit un mensonge.

Après un dernier regard, Thorin lâcha son épée dont-il avait saisi la poignée, se détournant et courant dans le tunnel. Il rattrapa très vite les autres et il ne fallut que peu de temps pour trouver la sortie. Sans s'arrêter, ils dévalèrent un peu la pente une fois à l'air libre, s'éloignant alors que le soleil les éclairait. Dans la mine, Elliel eut un soupir de soulagement en sentant que tous étaient sortis. Il devait trouver Bilbon maintenant. La vision trouble, il redoubla d'effort pour abattre les Gobelins qui l'assaillaient et qui ne cessaient d'arriver. Il tourna sur lui même, décrivant un cercle de son bâton et envoyant une onde de magie dégager le périmètre trop envahi autour de lui. Mais à peine terminait-il qu'il tomba sur un genou, lâchant un cri de douleur. Une souffrance atroce venait de fuser dans sa poitrine, le faisant trembler de douleur et troublant son esprit. Il s'appuya sur son bâton, y collant son front et respirant un coup, se forçant à se relever sur le champs. D'autres Gobelins arrivaient, il ne pouvait faiblir. Pourtant, la douleur persista, inondant son corps et il dut faire un effort titanesque pour se reprendre. Quelque chose de terrible se réveillait en Terre du Milieu, il le sentait, cela l'empoisonnait, mais il devait résister, comme sa terre résistait.

Il se redressa, fauchant les ennemis revenant sur lui en serrant les dents. Et puis soudain, à l'orée de sa perception, il sentit une présence familière. D'abord faible, elle se renforça ensuite lui assurant qu'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Bilbon, murmura-t-il en se sentant infiniment soulagé de le percevoir à nouveau.

Le Hobbit semblait sortir d'un petit conduit donnant dans le tunnel prit par les Nains et il cavala vers la sortie sans attendre. Infiniment soulagé, Elliel se reprit un peu plus, poursuivant le combat jusqu'à être sûr que son ami était sorti. Cela fait, il fit un dernier effort, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au tunnel dans lequel il s'engouffra, courant aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes pouvaient le porter. Il entendait les Gobelins derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas parvenant bientôt à la sortie, à l'air pur et à la lumière du soleil. Là, il se retourna et sans hésiter, il usa de ses pouvoirs pour faire écrouler la sortie, empêchant ses poursuivants de sortir. Puis le silence tomba et il rengaina son épée. Il tint son bâton à deux mains, s'y appuyant lourdement et respirant profondément. Il tremblait encore et la douleur n'était pas partie, lui serrant le cœur et irradiant dans tout son corps. Il tenta de la juguler un peu, se concentrant en profitant de l'air frais venant chatouiller son visage. La douleur n'était pas son plus grand soucis, ce qui l'était était de savoir ce qui la provoquait. Cela l'inquiétait plus que tout. Quelque chose se réveillait et ça n'avait rien de bon. Il mit un moment à se reprendre, se détournant ensuite pour suivre le chemin que Bilbon et la compagnie avaient pris, suivant davantage leurs traces physiques que leur énergie qu'il peinait à sentir.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés un instant. Bilbon les avait rejoint, semblant aller bien à sa plus grande joie alors qu'il était en train de leur expliquer pourquoi il voulait les aider, les touchant beaucoup. Il y eut un silence après sa déclaration faisant étrangement écho au discours d'Elliel et ce fut cette réalisation qui fit sursauter Fili.

\- Par le ciel, Elliel est resté derrière pour vous chercher ! S'écria-t-il. Nous devons y retourner ! Dit-il.

\- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint alors le prince Elfe en s'avançant vers eux.

\- Elliel ! S'écria Kili soulagé alors qu'il les rejoignait.

Aucun ne manqua pourtant de remarquer qu'il tremblait et qu'il avait l'air épuisé, s'appuyant lourdement sur son bâton.

\- Bon sang Elliel vous êtes plus pâle qu'un mort, s'alarma Bilbon en s'avançant précipitamment vers lui.

Et alors qu'il le faisait, Elliel sentit une pointe de douleur plus forte encore lui traverser la poitrine. Il lâcha un cri qu'il ne put retenir, tombant sur ses genoux et s'accrochant à son bâton. Il entendit vaguement son nom être crié mais il n'en fut pas sûr, confus et la vision troublée. Il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et il le reconnut sur le champs :

_\- Mithrandir, _bredouilla-t-il.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda Gandalf terriblement inquiet. Êtes vous blessé ?

\- Non, répondit-il dans un souffle laborieux. C'est autre chose, dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine et tentant de se reprendre.

Il respira profondément, soulagé de sentir la douleur s'apaiser un peu. Mais elle demeura présente, le forçant à accepter l'appui du magicien pour se relever. Celui-ci le soutint, l'air profondément angoissé et il vit aussi les autres autour de lui. Fili, Kili et Bilbon étaient devant, l'air un peu paniqués et se scrutant sous tout les angles. Les autres, Thorin inclus étrangement, semblaient soucieux et cela le toucha.

\- Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il d'assurer en se redressant.

\- Ne me mentez pas, répondit durement Gandalf. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous vous êtes affaibli bien trop rapidement ces derniers jours, remarqua-t-il.

\- Vous n'y pouvez rien Mithrandir, répondit-il en respirant profondément. Personne n'y peut rien. Alors n'y pensez pas.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Redemanda le magicien.

Elliel considéra le fait de lui donner une réponse, peinant à réfléchir et se sentant faible comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas senti. Il avait juste envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de dormir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Voyant le regard déterminé du magicien, il soupira, se décidant à lui répondre. Il n'en n'eut pourtant jamais l'occasion alors qu'un Orque pâle monté sur un Warg Blanc apparaissait plus haut. Azog, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la question. Et il n'était pas seul malheureusement. Il lança immédiatement l'assaut sur eux, les faisant sursauter alors que quelques Warg s'élançaient vers eux.

\- Fuyez ! Vite ! Fuyez ! S'écria Gandalf.

Tous se mirent alors en route, Elliel en faisant autant après avoir remis son bâton dans son dos, trébuchant et coupant court aux inquiétudes de Bilbon, Gandalf, Kili et Fili hésitant à partir devant lui. Ils le suivirent sans hésiter, Gandalf restant pourtant près du jeune Elfe qu'il gardait à l'œil. Malgré sa faiblesse évidente, Elliel courait plus souplement que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, ne les ralentissant nullement. Il était très pâle mais son visage était de marbre, ne laissant pas la moindre douleur transparaître. l'Istari le surveilla pourtant alors qu'ils fuyaient entre roches et troncs dans la pente, les Warg hurlant dans leur dos. Les loups les rattrapèrent pourtant bien vite alors que la nuit tombait et ils durent s'arrêter pour les abattre, Bilbon en mettant lui même un au sol par chance. Ils continuèrent à courir, Elliel aidant le Hobbit à dégager son épée du cadavre du loup lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il le poussa ensuite en avant, l'enjoignant à courir et veillant sur lui.

Cependant, ils se retrouvèrent coincés au bord d'une falaise vertigineuse donnant sur les plaines et l'Anduin. Ils se réfugièrent bientôt dans les arbres, n'ayant guère d'autre choix alors qu'ils étaient acculés. Une fois de plus, Elliel aida Bilbon à y grimper, lui donnant un appuis de ses mains et le propulsant dans les branches. Il veilla à ce que tous soient en sécurité avant de grimper lui même, grimaçant de douleur. La souffrance était terrible dans son corps, anéantissant ses forces alors que les deux derniers jours l'avaient épuisé. Il n'y voyait plus grand chose, peinant à réfléchir et se concentrant sur le fait de se mettre à l'abri. Il y parvint laborieusement, entendant les Warg passer sous eux et se jeter sur les troncs. Elliel sentit vaguement la magie de Mithrandir mais malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à se concentrer, son corps entier pulsant de souffrance.

Azog s'approcha, reconnaissant sa proie et il lança l'assaut. Les loups se jetèrent sur les arbres, les faisant dangereusement vaciller alors que tous s'accrochaient. Ils s'effondrèrent finalement comme des dominos, les forçant à se rassembler dans le dernier grand pin surplombant le vide. Mithrandir enchanta alors de grosses pommes de pins, en faisant des boules de feu qui enflammèrent les broussailles dans la nuit lorsqu'ils les jetèrent sur les Warg qui reculèrent. Mais cette petite victoire fut vite oubliée lorsque leur pin tangua, penchant vers le vide et ne tenant plus à grand chose alors qu'il s'allongeait. Elliel s'accrocha, se forçant à se reprendre alors qu'on avait besoin de lui maintenant. Il se secoua, tentant de réfléchir. Il sursauta en voyant un Nain tomber, s'accrochant à un autre et rattrapé par Gandalf lorsqu'ils tombèrent tout deux. Mais il vit surtout Thorin se relever sur le tronc, le regard fixé sur Azog. L'air déterminé, il saisit son épée, s'avançant sur l'arbre couché, entouré de ses branches enflammées. Il se mit à courir, s'élançant sans peur, tenant son écu de chêne devant lui, son épée brandie. Et Azog s'élança lui aussi, chevauchant son loup qui bondit sur le Nain.

Le premier assaut envoya Thorin au sol d'un violent coup, le sonnant visiblement un peu. Il se releva pourtant, faisant face à son ennemi qui lui asséna un second coup, le jetant au sol et faisant crier Balin. Elliel vit Bilbon se relever sur le tronc, fixant le prince Nain et il tenta d'en faire autant, peinant et manquant de force alors que sa position était plus précaire que celle du Hobbit. Mais il devait aider Thorin. Il le savait. Malgré son entêtement, le Nain était quelqu'un de bien qui devait seulement encore apprendre certaines choses. Il ne devait pas mourir ici et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas un peu malgré tout ses défauts. Il se mit une claque mentale se forçant à ignorer la douleur pour s'accrocher et se hisser sur le tronc. Il ne pensa pas à utiliser sa magie. Quoi que fut l'ombre pesant sur lui, elle limitait déjà ses pouvoirs et il n'avait plus ni la force ni la concentration pour la magie. Seul ses réflexes de guerriers étaient encore opérationnels.

Il entendit Thorin hurler entre les crocs du Warg, ses compagnons criant après lui. Il fut jeté contre une pierre et Azog réclama sa tête, un Orque s'avançant alors épée sortie, le prince Nain incapable de se défendre. Elliel vit Bilbon s'élancer avec sa petite épée et ce fut cet élan de courage du Hobbit qui lui donna finalement la force de remonter sur le tronc. Il se releva lui aussi alors que Bilbon se jetait sur l'Orque menaçant Thorin, le tuant avec un cri de rage. Il recula ensuite devant Thorin, déterminé à le protéger alors qu'il tenait son épée devant lui. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Elliel se tenait à son tour devant le Hobbit et le Nain, déterminé lui aussi. Thorin s'évanouit alors sur cette vision, à bout de force. Le mage se dressa, fort et fier, ses deux épées sorties et tenues devant lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être faible, se forçant à ne pas penser à la douleur qui le parcourait et à la faiblesse, se concentrant, aidé par l'adrénaline. Il fixa Azog, le défiant du regard alors que l'Orque pâle le regardait lui aussi.

\- Tuez les ! Ordonna-t-il alors à ses sbires.

Et aussitôt, plusieurs cavaliers Warg s'approchèrent, bondissant sur eux. Bilbon recula plus vers Thorin alors qu'il abattait le premier loup, une partie de la compagnie se portant à leur secours dans des cris de guerre. Affaiblis, Elliel ne put éviter une charge de la monture d'Azog, prenant un coup dans l'épaule et s'écroulant au sol contre un tronc déraciné. Il resserra sa prise sur ses lames, sonné alors que le Profanateur s'avançait vers lui, le regardant d'un air vainqueur. Son loup allait se jeter sur lui lorsque soudain, un éclair blanc le percuta, l'envoyant violemment rouler au sol. Se redressant un peu, Elliel découvrit alors Rhîwial devant lui. Le cerf soufflait bruyamment vers l'Orque pâle, menaçant, les bois en avant, tête baissée alors qu'il grattait le sol comme prêt à charger. Le Warg blanc se releva avec son cavalier, grognant sur l'animal et bondissant bientôt vers lui. Il ne l'atteignit pourtant jamais, percuté par un aigle géant arrivant de nul part. Regardant autour de lui, Elliel vit les oiseaux arriver en un petit groupe récupérer les Nains dans l'arbre, soulagé de les savoir sauvé. Certains s'attaquèrent aux Orques quand d'autres venaient les récupérer un à un, l'un d'entre eux soulevant précautionneusement Thorin qui perdit son écu.

_\- Rhîwial, _appela-t-il alors faiblement.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le cerf était à ses côtés, s'allongeant près de lui et lui tendant ses bois. Il les saisit, laissant sa monture le hisser sur son dos. Il s'affala sur sa selle alors qu'il voyait Bilbon être récupérer à son tour.

\- Prince Elliel ! S'écria alors Gandalf dont l'aigle venait se poser près de lui.

\- Partez Mithrandir, ordonna-t-il faiblement. Je ne laisserais pas Rhîwial. Je vous suivrais au sol et je veillerais à ce que les Orques perdent notre trace.

\- Mais..., tenta le magicien.

\- Pas de mais, nous n'avons pas le temps. Veillez sur Thorin et les autres, je m'occupe de les semer. _Merci pour votre aide précieuses chers amis, _dit-il ensuite dans sa langue en regardant l'aigle qui inclina la tête vers lui. _Emmenez les en sécurité, _pria-t-il. _Partez !_ Ordonna-t-il.

L'aigle obéit alors, s'envolant et partant. L'Elfe regarda la compagnie s'éloigner, rassuré. Puis il poussa Rhîwial à filer à son tour. Le cerf bondit à travers les flammes, n'hésitant pas à écraser Warg et Orques au sol tentant de se redresser après cet assaut céleste. Ils filèrent mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la chasse leur soit donnée. Dans le temps qui suivit, Rhîwial courut à toute vitesse dans la nuit rapide et agile. Il donna ainsi l'occasion à son cavalier de se reprendre un peu. Elliel se secoua, la douleur et l'épuisement pourtant toujours présents. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se ressaisir mais il y parvint finalement. Rassuré par la présence de son compagnon, il se concentra sur lui, son énergie forte le revigorant un peu et apaisant son esprit. Rhîwial l'avait toujours sauvé des ombres à tel point qu'il semblait aujourd'hui capable d'apaiser un peu les effets néfastes qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur lui.

Retrouver son ami blanc lui permit alors de se ressaisir un peu, retrouvant l'usage d'un peu de magie. Faiblement, il reprit alors son bâton, se concentrant difficilement pour user de ses pouvoirs sur le secteur. Il effaça leurs traces, faisant planer un charme de confusion qui dérouterait ses poursuivants dont il entendait les cris derrière lui. Il accentua l'obscurité pour mieux se cacher, priant la terre de l'aider. Et derrière lui, les rochers semblèrent émerger un peu plus du sol, le terrain se faisant plus traître, se modifiant doucement pour protéger la fuite du mage. La nature sembla s'éveiller à son appel, s'épaississant après son passage, se faisant traîtresse et vicieuse. L'elfe s'écroula sur le cou de sa monture, rangeant son bâton lourdement et s'accrochant pour ne pas tomber. Il entendit Rhîwial émettre une longue plainte inquiète et il le caressa faiblement, se concentrant sur lui pour ignorer la douleur l'étreignant.

_\- Ça va aller mon ami, ça va aller, _assura-t-il. _Tu m'as sauvé une fois de plus. Merci. Je suis heureux de te retrouver, _murmura-t-il en grimaçant. _Suis les Aigles, retrouve la Compagnie s'il te plaît, _demanda-t-il.

Épuisé, il lutta ensuite simplement pour rester conscient, ayant l'impression de retourner à la première fois où il avait vécu tel chose près d'Erebor. Il pensait avoir renforcé suffisamment son esprit mais il se trompait peut-être. Cela ou ce qu'il ressentait présentement et qui lui nuisait ainsi était plus puissant encore. Et il savait que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il préférait. Il se rendit vaguement compte du fait que les bruits de ses poursuivants se faisaient de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à disparaître alors que le soleil s'était levé. Il sentit sa monture se détendre graduellement et il se détendit avec lui, se laissant emmener en confiance. Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps passant, concentrant le peu de conscience qu'il avait sur ses barrières mentales qu'il s'attelait à renforcer. Et il y parvint un peu, sentant la douleur diminuer légèrement. Elle resta pourtant bien présente, un poids lourd continuant à peser sur ses épaules, limitant ses sens et sa magie, l'épuisant. Il se reposa finalement sur sa monture, somnolent à la lisière de l'inconscience, à bout de force. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience dans la nuit, il se retrouva face à un gigantesque ours noir aux yeux d'or. Rhîwial lui faisait face tranquillement, immobile alors que la bête semblait sereine, s'avançant doucement vers eux.

_\- Beorn, _comprit Elliel en souriant.

Il avait rencontré le changeur et il s'en était fait un ami à son second passage à Vert Bois il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et il avait confiance en lui. Il vit le changeur s'approcher de lui et reprendre forme humaine. D'un petit geste de la main, l'elfe fit apparaître des vêtements sur lui et il lui sourit pauvrement, incapable de se redresser alors qu'il n'avait plus la moindre force.

\- Prince Elliel, s'alarma le changeur en venant se poster près de lui.

Il posa l'une de ses larges mains dans son dos, l'autre sur le cou du cerf blanc qui avait tourné la tête vers eux.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda l'ours la voix marquée de son accent si particulier.

\- J'ai besoin... d'un peu de repos, répondit-il simplement. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir mon ami.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-il.

\- Auriez vous vu un magicien, un Hobbit et une Compagnie de Nain ? Demanda faiblement l'elfe. Je les cherche.

\- Ils sont chez moi, répondit-il. Je les héberge le temps d'un peu de repos. Le magicien m'a raconté leur histoire. J'étais à la recherche de vos poursuivants.

\- Je les ai semé il y a des heures déjà. Je ne pense pas qu'ils retrouveront notre trace de sitôt, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Très bien. Je vous amène chez moi alors, annonça l'ours. Il y aura un bon lit pour vous reposer et de quoi manger.

\- Merci mon ami, murmura-t-il en grimaçant douloureusement.

Il referma les yeux, en confiance alors que le changeur demandait à Rhîwial d'avancer, le guidant. Et le cerf ne se fit pas prier, le changeur étant étrangement la seule personne devant laquelle il ne rechignait pas en dehors d'Elliel et de sa famille. Le jeune mage était certain que cela avait un rapport avec le très grand respect de l'homme pour les animaux et la nature. Et aussi peut-être grâce au fait qu'il avait gâté le cerf qu'il trouvait magnifique lors de leur première rencontre. Il laissa donc Beorn les conduire, rassuré de sentir sa main posée dans son dos et ne le quittant pas, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas.

À suivre...


	7. VII- Empoisonné

x

Chapitre 7 :

Empoisonné

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que Beorn atteignit sa maison, guidant le cerf blanc et son précieux chargement. Il avait gardé sa main dans le dos du prince elfe presque inconscient, très inquiet pour lui. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, lui dont la présence apaisait son côté sauvage. Les animaux et la nature adoraient l'elfe qui en prenait grand soin. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis à leur rencontre alors qu'il l'avait tout de suite senti puissant et particulier. Il avait senti qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et le jeune mage lui avait confirmé en expliquant ce qu'il était. Il était pour lui un trésor de ce monde qu'il était honoré de connaître et encore plus fier d'être de ceux qu'il appelait ami. À ses yeux, il était certain que la troupe qu'il hébergeait un peu à contre cœur ne méritait pas son aide et il fut contrarié de se rendre compte que le magicien ne lui avait rien dit pour l'elfe. Il l'aurait cherché tout de suite s'il avait su qu'il devait les rejoindre. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette compagnie dont tout les membres lui étaient inconnus, mais il avait confiance en Elliel et l'aiderait s'il le demandait. Il regarda le mage qui luttait contre l'inconscience, grimaçant parfois.

\- Nous sommes arrivé mon ami, annonça-t-il. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

L'elfe lui sourit faiblement, tentant visiblement de se reprendre un peu. Quelques minutes encore et ils étaient devant sa maison, à l'abri dans les murs d'enceintes. Il fit arrêter le cerf, s'avançant vers son cavalier avec l'intention de l'aider. Il se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, voyant la troupe qu'il abritait en sortir.

\- Prince Elliel ! S'écrièrent Fili et Kili en accourant avec Gandalf et Bilbon.

Ils furent suivis des autres mais ils se figèrent tous à un grognement menaçant de Beorn.

\- N'approchez pas de lui, ordonna-t-il. Magicien, vous auriez dû me dire immédiatement que le prince était sur vos traces. Je me serais immédiatement porté à son aide, dit-il en prenant délicatement l'Elfe dans ses bras sans que le cerf ne rechigne.

Celui-ci tenait plutôt la Compagnie à l'œil. Elliel se laissa faire par le Changeur, l'air épuisé alors qu'il passait lourdement un bras autour du cou du grand homme. Gandalf et les autres voulurent avancer une fois de plus mais le cerf les stoppa en baissant les bois avec menace.

\- N'approchez pas de lui, ordonna de nouveau Beorn. Vous ne méritez ni l'aide ni la présence d'un tel Seigneur de ce monde.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Gandalf curieux.

\- Nous sommes amis depuis de nombreuses années déjà, renseigna l'ours en avançant vers sa maison. Venez mon ami, dit-il en regardant le cerf qui le suivit.

Il entra, la Compagnie suivant au grand complet, l'observant déployer des trésors de délicatesse pour aller déposer le mage sur son grand lit. Il cala sa tête d'un oreiller, se penchant sur lui :

\- Reposez vous Elliel, vous êtes en sécurité, assura-t-il. Je veille et je m'occupe de Rhîwial.

Elliel acquiesça faiblement, fermant les yeux et se laissant enfin glisser dans le sommeil. L'ours se releva alors, observé de tous. Il commença à retirer son équipement au cerf blanc, celui-ci se laissant faire et surprenant Gandalf qui le savait bien farouche devant tout autre que son maître. Il ne bougea pourtant pas alors que le Changeur s'occupait de lui, venant même lui réclamer quelques caresses qui lui furent offertes avec le sourire. Une fois soigneusement brossé, Beorn lui apporta eau et nourriture, le remerciant pour ses efforts. L'animal imposant se coucha alors sur le plancher le long du lit de son maître, comme veillant en surveillant toute chose autour de lui.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda finalement Bilbon en regardant l'elfe.

\- Il est épuisé, répondit Beorn. Il a semé vos poursuivants pour vous. Il n'y a guère trace d'eux dans les parages. Il a besoin de se reposer.

L'ours entreprit alors de servir un petit déjeuner qu'ils entamèrent en silence, discutant bientôt un peu de la situation alors que tous gardaient un œil sur le prince Elfe dormant lourdement, grimaçant parfois en les inquiétant. Il avait l'air bien mal en point. Ils profitèrent de cette journée pour dormir et se reposer après la course effrénée dans les mines des Gobelins. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours des midi que l'Elfe commença à remuer un peu, donnant des signes d'éveil. Son cerf n'avait pas bougé une seconde, surveillant tout et baissant les bois avec menace vers ceux qui s'approchaient trop près à son goût. Et après l'avoir entraperçus entrain de se jeter sur le Warg d'Azog, aucun n'avait envie de vivre l'expérience. Seul Beorn était autorisé à venir alors qu'il gardait un œil sur le repos du prince. Lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller, tous s'étaient rassemblés en vu du déjeuner et tous le remarquèrent rapidement, se tournant vers lui. Il fallut un moment pour qu'il émerge vraiment, son cerf redoublant visiblement de vigilance. Tous le virent grimacer et porter une main à sa poitrine toujours couverte de son armure. Il se redressa lourdement, Rhîwial lui tendant ses bois en guise d'appuis.

_\- Merci mon beau, _murmura-t-il dans sa langue.

Il resta appuyé sur la ramure de son cerf le supportant, pile à la bonne hauteur alors qu'il était allongé le long du lit. Elliel lui, se concentra sur la respiration qu'il voulut profonde et longue. La douleur était toujours là comme le reste et il était désormais certain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les Gobelins. Sinon, le phénomène se serait déjà grandement apaisé maintenant qu'il s'était éloigné des mines. Il ne savait pas d'où cela provenait alors qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à localiser la source des ombres. Il n'avait toujours pu que le deviner et aujourd'hui, il ne voyait vraiment pas d'où elles venaient. Et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il fit tout son possible pour contenir ses sensations et la douleur, se reprenant alors que le sommeil lui avait fait du bien. Il s'assit, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Il trouva immédiatement Beorn, se souvenant alors qu'il l'avait rencontré et que le Changeur l'avait amené chez lui.

\- Bonjour Beorn, salua-t-il la voix pâteuse. Merci pour votre aide mon ami.

\- Ce n'est rien prince Elliel. Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

\- Bien mieux merci, répondit-il en se redressant complètement.

Il effaça toute trace de malaise de son visage, posant une main entre les bois de son compagnon qu'il grattouilla un peu, lui tirant un soupir. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers le reste de la maison, trouvant les autres qui le regardaient. Il leur adressa un sourire, basculant ses jambes hors du lit :

\- Bonjour, salua-t-il. Heureux de voir que vous vous en êtes tous sorti, dit-il légèrement.

\- Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, répondit Gandalf. Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il alors que l'Elfe se relevait doucement.

\- Rien de particulier. J'ai semé les Orques dans les collines et effacé nos traces, dit-il en acceptant une chaise tirée par Beorn qui lui donna un grand verre d'eau une fois à table. Ils ne nous retrouveront pas de sitôt.

Ce fut avec joie qu'il avala de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche, remerciant le Changeur lorsqu'il lui amena un bon repas de fruits, de légumes et de bon pain qu'il entama tout de suite. Le repas fut d'ailleurs servit pour tous, Beorn prenant place près de l'Elfe et tous s'attablèrent. Rhîwial vint chercher une caresse auprès de son maître qui lui murmura quelques mots elfiques, le regardant ensuite sortir de la maison pour aller brouter un peu d'herbe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un tel état de faiblesse ? redemanda finalement Gandalf inquiet.

Ce n'était pas normal que l'Elfe se retrouve dans cette condition alors qu'il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait qu'il était le plus résistant d'entre eux. Il vit le prince soupirer lourdement, l'air fatigué. Il se redressa, essuyant élégamment sa bouche avant de reporter son regard sur le magicien.

\- Je suis le mage d'Ilùvatar Mithrandir, rappela-t-il. Il y a bien des choses différentes de vous chez moi, dit-il en attisant la curiosité générale. Eä et la Terre du Milieu sont la création et le domaine de mon protecteur. À travers lui, je ressens les battements de cœur de notre terre et les ombres qui la ronge, dit-il plus bas.

Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que le magicien ne comprenne, comme Thorin qui se pencha vers lui :

\- Voulez vous dire que les forces malveillantes empoisonnant nos terres vous empoissonnent aussi ? demanda-t-il en alarmant la petite troupe.

\- C'est exactement cela Thorin, acquiesça calmement. Je ressens physiquement les pouvoirs obscures qui s'éveillent de nouveau. J'ai découvert cela durant mon premier voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu. Passer au dessus des mines des Gobelins m'engourdissait un peu. Une proximité trop grande avec Dol Guldur m'avait donné des malaises. Et cela fut pire en Ithilien, près du Mordor, ainsi que sur les Terre d'Angmar et près d'Erebor. De part mon lien avec Ilùvatar et celui qu'il a tissé entre moi et sa création, je ressens et perçois beaucoup de choses. Cela peut-être un grand avantage mais tout ce qui nuis à la Terre du Milieu me nuit également, révéla-t-il. J'ai appris à protéger mon esprit des influences néfastes mais je n'y suis peut-être pas parvenu autant que je le pensais. J'espère que ce n'est que cela, murmura-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le Magicien Gris qui avait entendu.

\- J'espère que ce n'est qu'une arrogance de ma part d'avoir pensé avoir un esprit suffisamment fort mais j'en doute cette fois, dit-il dans un silence lourd. Et si ce n'est pas cela, alors c'est une chose pire encore. Depuis mon entrée dans les mines, un pouvoir puissant m'écrase les épaules. Cela était trop fort pour être dû aux Gobelins. Ils n'ont jamais eu un effet si intense sur moi. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer. J'ai réussi à juguler un peu la chose mais cela reste présent malgré tout, dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est cela qui vous affaibli, compris Gandalf.

\- Oui. Cela me prend des forces et affaiblis mes pouvoirs. J'avais réussi à protéger mon esprit. Sans quoi je ne me serais pas lancé à l'assaut d'Erebor avec vous. Alors soit j'ai présumé de mes dons de l'esprit soit une chose terriblement puissante et néfaste s'est éveillée quelque part Mithrandir, dit-il sérieusement. Je ne saurais dire d'où cela provient, mes perceptions sont troublées. Je ne peux en déterminer la source. Cela pourrait être tout près ou à l'autre bout de la terre. Je sais seulement qu'un pouvoir néfaste s'est éveillé et que j'en ressens les effets.

\- Peut-être est-ce le sorcier de Dol Guldur, proposa Beorn. Il existe une alliance entre lui et les Orques de la Moria qui vous poursuivent, renseigna-t-il.

\- Que savez vous de ce sorcier ? demanda Elliel très attentif.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas celui que l'on pense, dit-il en le regardant. Des créatures malfaisantes sont appelées pour le servir. Azog lui rend hommage, dit-il en inquiétant tout le monde. Des hordes d'Orques se rassemblent à Dol Guldur et ils sont chaque jour plus nombreux. Et il y a autre chose, dit-il en regardant l'Elfe qui seul semblait vraiment l'intéresser. Récemment le bruit a couru qu'on avait vu des morts en train de marcher du côté des Monts du Rhudaur.

\- Des morts ? releva Gandalf inquiet.

\- Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-il au prince. Y-a-t-il des tombes dans ces Montagnes ?

\- Oui, il y a des tombes là bas, acquiesça-t-il en fixant Mithrandir dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air très inquiet alors que comme lui, il commençait à percevoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je me souviens d'un temps où un être maléfique régnait sur ces terres, reprit le Changeur, un être aux pouvoirs suffisamment puissants pour ressusciter les morts. Croyez vous que cet ennemi soit revenu en Terre du Milieu ? demanda-t-il à l'elfe.

\- Saroumane le Blanc dit que ce n'est pas possible, répondit aussitôt Gandalf. Notre ennemi a été éliminé et ne reviendra jamais.

\- Saroumane le Blanc est un imbécile qui refuse de voir la vérité parce qu'il a peur qu'elle soit réelle, rétorqua Elliel.

\- Il est le plus puissant des Istari, rappela le Gris.

\- Et il ne m'inspire aucune confiance, révéla Elliel. Il nous faut voir les choses en face Mithrandir. Vous et moi savons qu'il se passe des choses et c'est pourquoi vous avez encouragé cette quête. Il nous faut nous occuper de ce que nous pouvons avant que pire n'arrive, remarqua-t-il.

\- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Thorin.

\- Nous soupçonnons un regain de force de nos anciens ennemis et peut-être une tentative de leur part de revenir, expliqua le mage.

Un silence pensif tomba dans la maison, tous mangeant en réfléchissant.

\- Est ce que vous supporterez ? demanda finalement Bilbon en regardant le prince.

\- Je supporterais Bilbon, rassura-t-il en souriant. Il en faut bien plus pour me déstabiliser. Je vais renforcer mes barrières mentales et tout ira bien.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit toute l'après midi durant. Il alla s'asseoir au soleil dans le jardin de Beorn, Rhîwial revenant bientôt s'allonger derrière lui pour faire une bonne sieste. Elliel quant à lui, se plongea dans la méditation, tentant de se protéger davantage des influences néfastes. Il n'y parvint que peu à son grand désespoir, la douleur et la pression refusant de le quitter. Mais il parvint tout de même à reprendre entièrement contenance, se ressaisissant pour ne rien laisser paraître. Réfléchissant, il se souvint des visions que Glorfindel avait eu à chaque fois qu'il avait été trop assaillis par les ténèbres. Il se demandait s'il avait vu sa présente mésaventure. Il espérait que non, ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage son Seigneur déjà trop angoissé pour lui. Il lui manquait, plus encore que son père et sa maison. Il pensa à lui un moment, puissant de la force dans l'image de celui qu'il aimait, se reposant ensuite tranquillement. En fin d'après midi, il eut la surprise de voir Thorin venir s'asseoir devant lui. Il le regarda simplement attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il lui voulait. Le Nain semblait bien plus calme à son égard aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi vous être interposé pour moi avec Bilbon ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes un Elfe et je suis...

\- Un Nain, termina-t-il. Je sais. Mais je ne pense pas que nos races doivent être ennemies. Je ne considère pas que votre différent avec Thranduil concerne les miens. Les Elfes de Vert Bois sont très différents de ma propre communauté. Si cela avait été mon père ou moi, nous vous aurions pas laissé tomber Thorin, soyez en certain. Je comprend votre colère à son égard comme je sais pourquoi il a fait ce qu'il a fait. Cependant, cela ne me concerne en rien et je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme un ennemi. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez être quelqu'un de bien et un grand roi, Thorin. Je vous apprécie même si vous êtes un entêté notoire et que vous avez un caractère terrible, dit-il en le faisant sourire. Alors je me suis interposé et je le ferais encore si cela est nécessaire.

Le Nain le regarda l'air pensif, le remerciant ensuite très simplement avant de se relever et de s'éloigner sans plus de manière, le laissant à sa méditation. Le lendemain, Beorn décidait de les aider, leur donnant montures et vivres pour poursuivre leur route. Il proposa au prince Elfe de rester se reposer chez lui mais il refusa, disant qu'il allait mieux. Ce n'était pas le cas mais il avait repris un peu de force pour parvenir à le cacher, décidé à poursuivre avec la compagnie. Ils reprirent la route dans la journée, le mage montant son cerf. Il fallut presque quatre jours de voyage pour gagner les abords de Vert Bois mais la route se fit sans incident. Et pendant le trajet, les deux magiciens discutèrent longuement en langue elfique, s'inquiétant de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Aussi, Elliel ne fut pas surpris lorsque le Magicien Gris décida de les quitter pour traiter cette affaire lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en lisière. Il approuva, ayant confiance en Gandalf pour tirer tout cela au clair. Lui, il suivrait les Nains. Les montures furent libérées et Elliel somma Rhîwial de contourner la forêt par le nord. Malgré ses sens magiques embrouillés, il sentait parfaitement que Vert bois n'était plus la forêt qu'il avait connu. Le mal la rongeait. Radagast avait bien raison. Dol Guldur avait répandue son poison depuis le sud. Cette forêt était devenue dangereuse, cela se voyait d'un coup d'œil. Avec Rhîwial, il aurait pu contourner la forêt sans perdre trop de temps mais les Nains ne pouvaient pas eux et le temps leur était précieux. Il les accompagnerait mais il refusait que son ami si cher entre là dedans. Le Cerf rechigna longuement mais il s'éloigna finalement, bondissant à toute jambe. Elliel le regarda partir, rassuré, puis il s'engouffra dans la forêt avec les autres.

Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi insaisissables que le brouillard pour lui. Les ombres qui le tourmentaient semblèrent gagner en force, annihilant sa concentration et lui causant des souffrances qu'il eut bien du mal à cacher à la compagnie. Les illusions perverties de la forêt l'embrouillaient alors qu'autrefois elles travaillaient pour lui lorsqu'il marchait entre ces arbres. Mais elles étaient viciées maintenant, empoisonnées par l'obscurité, se retournant contre ce qu'elles devaient ordinairement protéger. Il lutta autant qu'il pouvait, ses forces l'abandonnant alors qu'il ne pouvait que suivre la Compagnie. Sa magie lui semblait lointaine, le déstabilisant un peu plus. Ses sens étaient flous, ses forces fuyantes alors qu'il se sentait désorienté et étouffé. Il ne parvint plus à mesurer le temps ou à se repérer, aussi perdu que ses compagnons dans la forêt magique. Au plus ils avançaient et au plus il faiblissait. Il voyait souvent Bilbon à ses côtés, le couvant d'un regard inquiet et il tentait de le rassurer comme il pouvait sans vraiment y parvenir.

Les jours coulèrent sans qu'il puisse les compter, à la fois instant et éternité. Mais le mal en lui grandissait à tel point qu'il s'en retrouva à perdre son souffle de plus en plus. La douleur parcourant son corps le tiraillait, le faisant trembler de plus en plus. Malgré la confusion lourde régnant sur leur groupe, Bilbon, Fili, Kili, Balin et Thorin le remarquèrent, les quatre premiers souvent autour de lui et le veillant. Il en était touché et il tentait de leur cacher au maximum sa faiblesse. Et puis un jour, ils perdirent le sentier sans pouvoir le retrouver. Ce jour là, Elliel était des plus mal en point, grimaçant de douleur, le regard trouble, terriblement pâle et sans plus de force. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis bien des jours, essoufflé qu'il était. Il n'avait plus d'appétit et ne se souvenait que rarement qu'il avait besoin de boire. Il n'avait que vaguement conscience du fait que Thorin lui avait fait poser une main sur son épaule, lui servant ainsi de guide. Il était faible et ne pouvait que suivre.

Il se cogna soudain contre Thorin lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement, respirant lourdement. Et il se réveilla un peu lorsque celui-ci lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient perdus les autres. Il regarda autour de lui, sa vue brouillée mais rien ne bougeait, confirmant qu'il était seul avec Thorin. Dans les heures qui suivirent, ils cherchèrent les autres, sans succès. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un petit espace libre entre les arbres, Elliel se laissant glisser sur ses genoux, épuisé et perclus de douleur.

\- Pourquoi... ne... m'abandonnez vous... pas... Thorin ? demanda-t-il laborieusement alors qu'il était surpris par le comportement du Nain à son égard ces derniers jours.

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai déjà trop de dettes envers vous, répondit le prince Nain.

Elliel sourit, grimaçant visiblement sous un assaut de douleur plus forte. Thorin se tint près de lui, attentif à leur environnement.

\- Que sentez vous ? demanda Thorin.

\- Les ténèbres qui ont perverties... cette forêt... renforcent celles qui m'agressaient déjà. Ce n'est... plus le... Vert Bois que j'ai connu par... le passé, dit-il la voix hachée.

\- Reposez vous quelques minutes et nous repartons, lança le Nains.

Il acquiesça, tentant de se reprendre sans y parvenir. Par le passé, seul Rhîwial l'éloignant de ce qui le torturait avait pu le sauver de tels phénomènes. Et là, il ne savait pas de quoi il devait s'éloigner au juste. Il allait tenter de se relever lorsqu'une autre vague de douleur lui arracha un cri, alarmant Thorin qui se rapprocha. Il retourna pourtant son attention au dessus d'eux lorsqu'un craquement retentit, lui faisant repérer d'immenses araignées descendant vers eux. Il dégaina son épée elfique, se tenant près du prince qui tentait encore de se relever sans succès. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un cri de douleur plus fort, perdant connaissance et s'effondrant contre le Nain qui jura, se demandant que faire. Alerte, il ne s'éloigna pas de l'Elfe, se refusant à l'abandonner. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir protéger un Elfe et il s'insultait lui même pour cela mais il ne pouvait abandonner le mage. Une première araignée se jeta sur eux et il l'abattit d'un coup précis sans bouger de sa position alors qu'Elliel était affalé contre lui. Il se tourna un peu vers une deuxième qui subit le même sort, se recroquevillant sur elle même avec un cri aiguë. Il sortit ensuite son arc pour en abattre deux autres plus loin, se demandant ensuite comment il allait gérer les trois suivantes qui lui fonçaient présentement dessus.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'il abattait la première. Il voulut tenter de s'occuper des deux autres mais cela ne fut finalement pas nécessaire. Alors qu'il tournait le regard vers elles, il les trouva déjà mortes, deux flèches elfiques dans leurs têtes. Et lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau, ce fut pour se retrouver face à une troisième flèche armée sur son arc et prête à être tirée à quelques centimètres de son elfe rousse habillée de vert tenait l'arme, le fusillant du regard tandis que plusieurs de ses comparses tuaient les araignées autour d'eux. Lorsque la dernière tomba des arbres, un elfe blond sauta de son cadavre s'avançant rapidement vers lui l'air froid. Thorin ne bougea pas Elliel inconscient contre lui caché par son corps, la cape qu'il portait et ses cheveux. Ils étaient cernés, de nombreux arcs pointés sur eux. Le blond s'avança vers lui, hautain :

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'un Nain peut bien faire si loin dans nos forêts ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, rétorqua-t-il avec hargne alors que le blond lui arrachait son épée pour l'observer avec déférence.

_\- Une épée forgée à Gondolin, _remarqua-t-il dans sa langue natale inconnu du Nain. _Par nos ancêtres. _Où l'as tu eu ? demanda-t-il durement.

\- Elle m'a été offerte, répondit-il.

\- Voleur et menteur, accusa l'Elfe.

Son regard se détourna soudain vers Elliel qui venait de gémir faiblement contre le Nain.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en fixant Thorin.

Celui-ci allait répondre, se disant que ces Elfes, aussi détestables soient-ils, pourraient peut-être soulager Elliel, l'emmener à l'abri et le soigner. Il était un prince de leur peuple après tout. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un archer derrière lui prenait la parole.

_\- Prince Legolas, _interpella-t-il l'air choqué, _c'est l'un des nôtres, _remarqua-t-il alors qu'il voyait une oreille pointue.

Immédiatement, Legolas éjecta Thorin plus loin, le poussant sans douceur et se baissant pour rattraper Elliel qui chutait ainsi privé de son appuis. Il le prit dans ses bras, s'accroupissant avec lui. Tous purent alors voir le visage maladivement pâle du mage, ses traits crispés par la douleur alors qu'il semblait inconscient, respirant difficilement. Le blond l'observa alors l'air inquiet, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage et découvrant son diadème elfique. Il afficha alors une mine effarée et choquée, lisant sans mal l'identité de celui qu'il tenait grâce à cet ornement.

_\- Fils d'Elrond et prince d'Imladris, _dit-il alors que les autres Elfes le regardaient avec choc. _La signature des magiciens, _remarqua-t-il ensuite. _Il s'agit du fils cadet du Seigneur Elrond, Elliel. _Que lui as-tu fait Nain ?! ragea-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Thorin qu'il ne pouvait qu'observer.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait, répondit-il. Ce sont les maléfices de cette forêt qui le rongent.

Le blond retourna son attention sur l'inconscient, le scrutant sous toutes les coutures. Il le tint précautionneusement, le soulevant ensuite dans ses bras comme une princesse, la tête du mage se retrouvant dans son épaule.

_\- Fouillez le ! o_rdonna-t-il sèchement. _Puis menez le aux geôles. Nous le questionnerons plus tard, il a besoin de soins, _remarqua-t-il en regardant sa charge.

Ils me mirent alors en route et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Thorin ne se retrouve enfermé dans les cellules des Elfes, rageur, espérant que les autres allaient bien et qu'ils pourraient le sortir de là. La seule bonne chose était qu'Elliel allait pouvoir se reposer. Legolas lui, s'était empressé de ramener Elliel vers le palais de son père, très inquiet. Mettre un Elfe dans un tel état n'était pas simple et il s'agissait en plus d'un prince des Elfes. Le fils cadet du Seigneur Elrond. Il ne le connaissait que de nom et de réputation. Peu connaissaient Elliel d'Imladris même dans leur peuple. Mais entre Seigneur, tout se savait. Et puis lorsque le jeune prince avait disparu il y avait longtemps, tout les chefs Elfes avaient reçu la demande d'Elrond de chercher son enfant et d'être attentif aux indices de sa présence. Thranduil et lui même avaient cherché le jeune sans le trouver. Cela jusqu'à apprendre qu'il avait été retrouvé et béni par Ilùvatar. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus mais il savait qu'il était le protégé du roi des Valars et un très grand magicien. Il avait été choqué de le trouver avec le Nain, persuadé que celui-ci avait menti et était responsable de son état. Il paierait pour avoir osé touché à un prince Elfe mais pour le moment, il devait s'occuper du mage.

Il fit appeler les meilleurs guérisseurs de la ville alors qu'il avait envoyé Toriel prévenir son père en avance pendant qu'ils rentraient. Elle devait déjà l'avoir mis au courant maintenant. Il alla installer sa charge dans une belle chambre destinée aux invités de marque, le déposant précautionneusement sur le grand lit qu'il y avait là. Il entreprit ensuite de lui retirer son équipement et son armure, craignant des blessures. Il allait retirer son bâton lorsque la voix de son père l'arrêta :

_\- N'y touche pas, _dit-il en le faisant se retourner vers lui. _On ne touche pas au bâton d'un magicien sans son accord. Cela risquerait de t'être très désagréable, _remarqua-t-il alors qu'il entrait avec les guérisseurs. _Détache simplement le support du bâton et laisse le près de lui sur l'armoire, _commanda le roi se tenant près du lit.

Legolas s'exécuta, veillant à ne pas toucher le bâton qu'il déposa non loin alors que son père regardait le diadème du mage.

_\- Elliel fils d'Elrond et prince d'Imladris, _confirma-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que ce maudit Nain lui a fait?_ demanda-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

_\- Il est très faible, _remarqua Legolas, _je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais sa peau est trop froide et il souffre visiblement. _

_\- Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour le soigner, _ordonna le roi aux guérisseurs qui s'affairaient déjà pour terminer de retirer l'équipement du prince de Fondcombe. _Et tenez moi au courant. Je veux savoir ce que ce Nain lui a fait pour lui rendre au centuple, _dit-il la voix dangereuse. _Legolas, ce Nain n'était probablement pas seul. Il a dû se perdre en forêt. Va et cherche les autres._

Le prince acquiesça, jetant un dernier regard à l'inconscient désormais entre de bonnes mains avant de partir. Thranduil resta encore un moment, observant le jeune mage qu'il savait protégé par Ilùvatar. Son enlèvement l'avait révolté. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait mais il n'y avait rien qu'il n'aurait fait pour son fils, le trésor de sa vie. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour Elrond et il savait que la famille du Seigneur d'Imladris avait beaucoup souffert de ce kidnapping. Il avait sincèrement compati à leur douleur et il avait lui aussi cherché le jeune prince. Il était intolérable qu'un si jeune prince Elfe soit enlevé de la sorte. Il s'était réjouit lorsqu'un messager d'Imladris était venu annoncer qu'il avait été retrouvé et que le jeune prince avait été béni par Ilùvatar pour le protéger. Le trouver dans un tel état éveillait sa colère. Le mage du dieu créateur était un trésor précieux des Elfes et cela, chacun d'entre eux le savait.

_\- Comment va-t-il ? d_emanda-t-il finalement alors que le jeune grimaçait de douleur dans son inconscience.

_\- Il est très faible Majesté, _répondit l'un des trois guérisseurs s'affairant autour de lui. _Il n'est pas blessé à première vu mais il est déshydraté et il n'a rien mangé depuis un moment. Il nous faudra plus de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive._

_\- Bien, faîte au plus vite et usez de tout les moyens nécessaires pour le soigner et le soulager, _ordonna-t-il. _Je veux que l'on veille sur lui à tout instant, que rien ne dérange son repos et que l'un de vous soit toujours là pour intervenir au besoin. S'il se réveille, je veux être prévenu sur le champs et que l'on réponde à toutes ses demandes. _

Les guérisseurs acquiescèrent et le saluèrent alors qu'il partait, se concentrant ensuite sur le jeune elfe. Finalement, alors qu'il était resté sans nouvelles, le roi revint lui même dans la soirée. Entrant dans la grande chambre magnifique alors que les guérisseurs semblaient avoir tout juste terminé, l'un d'entre eux couvrant le prince d'Imladris de belles couvertures beiges brodée d'or. On lui avait visiblement retiré tout son équipement, celui-ci soigneusement plié et rangé dans l'armoire près du lit. On lui avait passé un pantalon et une tunique tout deux bruns et brodés d'or. La tenue était légère, un peu ample et confortable pour que le mage soit à l'aise. On l'avait aussi visiblement lavé alors qu'il avait maintenant la peau parfaitement propre, débarrassée de la saleté de la forêt. Ses cheveux bruns ébènes presque noirs étaient éparpillés autour de lui, ses bras passés au dessus des draps alors que ses mains reposaient sur son ventre. Il restait cependant très pâle, visiblement inconscient alors qu'il transpirait. Son visage était tendu par la douleur, sa respiration difficile et saccadée. Le roi s'approcha, inquiet. Voir un Elfe dans un tel état était extrêmement rare et cela ne le rassurait guère sur l'état du prince. S'apercevant de sa présence, les guérisseurs se levèrent et le saluèrent en s'inclinant. Il les autorisa à se redresser, venant s'asseoir au bord du lit avec grâce, observant le mage.

_\- Comment va-t-il ?_ Questionna-t-il après un long moment de silence.

_\- Il ne va pas bien, _répondit l'un des guérisseurs. _Et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a. _

_\- Quoi ?! _Demanda-t-il la voix dangereusement basse en faisant se tendre les trois Elfes. _Comment ça vous ne savez pas ?_

_\- Nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il lui arrive, _reprit celui qui avait parlé. _Il n'est pas blessé et nous n'avons détecté aucune maladie en lui, ni aucun poison. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il était empoisonné par quelque chose, un mal que nous n'arrivons pas à définir. Cela le ronge lentement et lui vole ses forces en plus d'être douloureux. _

_\- Et vous ne savez pas ce que cela est ? Le Nain aurait-il pu lui donner une quelconque substance ou utiliser je ne sais quelle magie ?_

_\- Rien que nous connaissions venant des Nains ou de tout autre, _répondit le guérisseur.

Agacé et inquiet, Thranduil se concentra sur le jeune prince. Il n'était pas guérisseur mais son savoir et ses perceptions étaient grandes et il pouvait peut-être trouver. Longuement, il chercha, usant de vieilles incantations Elfiques murmurées alors que les guérisseurs patientaient plus loin. L'opération lui demanda un bon moment mais il ouvrit finalement les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas vu fermer. Il avait senti. Senti les ombres s'attaquant à l'esprit et la magie du mage. Elles s'infiltraient sournoisement en lui, lentement, grandissantes et vicieuses. Elles semblaient venir de nul part et de partout à la fois et cela le laissa perplexe. Cela lui donnait la même impression que lorsqu'il se concentrait sur la Terre du Milieu et qu'il sentait les ténèbres l'envahir et l'empoisonner de nouveau doucement depuis un moment. Alors qu'il y pensait, il réalisa que c'était le même phénomène mais à l'échelle d'une seule personne et non de la contrée toute entière.

_\- Mage d'Ilùvatar, _murmura-t-il pour lui même. _Le mage d'Eä, _déduit-il pour lui même en réfléchissant. _Certainement puissamment lié à la création de son protecteur. Je vois, _dit-il plus fort en se redressant. _Ce sont les ombres se manifestant de nouveau en Terre du Milieu qui l'empoisonnent. Les Royaumes Elfiques sont bien plus protégés des ténèbres que le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Se reposer ici à l'abri devrait l'aider. Purifiez au maximum son corps et tout ce qui l'entoure des énergies néfastes. Qu'il se repose au calme et que l'on veille sur lui. Toute évolution dans son état devra m'être rapporté,_ ordonna-t-il tranquillement en espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Les guérisseurs acquiescèrent, discutant entre eux de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour le jeune elfe. Thranduil resta encore un moment à observer le mage avant de s'en aller. Le surlendemain, le reste de la Compagnie, Bilbon exclu, était à son tour capturée par la garde de Thranduil menée par Toriel et Legolas. Comme pour Thorin et Elliel, les Elfes des bois sauvèrent les Nains des araignées pour ensuite les faire prisonniers. Et tous furent soulagés de retrouver Thorin dans la ville Elfique, rageant néanmoins de leur position précaire. La question se posa évidemment de savoir où était Elliel mais aucun ne fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait été emmené par ses semblables pour être soigné, Thorin n'ayant aucune nouvelle à donner. Le jour même, ils furent tous amenés devant Thranduil qui joua d'abord la stratégie, promettant son aide dans la quête de la Compagnie en échange des gemmes qu'il convoitait. Seulement, Thorin le rejeta violemment, gagnant un enfermement de sa Compagnie pour un moment.

Après cela, les jours se mirent à couler, Elliel restant inconscient au désespoir de Thranduil et de son fils qui venaient le voir quotidiennement. Les guérisseurs prenaient soin de lui mais il ne se réveillait pourtant pas. Son visage restait marqué par la douleur, sa respiration lourde. Quelques jours après, Legolas fut attiré un peu en catastrophe vers les portes closes de la ville. Quelque chose semblait vouloir les forcer, les frappant comme un bélier faisant raisonner un fort bruit sourd et réguliers aux alentours. Interpellé, il s'y était donc précipité pour voir ce qu'il se passait, y trouvant les gardes qui entouraient là porte en la regardant. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait près d'eux, une charge plus forte accompagnée d'une vague de magie blanche parvint à entrouvrir les portes un instant. Le prince resta ahuris alors que la magie se matérialisait sous la forme d'une onde de brume blanche les balayant avant de s'évaporer. Les portes commençaient à faiblir alors qu'une puissante magie les protégeait pourtant. Elles n'auraient pas dû pouvoir être forcées de la sorte à moins que l'assaillant soit exceptionnellement puissant. Il n'avait pu qu'entre apercevoir une masse blanche par delà l'entrée s'étant légèrement ouverte un instant.

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda-t-il aux gardes tendus.

_\- Un cerf mon prince, _répondit le chef en le surprenant. _Un immense cerf blanc, _précisa-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle charge ouvrait un peu plus la porte qui se referma encore une fois.

_\- Un cerf ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

Sans attendre, il gagna un poste d'observation au dessus de la porte et donnant sur l'extérieur, se penchant pour regarder ce qui tentait d'entrer. Il s'agissait effectivement d'un immense cerf blanc. L'animal était magnifique, plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu n'importe où ailleurs. Il était majestueux, impressionnant avec une ramure développée et solide. Il avait de saisissants yeux d'ors et il irradiait d'une très belle magie pure. Il semblait bien décidé à entrer, chargeant la porte les bois en avant, soufflant avec colère contre elle et y mettant visiblement toute sa force. Chaque choc était accompagné d'une onde de magie de plus en plus puissante. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Le cerf portait un équipement splendide, de facture elfique à n'en pas douter, fin et d'une très grande beauté qui le mettait davantage en valeur. Une armure le protégeait avec grand soin sans jamais gêner ses mouvements et de beaux bijoux ornaient sa couronne naturelle. Il l'observa un peu plus et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit les armoiries du prince d'Imladris sur plusieurs des pièces et sac qu'il portait. Une petite plaque de métal luisant descendait d'ailleurs entre ses bois sur son front. En losange, elle était plus que visiblement ornée du symbole du mage, un dessin de son diadème taillé dans un beau diamant. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cet animal appartenait au mage et il semblait bien décidé à rejoindre son maître.

Alors qu'il réalisait cela, il vit le cerf reculer de quelques pas, grattant furieusement le sol. Il baissa la tête, soufflant avec force en fixant la porte. Ses yeux brillèrent un moment, comme son pelage alors qu'une légère lumière irradiait de lui. Il se cabra avant de charger de toute sa force et cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit largement et violemment, une onde d'énergie envoyant les gardes au sol. Le cerf se figea une fois entré, regardant autour de lui comme cherchant quelque chose, ses oreilles pivotant dans tout les sens. Il ne porta aucune attention aux Elfes qui se relevaient et bandaient leurs arcs.

_\- Ne tirez pas ! _ordonna Legolas. _Il appartient au prince Elliel !_

Les Elfes baissèrent alors leurs armes et sursautèrent lorsque l'animal s'élança soudain à toute allure dans la ville, filant en semblant savoir parfaitement où il allait. Legolas sauta de son poste, partant à sa poursuite avec quelques autres. Les larges et majestueuses allées de la ville m'empêchèrent pas le moins du monde l'imposant cerf d'avancer. Très vite Legolas devina qu'il devait avoir l'habitude d'évoluer dans des endroits qui n'étaient pas fait pour lui puisque pas un instant il ne ralentit. Et il fut rapidement certain que l'animal était coutumier des villes alors qu'il avait une technique parfaite pour tourner la tête et engager parfaitement ses bois pour passer les arches qu'il ne pouvait franchir frontalement. La créature semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait, n'hésitant jamais et bousculant sans douceur les Elfes qu'elle croisait. Elle allait directement vers les appartements du mage et Legolas le comprit aisément. Cette intrusion mit un peu la pagaille dans les allées mais le blond ordonna que l'on ne blesse pas l'animal irradiant de belle magie. Seulement, personne ne parvint à l'arrêter et après un moment de course folle, le prince de la Forêt Noire se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la grande porte de la chambre du mage à regarder le cerf menacer de ses bois les guérisseurs entourant Elliel toujours inconscient dans son lit. Ceux-ci s'étaient figés, regardant l'animal avec effarement.

_\- Reculez, _ordonna Legolas calmement.

Ils obéirent et la créature se redressa un peu, s'approchant du lit en fixant son occupant. Il s'arrêta près de lui et vint lui renifler le visage un moment avec une très grande délicatesse, lâchant une plainte inquiète. Il vint ensuite poser son nez sur le cœur du mage, l'encadrant de son imposante ramure semblable alors à une cage protectrice. Il resta ainsi, regardant le mage alors qu'il irradiait toujours d'une magie magnifique. Thranduil arriva sur cette image, un peu en catastrophe et il se figea devant la scène, observant la créature avec étonnement. Il repéra finalement les symboles d'appartenance qu'il portait, comprenant comme son fils.

_\- Il appartient au prince Elliel, _comprit-il.

_\- Oui et il déborde d'une magie puissante, _compléta Legolas.

Ils regardèrent la scène et après un long moment sans que rien ne bouge, ils eurent l'impression de voir le mage se détendre un peu, respirant un peu mieux et ses traits s'apaisant légèrement. La différence était subtile mais visible pour les fins observateurs qu'ils étaient.

_\- La présence de cette créature le soulage, _constata un guérisseur avec émerveillement.

L'animal ne bougea pas pendant un moment mais il recula finalement pour s'allonger le long du lit et poser sa grande tête sur le matelas, ne quittant pas son maître des yeux. Thranduil ordonna alors que l'on nourrisse, abreuve le cerf et qu'on le laisse rester là. Seulement, l'arrivée de la monture ne facilita pas la tâche aux guérisseurs qui se retrouvèrent incapables d'approcher le mage sans avoir une paire de bois menaçant dirigée vers eux. L'animal ne laissa personne approcher son maître et il fallut alors l'intervention du roi. Thranduil connaissait et aimait ces animaux depuis des siècles, en chevauchant et en dressant depuis bien longtemps. Et il avait dû admettre que le grand mâle blanc l'avait impressionné et émerveillé. Jamais il n'avait eu tel spécimen et il se demanda un moment où Elliel avait pu le trouver. Il revint donc quand la créature posa problème dans les soins du mage. Et très vite, il comprit qu'il était doté d'une immense intelligence et d'une puissante magie dont il était visiblement prêt à se servir pour protéger le prince d'Imladris. Lorsqu'il était tranquille, rien n'émanait de lui mais lorsqu'il se faisait menaçant, ses yeux brillaient un peu comme son pelage et l'on sentait l'énergie blanche s'échapper un peu de lui, prête à servir. Il fallut donc se montrer délicat et patient pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne ferait de mal au mage et qu'ils voulaient seulement l'aider. Finalement, le cerf sembla comprendre, les laissant faire mais ce fut avec une très grande vigilance qu'il ne mit à surveiller tout ce qu'il se passait autour de l'inconscient, admirable par son esprit visiblement bien supérieur à un cerf ordinaire.

Lors de chacune de ses visites dans les jours qui suivirent, Thranduil s'attela à amadouer la créature qui, après de gros efforts, le laissa le débarrasser de son équipement qui resta dans la pièce. Il n'accepta pourtant rien de plus, refusant qu'on le touche et tenant les autres à distance. L'arrivée du cerf soulagea pourtant l'inquiétude générale à l'égard du mage lorsque les guérisseurs se mirent à constater que son état s'améliorait doucement en présence de sa monture, se doutant que sa magie ne devait pas y être pour rien. Il fallut pourtant encore patienter bien des jours avant que le mage ne donne enfin des signes d'éveil. On était en fin de journée et seul l'un des guérisseurs étaient présents dans la chambre. Le cerf blanc était tranquillement allongé près du lit comme la plus grande partie du temps, veillant étroitement sur le mage qu'il ne quittait des yeux que pour surveiller les étrangers. Et il fut le premier à percevoir la chose, se relevant précipitamment en attirant l'attention du guérisseur lisant dans un fauteuil. Seulement, lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher du prince qui commençait à remuer légèrement, il fut brutalement bloqué par le cerf menaçant. S'étant fait au caractère de la créature, il s'éloigna simplement, se tenant plus loin pour suivre attentivement la reprise de conscience du jeune Elfe. Voyant qu'il ne faisait plus mine d'approcher, l'animal reporta son attention sur son maître, approchant son nez de son visage qu'il effleura délicatement.

_\- Rhîwial, _murmura faiblement celui-ci après un moment.

Le cerf redressa vivement les oreilles en entendant son nom, lâchant un petit bruit plaintif. Lourdement, tremblant un peu, Elliel leva alors une main pour caresser le pelage doux de son compagnon, souriant un peu. Et alors qu'il reprenait conscience, le mage se sentit littéralement épuisé, sa poitrine douloureuse comme tout son corps. L'esprit embrumé, il ne parvint pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne s'en préoccupa pas tout de suite. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa magie terriblement faible. Il se sentait pourtant très bien installé. Il faisait agréablement chaud autour de lui, l'air portant une bonne odeur de forêt d'automne. Une odeur d'humus et de feuilles mortes. Péniblement, il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux, encouragé par Rhîwial dont le souffle chaud balayait son visage, chatouillant un peu ses oreilles alors que son nez l'effleurait parfois. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour éclaircir sa vision trouble et il tomba immédiatement sur la grande tête de son cerf au dessus de lui, le regardant. Il sourit doucement, le caressant encore alors que sa présence calme le rassurait. Si Rhîwial se montrait serein ainsi, il était en sécurité.

Après un moment à reprendre ses esprits, il regarda autour de lui, découvrant un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Pourtant, il portait indéniablement la signature des Elfes alors qu'il sentait la magie des siens imprégner l'endroit.

_\- Où sommes nous mon grand ? _demanda-t-il la voix rauque.

_\- Vous êtes dans le palais du roi Thranduil prince Elliel, _renseigna alors le guérisseur en le faisant sursauter.

Le mage tourna alors le regard dans sa direction, découvrant enfin sa présence. Il s'agissait d'un grand Elfe blond, aux longs cheveux tressés et au visage souriant. Celui-ci voulut approcher, hésitant visiblement en regardant le cerf qui se tourna aussitôt vers lui l'air méfiant. Et Elliel comprit sur le champs.

_\- Rhîwial, c'est bon mon grand, _murmura-t-il.

Le cerf accepta alors de reculer un peu, se détendant et ne réagissant plus lorsque l'Elfe s'avança. Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit près de lui, se présentant tout d'abord :

_\- Je me nomme Bemos prince Elliel. Je suis un guérisseur au service du Roi Thranduil. Le prince Legolas et la garde vous ont secouru alors que vous étiez avec un Nain attaqué par des araignées géantes, _expliqua-t-il. _Il vous a ramené en ville pour vous soigner, vous étiez inconscient, très faible et mal en point. Cela fait trois semaines que nous nous occupons de vous._

Elliel resta figé un instant, se souvenant soudain de tout. Il fut choqué. Trois semaines ! Comment avait-il pu rester inconscient trois semaines ?! De toute évidence, ce qui l'affaiblissait depuis un moment avait un effet beaucoup plus puissant qu'il ne l'imaginait sur lui. Et malgré ces trois semaines, il se sentait aussi mal en point qu'avant de perdre connaissance. Cela ne pouvait que vouloir dire qu'il revenait de loin et c'était terriblement inquiétant. Il pensa aussi immédiatement à la Compagnie, se demandant ce qu'il était advenu d'eux.

_\- Qu'est-il advenu de Thorin écu de chêne ? _demanda-t-il faiblement.

_\- Le Roi Thranduil le tient enfermé dans ses geôles, lui et les douze Nains qui l'accompagnaient,_ renseigna le guérisseur.

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Évidemment, une rencontre entre Thorin et Thranduil n'avait qu'une maigre chance de finir autrement.

_\- Quel date sommes nous ?_ demanda-t-il la voix râpeuse et faiblarde.

_\- Le trois septembre, nous sommes en fin d'après midi Seigneur, _renseigna le guérisseur en lui servant un verre d'eau venu d'une cruche posée sur la table de chevet.

Il l'aida à boire un peu doucement, Elliel le remerciant d'une voix un peu plus claire maintenant. Il soupira au liquide frais qui lui avait fait du bien. Pourtant, le simple mouvement d'avoir un peu relever la tête pour boire, avec l'aide de Bemos, lui avait donné le tournis. Le trois Septembre. Il y avait encore du temps avant le jour de Durin et seulement quelques jours de voyages jusqu'à la Montagne Solitaire. La quête de Thorin était encore réalisable

_\- Vous devez vous reposer, _conseilla le blond. _Vous étiez à bout de force en arrivant ici et vous l'êtes toujours. L'arrivée de votre cerf vous a aidé, _remarqua-t-il. _Mais il vous faut encore du repos._

Elliel acquiesça, ressentant parfaitement ce fait. Il devait déterminer à tout prix ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Quoi que cela fut, c'était terriblement dangereux. Il penchait pour ce fameux Nécromancien à Dol Guldur. Maintenant qu'il était dans un domaine Elfique, le phénomène devrait s'apaiser. Avec du repos et le renfort de ses barrières mentales, il devrait vite aller mieux. Une fois ses forces retrouvées, il se concentrerait sur ce sujet trop inquiétant pour être ignoré. Peut-être arriverait-il a contacter Mithrandir par télépathie pour savoir où en était son enquête.

_\- Je vais faire prévenir le Roi de votre réveil. Il est venu vous rendre visite chaque jour et il était très inquiet pour vous, _renseigna-t-il.

Le mage approuva d'un petit signe de tête, le regardant se lever et sortir pour ensuite reporter son attention sur Rhîwial qui l'observait. Il lui tendit difficilement une main et le cerf s'empressa d'approcher pour lui permettre de le caresser. Ce ne fut qu'un moment plus tard que leur instant de paix fut brisé par une voix tranquille.

_\- Il n'a cessé de veiller sur vous depuis son arrivé, _remarqua-t-elle.

Elliel regarda vers la porte, y trouvant celui qui devait être le Roi Thranduil. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui et en avait vu des portraits dans les livres d'Imladris. Le Roi s'approcha, venant s'asseoir au bord de son lit.

_\- Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin éveillé Elliel. Je commençais à sérieusement craindre pour vous, _dit-il.

_\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, vos soins et votre hospitalité Seigneur Thranduil, _répondit-il un peu faiblement.

_\- Cela est bien normal, _assura-t-il avec un léger sourire. _Bien que cela soit dans ces regrettables conditions, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. _

_\- C'est un plaisir partagé. Mon père m'a dit que vous aviez participé aux recherches lors de ma disparition. Je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissant. Apprendre cela m'a beaucoup touché et je regrette de n'avoir pu vous remercier avant. _

_\- Encore une fois, cela était bien normal, _dit-il doucement. _Il nous faut protéger les nôtres et chérir notre peuple. Vous n'avez guère besoin de me remercier. Je suis sûr que votre père et vous même en auriez fait autant. _

Elliel sourit, acquiesçant alors que cela était bien vrai. Il ferma les yeux un instant, épuisé par cette simple discussion.

_\- Vous avez grand besoin de repos, _remarqua le Roi. _Votre retour sur un domaine elfique devrait vous aider. _

_\- Vous savez parfaitement ce qui m'arrive n'est-ce pas?_ s'amusa faussement le mage.

_\- Quelqu'un comme moi peut aisément le comprendre et le sentir. Votre père a dû rapidement le deviner lui aussi. _

_\- Mon père n'est pas au courant de ce problème, _révéla-t-il. _Il est bien trop inquiet pour moi depuis mon retour. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de cette faiblesse face aux ombres. _

_\- Vous devriez peut-être lui dire. Si mon fils était atteint d'un tel mal, je voudrais le savoir. Surtout en ce moment. Quoi qu'il en soit. Vous devez vous reposer. Mes guérisseurs sont à votre service si vous en avez besoin. Et si vous souhaitez quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à demander. Un repas va vous être amené. Mangez et dormez. Il est déjà tard. Nous parlerons demain, _dit-il.

Elliel approuva, peu enclin à s'engager dans un échange plus complexe avec le Roi dans son état de fatigue. Celui-ci lui sourit et le salua, repartant ensuite. Le jeune mage se reposa alors seulement dérangé par Bemos revenant avec un repas. Le guérisseur l'aida à s'asseoir un peu, la manœuvre lui donnant un malaise violent qui le surpris. Il mangea ensuite lentement, vite réinstallé pour dormir. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Elliel passa le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Thranduil vint chaque jour échanger quelques mots avec lui, les discussions sérieuses soigneusement évitées pour le moment. Ils parlèrent plutôt de Rhîwial qui attisait le plus grand intérêt du Roi. Le jeune Elfe lui avait alors expliqué comment il l'avait trouvé et sauvé, comment il s'était imprégné de sa magie pour devenir l'extraordinaire créature qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et avec cette explication, Thranduil compris bien mieux l'intelligence et la force qu'il avait observé chez le cerf, impressionné par son grand âge. Mais il fut aussi déçu en comprenant qu'il n'aurait probablement aucune chance d'avoir un jour une telle monture. Dés le lendemain de son éveil, Elliel eut aussi l'occasion de rencontrer Legolas qui vint le voir avec son père. Ils firent connaissance tranquillement, s'entendant plutôt bien.

Il fallut plus d'une semaine au jeune mage pour retrouver un état un peu plus stable et plus d'énergie. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait légèrement diminué, comme l'oppression qu'il ressentait. Mais surtout, il avait repris des forces alors qu'un peu de méditation l'avait aidé à se maîtriser de nouveau et à mieux gérer ses malaises, lui permettant de redonner une image plus forte de lui. Aussi ce matin là, il décida de se lever et d'aller marcher un peu, voulant retrouver une meilleure forme alors que le temps filait. Il bascula prudemment ses jambes hors du lit, attentivement observé par Rhîwial qui ne l'avait pas quitté, veillant alors que sa présence le soulageait. Il se leva lentement, un instant étourdi alors que son cerf lui tendait ses bois en appuis. Il lui sourit, acceptant son aide le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Il fallut un petit moment mais il retrouva finalement ses moyens. Il gagna d'abord la salle d'eau qu'il y avait, se lavant soigneusement. Réintégrant ensuite la chambre, il s'avança vers les armoires où ses affaires avaient été soigneusement rangées. Avec son accord, Thranduil avait fait nettoyer son armure, ses armes, ses vêtements et l'équipement de son cerf. Le tout avait été déposé sur de beau présentoirs, attendant de servir de nouveau. Il laissa cependant son attirail de voyage et de combat, retirant plutôt une belle tenue de ses sacs. Il s'habilla patiemment, démêlant ensuite ses cheveux. Il profita du moment pour tester un peu sa magie, s'en servant pour tresser ses mèches. C'était laborieux et difficile, l'attristant beaucoup et le stressant. Sa magie, c'était sa vie. En temps normal, elle lui était aussi naturelle que de mouvoir son corps ou de respirer alors cette difficulté était horrible pour lui.

Une fois prêt, il récupéra un beau diadème dans ses sacoches, le posant sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il voyageait, il avait toujours une ou deux tenues appropriées pour les séjours en ville au contact des autres et hors des combats. Il s'arrêta un instant devant un miroir, s'assurant qu'il avait une allure impeccable. Il passa ensuite la large ceinture supportant son bâton en travers de sa poitrine et de son dos, son outils trônant fièrement derrière lui et lui donnant une allure qu'il aimait. Ainsi, il avait clairement l'air de ce qu'il était véritablement : un prince Elfe Magicien. Il en était très fier et après en avoir été privé un moment, il l'arborait maintenant avec joie. Satisfait, il sortit, Rhîwial le suivant de près. Sans se presser, il se mit à déambuler dans le palais, en profitant pour réveiller doucement ses sens magiques engourdis par l'inconscience et les malaises. Ils étaient encore limités et embrouillés mais il était bien décidé à les réveiller et à se reprendre au plus vite. Il ne savait pas comment mais il savait que les Nains entreraient dans la Montagne et que Smaug serait réveillé. Il le sentait, il n'en n'avait jamais douté et son instinct lui criait que ça se produirait peu importe ce qu'il se passerait. La voix d'Ilùvatar lui murmurait. Il n'était donc pas inquiet quand à l'enfermement des Nains. Et puis, jusque là, on lui avait parlé de treize Nains, mais pas d'un seul Hobbit et Bilbon n'était pas du genre à abandonner ses amis. Il pouvait donc imaginer ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Thranduil ne libérerait jamais la Compagnie de plein grès. Il était plus inquiet pour sa propre forme. Lorsque Thorin réveillerait Smaug, il devait être prêt et il devait donc remettre ses pouvoirs en état le plus vite possible.

Il se promena lentement, découvrant la majestueuse demeure de Thranduil. Il salua les Elfes qu'il croisa avec attention et on lui rendit comme il se devait devant son rang. Il trouva finalement une belle terrasse, prenant place sur un banc s'y trouvant pour faire une pause. Il regarda Rhîwial s'avancer vers une fontaine trônant là pour boire un peu. Il revint ensuite vers son maître, se baissant vers lui pour avoir une caresse qui reçut avec douceur.

_\- Nous avons fort à faire en peu de temps mon grand, _remarqua-t-il alors que le cerf le regardait sérieusement. _Nous allons nous reposer un peu ici. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester constamment avec moi. Je vais mieux maintenant. _

Pour toute réponse, Rhîwial plaqua son front contre sa poitrine, émettant un bruit semblable à un grognement qui fit rire son maître.

_\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas d'accord, _s'amusa une voix.

Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir Legolas derrière lui.

_\- Il est très protecteur avec moi, _sourit-il. _Bonjour prince Legolas. _

_\- Bonjour prince Elliel, _sourit en le rejoignant. _Cela me paraît un peu étrange. Pouvons nous oublier notre titre entre nous ? _Demanda-t-il.

_\- Avec plaisir, _acquiesça Elliel.

_\- Avez vous bien dormi ?_

_\- Très bien merci. Mais il était temps que je quitte enfin ce lit. _

_\- Cela vous fera certainement du bien mais ne forcez pas. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour vous reposer, vous êtes le bienvenu ici. Si vous en avez la force, accepteriez vous de rejoindre notre table pour le petit déjeuner ? _demanda-t-il.

Elliel approuva, se relevant souplement en se tenant parfaitement, cachant tout signe de faiblesse. Legolas ne fit aucune remarque et le conduisit jusqu'à une belle salle du palais. Il y avait là une table ronde pour quatre personnes et une décoration simple. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un espace privé et tranquille. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servi et Thranduil installé. Il se leva d'ailleurs à leur entrée, les saluant.

_\- Êtes vous sûr d'être assez fort pour vous lever ? _demanda le Roi au mage alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

_\- Ça ira je vous remercie. Je me suis assez reposé comme ça. Il est grand temps que je me reprenne. Je vais bien grâce à vous désormais. _

_\- Fort bien, _répondit le Roi. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit._

Ils entamèrent leur repas dans un silence serein et lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Elliel entreprit une discussion plus sérieuse avec le Roi, estimant qu'il était temps.

_\- Puis-je vous poser une question Seigneur Thranduil ? _demanda-t-il sereinement.

_\- Bien sûr, _répondit-il en reportant son attention sur lui.

_\- Combien de temps comptez vous garder Thorin écu de chêne et sa Compagnie ainsi enfermée ?_ questionna-t-il de but en blanc et tendant les deux autres.

_\- En quoi le sort de ces Nains vous intéresse-t-il ?_ Demanda le Roi.

_\- Je voyage avec eux depuis Imladris et je me demandais quand nous pourrions reprendre la route ? _

_\- Vous voyagez avec eux ? _s'étonna Legolas.

_\- Et bien vous m'avez trouvé avec Thorin il me semble. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Je voyageais avec eux pour les aider dans leur quête. _

_\- La reprise de l'Arkenstone, _remarqua l'aîné avec gravité.

_\- Cela n'était pas très difficile à deviner, _s'amusa Elliel.

_\- En quoi cela vous concerne ? _questionna Thranduil.

_\- La sécurité de la Terre du Milieu nous concerne tous à mes yeux. Si vous avez pu deviner pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état, vous devriez pouvoir comprendre pourquoi cette affaire attire mon intention. _

_\- Entrer dans cette Montagne serait une folie, _intervint Legolas.

_\- Ne rien faire serait une folie aussi, _répondit-il avec sérieux. _Les ombres refont une tentative d'incursion en Terre du Milieu. Vous avez certainement dû vous en rendre compte. Votre forêt s'est retrouvée corrompues ces dernières années. Ce n'est plus le Vert bois d'antan. Et cela commence à se produire un peu partout. À Dol Guldur, au sud en Mordor où les choses s'agitent de nouveau, au Nord... Tout cela est inquiétant. Il nous faut renforcer défenses et position, reconstruire les peuples forts et nous occuper de ce que nous pouvons. Smaug est de cette catégorie. _

_\- Cela ne nous concerne pas. Nos royaumes sont forts et puissants, _remarqua Thranduil.

_\- Cela nous concerne. Nous ne sommes pas invincibles. Autant ne pas laisser les choses déborder ou nous le regretterons. Et voir d'autres contrées être ravagées me désolerais. Je ne peux permettre une telle chose en mon âme et conscience. _

_\- Les Nains ne pourront vaincre le dragon, _posa Legolas. _Ils seront brûlés vifs avant de toucher la pierre. _

_\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Quand au dragon, je les accompagne pour les aider avec ce problème, _annonça-t-il en les surprenant.

_\- Vous comptez affronter cette bête ?!_ releva Thranduil.

_\- S'il le faut, oui. Smaug ne se laissera pas faire, ne cédera rien et s'ils parviennent à reprendre le Joyaux, il cherchera vengeance. J'aimerais éviter une catastrophe. _

_\- Il serait plus simple d'empêcher cette quête, _remarqua Thranduil.

_\- Certes non, nous ne ferions que repousser le problème. Smaug sortira et rependra ses ravages un jour ou l'autre. Et il gagne en puissance chaque jour. Je préfère l'affronter quand nous n'avons que lui en face de nous. Vous savez que l'ombre grandit. _

_\- Cela a toujours été et sera toujours, _répondit le Roi.

_\- Et cela doit changer. J'ai moi même anéanti une horde d'Orque organisée et entraîné de façon militaire, _dit-il en les interpellant. _Les Orques se rassemblant de la sorte n'augure rien de bon. _

_\- Nos Royaumes ont toujours résisté et résisteront encore. Nous avons mené et gagné plus de guerres que n'importe quel Orque. Pour ce qui est de Thorin et sa compagnie. Ils resteront enfermé tant qu'il me plaira. J'ai soumis un marché à ce maudit Nain. Je ne le libérerais que lorsque j'obtiendrais ce que veux. _

Soupirant, Elliel se leva élégamment, remerciant pour le repas.

_\- Je sais parfaitement ce que vous souhaitez récupérer dans la Montagne Seigneur Thranduil, _dit-il en le surprenant, _et je sais pourquoi. Je connais aussi votre conflit avec les Nains et si je déplore l'obstination de Thorin, je la comprend également. Comme je comprend vos motivations même si je déplore là encore certaines de vos décisions. Avec tout mon respect, jamais nous n'avancerons si vous campez ainsi sur vos positions. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne pouvons ignorer ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Faite comme bon vous semble au sujet des Nains. Cela m'importe peu. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera de toute façon. Je vous demanderais simplement d'y réfléchir. Thorin n'est pas son grand père ni son père, il ignore tout de ce qui vous a réellement poussé à agir de la sorte et il vous voue une haine sans pareil. Vous vous savez, et je suis sûr que vous êtes assez éclairé pour voir que la perte d'Erebor par les Nains, son occupation par Smaug, n'est en rien un avantage pour vous comme pour le reste de la Terre du Milieu. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre vos griefs de côté pour penser à l'intérêt général. _

Il se tut ensuite, les saluant sobrement avant de quitter la pièce, Rhîwial sur les talons.

à suivre...


	8. VIII- Le Dragon, l'Archer et le Magicien

x

Chapitre 8 :

Le Dragon, l'Archer et le Magicien

Dans les jours qui suivirent la première sortie de sa chambre, Elliel retenta à plusieurs reprise de discuter du problème de Smaug et des ombres grandissantes avec Thranduil. Seulement, il se heurtait systématiquement à un mur, le Roi entêté dans ses idées. Il laissa donc finalement cela de côté. Il savait que le Seigneur était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se passait et il savait pourquoi il ne bougeait pas de ses positions. Il pouvait comprendre mais ce n'était certes pas la chose à faire. Legolas lui, semblait prit entre deux feux entre eux même s'il soutenait son père. Elliel le voyait souvent pensif dans leurs discussions et lorsqu'il parlait en privé avec lui, il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses arguments. Malgré tout, il s'entendait très bien avec le Roi et le prince qui le respectaient beaucoup pour ce qu'il était, son âge ne semblant guère leur importer. Il était souvent invité à leur table pour les repas, avec eux en privé où avec les Seigneurs Elfe entourant Thranduil. Et si la mentalité était différente de celle d'Imladris, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Nains, il se sentait bien chez Thranduil.

Doucement, il reprit des forces même si la douleur restait présente en lui, comme la faiblesse. Le domaine Elfique semblait pourtant faire grand bien alors que la situation ne s'aggravait plus pour lui, lui permettant de s'y faire, de mieux gérer la chose et de prendre le temps de réguler sa magie autrement. Il passait beaucoup de temps en méditation et en exercices physique, retrouvant progressivement ses moyens. Restait à savoir s'il pourrait quitter la demeure de Thranduil sans que le phénomène de reprenne de l'ampleur. C'était là la seule chose l'inquiétant. Avec Legolas, il visita le palais et la ville, admirant leur domaine où tout était grandiose. Il fit connaissance avec bien des Elfes vivant là, faisant connaissance avec Tauriel qu'il apprécia beaucoup. Rhîwial s'éloignait rarement de lui, suspicieux envers tous. Elliel profita de cette pause pour s'occuper un peu de lui.

Ce fut avec un immense amusement qu'il assista à distance à la fuite de la Compagnie quelques jours plus tard, grâce à Bilbon évidemment. Seulement, il fut inquiet d'apprendre qu'une bande d'Orques avait attaqué la frontière au même moment, en ayant visiblement après les Nains. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à s'échapper après l'intervention de la garde et de Legolas. Ils capturèrent d'ailleurs un Orque que Thranduil interrogea en sa présence. Elliel n'intervint pas pendant cet épisode mais il écouta attentivement, très inquiet d'entendre les sous entendus plutôt clairs de la créature. S'il disait vrai, les choses étaient pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il échangea un regard grave avec le Roi qui avait parfaitement compris lui aussi. Immédiatement, et au grand désespoir d'Elliel, il ordonna la fermeture totale du royaume. Le mage lui, se retira ensuite pour réfléchir un peu, inquiet. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que de Sauron et de l'Anneau Unique. Si Sauron était de retour, il devait le savoir au plus vite et ils devaient réagir sur le champs. Quand à l'Anneau, il était perdu. Si on en croyait Saroumane et les rumeurs, il avait été perdu dans l'Anduin à la mort d'Isildur et charrié par le fleuve jusqu'à l'océan. Il en doutait cependant. La magie d'un objet si puissant était capable de le ramener jusqu'à son maître. Le seul moyen de se débarrasser de cet anneau était de le détruire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Seulement, encore aurait-il fallut savoir où il était et cela était un mystère.

Dés le lendemain, Elliel se concentra sur le sujet alors qu'il venait aussi d'apprendre que Legolas et Tauriel avaient quitté la ville. Il avait encore le temps avant le jour de Durin et il pouvait rejoindre la Montagne en quelques jours lorsque le temps viendrait. Il entreprit alors de tenter de contacter Mithrandir par télépathie. Son esprit encore affaibli, il eut bien du mal à l'étendre sur la Terre du Milieu quand en temps normal, il y parvenait facilement. Il avait pu contacter son père à Imladris de partout lorsqu'il avait voyagé. Même s'il avait eu dû mal lors de son séjour en Gondor et qu'il avait été affecté par le Mordor et son activité. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours et de longue méditation pour éveiller sa télépathie. Cela était fatiguant mais il eut l'étonnante surprise de constater que la douleur qu'il ressentait depuis les mines des Gobelin s'apaisait enfin, comme l'oppression. Il se sentit alors mieux, sa magie plus libre alors que cela le soulageait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudain, il se sentait mieux mais il en était très heureux.

Il lui fallut néanmoins plusieurs jours pour parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il avait réussi à réveiller sa télépathie mais il ne parvenait pas à contacter Mithrandir. Il se demanda pourquoi. Il y avait plusieurs possibilités. Soit l'esprit de l'Istari était protégé par sa magie, soit il lui manquait le lien qu'il partageait avec son père et Galadriel qui étaient les seuls qu'il ait jamais contacté de la sorte. Tout deux étaient de sa famille par le sang et cela jouait peut-être. Soit quelque chose l'en empêchait. Mais alors qu'il étendait son esprit sur la Terre du Milieu, il ne put que constater la présence croissante des ombres, cela l'inquiétant davantage. Et ce fut très brutalement qu'il trouva enfin le contact avec le Magicien. Ce jour là, il s'était installé sur une petite terrasse privée du palais de Thranduil, Rhîwial allongé dans son dos et veillant sur lui, son bâton dans les mains. Ne parvenant à rien, il avait tourné son esprit vers Dol Guldur afin de voir par lui même, espérant que la distance le préserverait un minimum de l'influence des ténèbres. Seulement, un éclair de douleur fulgurant ne l'épargna nullement lorsqu'il fut en contact avec l'endroit, le sonnant un peu. Et il fut grandement surpris d'y sentir les ombres bien sûr mais aussi la présence de Mithrandir, de Radagast, de Sarouman, de Galadriel et de son père. Les énergie à Dol Guldur étaient fortement éveillées et il sentait qu'un affrontement avait débuté, percevant la magie de sa grand mère repoussant des Orques. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le lieu, priant un instant son protecteur pour qu'il l'aide. Il devait à tout prix les aider, la question ne se posait même pas. Ce qu'il sentait dans la vieille forteresse était terriblement puissant et néfaste, il était hors de question pour lui de laisser sa famille et les magiciens seuls face à cela. Il pria donc Ilùvatar de l'aider à faire ce qu'il avait en tête et immédiatement, sa magie s'accentua puissamment, lui permettant de projeter son esprit, sa force et sa magie vers Dol Guldur.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à la forteresse, sous une forme de projection astrale, son bâton dans les mains. Sa silhouette vaporeuse irradiait d'une belle lumière blanche, sa magie pure tranchant dans les ombres viciées. Tous étaient tournés vers lui, certainement alertés par son apparition. Immédiatement, il repéra les Nazguls, ce qui se passait ici ne faisant alors plus aucun doute pour lui. Il repéra Galadriel tenant Mithrandir au milieu de la place où ils se trouvaient, entouré des ruines. Il vit aussi Saroumane venant d'un chemin et enfin, il vit son père qui posait sur lui un regard choqué, comme les autres.

_\- Elliel, _murmura-t-il.

Ils n'eurent pourtant guère l'occasion d'en dire plus, les Nazgul fondant sur eux. Elliel reconnut aisément le Roi Sorcier ainsi que Khamûl son second parmi les trois se jetant sur lui. Il n'hésita pas, concentrant sa puissance. Séparant son bâton en deux, il dégaina ses fines lames magiques, se jetant dans le combat avec grâce et aisance. Chaque choc de ses lames envoyait de puissantes ondes de magie blanche qui touchaient tout les Nazgul, les faisant vaciller et les figeant quelques instants, les faisant crier de douleur et aidant le Blanc et Elrond qui luttaient aussi. Très vite, deux autres spectres se concentrèrent sur lui et il dut déployer tout ses dons de combat pour lutter, usant puissamment de sa magie pour jeter ses ennemis au loin et les affaiblir, ceux-ci revenant pourtant toujours. Et très vite, il sentit les forces maléfiques régnant ici s'attaquer à lui, provoquant une souffrance puissante dans son corps, entravant sa magie et aspirant ses forces. Il lutta pourtant, sentant une magie qu'il connaissait bien lui venir en aide : Ilùvatar. Il savait que sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu faire une telle chose. Se projeter ainsi si loin, se battre et déployer sa magie au milieu des ombres de la sorte l'aurait tué. Heureusement, son protecteur semblait plus que disposé à l'aider, sa puissance se mêlant à la sienne pour assurer sa présence dans la forteresse. Il tenait aussi les ténèbres à distance, apaisant rapidement la douleur et les entraves pour lui redonner les moyens de se battre à pleine puissance dans cette situation périlleuse. Parce que s'il ne risquait pas de blessure physique dans ce corps astral, toutes blessures se répercuterait directement sur son esprit et cela était plus grave encore. Il ne pouvait donc se permettre la moindre erreur. Revigoré par l'aide du Roi des Valars dont on pouvait sentir un peu la présence dans son aura, il se relança sur ses assaillants, voyant son père se rapprocher de lui autant que possible pour l'aider. Elrond était un guerrier grandiose et ce fut sans hésiter qu'il s'attaqua aux Nazgul l'entourant pour lui porter assistance.

Il vit vaguement sa grand mère échanger quelques mots avec Mithrandir avant de voir Radagast arriver et récupérer le Magicien Gris, filant avec son attelage de lapins. Il s'inquiéta de voir Galadriel rester au sol ensuite, l'air épuisée. Il poursuivit pourtant le combat et un instant plus tard, les Nazgul avaient disparus, les laissant tous indemnes. Comme son père, il s'avança vers Galadriel alors que le calme tombait s'accroupissant près d'elle. Elle voulut le toucher mais sa main passa à travers la lumière vaporeuse de son corps astral.

_\- Elliel, par les Valars que fais-tu ici ? _Demanda-t-elle l'air très inquiète.

_\- Je cherchais à contacter Mithrandir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ici quand j'ai senti vos présences et le combat qui avait débuté. Je ne pouvais vous laisser affronter cela seul, _dit-il. _Sauron est ici. _

Et à peine avait-il dit cela qu'un promontoire de pierre explosait de flammes devant eux. Une magie terriblement noire et malveillante se répandit partout. La lumière s'accentua autour d'Elliel lorsque celui-ci vacilla, s'écrasant au sol terrassé par une puissante douleur fusant dans sa tête et sa poitrine pour envahir ensuite tout son corps. Il lâcha un cri, affolant un peu son père et sa grand mère. Un œil de flamme géant apparu devant eux, les Nazgul revenant alignés devant lui alors que la voix de Sauron s'élevait, parlant en langage noir. Cette langue prononcée par cet être fut d'autant plus de mal à Elliel qui se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même, serrant les deux parties de son bâton avec force. Il sentit la protection d'Ilùvatar se renforcer encore, ne parvenant pourtant pas à effacer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne faisait pourtant nul doute que sans cela, il aurait eu à subir bien pire encore. Et alors que les spectres s'avançaient de nouveau, Elliel sentit la magie de Galadriel faire un bond puissant. Il tourna le regard vers elle alors qu'elle se relevait, son corps assombri par son pouvoir particulier alors qu'elle faisait face à leurs ennemis. Pris d'un élan et comprenant ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire, il prit son courage à deux mains pour se relever péniblement lui aussi tanguant sur ses jambes alors que son père le suivait d'un regard impuissant. Il ignora pourtant ses sensations, concentrant toute la magie dont-il était capable à cet instant. Il rassembla son bâton, libérant l'une de ses mains. Il prit alors celle encore libre de sa grand mère, la saisissant parfaitement alors qu'elle tenait aussi sa fiole irradiant de lumière. Sans attendre, il lui transmit une puissante vague de magie pure, leur premier assaut qu'elle mena alors faisant littéralement disparaître les Nazguls. Il sentit Galadriel serrer ses doigts avec délicatesse, restant pourtant concentrée sur Sauron.

\- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, servant de Morgoth, scanda-t-elle de sa voix raisonnante alors qu'elle l'attaquait de sa puissance additionnée de celle de son petit fils. Vous n'avez pas de nom, pas de visage, pas de forme. Retournez d'où vous venez ! Retournez au néant !

Elliel sentit sa grand mère concentrer son pouvoir pour une ultime charge alors que les ténèbres devant eux se débattaient violemment et il en fit autant. Il planta son bâton dans le sol dans un bruit sec lorsqu'elle l'attaqua, envoyant lui aussi une charge féroce. Et il fut infiniment soulagé en sentant qu'ils avaient touché, blessant la présence spectrale de Sauron qui s'enfuit immédiatement vers l'est dans un cri aiguë. Il n'était pas détruit loin de là mais il était hors course pour un moment. Aussitôt, les ténèbres de la forteresse s'apaisèrent énormément, perdant leur puissance et leur force. Le pouvoir de Galadriel se résorba et elle tomba, tremblante comme une feuille et faible. Elliel chancela lui aussi, s'effondrant sur ses genoux, épuisé et le corps douloureux. Immédiatement, son père accourut, grognant de frustration lorsqu'il ne put le prendre dans ses bras. Galadriel se tourna aussi vers le jeune, s'approchant comme elle pouvait.

_\- Nous avons été trompé, _murmura le mage tremblant et respirant lourdement. _Sauron a survécus. _

\- Et vous l'avez banni, remarqua Sarouman l'air victorieux.

\- Il va se réfugier dans l'est, bredouilla Galadriel.

\- Il faut alerter le Gondor, lança Elrond. Ils doivent garder leurs frontières avec le Mordor.

\- Non, prenez soin de dame Galadriel, contra le Magicien, elle a beaucoup puisé dans son pouvoir. Ses forces l'abandonnent.

\- Et toi mon fils ? Où est tu en ce moment ? demanda le père qui avait bien saisi qu'Elliel n'était pas vraiment là. Es-tu en sécurité ? Je vais faire envoyer une escorte pour te ramener. Tu dois te reposer après pareille épreuve, dit-il en voyant bien que ça n'allait pas.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'un tel déploiement de magie par le jeune Elfe lui coûterait cher.

_\- Inutile Ada, _murmura-t-il en forçant un sourire. _Je suis au Palais du Seigneur Thranduil. Il m'a reçu comme un roi. Je suis en sécurité pour me reposer là bas. Ça ira, _assura-t-il.

Apprendre que son fils était chez le roi de la Forêt Noire eut l'air de grandement apaiser le Seigneur.

_\- Très bien, dans ce cas, ne reste pas là mon fils. Cela doit te coûter un immense pouvoir, _remarqua-t-il alors qu'il acquiesçait. _Prends soin de toi et revient moi je t'en prie. _

_\- Je rentrerais à la maison dés que possible Ada, c'est promis, _dit-il avec un sourire.

_\- Je t'aime mon fils, mon cœur et mon âme t'accompagnent, _lui assura-t-il.

_\- Je vous aime aussi, _répondit-il en tournant un instant le regard vers sa grand mère aussi haletante que lui.

_\- Va mon enfant, _poussa-t-elle. _Et repose toi, nous avons désormais du temps pour gérer cela, _remarqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et sans plus attendre, il sentit le pouvoir de son protecteur le ramener vers son corps physique loin au nord de là. Il réintégra son enveloppe corporelle et soudain la douleur fusa violemment en lui. Il perdit connaissance, le noir l'avalant sans qu'il n'y puisse rien.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se sentir incroyablement fatigué et affaibli, une douleur sourde emplissant son corps alors qu'une terrible migraine battait dans son crâne. Il tenta de se réveiller, se souvenant parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Sauron était de retour. C'était une catastrophe. Heureusement, l'attaque qu'il venait de subir de sa part et de celle de sa grand mère devait l'avoir grandement affaibli dans l'état où il se trouvait. Ils avaient du temps. Sans compter que sans l'Anneau Unique, il ne retrouverait jamais toute sa force. C'était là un autre problème dont-il faudrait s'occuper. Il fut néanmoins heureux que cet épisode soit intervenu maintenant. Ainsi, ils savaient que leur ennemi cherchaient à revenir et ils avaient du temps devant eux pour gérer la chose. Cela le rassura et il se détendit un peu, laissant cela sur le côté et se forçant à se réveiller pour de bon. Il eut tout le mal du monde à ouvrir les yeux, gémissant un peu à la lumière augmentant sa migraine.

_\- Par les Valars vous vous réveillez enfin prince Elliel, _fit alors une voix inquiète qu'il reconnut comme celle de Thranduil.

Il cligna des paupières, éclaircissant sa vision trouble. Il reconnut alors sa chambre au palais du Roi, trouvant bientôt celui-ci assis près de lui. Rhîwial se tenait allongé de l'autre côté du lit, sa grande tête posée sur le matelas et son regard ne le quittant pas. Il remua un peu, abandonnant pourtant bien vite alors qu'il ne parvenait à rien et que sa tête tournait.

_\- Restez tranquille, _commanda Thranduil une main délicate posée sur son épaule. _Vous revenez de loin. Vous m'avez fait peur. _

_\- Veuillez m'excuser, _bredouilla-t-il. _J'ai eu à faire face à un imprévus, _expliqua-t-il la voix rauque.

_\- Je vous ai trouvé sur une terrasse avec votre cerf, en pleine méditation. Vous irradiez d'une puissante magie et j'ai cru sentir la présence d'Ilùvatar autour de vous. Je vous ai vu souffrir. J'ai senti vaguement de l'agitation au sud et peu après, vous vous êtes effondré. Vous étiez à bout de force et pris d'une violente fièvre. _

_\- J'avais... envoyé mon esprit voir ce qu'il se passait à Dol Guldur, _expliqua-t-il laborieusement. _J'étais inquiet après ce que nous avons appris et nous avions raison. _

_\- Qu'avez vous appris ? _demanda aussitôt le Roi attentif.

_\- Ce n'était pas un simple sorcier qui avait élu domicile là bas, _raconta-t-il lentement. _C'était l'esprit de Sauron, _révéla-t-il en choquant Thranduil. _Il a survécu. Nous nous sommes fourvoyés. Il est toujours là et il tente de revenir. _

_\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

_\- Il y avait Mithrandir qui devait s'y rendre pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Il y avait Sarouman, ma grand mère et mon père. Les Nazguls étaient là, les neuf. Ils ont attaqué. Je m'y suis projeté pour les aider. Sauron est apparu, dans une forme spectrale, sans forme et sans corps. Faible mais bien là. J'ai allié mes pouvoirs à ceux de ma grand mère pour l'affronter. Nous avons réussi à le blesser. Il s'est réfugié dans l'est, _souffla-t-il avec fatigue.

_\- Ce sont de terribles nouvelles, _constata gravement Thranduil.

_\- Notre attaque sur lui nous a fait gagner du temps, _dit-il laborieusement. _Mais nous devons réagir, nous préparer au pire. _

_\- Sans l'Unique, Sauron ne pourra revenir, _posa calmement le Roi.

_\- Mais il peut causer des ravages par le biais de ses pantins et nous ne savons rien du sort de l'Unique. _

_\- Nous avons le temps, _tranquillisa l'aîné. _Cessez de parler, reposez vous, _conseilla-t-il en le voyant essoufflé. _Nous verrons cela je vous l'assure, _dit-il le regard préoccupé et l'air sérieux.

Elliel acquiesça faiblement, retombant bientôt dans le sommeil épuisé. Il fallut deux jours à Elliel pour vraiment reprendre conscience. Thranduil venait souvent le voir, inquiet pour lui. Retrouvant ses esprits, il eut la joie de se rendre compte qu'il ne sentait plus les ombres peser sur lui et sa magie, se disant que cela devait être dû à la fuite de Sauron de Dol Guldur et à son affaiblissement. Il ne voyait que cela. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut d'apprendre qu'il était resté inconscient douze jours. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le jour de Durin et il était faible. Aussi, il employa ses journées à se reposer et à tout faire pour regagner ses forces. Il méditait souvent pour stimuler sa magie et son corps, le fait qu'il ne soit plus assailli par les ténèbres l'aidant beaucoup et lui faisant du bien. Presque cent jours avaient passé depuis son entrée dans les mines et il n'avait plus été si longtemps sous l'influence des ombres depuis ses combats en Ithilien du sud. Là bas, cela avait été bien plus long mais bien moins intense et il était heureux que cela soit fini. Il discuta longuement avec Thranduil de la situation, le Roi attentif et concerné. Il semblait inquiet, très inquiet mais il persistait à rester concentré uniquement sur son royaume.

À son grand désarrois, il ne regagna que lentement ses forces, se retrouvant forcé de rester plus longtemps que prévu chez Thranduil. Incapable de partir avant, il attendit onze jours après son réveil avant de décider de se mettre en route. Tôt ce matin là, il se leva et se prépara, passant son armures et ses armes, rassemblant ses affaires. Il prépara calmement Rhîwial, sentant sans mal Thranduil qui arrivait alors qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses perceptions. Celui-ci entra, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il faisait.

_\- On m'a dit que vous aviez demandé des vivres, _dit-il doucement._ Vous partez pour la Montagne n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- En effet, _répondit-il calmement en se tournant vers lui. _Allez vous tenter de m'en empêcher ?_

_\- Je ne pense pas avoir le pouvoir et les moyens de vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez, _remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire. _Et je ne le ferais pas de toute façon. Je comprend votre position. Vous saviez depuis le début que les Nains parviendraient à s'enfuir et vous savez quand ils entreront dans la Montagne. _

_\- Je pré-sens beaucoup de chose. Je sais que Thorin fera face au Dragon. Je ne sais pas comment il y parviendra mais je sais que cela arrivera. Il était alors évident pour moi qu'il ne resterait pas enfermé ici. _

_\- Vous n'avez pas à affronter cette bête, _remarqua le monarque.

_\- Mais je le ferais parce que ceci et notre monde et que j'en ai le pouvoir. _

_\- Vous manquez encore de force, prenez garde à vous, _dit-il avec inquiétude. _J'ai autrefois affronté les Dragons. Ce sont de puissants ennemis. Ils ont anéantis des armées entières. Smaug dort depuis longtemps, il est certainement plus en forme que jamais. _

_\- Ne vous en faîte pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. J'ai promis de rentrer en vie, _dit-il en souriant au souvenir de Glorfindel qui l'attendait et qui devait être mort d'inquiétude pour lui.

_\- Sachez une chose. Cela devrait vous être utile : ce que l'on dit au sujet de Girion qui aurait touché le Dragon d'une flèche noire et délogé une écaille, cela est vrai, je suis formel. Nous avons retrouvé cette écaille après le désastre. Il s'agit de l'une de celle de son poitrail certainement. _

_\- Merci, _répondit-il avec un élégant signe de tête.

Il termina de se préparer en silence, se rendant ensuite aux portes de la ville accompagné du Roi qui les fit ouvrir pour lui.

_\- Prenez garde mon ami et que les Valars vous gardent si ce dragon est réveillé, _pria alors Thranduil.

_\- Je vous remercie pour toute votre aide. J'aurais aimé que mon premier séjour chez vous et notre rencontre se fassent dans d'autres conditions. _

_\- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici, _assura le Roi.

_\- Dans ce cas, je reviendrais avec plaisir, _sourit-il.

_\- Prince Elliel, si vous voyez Legolas pourriez vous, garder un œil sur lui, _demanda-t-il doucement.

_\- Inutile de le demander, _répondit-il en obtenant un sourire reconnaissant.

Il salua le Roi, prenant ensuite les bois que Rhîwial lui tendait, le hissant sur sa selle. Et il fila ensuite, son cerf partant à toute allure. Il devait avouer que Thranduil l'avait surpris. On parlait souvent de lui en mal, disant qu'il était froid et d'un caractère difficile. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait paraître très entêté et insensible au sort des autres mais Elliel savait pourquoi il était ainsi. Thranduil aimait son peuple plus que tout, seul son fils était placé plus haut. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait risquer la sécurité des siens et c'était en partie pour cela qu'il était tant sur la réserve en ce qui concernait les problèmes extérieurs. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie des siens là où il savait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas les défendre. Au fond, le Roi de Vert Bois était une personne attentive et intelligente, respectueuse même s'il n'en n'avait pas l'air. Il était cependant extrêmement rancunier et blessant avec ceux qu'il considérait comme ses ennemis, aussi entêté qu'un Nain. Mais Elliel l'appréciait tout de même alors qu'il s'entendait bien avec lui. Il avait eu un peu craint que Thranduil le traite comme l'adolescent qu'il était encore pour leur peuple mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, le considérant avec respect et attention. Il l'avait surpris. Dans un sens, il était celui qu'on décrivait et dans un autre, il était complètement différent.

Il lui fallut un peu plus de deux jours pour arriver en vue d'Esgaroth et il en fut inquiet. Le jour de Durin tombait aujourd'hui. Il fallait quatre jours pour gagner la Montagne à pied, il pouvait en compter deux avec la rapidité de Rhîwial et le terrain avantageux pour lui. Mais il n'arriverait pas à temps. Dans un premier temps, il voulut faire cour et couper directement en filant vers le Nord. Il était sorti de la forêt en longeant la rivière, aller à Esgaroth était un long détour et il n'avait pas le temps. Cependant, alors qu'il regardait la ville, il fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de s'y rendre. Désormais habitué, il reconnut sans mal l'une des intuitions venues de nul part que lui insufflait son protecteur ou la Terre du Milieu elle même. Et cela n'arrivait jamais par hasard. Se disant qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas le temps de gagner Erebor à temps et sachant que Thorin n'attendrait personne pour entrer, il décida d'aller en ville. Il n'ignorait jamais ce genre de murmures. Il continua donc à suivre le cour d'eau jusqu'à Lacville, suivant son instinct. Il savait que ce domaine des hommes était la ville la plus proche d'Erebor. Si Smaug sortait et cherchait un endroit où déchaîner sa fureur, Esgaroth était en première ligne.

Ce fut à la mi-journée qu'il arriva aux abords de la ville. Il descendit de selle, cajolant un peu Rhîwial et le remerciant pour ses efforts et sa rapidité. Il lui commanda de rester hors de la ville et de profiter de ce temps pour se reposer et se trouver à manger. Après une dernière caresse, Elliel le laissa partir. Réajustant sa cape noire flottant dans son dos, il se nimba d'une magie de discrétion pour qu'on l'ignore et il entra dans cette ville des Hommes. Il s'y promena un peu, s'étonnant de trouver une cité semblant bien plus pauvre qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Esgaroth était loin de sa belle époque dorénavant et cela faisait peine à voir. Il visita la cité et il ne manqua par de repérer l'arclance naine trônant sur une tour de gué. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être important ici pour qu'il ait été poussé à venir, il sentit la présence de Tauriel et de quelques Nains dans l'une des maisons. Discret, il s'y rendit, trouvant une porte défoncée. Kili était allongé sur la table, semblant mal en point, profondément endormi. Fili était là avec Bofur et Oin. Tauriel était présente également, veillant sur l'endormi et avec eux, il y avait deux jeunes filles. Il entra, attirant soudain l'attention.

\- Elliel ! s'écria Fili avec joie.

Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelle du mage-elfe et lui et son frère s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés. Les deux adolescentes le regardèrent avec admiration, observant le prince en armure comme une vision merveilleuse.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en avançant vers Kili.

\- Il a reçu une flèche de Morgul pendant notre fuite du Royaume des Forêts, expliqua Fili. Dame Tauriel lui a sauvé la vie, dit-il en souriant à l'Elfe.

Elliel lui sourit aussi, voyant aisément la douceur dans son regard lorsqu'elle observait le Nain souffrant. Cette scène était étonnante alors qu'il comprenait aisément grâce à ses perceptions magiques fines. Étonnante mais au combien heureuse à ses yeux.

\- Je vous remercie Tauriel, dit-il alors en la surprenant.

\- Ce n'est rien Altesse, répondit-elle.

Il passa une main au dessus du visage de Kili, celle-ci s'illuminant légèrement à l'émerveillement des deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient approchées. Il analysa son état, sentant que la capitaine avait parfaitement fait son travail pour le soigner. Il était un peu faible mais le repos terminerait de le remettre sur pied. Il était rassuré. Kili et Fili étaient ceux avec qui il s'entendait le mieux parmi les Nains. Étonnamment, ils n'avaient pas les préjugés de leur oncle à l'égard des Elfes, pas autant tout du moins et ils lui avaient laissé une chance. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient amis et il en était fier. Perdre Kili aurait été atroce.

\- Savez vous où est Legolas ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- À la poursuite des Orques qui chassaient les Nains, répondit-elle. Nous sommes arrivés ici parce que nous les traquions. Ils ont attaqué cette maison. Nous sommes intervenus. Il est parti à leur poursuite et je suis resté pour Kili, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je vois. Et qui sont ces demoiselles ? demanda-t-il en regardant les deux jeunes filles.

\- Je m'appelle Sigfrid et voici Tilda, ma petite sœur, répondit l'aînée avec assurance bien qu'elle fut visiblement impressionnée. Vous êtes chez nous.

\- Je me nomme Elliel fils d'Elrond d'Imladris, se présenta-t-il alors. Vous êtes visiblement venus en aide à mes amis, je vous en remercie, dit-il avec un sourire les faisant rougir.

\- Leur père nous a permis d'entrer en ville, raconta Fili. Il nous a beaucoup aidé bien que nous n'ayons pas été une bonne chose pour lui, déplora-t-il avec une certaine honte que le mage ne manqua pas.

\- J'imagine que Thorin a encore fait des siennes, soupira-t-il alors qu'aucun des Nains ne réfutait. Il est à la Montagne ?

\- Le reste de la Compagnie en a pris la route il y a bien des jours déjà, remarqua le Nain blond. Ils doivent y être maintenant. Kili n'était pas en état, nous sommes restés ici avec lui. Allez vous les rejoindre à Erebor pour affronter Smaug ? Demanda-t-il en interpellant l'Elfe et les deux jeunes filles.

\- Malgré tout mes pouvoirs, je n'ai guère le temps de rejoindre la Montagne avant qu'ils n'entrent. Lorsqu'ils y seront, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que Smaug ne s'éveille. Je n'arriverais jamais à temps. Et mon instinct me dis de rester ici. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller sans moi.

\- Vous pouvez tuer le Dragon ? demanda Tilda l'air très inquiète à ce sujet. Papa dit qu'il viendra détruire cette ville si les Nains le réveillent.

Elliel s'approcha d'elle, lui souriant doucement pour tenter de calmer la peur panique qu'il sentait en elle comme en sa grande sœur. Il se baissa à sa hauteur, posant une main délicate sur son épaule et usant d'une légère vague de magie apaisante pour la tranquilliser. La gamine se détendit un peu, le regardant :

\- Je ne vous cacherais pas que Smaug risque en effet de venir ici, dit-il. Et c'est pour cela que je suis là. Je ne sais pas si je peux tuer le dragon demoiselle, mais j'essaierais si cela est nécessaire.

Il se redressa ensuite, regardant la grande sœur qui déglutit péniblement, apeurée elle aussi par la situation. C'était à elles et à toutes les vies innocentes les entourant qu'Elliel avait d'abord pensé en apprenant le projet de Thorin. S'il était attiré ici, peut-être n'était-ce pas pour rien.

\- Leur père s'est opposé à Thorin en comprenant pourquoi nous étions là, expliqua Kili. Il avait peur que Smaug vienne ici.

\- C'est à craindre malheureusement, je vous l'avais dit également, remarqua-t-il. Et la prophétie en parle aussi. Si la première partie est vraie, pourquoi pas la seconde parlant de la destruction de cette ville, dit-il en faisant sursauter les demoiselles. Excusez ma brutalité, dit-il ensuite plus doucement à leur attention. Où est votre père ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il est parti avec notre frère, Bain, répondit l'aînée.

\- Prince Elliel, intervint Tauriel, cet homme est un archer descendant de Girion et il a une dernière flèche noire, révéla-t-elle.

\- Une flèche noire ?! s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus.

\- Visiblement, sa lignée en a conservé une, répondit-elle.

Elliel détourna les yeux, réfléchissant. Une flèche noire. C'était une donnée non négligeable. Elle pouvait tuer le Dragon. Il y avait cela et le point faible de l'écaille parfaitement placé. Cela leur donnait une grande chance supplémentaire. Il devait récupérer cette flèche.

\- Où est cette flèche ? questionna-t-il.

\- Il est parti avec elle et son fils Bain, répondit Bofur. Il était prêt à affronter Smaug. Je crois qu'il va aller à l'arclance.

\- Logique, remarqua-t-il. La nuit est tombée. D'après la carte de Thorin, la porte sera révélée à la dernière lumière du jour de Durin, la lumière de la lune. Donc, s'ils ont trouvé la Porte, ils doivent être dans la Montagne à cette heure. Je vais retrouver cet homme. Avec cette flèche, nous avons une chance de plus. Comment s'appelle votre père demoiselles ?

\- Bard, répondirent-elles.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais le nom éveilla un éclat en lui, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important.

\- Bien, je vais le retrouver, assura-t-il.

Et alors qu'il se détournait pour sortir, il sentit la terre trembler, comme tout le monde. Le silence tomba alors que tous s'étaient immobilisés.

\- Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Smaug se réveille, remarqua-t-il en filant rapidement.

Il ne prit pas la peine de descendre par l'escalier, sautant de la balustrade pour gagner les quais et filer vers l'arclance, espérant y trouver ce fameux Bard. Seulement, lorsqu'il y arriva après un moment, il n'y trouva personne. Il y patienta, en profitant pour lancer son esprit vers Erebor. Il se concentra sur la Montagne, y sentant sans mal la présence néfaste du Dragon. Il fut heureux de constater que hormis une légère gêne, il n'était pas oppressé et malmené comme lors de son dernier contact avec Smaug. Il avait bien renforcé son esprit finalement et cela le soulagea. S'il devait l'affronter, mieux valait ne pas être déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas regagné toute ses forces depuis la bataille de Dol Guldur, loin de là alors cela le réjouit. Il ne put en sentir davantage, tout étant occulté par la présence féroce et bien éveillée. Il revint à lui après un long moment pour constater qu'il n'y avait toujours personne à l'arclance et la terre tremblait de plus en plus. Décidant de ne pas rester là, il prit un moment pour protéger l'arme et sa tour de sa magie. Il le fit puissamment alors qu'ils en auraient bien besoin si Smaug débarquait. Une flèche noire n'était pas une petite flèche et la puissance de l'arclance pouvait aider. Il s'assura donc que l'installation reste en place.

Cela fait, il redescendit. Il devait trouver cette flèche et il usa une fois de plus de magie pour trouver l'objet. Il mit un moment, la chose n'étant pas aisée alors qu'il n'avait jamais vu réellement l'une de ces flèches. Sa magie finit pourtant par lui donner une direction et il la suivit sans attendre, le temps filant dangereusement. Et il en perdit encore à chercher l'arme, tournant un peu en rond avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tomba alors sur un jeune garçon qui s'appliquait à cacher la flèche noire.

\- Bain je présume ? devina-t-il.

L'adolescent sursauta brutalement, se tournant vers lui en tenant son précieux chargement. Il se figea pourtant devant l'Elfe en armure auquel il fit face. La lune faisait reluire son équipement, ses armes, son diadème, ses cheveux et sa peau pâle alors que son jeu avec les ombres lui donnait une allure mystérieuse.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il avec courage malgré son anxiété flagrante.

\- Je m'appelle Elliel, fils d'Elrond d'Imladris. Je suis ici pour le Dragon. J'ai besoin de cette flèche jeune homme, dit-il avec fermeté en tendant la main.

\- Jamais je ne vous la donnerais ! rétorqua-t-il avec hargne en refermant davantage sa prise sur l'arme. Elle est à mon père.

Elliel chercha rapidement un moyen de le convaincre quand le bruit d'une explosion parvint à ses oreilles, la terre tremblant fortement. Il se redressa et se tourna vers la Montagne. Il voyait de la lumière et il perçut soudain la présence du Dragon hors de son antre. Concentrant sa magie dans ses yeux pour affiner davantage sa vision déjà parfaite, il vit Smaug filant vers le ciel dans un éclat doré qui s'éparpilla autour de lui. Il chuta ensuite un peu, déployant ses ailes et filant droit vers la ville. Malgré la grande distance, il ne lui faudrait qu'un petit moment pour qu'il arrive. Un dragon pouvait traverser toute la Terre du Milieu en moins d'une journée. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui avait l'air paniqué, le paralysant de sa magie. Il lui prit la flèche de force et se figea net en la touchant. Un visage s'imposa dans son esprit, celui d'un grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés. Il avait une moustache parfaitement taillée et un regard fort et déterminé. Cette flèche irradiait de l'énergie de l'homme, comme lui appartenant. Et il sut qu'elle lui était liée et que cet homme devait être celui qui la tirerait. Il reprit ses esprits, comprenant pourquoi il était là : pour aider cet homme à accomplir son destin. Ce Bard semblait devoir affronter le Dragon et terminer ce que son ancêtre avait commencé. Il libéra le gamin affolé de son emprise, l'arrêtant d'une main solide sur son épaule lorsqu'il voulut lui reprendre la flèche.

\- Où est votre père Bain ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même : cette flèche lui appartient. Je vais lui rendre et l'aider avec le Dragon, assura-t-il.

\- Il est certainement chez la garde. Par là, dit-il en pointant une direction.

\- Bien, rentrez chez vous, prenez vos sœurs avec vous et partez par le lac ! J'aiderais votre père c'est promis.

L'adolescent tourna un regard paniqué vers la silhouette de Smaug qu'il pouvait maintenant voir arriver et Elliel le secoua un peu :

\- Allez ! Et protégez votre famille fils de Bard, dit-il avec force.

Cela réveilla le garçon qui afficha une mine décidée. Il fila ensuite et Elliel en fit de même, partant à la recherche du père. Et il put le trouver rapidement grâce à la flèche pleine de son énergie qui lui permis de le tracer. Il trouva l'homme qu'il avait vu dans son flash, enfermé dans une cellule et faisant des pieds et des mains pour tenter de sortir, criant après les gardes encore inconscients de ce qui arrivait. Sans attendre, il sauta sur le dessus de la geôle survolant un canal.

\- Bard ! Baissez vous ! ordonna-t-il fortement.

Sans attendre, il posa sa main sur le bois, le faisant éclater sur un large cercle. Il se pencha ensuite, trouvant celui qu'il cherchait et qui se redressait déjà pour le regarder avec effarement.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me nomme Elliel, fils d'Elrond d'Imladris, répondit-il, je suis ici pour vous aider avec Smaug, annonça-t-il en le surprenant.

À peine avait-il dit cela que le Dragon arrivait sur la ville, la déchirant d'un long jet de flammes passant non loin d'eux. Les cris s'élevèrent dans la nuit, le lac se mettant à reluire sinistrement. Elliel se tourna vers un Bard horrifié, lui tendant une main et le regardant avec gravité. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que l'homme la prenne, se laissant hisser hors de sa cellule. Sans attendre, Elliel lui tendit la flèche, le surprenant :

\- Ne vous en faîte pas, votre fils va bien. Je l'ai envoyé récupérer ses sœurs et je lui ai ordonné de quitter la ville au plus vite par le lac, dit-il d'abord. Nous n'avons pas le temps et je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais vous allez devoir me faire confiance, dit-il rapidement en le fixant dans les yeux. Je suis guerrier et magicien. Je vais vous aider. Gagnez l'arclance. Je l'ai solidement protégé de ma magie, vous y serez en sécurité. Armez là et tenez vous prêt. Je vais m'occuper de Smaug pendant ce temps.

Il s'avança ensuite vers lui, passant une main dans sa nuque et l'obligeant à plaquer son front contre le sien. L'homme se laissa faire, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Et ceux ci s'écarquillèrent lorsque le mage établit un lien psychique entre eux. Une fois fait, Elliel le lâcha et s'éloigna.

\- J'ai établi un lien entre nous. Si vous voulez me parler, vous n'avez qu'à le souhaiter et penser ce que vous souhaitez dire. Essayez !

L'archer s'exécuta, réussissant parfaitement.

\- Bien, mettez vous en place. Prévenez moi quand vous serez prêt. Je ferais de mon mieux pour mettre Smaug dans votre ligne de mir. Girion a délogé une écaille sur son poitrail. Je tenterais de la mettre en évidence pour que vous puissiez mieux la voir. Ensuite ce sera à vous de jouer.

\- Vous êtes un elfe. Vous êtes sûrement plus à même de tirer sans manquer, remarqua l'homme.

\- Vous réussirez Bard, assura le mage avec force, j'en suis certain. Et vous ne pouvez gérer le Dragon contrairement à moi.

Une nouvelle langue de feu déchira la ville, les éclairant davantage et coupant cours aux discussions :

\- Allez ! Prenez votre temps pour vous préparer au mieux, nous n'avons droit qu'à un seul essais, remarqua le prince.

Bard acquiesça et ils filèrent chacun de leur côté. Elliel sauta rapidement sur les toits, se dressant sur l'un d'entre eux. Il s'immobilisa, se tenant droit et fier en regardant Smaug faire demi tour loin au dessus d'eux. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, adressant une prière à son protecteur. Il concentra ensuite sa magie, se couvrant de la protection la plus puissante qu'il pouvait tout en gardant de l'énergie pour le combat. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, il devait bien gérer la chose. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Smaug fonçait droit sur lui, pile en face. Voulant attirer son attention sur lui, il usa de sa magie, faisant lever une immense vague d'eau du lac sur toute la largeur de la ville. Elle s'éleva d'un seul coup derrière lui, grondante tel un monstre des abysses et il vit sans mal la surprise du Dragon face à lui. Sans attendre, il ordonna à la vague de filer vers lui, commandant à l'eau d'épargner bâtiments et habitants qui fuyaient. À une vitesse irréelle, elle fusa, l'eau s'ouvrant légèrement pour éviter les bâtiments et les gens, se refermant derrière eux. Haute d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, elle faisait figure de tsunami. Elliel ne la sentit pas alors que l'eau s'écartait pour le passer sans le toucher. Smaug n'eut pas cette chance, recevant la vague une seconde après qu'elle soit sortie du lac. Déstabilisé par la charge aqueuse lourde alors qu'il volait en raz-motte, il perdit l'équilibre, chutant dans l'une des allées enflammées qu'il avait déjà allumé, hurlant et faisant trembler la terre. Les feux s'éteignirent, étouffés alors que la bête s'écartait, reprenant son envol rapidement et s'élevant.

Une fois bien en l'air, il se tourna vers la ville qui s'embrasait de nouveau, le feu du Dragon refusant de s'éteindre. Ses yeux d'ors se vissèrent sur l'Elfe. Il rugit puissamment sans déstabiliser le mage qui lui adressa un sourire vainqueur.

\- Qui es-tu maudit Elfe ?! questionna le Dragon.

\- Je suis le prince Elliel d'Imladris, fils du Seigneur Elrond, scanda-t-il sa voix amplifiée par son pouvoir. Et je suis ici pour vous effacer de cette terre, dit-il avec une parodie de révérence condescendante.

\- Les Elfes et leur arrogance, ricana Smaug l'air hilare. Tu me fais bien rire petit prince. Nous allons bien voir qui effacera qui de la terre ! grogna-t-il en s'élançant vers lui.

Elliel le vit fondre littéralement sur sa personne, son poitrail irradiant de lueurs enflammées lui indiquant qu'il allait déverser son feu. Il se prépara en un rapide réflexe alors qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une seconde pour que Smaug soit sur lui. Il ouvrit la gueule et les flammes inondèrent le monde autour du mage qui eut l'impression d'effleurer le soleil alors qu'il s'enfermait dans une bulle protectrice. Il serra les dents, peinant à maintenir la protection face à l'immense puissance du feu du Dragon. Il s'agissait d'une des seules choses pouvant détruire les anneaux magiques supérieurs. Plusieurs des sept avaient vu leur fin dans cette fournaise infernale. Rares étaient les pouvoirs plus puissant en Terre du Milieu. Et ces flammes étaient pleines d'une magie noire titanesque rivalisant avec lui, ces immondes créatures de mort créées de la main du traître Morgoth. Ce n'était pas rien. Il résista pourtant, ce déluge stoppant brusquement alors que Smaug passait au dessus de lui, le secouant d'une violente tempête née de ses ailes. Il se baissa, s'accrochant mais ce passage lui donna l'occasion de repérer le fameux point faible, heureux de découvrir qu'il était bien réel.

Il ne réfléchit pas, agissant d'instinct et sautant sur la queue de la créature qui était passée très près de lui. Il fit appel à sa magie pour ne pas tomber, ses pieds et ses mains adhérant aux écailles. Secoué, il s'accrocha pourtant et se hissa sur la queue, se relevant et courant en suivant la colonne vertébrale du Dragon, longeant ses épines. La ville enflammée rapetissait à vue d'œil en bas mais il n'y fit pas attention alors que la bête se rendait enfin compte de sa présence sur lui. Il grogna, partant dans une violente vrille. Le vent fouetta brutalement le mage qui eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un cyclone, la force de la bête déplaçant une immense masse d'air. Il ne dut qu'à sa magie de ne pas être éjecté. Il se baissa pour mieux résister à la manœuvre, se relevant lorsque le monstre se stabilisa de nouveau. Il fila, s'arrêtant au garrot et mobilisant ses pouvoirs pour matérialiser une épaisse chaîne. Il la souda tel un collier autour du cou de Smaug qui hurla, rageant :

\- Comment oses-tu vermisseau ! Je vais te réduire en poussière !

Elliel le vit filer vers les monts entourant le lac, ne comprenant pas où il allait. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, poursuivant son entreprise. Il descendit sur la chaîne, y collant ses mains par magie. Rapidement, il arriva pile où il voulait, ballotté dans tout les sens par la bête multipliant les manœuvres pour tenter de l'éjecter. Mais il atteignit tout de même cette fameuse faiblesse. Il y posa d'abord un peu de magie, libérant ensuite une main. Il dégaina une épée, la nimbant de ses pouvoirs. Il arma son bras pour le poignarder, mais jamais il ne put frapper. Soudain, il distingua une paroi rocheuse du coin de l'œil, juste avant que le Dragon ne rentre volontairement dedans avec l'espoir manifeste de l'écraser dans la roche. Ce fut avec une extrême justesse qu'Elliel parvint à se protéger du choc, perdant néanmoins son épée dans la manœuvre alors que la roche explosait autour de lui. Il s'accrocha à la chaîne qui céda, endommagée par la violente collision. L'Elfe profita de son balancement avant qu'elle ne glisse complètement pour prendre de l'élan et sauter sur l'épaule de la bête, s'y collant une fois de plus de ses pouvoirs. Il envisagea de redescendre pour tenter une fois de plus de planter sa deuxième épée dans le torse de Smaug. Mais il dût finalement remonter sur son dos en vitesse quand la bête failli l'attraper de ses serres. La bête renouvela plusieurs fois, roulant dans les airs pour percuter la roche et tenter de l'écraser. Mais Elliel se protégeait toujours, voyageant sur le dos de la créature pour se préserver au mieux.

Hurlant à son échec, le reptile repartit vers la ville, secouant le mage dans tout les sens et lui faisant tourner la tête. Le Dragon cracha soudain une nouvelle tornade de flammes, s'y engouffrant en espérant brûler l'Elfe qui se protégea une fois de plus de justesse et résistant difficilement à la puissance dévastatrice et aussi ardente que le soleil. Alors qu'il était concentré sur les flammes, il ne vit que trop tard l'aile fusant vers lui, Smaug se contorsionnant en se laissant chuter pour essayer de le frapper. Et il y parvint. Le mage prit le coup de plein fouet, ne devant qu'à la protection qu'il avait posé avant d'entamer l'affrontement de rester indemne. Il sentit pourtant sa barrière s'abîmer lourdement sous la force noire gigantesque qui l'avait heurté. Il eut le souffle coupé, éjecté violemment alors que le Dragon riait. Il vit le monde tourner autour de lui, s'apercevant soudain que la ville enflammée se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite. Il se roula en boule d'instinct, s'entourant d'une bulle protectrice capable d'amortir sa chute. Il alla s'écraser dans une grande maison telle une flèche, la construction s'effondrant dans un bruit d'explosion. Ce fut étourdi qu'Elliel se retrouva au milieu des gravas. Étourdi mais sain et sauf miraculeusement. Il se releva, chancelant un peu alors qu'il commençait à sévèrement fatiguer et il n'eut guère le temps de se reprendre que les flammes pleuvaient de nouveau sur lui... sans qu'il n'ait le temps de dresser une protection.

Sa protection initiale le protégea un court instant avant de se fissurer, celles qu'il avait posé depuis longtemps sur son équipement suivant le même chemin. Le feu mordit alors son armure qui fondit immédiatement à certains endroits, dévorant rapidement ses vêtements et sa peau. Il hurla de souffrance, rassemblant ses forces pour se protéger et éviter de finir en tas de cendre. Il y parvint laborieusement mais cette attaque qui n'avaient duré que cinq secondes en tout et pour tout le laissa dans un état désastreux. Les flammes du dragon s'évanouirent finalement, le laissant dans l'incendie des débris. Une petite bulle de lumière blanche faible l'entourait, le protégeant alors qu'il était tombé au sol sur ses genoux. Gémissant de souffrance, il se redressa, hurlant à la douleur qu'il réveilla. Il s'observa, estomaqué de découvrir son état. Ses protections n'avaient pas complètement cédées mais elles avaient partiellement lâché, laissant le feu ténébreux passer par endroit. Son bras, sa cuisse et son flanc droits étaient touchés, sa poitrine et son cou également. Son armure avait fondue à ces endroits, ses vêtements en poussière laissant voir sa peau brûlée profondément. La douleur était atroce, les flammes puissantes pleines du pouvoir noir du Dragon faisant des dégâts terribles et l'empoisonnant de nouveau comme l'énergie néfaste qu'elle était.

Dans un réflexe de survie, il se souvint qu'il devait immédiatement refroidir les brûlures pour ne pas qu'elles s'aggravent. Usant de sa magie, il fit apparaître une brume glacée scintillante pour refroidir et stabiliser ses blessures. Seulement, la puissance du Dragon se faisait ressentir, la morsure du feu résistante. Il posa une magie plus pérenne sur ses brûlures, les enveloppant d'un puissant froid, espérant que cela engourdirait aussi la douleur alors que le combat n'était pas fini. Il respira fortement, se relevant difficilement, écartant les pieds pour assurer son équilibre alors qu'il lâchait un hurlement de douleur, sa tête tournant comme une toupie alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. D'une pensée magique, il essaya d'éteindre ses vêtements se consumant encore, tentant de refroidir ce qu'il restait de son armure très endommagée. Seulement, le métal rougeoyant refusa lui aussi de baisser en température et il ne réfléchit pas, détruisant les attaches et la laissant entièrement tomber au sol pour ne pas être blessé davantage. Sa cape suivit le même chemin, en lambeau et fumante. Il coupa quelques mèches de ses cheveux impossibles à éteindre, coupant aussi ses vêtements qui en faisaient de même. Il avait perdu sa deuxième épée et sa dague, une partie de ses flèches alors que le fil de son arc avait cédé aussi. Il se débarrassa lentement de tout ce qui était inutile. Au final, seul son bâton était indemne, brillant un peu et il ne lui resta plus que cela. Il le saisit difficilement, serrant furieusement les dents en respirant fortement, luttant pour rester debout. Il fit tomber la courroie supportant normalement son bâton. Ne lui restait plus alors que son diadème, ses bottes, son pantalon dont la cuisse droite était presque entièrement coupée et sa tunique dont la partie droite était absente hormis sur sa hanche. La moitié de son torse était à l'air, comme son bras de ce côté, son flanc et une partie de son dos, dévoilant ses brûlures.

Ce furent les cris de ceux subissant une nouvelle charge de Smaug qui le réveillèrent. Il serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer la douleur et de se ressaisir. Il se concentra pour poser une nouvelle protection avec le peu de pouvoir qui lui restait, posant aussi un charme refroidissant aussi puissant que possible sur ses brûlures. Et alors qu'il terminait, il entendit la voix de Bard dans sa tête :

\- « Elliel ! » Appela-t-il désespérément et l'air paniqué.

\- « Je suis toujours là. » répondit-il en assurant sa voix autant que possible.

\- « Je ne vous vois plus ! »

\- « Je suis là où je suis tombé. Je ne suis pas ressorti indemne de cette charge. Il m'a fallu un petit instant. J'arrive. Où en êtes vous ? »

\- « Je suis prêt. » annonça l'archer l'air déterminé.

\- « Je vous l'amène alors. Par où ? »

\- « Par le Nord. »

\- « Très bien, tenez vous prêt. Je vais faire au mieux pour vous faciliter la tâche. »

Déterminé, il se força à se concentrer sur le Dragon qu'il fallait arrêter à tout prix. Il rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de pouvoir, saisissant son bâton à deux mains, ignorant au maximum la douleur de ses brûlures. Sa vision était trouble et il secoua la tête pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Enfin prêt, il se campa sur ses pieds. Une onde de pouvoir puissante fusa de lui tel une onde dans l'eau, soufflant un instant les flammes autour de lui. La vague de magie blanche attira l'attention du dragon se tournant vivement vers lui dans les airs.

\- Toujours en vie l'insecte ! s'étonna-t-il. Tu es incroyablement résistant petit Elfe, ricana-t-il. Mais regarde toi ! Dans un tel état, mon feu te dévorera lentement et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, prophétisa-t-il. Laisse moi donc t'achever, dit-il en se posant en face de lui.

\- Comme si tu pouvais, lézard, provoqua-t-il alors avec un sourire moqueur.

En rage, Smaug poussa un grognement tonitruant, le chargeant en courant vers lui à travers le champs de bâtiments en flamme qu'il avait créé. Les maisons explosèrent sur son passage furieux alors qu'il fondait sur lui avec l'intention manifeste de le dévorer. Elliel concentra sa magie dans son bâton en une force pure et brute. Son outil et ses gemmes s'illuminèrent mais cela n'arrêta pas la bête qui ouvrit grand la gueule pour l'avaler, hurlant de son haleine soufrée. Le mage attendit la dernière fraction de seconde, frappant violemment le dragon de son bâton lorsque ses lèvres furent à quelques centimètres de lui. Un éclat de lumière vive illumina les alentours au choc, la tête de Smaug partant un peu sur la gauche, l'évitant à moins d'un demi mètre. L'Elfe vit comme au ralenti les crocs acérés frôler son flanc gauche mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il passa son bâton dans sa main droite, attrapant vivement l'une des piques de la tête du dragon au passage. Il sauta, s'y agrippant pour pivoter et atterrir sur le front de la bête. Il fixa immédiatement ses pieds sur les écailles, se laissant un peu aller en arrière pour s'appuyer sur la corne frontale juste derrière lui. Smaug se redressa brusquement, hurlant en s'apercevant qu'il avait raté son coup et qu'il était de nouveau sur lui. Il s'envola, Elliel cherchant rapidement Bard des yeux. Il le trouva rapidement, plus loin, sur sa tour intacte, prêt. Il sourit. Smaug était concentré sur lui, en rage et il ignorait Bard. C'était parfait.

\- Tu n'es bon qu'à me servir de monture moineau, se moqua-t-il.

Usant de nouveau de sa magie, il matérialisa une chaîne plus épaisse encore, la faisant passer dans la bouche de la bête tel une bride, la tendant au maximum et la fixant à ses propres épines. Smaug hurla d'une fureur sans limite, s'apprêtant à déverser son feu une nouvelle fois. Bâton en avant, l'Elfe fit apparaître une chaîne de plus, celle-ci s'enroulant autour de la gueule du reptile, se resserrant comme un serpent et le forçant à fermer la bouche, l'empêchant de cracher ses flammes. Le lien ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus de quelques instants. Prenant un élan brusque, la créature reprit son envol, secouant la tête dans tout les sens, grognant férocement. Usant de son bâton, Elliel envoya des attaques d'énergie brute dans ses ailes, lui faisant faire des embardées brusques. Transpirant et tremblant atrocement, respirant fortement, Elliel s'agrippait à son outil, luttant pour rester concentré. Il mena tant bien que mal le Dragon au nord de la position de Bard, le rapprochant au plus près. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, la bête à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'archer, il accentua brusquement la gravité sous elle, la faisant tomber et s'écraser sur la ville dans un fracas assourdissant. Des nuages de cendres incandescentes s'élevèrent tout autour, montant vers le ciel d'encre.

Smaug eut l'air sonné, se redressant un peu lentement et secouant la tête. Le mage poursuivit, faisant apparaître d'autres chaînes plongeant et s'ancrant dans le lac couvrant et entravant les grandes ailes, l'empêchant de reprendre son envol. Le monstre se débattit alors comme un diable, Elliel multipliant les chaînes. Il en attacha finalement une dernière à l'une des piques de son dos et de sa tête, la faisant ensuite rétrécir pour le forcer à renverser le crâne, exposant parfaitement son poitrail à l'archer. Et enfin, il réveilla la magie posée un peu plus tôt, la faiblesse se mettant à irradier de lumière.

\- Il est tout à vous Bard ! hurla-t-il alors sa voix amplifiée de magie.

Ce fut seulement alors que le Dragon s'aperçut de la présence de l'homme derrière l'arclance juste en face de lui. Elliel vit ses yeux d'ors s'agrandir à cette vision et à celle de la flèche noire. Il se débattit alors d'autant plus, le mage usant de toutes ses forces pour l'immobiliser au maximum, lâchant un cri sous l'effort alors qu'il insufflait son pouvoir aux chaînes qui lâchaient doucement. Il vit Bard ajuster une dernière fois sa visée et la flèche fusa, sifflante et brillante dans les flammes. Elle arriva à une vitesse ahurissante alors que les liens cédaient, libérant la bête. La chaîne de sa mâchoire éclata mais ce ne fut que pour laisser en sortir un puissant cri de souffrance lorsque le projectile se ficha pile dans sa faiblesse, y entrant complètement et y disparaissant. Smaug s'agita, reprenant son envol avec panique. Seulement, rien n'arrêta la mort s'abattant rapidement sur lui, ses yeux s'éteignant dans un cri étranglé. Il cessa de bouger, tombant lourdement vers la ville. Sur sa tête, Elliel, fit un ultime effort pour se protéger du crash, luttant contre l'inconscience qui le guettait. Le Dragon mort s'écrasa sur ce qu'il restait d'Esgaroth, Elliel projeté dans les flots réchauffés par les flammes maudites.

Il se sentit submergé alors que les bruits de constructions s'effondrant raisonnaient partout, le feu claquant. Il tint son bâton de toutes ses forces, remontant rapidement à la surface. Épuisé et incapable de se concentrer, il ne put faire appel à sa magie. Il lutta pour nager et sortir de là. Perdant ses repères, la vision trouble, à bout de force, il ne sut comment se mettre à l'abri. Il pouvait à peine rester en surface. Une image de Glorfindel puis une image de sa famille s'imposèrent alors soudainement dans son esprit, sa promesse de revenir en vie raisonnant comme un gong. Il se secoua, regardant autour de lui pour trouver une échappatoire. Péniblement, il se mit à nager, suivant le canal où il était. Mais il parvenait à peine à avancer, buvant la tasse alors que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Il se battit un bon moment sans résultat, secoué et malmené par les vagues levées lors des nombreux effondrements. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner quand il crut entendre son nom crié. Mais il n'en n'était pas certain, à peine conscient. Il eut pourtant l'assurance que quelqu'un était là lorsqu'il se sentit pris dans une étreinte forte, plaqué contre une poitrine solide.

\- Tenez bon Elliel, je vais nous sortir de là, assura une voix pleine de volonté à son oreille.

\- Bard, murmura-t-il en reconnaissant l'homme.

\- Tenez bon, répéta celui-ci alors qu'il se mettait à nager de toute ses forces.

Il était bien décidé à sortir l'Elfe de là. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait effaré alors qu'il n'avait rien manqué de l'affrontement. La ville était détruite mais le détournement d'attention du Dragon de quelques instants lors des multiples assauts du mage avait permis à plus de gens de s'enfuir. Sans compter que sans lui, il n'était pas sûr d'être parvenu à abattre la bête. C'était un affrontement de titans auquel il venait d'assister. L'image de l'Elfe chevauchant le dragon ne le quitterait plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir un tel courage, une telle force. Il avait été terrifié en le voyant s'écraser au sol et être avalé dans une tempête de feu. Il avait eu peur qu'il ait succombé à cet instant, se demandant si la magie avait pu le sauver d'un tel cataclysme. Il avait été infiniment soulagé lorsqu'il avait répondu à ses pensées et impressionné en le voyant frapper directement le dragon, remonter sur sa tête et faire de lui une monture qu'il mena exactement où il voulait, lui offrant les meilleures conditions et le meilleur angle de tir dont on pouvait rêver dans cette situation. Abattre la créature était alors une formalité. C'était avec fascination qu'il avait vu la vie quitter la bête avant qu'elle ne s'écrase mais immédiatement, il avait pensé à l'Elfe. Il s'était alors élancé, heureux que la tête de Smaug ne soit pas tombée loin. Il lui avait pourtant fallu un moment pour se frayer un chemin dans la ville en flamme, écoutant son instinct qui étrangement le mena droit au mage qui se débattait dans l'eau pour ne pas se noyer. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, plongeant pour aller le chercher.

Il le sentait à bout de force dans ses bras et c'était avec horreur qu'il découvrait son état à la lueur des flammes. L'Elfe était très gravement brûlé et cela le paniqua, espérant qu'il ne succomberait pas. Il le tint fermement, tentant au mieux de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Il le plaça sur son torse, s'allongeant dans l'eau et enroulant un bras autour de la fine silhouette, usant de l'autre pour nager. Il veilla à garder sa tête hors des flots, lui murmurant de tenir bon sans s'arrêter. Il fallut un moment mais il parvint à s'extirper de la ville en flamme, gagnant le lac. Le soleil se levait et il continua à nager, se dirigeant vers la rive. Il discerna soudain vaguement quelque chose avançant vers eux, surpris de reconnaître un grand cerf blanc qui nageait dans leur direction, sa tête et ses bois dépassant de l'eau. Il portait des bijoux dans sa ramure et lorsqu'il s'approcha, l'archer cru reconnaître un symbole elfique sur l'ornement de son front. Lorsque l'animal arriva près de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il qu'était lourdement équipé tel une monture, se demandant alors à qui il appartenait. L'Elfe bredouilla vaguement quelque chose en le voyant et le cerf lâcha une plainte inquiète. Bard comprit alors qu'il devait être à sa charge.

\- Aide moi à ramener ton maître sur la rive, pria-t-il.

Il fut étonné de voir le cerf lui tendre ses bois, semblant avoir parfaitement compris. Il y accrocha sa main libre, souriant lorsque l'animal se mit à nager puissamment vers la rive, les tirant avec lui. Bard soupira de soulagement devant cette aide bienvenue, il aurait décidément tout vu cette nuit.

À suivre...


	9. IX- Où êtes vous!

x

Chapitre 9 :

Où êtes vous ?!

Il fallut un moment pour que le cerf blanc regagne la rive. Bard ne cessait d'encourager l'Elfe à peine conscient qu'il tenait contre lui, s'accrochant à son bâton comme s'il était collé dans sa main. Le soleil se levait tranquillement, inondant la région de sa lumière atténuant celle funeste de la ville brûlant encore. Lorsqu'il reprit pied, l'archer se remit debout, soulevant l'Elfe dans ses bras. La rive était déserte là où ils étaient arrivés mais il pouvait voir et entendre les survivants qui en faisaient de même environs deux cent mètres plus loin. Il sortit de l'eau, avançant sur la roche de la berge et se dirigeant vers les arbres, portant l'Elfe lourdement blessé. Celui-ci semblait à peine conscient, tremblant, affreusement pâle et gémissant de souffrance. Il tenait toujours fermement son bâton, seul rescapé de son équipement. S'éloignant de l'eau, il gagna un grand arbre entouré d'herbe, allant déposer très délicatement l'Elfe contre le large tronc. Le cerf l'avait suivi, se secouant vivement en sortant du lac et trottinant pour les rejoindre. Il vint effleurer la joue du mage de son nez, lâchant des plaintes inquiètes alors que Bard regardait les atroces brûlures.

Ce fut avec angoisse que l'archer regarda les blessures. La peau de l'Elfe était profondément brûlée. Elle était à vif, rougeoyante, calcinée et noircie par endroit, couverte de cloques à d'autres. Cela avait enflé et une chaleur forte émanait des plaies. Il pouvait voir ses muscles à quelques endroits. Il grimaça, serrant les dents et sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. À sa connaissance, seul les Elfes auraient pu soigner de telles brûlures infligées par un dragon. Une bonne partie du corps du mage était touché à droite. Son bras entièrement, son flanc, sa poitrine, son cou, son épaule, sa cuisse et un peu de ses abdominaux. Il devait atrocement souffrir.

\- Bard, bredouilla finalement le mage en lui faisant relever brusquement le visage vers le sien.

\- Vous devez voir des guérisseurs de votre peuple au plus vite, remarqua l'homme.

\- Je ne peux rentrer, dit-il en grimaçant. Smaug est mort, cela ne fait que commencer, murmura-t-il en regardant la Montagne au loin.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire dans un tel état ! S'alarma l'archer.

Il ne connaissait pas l'Elfe mais il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de vivre avec lui les avait lié à jamais. Il avait vu de ces yeux le mage montrer un courage et une détermination sans borne, il avait envoyé ses enfants se mettre à l'abri, il l'avait aidé et il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Il avait, à sa plus grande surprise, senti sa magie pure dans les flammes pendant le combat. C'était tellement beau. Le contact qu'il avait avec lui par l'esprit en cet instant était tellement doux et réconfortant. Elliel ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux et il se sentait déjà très proche de lui avec cette nuit. Alors son état l'inquiétait terriblement.

\- Je suis magicien Bard. Je pourrais m'occuper de moi ne vous en faîte pas, dit-il en forçant un sourire pour le rassurer.

C'était faux et il le savait. Il doutait même de pouvoir stabiliser son état. Les brûlures provoquées par un dragon étaient extrêmement difficiles, seul quelques rares guérisseurs Elfes pourraient l'aider. Et dans son cas, c'était pire encore. Il sentait la puissance noire et néfaste du feu de la bête ancrée dans ses blessures et s'infiltrant déjà lentement en lui. Sa sensibilité extrême à la chose réveillant déjà les lourdes sensations qu'il ressentait toujours au contact des ombres. La magie noire ne le lâcherait pas facilement s'attaquant voracement à l'incarnation de magie blanche qu'il était et qui était son ennemie naturelle. Il savait que seul son père pourrait vraiment l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Imladris maintenant. Pas après Dol Guldur et la mort de Smaug. La Montagne était maintenant centre des convoitises. L'instant était décisif pour la protection de le Terre du Milieu. Il ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite. Il allait faire ce qu'il fallait pour stabiliser son état et il resterait, il rentrerait plus tard.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour me soigner dans les sacoches que porte mon ami ici présent, dit-il laborieusement, ça ira.

\- Laissez moi vous aider, pria l'archer.

\- Vous avez autre chose à faire Bard le tueur de dragon, répondit-il en forçant un sourire qui se répercuta un peu sur les lèvres de l'homme .

\- Je n'ai pas tué le dragon, nous avons tué le dragon, corrigea-t-il.

\- Avec ou sans moi, vous auriez vaincu Smaug Bard, bredouilla l'Elfe la voix hachée. C'était votre destin. Je l'ai su à l'instant où j'ai touché cette flèche et où je vous ai vu. Je savais que vous seriez la mort de Smaug, comme je sais que vous ferez encore de grandes choses rien qu'en regardant votre regard bienveillant. Je n'ai fait que vous apporter un peu d'aide pour vous faciliter les choses.

\- Et je suis très heureux que vous l'ayez fait, répondit doucement l'homme reconnaissant. J'ai une immense dette envers vous, comme tout les survivants.

\- Vous ne me devez rien, pas plus que ces pauvres gens. J'ai... approuvé la quête de Thorin, avoua-t-il en tendant un peu l'homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Il imaginait mal l'Elfe en train d'approuver ce désastre.

\- Je... cela fait des années maintenant que des forces malveillantes reviennent en Terre du Milieu, expliqua-t-il laborieusement. Les... ténèbres grandissent de nouveau Bard, je l'ai constaté moi même. J'ai moi même affronté l'esprit de Sauron renaissant il y a peu, révéla-t-il en le choquant profondément. Avec ma grand mère, nous l'avons blessé et renvoyé se terrer en Mordor. Mais il est là et il rassemble doucement ses forces. Je crains que les forces maléfiques ne couvrent de nouveau notre belle terre. Si Sauron revient, Smaug se rallierait à lui. Le risque était immense. Il... il fallait s'en occuper avant que le pire n'arrive. Il faut qu'Erebor retrouve un roi qui pourra renforcer nos défenses. Pour cela, j'ai approuvé cette quête. Mais... mais je savais ce qu'il risquait d'arriver alors je suis venu aussi, pour faire ce que je pouvais. Je suis navré du sort qu'à subi votre ville Bard. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il l'air profondément bouleversé.

\- Contrairement à tout les autres, vous ne pensiez pas à mal ou à votre intérêt personnel, remarqua l'archer en comprenant. Vous pensiez à notre avenir. Je ne vous en veux pas, assura-t-il. Et puis je doute que Thorin ait renoncé à son projet. Ce Nain est une saleté de tête de mule, remarqua-t-il en faisant sourire l'Elfe qui grimaça ensuite sous la douleur. Vous êtes venu pour nous aider et vous n'avez pas fait semblant. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Merci Bard. Vous avez... un grand cœur, bredouilla-t-il. Allez maintenant, poussa-t-il. Retrouvez vos enfants et occupez vous des vôtres. Ils ont besoin de vous.

\- Et vous ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Vous ne pouvez rester seul dans un tel état.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, dit-il en regardant Rhîwial. Il va veiller sur moi. Je vais me reposer... et me soigner. Je reste là.

\- Je reviendrais, assura alors Bard. Je reviendrais dés que possible.

\- Occupez vous d'abord des vôtres. Vous ne pouvez rien pour moi de toute manière, remarqua-t-il. Juste, ne dites à personne où je suis et dans quel état je vous prie. Allez Bard, retrouvez votre famille.

L'homme le regarda encore longuement, hésitant à le laisser mais il partit finalement, l'envie de retrouver ses enfants gagnant, poussée par le mage. Il se releva et partit en courant vers les survivants, promettant une dernière fois de revenir. Une fois l'homme loin, Elliel laissa glisser son contrôle de lui. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de souffrance alors qu'il ne refrénait plus ses tremblements de douleur. Ces brûlures étaient atroces et il se revit lors de ses mois de tortures dans les cachots de Voldemort, le désarrois s'emparant de lui. Une migraine terrible battait dans sa tête, son corps tout entier meurtri par le combat. À bout de force, sa magie faible, il ne voyait plus très clair, étourdis et perdu. Son cœur était déjà cerné par les ténèbres du dragon l'empoisonnant, l'affaiblissant un peu plus. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Rhîwial s'allonger près de lui de son côté indemne, lâchant de déchirantes plaintes inquiètes. Il alla s'appuyer difficilement contre lui, se gorgeant de sa présence et du réconfort que cela lui apportait.

Il resta ainsi longtemps sans que son état ne s'améliore, loin de là alors qu'une terrible fièvre le prenait mais cela lui permis de se calmer considérablement alors qu'il se concentrait sur son compagnon, son énergie douce et sa magie apaisante pour lui. Une fois calmé, il décida de s'occuper de ses blessures. Première chose : il fallait absolument refroidir les brûlures qui chauffaient encore terriblement. Il mobilisa difficilement sa magie, posant un charme refroidissant sur les lésions, le faisant permanent alors qu'il savait que le feu de Smaug ne s'apaiserait pas si facilement. Il y ajouta un peu de magie pour nettoyer les lésions, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'en charger lui même. Luttant pour le faire, il murmura dans sa langue de veilles incantations elfiques que lui avait enseigné son père. Et il se promit de s'intéresser davantage à la médecine lorsqu'il rentrerait. Il n'en savait que peu pourtant, cela aurait été fort utile à ce moment. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'un long moment plus tard, l'enchantement fut en place. Il fit ensuite une pause, au bord de l'inconscience alors que cet effort magique manquait d'avoir raison de sa volonté. Il resta contre Rhîwial, serrant son bâton de sa main indemne, l'autre posée à côté de lui sans qu'il ne puisse bouger son bras. Il sentait le nettoyage magique se faire et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la douleur, lui donnant envie de vomir et de céder à l'évanouissement.

Après un moment, il entreprit la suite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait soigner vraiment de telles blessures mais il devait se stabiliser et se remettre en état un minimum. Rien n'était fini, beaucoup viendraient à la Montagne et il devait s'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains. Il posa son bâton à regret et tendit ses doigts vers les sacoches portées par Rhîwial. Il ne s'y connaissait pas en médecine mais il avait pris la précaution d'emmener avec lui un ensemble de matériel de soin elfique au cas où. Il avait ce qu'il fallait avec lui. Le cerf bougea un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche et il atteignit la sacoche qu'il visait. Il l'ouvrit, heureux d'avoir posé sa magie sur l'équipement du cerf. Ainsi, même s'il venait de se jeter dans le lac, tout était parfaitement sec, maintenu à l'abri de tout dans les sacoches enchantées. Il savait qu'il trouverait des vêtements secs dans ses paquetages, de la nourriture... Il sortit son kit de soins, le déposant près de lui. Il y avait là des baumes, des bandages, des compresses... le nécessaire qu'il pouvait emporter en voyage.

Il attrapa immédiatement le baume destiné aux brûlures. En préparant son départ à Imladris et en pensant au dragon vers lequel il courrait, il s'était dis que prendre ce soin spécifique était certainement une sage précaution. À l'époque, il n'avait pas cru se retrouver dans cet état alors que personne n'avait jamais survécu comme lui au jet de flamme d'un dragon. Personne n'avait survécu en étant brûlé directement par les feux sortant de la gueule de l'une de ces créatures. Par transmission via des objets enflammés et chauffés par eux oui, mais jamais directement. Personne n'espérait même en ressortir en étant la cible immédiate d'un jet ardent. Il n'avait pas pensé à une telle brûlure, envisageant plutôt des dommages indirects. Mais il avait bien fait de prendre le nécessaire à ce genre de soins. Il sortit le tout, commençant par prendre le baume. Il était destiné à désinfecter et apaiser les brûlures et leur douleur. Il déchira ce qu'il restait de sa tunique humide pour l'enlever, écartant ses cheveux mouillés et ouvrant largement sa jambe de pantalon de son côté blessé. Longuement, serrant les dents et faisant de nombreuses pauses, il passa le baume sur ses brûlures, pleurant de douleur et gémissant, la respiration désordonnée. Souvent, il cachait son visage contre le cou de Rhîwial près de lui, y étouffant ses cris.

L'opération terminée, il fit une nouvelle longue pause pour se reprendre. Puis il prit les compresses et une huile médicinale étudiée pour cela. Il y plongea entièrement les morceaux de fines étoffes, les imbibant. Il les prit ensuite une à une, les essorant d'une main tremblante avant de les déposer délicatement sur les brûlures. Elles restèrent facilement en place, épousant son corps et couvrant la couche de baume qu'il avait passé. Cela fait, il ne restait plus qu'à poser des bandages. Incapable de le faire correctement de ses mains dans son état, il opta une dernière fois pour la magie. Il sortit les rouleaux de bandes blanches qu'il avait, puis il utilisa ses pouvoirs, peinant horriblement sous la faiblesse et les ténèbres du dragon s'étant infiltré en lui. Il fallut du temps et d'énormes efforts mais les bandes vinrent couvrir parfaitement ses brûlures. Il se retrouva avec une cuisse, un bras, une main, une épaule, son cou, son torse et son ventre entourés de blanc. Tout cela terminé, il s'affala contre son cerf, soulagé d'avoir fait le plus urgent. Maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa son outre d'eau pendant à sa selle, se souvenant qu'il devait beaucoup boire dans pareille situation. Il avala de longues gorgées du liquide frais lui faisant du bien avant de juste se laisser aller contre sa monture, fermant les yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter de trembler, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur atroce qui ne s'était nullement apaisée, transpirant sous la fièvre alors qu'il avait la respiration hachée. Il chercha pourtant le repos et ce fut lourdement qu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, la douleur le submergeant lui rappelant durement ce qu'il s'était passé, le soleil descendait largement vers l'horizon. Il était visiblement resté endormi une bonne partie de la journée et il ne fut pas surpris alors qu'il était terriblement faible. Il mit un long moment à se réveiller vraiment, toujours blotti contre son cerf qui n'avait pas bougé, surveillant les alentours avec attention. Il serrait son bâton dans sa main. Sa tête tournait horriblement, la migraine toujours présente comme le reste alors qu'il tremblait encore. Il se redressa difficilement, appuyant son dos à l'arbre devant lequel Bard l'avait assis. Il but un peu d'eau, se disant ensuite qu'il devait manger pour reprendre des forces. Mais avant, il voulut s'habiller de nouveau. Il tendit alors sa main valide vers une autre sacoche du harnachement de sa monture, en sortant une tunique et un pantalon, détachant aussi sa couverture de voyage. Il s'agissait d'une tenue qu'il portait normalement en ville lors d'une pause où il retirait son armure, mais il n'avait plus d'armure et ces vêtements étaient ce qu'il avait de plus confortable. Il ne chercha pas à sauver son pantalon en ruine, terminant de le déchirer pour l'enlever facilement, ses bottes en partie fondues suivant le même chemin. Il eut beaucoup de mal à passer son pantalon propre, remerciant Rhîwial qui l'aida à se soulever un peu pour y parvenir. Il profita de la manœuvre pour étaler sa couverture sous lui. Étourdi par ce simple effort, il fit une pause avant de s'attaquer à la tunique. Il passa d'abord son bras blessé, enfilant ensuite le reste, criant à la pression légère qu'il provoqua sur ses blessures dans l'opération et qui fit fuser plus de souffrance. Il fit alors une autre pause pour se reprendre.

La tenue était belle. Le tissus doux était d'un blanc cassé, entièrement brodé de fils d'ors dessinant partout de fines arabesques. Le pantalon était ample, la tunique près du corps sans être parfaitement moulante. Les manches étaient évasées à partir des poignets, couvrant ses mains. Elle descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, fendues sur les deux hanches. Un haut col mao parfaitement fermé couvrait son cou, une ligne de boutons dorés rejoignant sa poitrine. Habillé proprement, il sortit une paire de fine chaussures de cuir souple, les enfilant et il termina en couvrant sa main blessée d'un gant de cuir, la protégeant un peu plus. Cela fait, il entreprit de ranger son matériel de soin qu'il avait laissé éparpillé là, remettant le tout dans sa sacoche. Puis il sortit de quoi manger. Il bougeait lentement, péniblement, grimaçant et gémissant à la douleur que chaque geste renforçait davantage. Son visage était couvert de sueur, sa respiration désordonnée. Malgré le malaise, il se força à manger et à boire, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Il prit son temps pour le faire, ne bougeant que son bras valide et au final, cela lui fit du bien. Il replia ensuite la couverture sur laquelle il était assis, en couvrant ses jambes alors que la nuit tombait. Il posa son bâton sur elles, ne le lâchant que lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il renversa ensuite la tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le tronc derrière lui, fermant les yeux pour se reposer. Il sentit la fraîcheur de la nuit tomber autour de lui, et s'il avait un peu froid, il ne s'en inquiéta pas alors que cela n'était qu'une question de confort pour son peuple peu sensible à la chose et que cela soulageait un peu la chaleur des brûlures.

Il resta ainsi un moment avant d'entendre soudain Rhîwial se lever. Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir son cerf se dresser devant lui, tête baissée et bois en avant, menaçant alors qu'une branche craquante se faisait entendre. Elliel se redressa comme il put, se forçant à afficher un visage froid et sans trace de la douleur qui l'avait marqué jusque là. Il aperçut la lumière d'une torche et un instant plus tard, Bard émergeait des fourrés. Il se détendit alors un peu, heureux quelque part de revoir l'archer. Ses trois enfants l'accompagnaient d'ailleurs, le rassurant quant à leur sort. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le cerf soufflant violemment contre eux, grattant le sol comme pour charger. Les trois jeunes regardèrent l'animal, impressionnés et pas vraiment rassurés.

_\- Rhîwial, _appela Elliel la voix un peu basse. _C'est bon mon grand, il n'y a rien à craindre. Ce sont des amis, _lui dit-il en attirant l'attention de la petite famille charmée par sa belle langue.

Le cerf redressa les oreilles, cessant ses menaces pour revenir tranquillement vers son maître, s'allongeant de nouveau de son côté indemne, faisant face aux nouveaux venus en continuant à les surveiller attentivement. L'archer s'approcha alors avec les adolescents, leur torche éclairant les alentours. Il vint s'accroupir près de l'Elfe, surpris mais soulagé de voir qu'il s'était changé et probablement soigné. Mais il était terriblement pâle, l'air affreusement fatigué alors qu'il avait les paupières basses et les yeux cernés. Il transpirait sous une fièvre visible, respirant trop vite à son goût.

\- Comment allez vous ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ça ira pour moi ne vous en faîte pas. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- Tant mieux. Bain, va chercher du bois pour faire un feu, demanda-t-il à son fils qui partit en courant vers les bois. Avez vous mangé ?

\- Vous savez Bard, j'ai plusieurs fois votre âge, inutile de me couver comme un enfant, s'amusa-t-il en entendant les deux jeunes filles rire un peu de la plaisanterie. Je vais bien et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, continua-t-il plus sérieusement. J'ai des vivres et de l'eau ne vous en faîtes pas. Dîtes moi plutôt si vous vous avez mangé ?

\- Oui, nous sommes parvenus à rassembler des vivres et à sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons monté un camps à deux cent mètres d'ici. Nous soignons les blessés et nous reposons pour le moment. Ceux qui le peuvent rassemblent les vivres pour nous organiser. J'ai envoyé des messagers vers le Roi Thranduil pour lui demander de l'aide.

\- Il viendra, assura Elliel. Je le connais un peu et il entretient de bonnes relations avec votre ville. Il enverra des secours. Et Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oin ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Indemnes. Ils ont pris le chemin de la Montagne aussitôt Smaug mort, répondit-il l'air un peu amer. Quand aux deux Elfes, ils ont disparu je ne sais où.

\- Y-a-t-il eu... beaucoup de morts ? Demanda-t-il finalement avec appréhension.

\- Beaucoup oui, déplora l'homme alors que son fils revenait avec un tas de bois qu'il installa non loin. Mais moins que je ne l'avais imaginé. La majorité a réussi à fuir, en grande partie grâce à vous. Personne n'a manqué votre intervention et la mienne.

\- Vous êtes tout les deux les héros de la ville, sourit Bain en récupérant la torche pour allumer le feu.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être un héros, murmura l'Elfe.

\- Les survivants aimeraient vous remercier et vous voir. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous, rapporta l'archer. Vous pourriez nous rejoindre au camp. Vous y seriez en sécurité pour vous reposer.

\- C'est gentil Bard mais non merci. Je préfère rester seul ici pour le moment. Vous n'avez dit à personne que j'étais ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non bien sûr, assura-t-il.

\- Et pour le reste? Demanda-t-il en un sous entendu sur ses blessures.

\- Non plus, répondit l'archer. Je me suis juste permis d'amener mes enfants ce soir. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les quitter pour le moment et ils étaient très inquiets pour vous, sourit-il en regardant les adolescents qui semblaient un peu gênés.

\- Nous voulions vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait, intervint Sigrid. Vous vous êtes battu pour nous.

\- Nous vous avons vu affronter Smaug. Vous étiez incroyable, s'émerveilla Bain.

\- Autant que votre père je l'espère, sourit-il doucement.

\- Plus encore je crois bien, répondit Bard.

\- Oh que non. Moi j'avais ma magie pour affronter le dragon, je savais avoir une chance contre lui, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Une petite chance mais une chance quand même. Vous Bard, vous étiez prêt à l'affronter seul avec une seule flèche et rien d'autre que votre courage, avec un espoir fou d'avoir une chance de vaincre. Et pourtant, vous étiez prêt à y aller seul. Votre courage était bien plus grand que le mien dans ce combat, votre force plus grande.

Il y eut un moment de silence, la petite famille le regardant avec déférence.

\- Merci, sourit finalement l'homme en recevant un petit signe de tête respectueux.

Elliel tendit alors une main vers l'une de ses sacoches, en sortant de quoi faire un peu de thé.

\- Demoiselle, dit-il à l'aînée, voulez vous bien nous faire un peu de thé ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire, récupérant le tout et gagnant le feu pour préparer la boisson. Tilda sortit un bol d'un sac qu'ils avaient amené. Il y avait de quoi préparer un petit repas simple alors qu'ils avaient eu peur que l'elfe n'ait rien à manger. La boisson fut rapidement prête, Tilda amena sa belle tasse de métal ciselé au mage qui la prit avec élégance, la remerciant en la faisant rougir. Sigrid en amena un bol que sa famille s'échangerait, tous remerciant le mage de partager avec eux. Et ce fut avec joie et curiosité que les trois adolescents découvrirent la boisson Elfique s'extasiant de son goût divin. Les deux aînés les regardèrent avec un sourire doux, Elliel apaisé et réconforté par leurs sourires. Cela le détournait un peu de la douleur et de son état.

\- Papa nous a dit que vous étiez très fatigué, remarqua finalement Tilda en retournant son attention sur lui. Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est très gentil mais je n'ai besoin de rien mademoiselle, sourit-il. Je vous remercie. Je dois juste me reposer un peu.

Voyant les enfants se jeter sur son thé, il les pria d'en prendre autant qu'ils en auraient envie, leur sortant ensuite quelques beaux fruits qu'ils mangèrent avec joie, l'air affamés.

\- Merci, lui murmura Bard heureux de voir ses enfants plus sereins et souriant après ce désastre.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va ? Demanda-t-il tout bas en se penchant vers lui alors que sa famille était occupée à discuter du thé.

\- Ça va, mentit-il. J'ai pu me soigner. Il faut juste du temps. Les brûlures d'un dragon ne guérissent pas facilement.

Bard le scruta avec inquiétude, l'air peu convaincu, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Et finalement, les jeunes reportèrent leur attention sur Rhîwial, débordant de questions à son sujet. Elliel répondit patiemment mais Bard coupa finalement en soupçonnant son épuisement et sa douleur bien qu'il n'en montre rien. La petite famille repartit finalement pour le camp des survivants, le remerciant encore et lui assurant qu'ils reviendraient le voir le lendemain. Ce fut apaisé par les sourires des adolescents qu'Elliel s'endormit rapidement après leur départ.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Elliel ne fit que se reposer, ne se levant que pour répondre aux besoins de la nature. Rhîwial l'aidait à se lever, lui tendant ses bois et le mettant sur ses pieds avec délicatesse, se faisant ensuite soutient infaillible. Il resta installé là où Bard l'avait amené après cette nuit dans la fournaise. Et il ne bougeait que lorsque c'était impératif. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, la douleur des brûlures et de la magie noire restant terrible. Comme il l'avait imaginé, ses blessures ne s'amélioraient guère, toujours terriblement chaudes alors qu'elles ne refroidissaient pas. Le pouvoir néfaste du dragon faisait son œuvre et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Smaug lui disant que son feu le dévorerait lentement. Il avait maintenant l'impression que ce n'était pas là qu'une image mais bien une réalité. Il se reposait au maximum, dormant beaucoup. Veillant à manger et à boire suffisamment. Cela l'aida à reprendre un peu de force alors qu'il commençait à apprendre à gérer son état.

Le deuxième jour, Rhîwial avait laissé Bard le débarrasser de son équipement sur un ordre d'Elliel et l'archer l'avait aidé à installer un petit camp confortable et pratique. L'homme n'était pas dupe quand à son état après avoir vu ses blessures mais il ne faisait aucune remarque, veillant néanmoins. La petite famille venait le voir chaque jour, souvent au petit déjeuner qu'ils prenaient avec lui, lui tenant compagnie et s'assurant qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Ils avaient parfaitement respecté son souhait de rester seul, ne disant à personne qu'il était caché là mais ils veillaient sur lui et cela le touchait beaucoup. C'était sans surprise que le mage avait appris que les survivants de Lacville s'étaient spontanément choisis Bard pour chef et guide, l'homme endossant ce rôle avec humilité pour veiller sur eux et gérer la situation au mieux. Il avait organisé les soins des blessés, l'enterrement des morts dont-ils avaient récupéré les corps. Il avait fait gérer drastiquement les vivres pour que tous puissent manger tout en rationnant... il avait parfaitement organisé son camps. Il avait parlé à Elliel de son projet d'aller réclamer ce que Thorin avait promis à la Montagne. Et l'Elfe approuvait. L'archer ne voulait pas plus que ce qui avait été promis. Il voulait juste de quoi reconstruire la vie des siens et c'était plus que légitime. Elliel lui promis d'aller frapper Thorin lui même s'il refusait. Il aimait beaucoup Bard. Il était un véritable héros comme il les avait toujours imaginé. C'était une personne bienveillante, gentille, humble, courageuse et généreuse. Il était un grand homme et il savait déjà qu'il serait un grand chef.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'il avait entrepris de vérifier ses brûlures, il avait été surpris par Sigrid. Il venait de retirer péniblement ses bandages, déjà dans un triste état. Il tremblait de douleur, très pâle, transpirant affreusement, peinant à respirer. Ses forces maigres l'abandonnaient rapidement dans l'opération horriblement pénible. Et alors qu'il faisait une pause avant de s'atteler aux compresses, la jeune fille était arrivée avec un bol de bouillon qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle voulait lui offrir pour le dîner. Elle avait été horrifiée de découvrir son état dont elle ne savait rien. Elle s'était précipitée et avait imposé son aide à l'Elfe avec fermeté, terriblement inquiète. Épuisé, Elliel n'avait pas résisté longtemps devant la jeune femme déterminée. Il l'avait laissé l'aider. Avec un grand calme, elle avait suivi ses directives dans la manœuvre, ses yeux s'inondant de larmes en voyant le mage souffrir atrocement alors qu'elle avait les dégâts devant elle. Elliel avait été un peu désespéré en voyant que les brûlures n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, exactement dans le même état que lorsqu'ils les avaient reçus. Elle semblait dater de quelques minutes à peine. Il tenta de renforcer un peu son charme refroidissant qui apaisait à peine la chaleur du feu du dragon. Et par la suite, il loua l'aide de la demoiselle, se sentant trop mal pour gérer l'opération. Elle avait suivi ses consignes avec calme, application et douceur pour repasser du baume sur les terribles dommages, pour remettre de nouvelles compresses propres et pour refaire les bandages.

Longuement, elle l'avait soigné et aidé à se rhabiller, venant ensuite éponger son visage d'un linge imbibé d'eau froide alors que la fièvre le malmenait. Elliel avait mis un moment à se reprendre, la remerciant ensuite. Il lui fit cependant promettre de ne rien dire et elle n'accepta qu'à condition qu'il la laisse venir l'aider. Incapable de batailler avec la jeune fille qui affichait la même détermination que son père, il avait accepté. À partir de là, Sigrid passa beaucoup de temps avec lui, l'assistant pour tout et veillant sur lui. Elle avait expliqué pourquoi à son père le soir même, Bard extrêmement inquiet d'apprendre que ses blessures ne guérissaient pas. Elliel avait alors consenti à leur expliquer les problèmes qu'il rencontrait et ils n'en furent que plus inquiets. Le père et la fille veillèrent encore davantage sur lui après cela et il se rapprocha beaucoup d'eux. Au fil des discussions, il avait appris que la jeune femme aurait aimé devenir guérisseuse et Elliel lui avait promis, pour la remercier de sa grande gentillesse et attention envers lui alors qu'il allait mal, qu'il demanderait à son père si elle pouvait venir à Imladris pour apprendre de lui. Elle avait été absolument ravie et Bard l'avait remercié pour cela. Il aimait décidément beaucoup cette famille qui lui faisait du bien. L'archer avait parfaitement élevé ses enfants qui promettaient d'êtres aussi extraordinaires que lui.

Au sixième jour après la mort de Smaug, dans la matinée, Elliel entendit soudain des cors elfiques raisonner non loin et il comprit que Thranduil avait envoyé quelqu'un. Il devait parler à ses messagers. Péniblement, il usa de la magie qu'il avait anciennement posé sur l'équipement de Rhîwial pour le qu'il se mette en place de lui même sur sa monture en quelques secondes. Il avait placé cela pour les urgences. En temps normal, il aimait le faire lui même mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Tout se rangea et se mit en place sur le cerf qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil et celui-ci fut rapidement prêt. Il tendit alors ses bois à son maître, le remettant doucement sur ses pieds alors qu'Elliel gémissait de douleur. Il lui laissa une pause puis à son commandement, il le hissa pour le mettre en selle. Le mage tremblant prit un moment pour se ressaisir une fois installé, un violent malaise le prenant et le mettant à mal, comme la douleur qui ne le lâchait pas. Il épongea son visage en sueur de sa manche, se plaçant le plus confortablement possible sur sa selle. Il attrapa ensuite son bâton qu'il avait posé contre l'épaule de sa monture alors qu'il ne se servait que de sa main valide depuis la bataille. Il se força ensuite à se redresser fièrement, affichant une image aussi forte et noble que son état lui permettait. Et ce fut seulement alors qu'il avait demandé à son cerf de rejoindre le camps.

Il avait alors été surpris non pas de trouver un messager mais Thranduil lui même, qui discutait avec Bard, monté sur son propre cerf bien moins impressionnant que Rhîwial. Le Roi était en armure. Il avait visiblement amené des vivres et du matériel, de grandes charrettes pleines à raz bord derrière lui. Mais surtout, il était là avec son armée, Elliel comprenant sur le champs ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était approché lentement et Thranduil n'avait pas tardé à le voir, l'air infiniment soulagé de le retrouver en vie. Cependant, il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout en le regardant. Elliel les avait rejoint, saluant le Roi qui s'enquit de son état. Il lui dit simplement qu'il était fatigué, cachant ses blessures à l'étonnement de Bard et sa fille qui ne dirent pourtant rien. Thranduil ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter et il ne voulait pas se battre avec le Roi qui voudrait l'éloigner s'il apprenait son état. Il voudrait le faire rentrer à Imladris sur le champs pour voir son père et il voudrait le tenir éloigné de la Montagne et de ce qu'il risquait de s'y produire. Il ne voulait pas avoir à batailler avec lui alors il ne dit rien.

Ce jour là, Bard sonna le départ vers Dale pour les survivants qui accompagneraient l'armée elfique. Ils allaient aller réclamer ce dont ils avaient besoin, Thranduil voulant aussi récupérer ce qui lui revenait. Elliel partit avec eux, chevauchant au côté du Roi et de Bard qui avait trouvé un cheval. Le voyage vers la Montagne dura cinq jours et fut horriblement pénible pour Elliel qui n'en montra rien la journée. Mais le soir, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient pour la nuit et qu'il se retrouvait à l'abri dans la tente que Thranduil faisait monter pour lui, il s'effondrait. Sigrid et Bard étaient là pour le soutenir et l'aider, le jeune fille le quittant rarement. Elle faisait tout pour lui, le couvant comme une mère poule et tentant de le soulager au mieux. Dés le premier soir, le duo s'étonna de le voir cacher son état aux siens et il leur expliqua le pourquoi du comment, tout deux comprenant alors et promettant de garder son secret comme il le désirait.

Finalement, l'immense groupe arriva à Dale, Bard faisant installer les siens et allumer des feux. Elliel eut de nouveau droit à une tente elfique montée pour lui. Il y avait un lit confortable et un peu de mobilier, des repas aussi bons qu'en ville. Il fallait dire que Thranduil voyageait avec confort mais pour une fois, il en fut heureux, cela facilitant son repos alors que le voyage l'avait terriblement malmené. Ses blessures ne n'amélioraient toujours pas, restant identiques et ne bougeant pas, la douleur restant là même alors que sa magie peinait à remonter, entravée par les ténèbres de Smaug qui étaient loin de se calmer. Thranduil avait tenté d'en savoir plus sur son état, inquiet de le voir pâle, prit de fièvre et plus qu'épuisé. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit, expliquant que le combat lui avait demandé beaucoup de force et qu'il avait besoin de repos. Ayant déjà affronté les dragons, le Roi n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire et l'avait laissé tranquille, le priant de lui faire savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, Thranduil et Bard tentèrent de parlementer avec Thorin, rejoignant la porte fortifiée d'Erebor. Seulement, celui-ci les rejeta violemment et Elliel eut peur de comprendre que la malédiction de l'or, de Smaug et de l'Arkenstone aient pris l'ascendant sur lui. Il savait que le véritable Thorin, malgré tout ses défauts, n'aurait jamais laissé les gens de Lacville comme ça. Thranduil peut-être, mais il n'aurait pas renvoyé Bard ainsi. Il espérait vraiment que le Nain allait se battre pour surmonter ça. Là était tout l'enjeu maintenant. Le mage savait que le Nain n'avait pas la force en lui alors qu'il avait encore une leçon à apprendre pour ça. Et s'il arrivait à vaincre ce mal, il l'aurait apprise. Mais Elliel savait qu'il pouvait trouver la force de vaincre ailleurs, en ses précieux compagnons, en Bilbon qui était l'exemple même de ce dont il avait besoin pour se sortir de là. Il espérait vraiment qu'il se battrait. Il croyait en lui mais rien n'était sûr. Il décida de se faire patient alors que le siège d'Erebor débutait.

Des jours durant, rien ne bougea. Elliel en profita pour se reposer au maximum, ne sortant presque jamais de sa tente où Rhîwial lui tenait constamment compagnie. Bard et sa famille étaient souvent avec lui lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés avec les tâches quotidiennes de leur communauté. Sigrid était toujours aux petits soins, passant la majeure partie de son temps avec lui. Elle le respectait énormément mais elle s'était faîte plus à l'aise en sa présence au fil du temps. Comme son père, elle était immensément inquiète pour lui. Bard et sa fille se faisaient un point d'honneur de l'aider pour ses soins, voyant alors les dégâts et paniquant un peu plus à chaque fois en comprenant que rien ne changeait. Les brûlures refusaient de guérir ou simplement de refroidir, restant dans le même état qu'au premier jour. Ils n'osaient imaginer à quel point le mage souffrait en plus de l'empoisonnement des énergies ténébreuses dont-il leur avait parlé. Il se passait toujours plusieurs jours entre chaque séance de soin pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'amélioration et chacune d'entre elle était une terrible torture pour le prince. Et cela s'en ressentait sur le mage que la fièvre n'avait pas lâché. Quand il se laissait aller devant le duo, ils le voyaient terriblement tremblant et faible, luttant contre une souffrance qu'ils devinaient immense. Ils faisaient alors tout pour l'aider et le soulager, s'étant pris d'une grande affection pour lui. Bard laissait aussi Bain et Tilda venir passer du temps avec lui. L'Elfe était un héros merveilleux pour eux et leur parlait toujours comme un sage. Il se disait que ce modèle ne pouvait que leur faire du bien. Elliel lui avait avoué que leur compagnie lui changeait les idées, alors il les laissait le voir chaque jour, veillant pourtant à ce qu'ils ne le fatiguent pas trop.

Le prince Elfe avait aussi accepté de rencontrer les habitants d'Esgaroth qui mourraient d'envie de le voir, de le connaître et de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ils n'avaient tout d'abord pas compris pourquoi il ne les avait pas rejoint dés le début mais Bard leur avait expliqué que le combat l'avait épuisé et qu'il avait préféré se reposer au calme à l'écart. Personne ne lui avait reproché. Elliel et Bard étaient devenus les héros de cette petite population après cet affrontement. Tous avaient vu l'Elfe faire face au Dragon, lever cette vague, sauter sur son dos, se faire violemment éjecter... Ils l'avaient vu enchaîner la bête et permettre à Bard de l'abattre. Il avait alors accepté d'aller les voir, se présentant officiellement et ce fut avec une grande déférence que les gens le remercièrent chaudement. Il ne resta qu'une heure avec eux, n'étant pas capable de plus alors que Bard ne le quittait pas, mais il fut incroyablement touché par cet échange. Cela lui redonna de la volonté pour lutter contre les maléfices de Smaug. Ça en avait valu la peine lorsqu'il voyait ces gens en vie le remerciant. En le voyant de plus près ainsi, tous comprirent pourquoi on ne le voyait que peu en dehors de sa tente : le mage semblait à bout de force et ils pouvaient comprendre après avoir vu l'affrontement de titans. Tous furent aussi surpris par la simplicité, la gentillesse et le respect qu'il leur témoigna dans l'échange. Ils s'étaient attendus à un Elfe condescendant comme Thranduil et les siens l'étaient avec eux, mais leur héros lui, n'était pas comme cela du tout et ça ne faisait que les charmer davantage.

Elliel recevait aussi chaque jour la visite de Thranduil qui prenait toujours de ses nouvelles, s'inquiétant terriblement lui aussi. Le mage persistait à lui cacher ses blessures lui avouant pourtant sans mal sa grande fatigue pour satisfaire sa curiosité, finissant aussi par lui dire que le contact très proche avec la créature maléfique avait pesé lourd sur lui. Le Roi avait alors fait poster trois gardes autour de sa tente pour s'assurer qu'il soit au calme, veillant à ce qu'il ait de bon repas et du confort pour qu'il puisse récupérer au maximum. Mais tout cela n'avait pas grand effet, Elliel ne parvenant qu'à stimuler un peu sa magie pour regagner doucement un peu de pouvoir. Il en aurait peut-être besoin.

Deux semaines après le début du siège, rien n'avait évolué dans la situation, inquiétant Elliel qui craignait pour Thorin et donc pour tout le reste. Il décida d'attendre encore un peu avant d'y aller lui même. Ce jour là, en fin de journée, un soldat de Thranduil vint lui annoncer que Gandalf le Gris était ici et cela réjouit Elliel. Difficilement, aidé de Rhîwial qui le relevait comme toujours depuis la mort de Smaug, il sortit du fauteuil où il se reposait. Il sortit de sa tente, appuyé sur son cerf nu de son équipement, tenant son bâton de sa main valide, incapable de se servir de l'autre entièrement brûlée. Une fois de plus, sa monture le hissa elle même sur son dos avec toute la douceur dont-elle était capable, l'emmenant ensuite doucement vers la tente de Thranduil sans le secouer. Sa propre tente avait été placée dans un recoin tranquille où peu venaient et il avait une vue sur la Montagne. Celle de Thranduil était non loin de l'entrée de Dale, dans le tumulte de son armée et des allées et venues. Une fois arrivé, Rhîwial l'aida à descendre et il s'appuya sur son bâton, demandant à son compagnon de rester dehors. Cachant encore au mieux son état, il s'avança vers la tente, voyant que Bard était là avec Thranduil et Mithrandir qu'il entendit de l'extérieur :

\- Il faut laisser de côté vos petits griefs envers les Nains, disait-il fermement en le faisant sourire. La guerre est proche. Cette fausse d'aisance qu'est Dol Guldur s'est vidée. Vous êtes tous en danger de mort.

\- Ils savent cela Mithrandir. Je les ai prévenu de ce qui risque d'arriver, dit Elliel en entrant pour de bon.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, le magicien écarquillant les yeux de surprise avant de lui sourire largement.

\- Prince Elliel, je suis heureux de vous revoir, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi mon ami. Vous étiez bien mal en point à notre bataille à Dol Guldur, remarqua-t-il en venant s'asseoir lourdement dans un siège désigné par Thranduil.

Bard ne tarda pas à venir se poster près de lui, veillant et lui faisant confiance. Gandalf ne manqua pas de noter que l'archer semblait compter avec lui, remarquant aussi la sympathie et le sourire doux que Thranduil afficha à son égard. Le mage avait semble-t-il déjà instauré une forme d'unité à travers lui ici et cela le rassura un peu.

\- J'ai très vite retrouvé mes moyens, répondit-il. Je craignais pour vous en revanche.

\- Je me trouvais chez le Roi Thranduil alors. Il a veillé sur moi et m'a donné le repos dont j'avais besoin, dit-il en souriant au blond qui lui donna un beau signe de tête.

\- J'ai également entendu parler de votre combat avec Smaug, continua l'Istari.

\- J'ai accompagné la Compagnie dans ce but Mithrandir, croyez vous que je me déroberais ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, répondit précipitamment le magicien en l'amusant un peu plus. Mais, comment allez vous ? Demanda-t-il plus gravement.

\- Épuisé je l'avoue, sans parler de magie noire qui nimbait Smaug et qui ne m'est en rien bénéfique, mais je vais bien Mithrandir, mentit-il avec aplomb en impressionnant encore un Bard terriblement angoissé. Pour en revenir au sujet. J'ai informé le Roi Thranduil de ce qu'il s'est passé à Dol Guldur, comme j'en ai informé Bard ici présent. Et après la mort de Smaug, je leur ai également parlé de ma crainte de voir l'ennemi débarquer ici pour prendre la Montagne. Pouvez vous donc confirmer qu'ils sont en chemin ?

\- Oui. Avant notre combat à Dol Guldur, Azog en a fait sortir son armée lorsqu'ils ont appris que les Nains n'étaient plus loin du but. La Compagnie de Thorin n'était pas censée arriver jusqu'à Erebor. Il a mis ses forces en attente au cas où Smaug serait vaincu. Il avait ordre de les envoyer si cela arrivait. Erebor est un emplacement stratégique, porte de la reconquête du Royaume d'Angmar.

\- Et si ce Royaume noir renaissait, Imladris, la Lorien, la Comté et les domaines du Nord, tomberaient, comprit aisément le mage. Cela serait un désastre sans nom avec Sauron qui menace de nouveau. Mithrandir, ces armées, où sont-elles ?

\- Je ne saurais vous le dire exactement. Je sais seulement qu'ils sont en chemin et qu'ils ne doivent plus être loin, répondit-il.

La discussion dériva alors sur la situation inquiétante. Gandalf constata rapidement que Thranduil ne l'aimait guère et que Bard se méfiait de lui mais heureusement, tout deux écoutaient Elliel dont-ils ne remettaient pas les mots en doute. Le plus gros des problèmes se fit alors évident : l'entêtement de Thorin qui les empêchait de réellement se préparer à une attaque.

\- S'en est assez, remarqua Thranduil alors que la nuit était tombée. Les archers sont-ils en place ? Demanda-t-il à l'un de ses capitaines qui acquiesça. Voici mes ordres : si quoi que ce soit bouge sur la Montagne, abattez le.

Le capitaine acquiesça et partit, Mithrandir tournant un regard outré vers Elliel qui ne réagit pas.

\- Ces Nains ne nous causent que trop de problèmes, posa froidement le blond. Nous n'avons plus le luxe du temps maintenant.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de défendre cette Montagne Thranduil, accusa l'Istari. Vous ne voulez que reprendre votre trésor pour ensuite les laisser à leur sort. Quand à vous l'archer, l'or est-il si important pour que vous l'obteniez dans le sang des Nains ? Demanda-t-il avec colère. Aucun de vous ne...

\- Il suffit Mithrandir ! trancha fermement Elliel en figeant tout le monde et en faisant tomber le silence. Oui le Seigneur Thranduil veut son dû et cela est normal. Quand à son implication dans la bataille qui s'annonce, je suis sûr qu'il offrirait son aide si Thorin coopérait, dit-il sans que le Roi ne réfute. Il est parfaitement conscient des enjeux, son Royaume serait le premier à subir une prise d'Erebor par nos ennemis. Quand à Bard, bien sûr que l'or est important, mais non pas pour satisfaire son avidité. Mot qu'il ne connaît pas d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il en faisant doucement sourire l'archer. Avez-vous vu Esgaroth en cendre ?! Dit-il durement. À cause de Thorin et à cause de nous qui avons encouragé sa quête. Tant de vie détruites. Ils ont besoin de cet or pour rebâtir leurs vies et ils ne demanderont pas plus que nécessaire. Maintenant, avec tout le mal que Thorin a causé, pourquoi devraient-ils affronter cette guerre quand il n'a que dédain pour eux ?

\- Prince Elliel, vous n'y pensez pas... s'estomaqua Gandalf.

\- À abandonner la Montagne ? Non bien sûr, ce n'est pas envisageable, répondit-il. Mais comprenez la position et les sentiments des autres mon ami. Je sais que nous voyons tout deux l'intérêt du plus grand nombre avant mais tous ne sont pas de cet avis et il faut le comprendre. Nous protégeons ce que nous pouvons protéger. Vous leur demandez de se battre pour cette Montagne Mithrandir, ayez l'amabilité de ne pas les insulter et d'entendre le dilemme qui est le leur, pria-t-il alors que le magicien baissait là tête. Thorin n'est pas lui même en ce moment, remarqua-t-il en surprenant Thranduil et Bard. Il est sous l'emprise de malédictions puissantes, je le sais. Le Thorin promettant d'être un grand roi sous la Montagne n'est pas là. Nous lui avons laissé le temps pour tenter de combattre ce maléfice. S'il ne gagne pas, nous n'aurons pas le choix ou la Terre du Milieu tout entière en subira les conséquences.

\- Pensez vous qu'il peut gagner cette bataille ? Demanda l'Istari.

\- Je crois en lui, affirma alors Elliel avec conviction. Il a tout ce dont-il a besoin pour réussir. Je crois en lui Mithrandir mais je suis forcé de constater que je ne pré-sens qu'un funeste destin pour lui, déplora-t-il tristement. Pour le moment, le Thorin qui nous fait face ne veut que son trésor tel un dragon couvant son bien. Il provoquera la guerre si nécessaire.

\- Ça n'ira pas jusque là, espéra Bard. C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner, posa-t-il.

\- Ça ne les arrêtera pas, fit alors la voix de Bilbon entrant par un autre pans de la tente relevé l'air essoufflé. Vous pensez que les Nains vont se rendre mais non. Ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour défendre leur bien, dit-il en regardant Bard.

\- Bilbon Sacquet, s'émerveilla Gandalf.

Et alors que le Hobbit faisait éruption Elliel ressentit un violent éclat de douleur en lui. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance depuis la mort de Smaug, aussi, il attribua cela à ses blessures. Il se tendit affreusement, retenant un gémissement et même un cri à grand peine, luttant pour se maîtriser. Cela seul Bard le remarqua alors qu'il gardait un œil sur lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule valide alors qu'il ne s'était pas éloigné de lui, tentant de le soutenir un peu. Il ne la retira que lorsqu'il reçut un petit sourire de sa part lui indiquant que le malaise était passé. Mais il n'en n'était rien, Elliel reprenant simplement le dessus alors que la souffrance persistait.

\- Si je ne m'abuse, c'est le Semi-Homme qui a volé les clefs de mes geôles au nez et à la barbe de mes gardes, remarqua Thranduil en regardant Bilbon et en reprenant place sur son siège.

\- Euh... oui, avoua doucement celui-ci en faisant sourire les autres d'amusement. J'en suis navré, s'excusa-t-il avec une véritable sincérité. Je suis venu, vous donner ceci, dit-il en s'avançant vers une table.

Il y déposa un paquet, l'ouvrant et découvrant l'Arkenstone, surprenant tout le monde alors que le silence tombait. Il releva le regard vers Elliel qui lui sourit et qui acquiesça, comprenant le but de la manœuvre. Le Semi-Homme était vraiment une bénédiction pour Thorin.

\- Le Cœur de la Montagne, le Joyau du Roi, remarqua Thranduil en se levant pour regarder la gemme.

\- Ça vaut la rançon d'un roi, remarqua Bard. Comment peut-elle être à vous ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- J'ai considéré que c'était mon quatorzième du trésor, dit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? Demanda l'archer confus. Vous ne nous devez rien.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour vous, répondit-il.

\- Il le fait pour ses amis, Thorin et les autres, remarqua Elliel en faisant sourire Bilbon. Vous êtes d'un courage sans égal mon ami, sourit-il doucement à son égard.

\- Je sais que les Nains peuvent être obstinés, bornés, difficiles, reprit le Hobbit en les regardant. Ils sont méfiants et cachottiers. Ils ont les pires manières qu'on puisse imaginer mais ils sont aussi courageux, gentils et d'une loyauté sans faille, dit-il en baissant les yeux. J'ai de l'affection pour eux et si je peux je les sauverais.

\- Thorin ne vous mérite pas Bilbon, murmura Elliel en gagnant un regard triste de sa part.

\- Pour Thorin, cette pierre compte plus que tout, continua-t-il. Je pense qu'en échange de sa restitution, il vous donnera ce qui vous est dû, avança-t-il. Il n'y aura alors plus lieu de vous battre.

Tous se regardèrent, se tournant finalement vers Elliel pour avoir son avis.

\- Cela se tente, dit-il. Si Thorin accepte cette main tendue, cette aide pour le réveiller. S'il choisit le symbole de son peuple plutôt que l'or, cela pourrait l'aider et le sortir de la malédiction pesant sur lui, dit-il en faisant hausser un sourcil à Bilbon.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent alors et on convint d'une nouvelle tentative de négociation le lendemain. Ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour ce soir. Elliel dû faire un effort titanesque pour se lever sans rien laisser paraître, Bard à ses côtés, discrètement prêt à l'aider. Il sortit avec lui, faisant mine d'avoir à lui parler. L'archer regarda Rhîwial le hisser sur son dos alors que le magicien et le Hobbit partaient de leur côté. Il raccompagna le mage à sa tente où le cerf entra et où son cavalier laissa glisser son masque de maîtrise. Il s'affaissa, son visage ravagé par la douleur alors qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Sigrid était là, les attendant et elle s'empressa d'aider son père à le descendre délicatement de sa monture qui se baissa pour les aider. Bard déposa l'Elfe dans son fauteuil, sa fille lui amenant un verre d'eau et venant rafraîchir son visage d'un linge frais. Elliel mit un moment à se reprendre, les remerciant ensuite.

Ils veillèrent sur lui un long moment, le reste de la famille débarquant finalement pour dîner avec eux alors que le mage était parvenu à se reprendre un peu. Et alors qu'ils entamaient le repas, un garde prévint Elliel que Bilbon était là. Le prince ordonna qu'on le laisse entrer et le Hobbit ne tarda pas à arriver, un peu surpris de trouver la famille de Bard avec lui. Elliel l'invita à manger avec eux et il accepta avec joie, prenant place. Comme Thorin et les autres, il avait appris par Fili, Kili, Bofur et Oin le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la mort de Smaug. L'histoire l'avait effaré. Aussi, il le félicita pour ensuite s'enquérir de son état alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Elliel lui mentit comme il mentait aux autres, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. La discussion partit alors sur ce qu'il avait manqué depuis leur séparation et le mage ne manqua pas le mal être de son ami, en comprenant la raison.

\- Ne culpabilisez pas Bilbon, dit-il en l'interpellant soudainement. Vous n'avez pas trahis Thorin par le geste que vous avez eu aujourd'hui. Au contraire, vous lui donnez une chance de se réveiller et d'éviter un combat entre ceux qui devraient être alliés. Vous avez une fois de plus fait preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande loyauté.

\- Je ne pense pas que Thorin sera d'accord avec vous, déplora-t-il.

\- Vous et moi savons qu'en ce moment, Thorin n'est pas lui même. Il est très loin du prince Nain promettant d'être un magnifique roi que nous avons tout deux connus. Il doit se battre contre les malédictions qui pèsent sur lui et dont je vous ai parlé dans les mines des Gobelins. Vous venez de lui donner une chance de s'en sortir plus facilement. Le véritable Thorin lui, aurait vu que votre acte n'est que dans son intérêt. Et il le verra, lorsqu'il reviendra à lui, assura-t-il en réconfortant visiblement le Hobbit.

Ils dînèrent dans une bonne humeur calme et lorsque Bilbon repartit, Elliel sut parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire. Le lendemain, une fois encore, Thranduil et Bard s'avancèrent vers la Montagne pour négocier, cette fois-ci accompagné d'Elliel et de Gandalf. Le mage montait son cerf paré de son armure alors que lui ne portait que son bâton. La Compagnie était là, au dessus de la porte qu'ils gardaient farouchement. Ils fendirent l'armée rassemblée au pied de la Montagne, arrivant devant eux. Elliel vit Thorin, accoutré comme jamais, affublé d'une couronne sans valeur, tirer une flèche dans les pattes de la monture de Thranduil, les faisant stopper en ligne.

\- Je logerais la prochaine entre vos yeux, scanda-t-il en faisant rire les siens.

Ils cessèrent pourtant leurs provocations lorsque plusieurs lignes des archers Elfes se préparèrent à tirer. Les archers rengainèrent pourtant rapidement et Thranduil prit la parole :

\- Nous sommes venu vous dire, qu'un paiement de votre dette a été offert. Et accepté, dit-il.

\- Quel paiement ? Demanda Thorin. Je ne vous ai rien donné ! Vous n'avez rien ! Affirma-t-il tendant toujours son arc armé.

\- Nous avons ceci, répondit Bard en sortant le Joyau du Roi et en l'exposant à leurs yeux.

Les Nains le reconnurent sur le champs, les traitant de voleurs. Bard promis sa restitution en échange de ce qui était dû. Elliel observa attentivement Thorin, priant pour qu'il se batte et réagisse. Il voyait dans ses yeux à quel point les malédictions l'avaient touché et il priait pour qu'il parvienne à les vaincre. Il désespéra un peu plus lorsque Thorin renia la possibilité qu'il s'agisse de la véritable pierre. Seulement, le Nain dû se rendre à l'évidence quand Bilbon apparut près de lui. Lui révélant ce qu'il avait fait, tentant de le secouer en lui faisant remarquer à quel point il avait changé. Une fois de plus, Elliel pria pour qu'il l'écoute. Le reste de la Compagnie semblait perdue, doutant alors qu'ils ne pouvaient nier ne pas reconnaître Thorin dernièrement. Et ils savaient pourquoi, se souvenant des explications du prince d'Imladris qui surveillait son homologue Nain avec la plus grande attention, comme attendant qu'il réagisse. Mais soudain, Thorin ordonna que l'on jette Bilbon du rempart. Lorsqu'aucun ne lui obéit, il entreprit de le faire lui même, le faisant à moitié basculer alors que les autres tentaient de l'arrêter. Elliel réagit sur le champs, sa magie amplifiant sa voix sur sa simple volonté de l'instant :

\- Si vous n'aimez pas Bilbon ! Scanda-t-il. Rendez le moi ! Ordonna-t-il. Si vous osez lui faire du mal, je viendrais moi même vous faire payer ce crime ! Prévint-il avec colère alors que son bâton brillait un peu.

À cet instant, il en imposait. On sentait sa colère et le fait qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Une légère aura blanche apparut autour de lui, Thranduil et Mithrandir y sentant vaguement la présence divine de son protecteur. C'était comme s'il accompagnait son mage dans sa démarche à cet instant, lui marquant son soutient et ils restèrent fascinés un instant avant de se reprendre pour suivre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous donnez une terrible image de vous Thorin ! Remarqua-t-il sa voix faisant écho autour d'eux d'un air mystique.

Le fixant, Thorin lâcha Bilbon qui s'écarta rapidement, les autres le poussant à fuir et à se mettre en sécurité. Le Hobbit commença à descendre mais Elliel ne lâcha pas Thorin, son regard ancré dans le sien.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire aux magiciens ! Grogna-t-il alors en se penchant sur le rempart. Ni aux traîtres de la Comté !

\- Vous n'êtes ni Roi ni rien pour moi en cet instant Thorin ! Rétorqua-t-il. Pourquoi accéderais-je à votre demande ?

Pour toute réponse, Thorin banda son arc et le mit en joug, faisant crier Kili et Fili. Dans la foulé, tout les archers de Thranduil en firent de même avec lui, Bard réagissant aussi vite qu'eux et sortant son arc. Cela n'arrêta pourtant pas Thorin.

\- Vous oseriez me tirer dessus ? Demanda Elliel sans sourciller. Dois-je vous rappeler toutes les dettes que vous me devez déjà ?

\- Je n'ai que faire des dettes que vous prétendez pouvoir me réclamer ! Répondit-il.

\- Je le sais fort bien parce qu'après tout, vous n'avez que faire de bien des choses en ce moment ! gronda Elliel. Vous n'avez que faire de vos amis ! De votre famille ! Vous n'avez que faire de votre peuple et de son bien ! Vous n'avez que faire de la paix ! Seul votre pauvre trésor pathétique vous importe. Vous devenez aussi fou que votre grand père ! Dois-je vous rappeler que cela mena votre peuple à la ruine et à des années de souffrance !

Il laissa un léger silence planer avant de reprendre, fixant Thorin dans les yeux avec force :

\- Où êtes vous Thorin ? Demanda-t-il en interloquant tout le monde. Où êtes vous ?! Redemanda-t-il. Où est le Nain que j'ai rencontré à Imladris ?! Où est le Nain qui m'a donné l'espoir de revoir Erebor dans toute sa splendeur ?! Où est le Nain pour lequel j'ai quitté ma maison et ma famille ?! Où est le vaillant guerrier avec lequel je me suis battu dans les Mines des Gobelins ?! Où est l'ami devant lequel Bilbon et moi nous nous sommes interposés pour le protéger ?! Demanda-t-il avec une émotion palpable dans la voix. Où est l'ami qui m'a guidé et protégé dans la Forêt Noire ?! Où est le puissant et magnifique Roi que j'ai aperçu en vous autrefois ? Où est celui qui pourrait être le plus grand des chefs pour son peuple ?! Où est celui qui aurait tout donné pour le bonheur et la prospérité des siens ?! Où est celui qui aurait confié sa vie sans le moindre doute à ses amis ? Où est Thorin écu de chêne, fils de Thrain ?! Où est le Roi sous la Montagne ?

Il marqua une pause, un silence pesant tombant, puis il reprit :

\- Je vais vous le dire si vous ne savez me répondre. Il est là ! Devant moi ! Enfermé dans son propre corps ! Enfermé dans une cage d'ombre que sont les malédictions qui pèsent sur vous ! Allez vous vous battre ! Ou allez vous vous laissez réduire à une vermine qui sera notre perte à tous ! La perte de ceux que vous aimez. Vous avez vos armes Thorin et elles ne sont pas dans vos mains ! Tournez la tête, regardez ceux qui vous entourent, rappelez vous pourquoi vous vous battez, pourquoi avez entreprit cette quête ! Regardez les vôtres Thorin, regardez dans leurs yeux ! C'est en eux que vous trouverez là force de vous libérer. Parce que ce sont eux le vrai trésor qu'il vous faut défendre à tout prix. L'or n'est qu'un mirage. Il ne vous sauvera pas, il ne fait pas de vous un Roi. C'est votre peuple qui fera de vous un Roi si vous vous en montrez digne ! Souvenez vous ! Souvenez vous de ce que je vous ai dit dans les Mines Thorin ! Souvenez vous ! Battez vous ! Où êtes vous donc ?! Vous devez réagir. Je sais que vous pouvez vaincre la malédiction de l'or, la malédiction de Smaug ! Le laisserez vous vous vaincre finalement et détruire ce qu'il reste de vous ?! Le laisserez vous gagnez ou terminerez vous ce que moi et Bard avons commencé ? L'achèverez vous ? Je sais que vous pouvez passer ce test mon ami. Je crois en vous depuis le premier jour ! Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Thorin, et vous pouvez être un grand roi ! Mais pour cela, vous devez vous battre ! Encore ! Réveillez vous, nous avons tous besoin de vous ! Cria-t-il pour finir à bout de souffle.

Le silence tomba alors qu'il fixait Thorin. Pendant un long moment il ne vit rien mais pendant une seconde, un éclat brilla dans le regard du Nain. Et il sentit. Il sentit que l'espoir n'était pas perdu.

À suivre...


	10. X- Le Roi couronné

x

Chapitre 10 : 

Le Roi Couronné

L'éclat s'éteignit, semblant disparaître des yeux de Thorin mais Elliel était désormais certain qu'il se battait encore.

\- Sommes nous d'accord ? Demanda finalement Bard en brisant le silence. L'Akenstone en échange de ce qui a été promis ?

Thorin se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveux et colérique :

\- Pourquoi devrais-je acheter ce qui m'appartient de plein droit ?! Ragea-t-il pour ensuite les menacer copieusement quand Thranduil proposa de simplement vendre la pierre.

\- C'est assez ! Posa le Roi préparant ses troupes.

Gandalf tenta de le convaincre encore une fois, Elliel voyant Balin en faire de même.

\- Quel est votre réponse ? Demanda désespérément Bard. Voulez vous la paix ? Ou la guerre ?

Après un temps qui parût se faire éternité, un oiseau se posa près de Thorin qui se tourna vers eux, le regard haineux :

\- Je veux la guerre, répondit-il en les choquant.

Pieds d'acier fit alors éruption par l'est, avec son armée faisant trembler la terre et surprenant Thranduil, qui voulut placer immédiatement son armée :

_\- Seigneur Thranduil, _interpella Elliel en le figeant et le faisant se tourner vers lui. _Par pitié, montrez l'exemple. Par pitié mon ami, ne laissez pas votre douleur et votre rancœur l'emporter. Vous devez vous battre vous aussi ou vous ne retrouverez jamais ce que vous chérissez tant. S'il vous plaît mon ami, ne faîtes rien d'inconsidéré._

Le Roi le fixa un moment dans les yeux, ordonnant finalement une simple position de défense face aux Nains et revenant à ses côtés, recevant un signe de tête approbateur. Ils écoutèrent ensuite Dain faire son discours et leur demander peu poliment de partir. Elliel vit Thranduil faire un effort pour ne pas céder à la provocation, Gandalf s'avançant pour tenter de calmer le Nain, rappelant la menace des Orques. Mais rien n'y fit, Dain voulant visiblement en découdre avec Thranduil qui resta tranquille malgré son envie terrible d'aller le faire taire. Il échangea un regard lourd avec Elliel, visiblement en plein dilemme. Le mage le regarda sérieusement murmurant pour lui :

_\- Vous êtes un grand roi Thranduil et vous n'avez toujours pensé qu'à la sécurité des vôtres. N'oubliez pas pourquoi vous vous battez. La haine et la violence sont des poisons vous éloignant de l'amour que vous chérissez tant, _dit-il tranquillement.

Ces mots semblèrent décider le Roi qui s'avança au devant de ses troupes toujours en position défensive. Il ravala alors sa fierté pour tenter de calmer les choses :

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, dit-il avec assurance et calme, nous sommes là pour voir votre prince honorer sa parole. Celle d'aujourd'hui et celle de jadis. Ou les Nains n'ont-ils aucun honneur ?

\- Dit celui-ci qui nous a trahis ! hurla Thorin en faisant crier les siens d'approbation.

\- Votre grand père fut le premier à briser l'accord ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je l'avais mis en garde pour le Dragon, je l'avais prévenu. Et il m'a renvoyé. Je lui avais conseillé de mettre en place des défenses. Et il m'a ignoré. Quand j'ai accepté et fait moult sacrifices pour récupérer ce qui m'appartenait et qui aurait dû m'être rendu sans concession. Il m'a trompé et trahis. Pourquoi aurais-je risqué la vie des miens ce jour là ?! Pourquoi aurais-je risqué ce que j'ai passé des siècles et des millénaires à chérir et protéger pour une lignée qui n'a pas d'honneur ! Posa-t-il froidement.

Cela ne fit que mettre les Nains plus en colère mais il poursuivit :

\- Tous nous avons souffert, dit-il en regardant Elliel qui lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête approbateur. Tous nous avons souffert. Le sang n'a-t-il pas assez coulé ?! Nous pouvons nous entendre sans heurt. Les Orques arrivent, nous serions ridicules de leur faciliter la tâche.

Il s'arrêta et un silence lourd tomba de nouveau. Les Nains trépignèrent, Dain semblant se demander s'il s'agissait d'une ruse ou non. Seulement personne ne su jamais quelle réponse il donnerait. La terre trembla, un grondement sourd raisonnant.

\- Les grands Manges-Terres, bredouilla Gandalf alors que de gigantesques vers perçaient les monts au sud de leur position.

Tous se tournèrent vers eux, voyant le pire arriver. Les créatures disparurent et leurs tunnels se mirent à vomir des bataillons entiers d'Orques en armures, équipés pour la guerre. Elliel aperçut Azog donnant ses ordres de Ravenhill. L'ennemi chargea sur le champs. Thranduil lança immédiatement ses ordres pour placer ses soldats, comme Bard mais tout deux se tournèrent vivement vers le mage :

\- Partez Elliel ! Pressa Bard. Allez vous mettre à l'abri.

\- Il a raison, partez vite, appuya Thranduil. Vous n'êtes guère en état pour une telle bataille. Laissez nous faire. Allez vous mettre à l'abri. Je ne tolérerais pas que vous soyez blessé.

\- Rhîwial peut vous emmener en sécurité, continua Bard. Vous ne pouvez vous battre, remarqua-t-il gravement en sachant parfaitement dans quel état il était. Partez !

\- Il est hors de question que je vous..., commença Elliel.

Il fut néanmoins interrompu par son cerf se redressant soudain. Une énergie qu'il connaissait bien se mit à émaner puissamment de lui alors que ses yeux se faisaient lumière blanche comme son pelage.

\- Que faîtes vous mon Seigneur ? Demanda-t-il avec peur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Seul lui même, Bard et Thranduil l'entendirent mais une voix grave et profonde lui répondit, venant de nul part :

\- Tu as fait ton devoir de guide et de conseiller mon enfant. De protecteur, dit-elle. Tu ne peux te battre, tu en as assez fait ces derniers temps. Je ne permettrais pas que tu risques ta vie dans ce combat.

La voix s'évanouit et Rhîwial bondit soudain, partant avec son cavalier qui tenta de l'arrêter sans succès.

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Bard à Thranduil.

\- Le protecteur du Prince Elliel, répondit-il l'air fasciné. Le Roi des Valar, Ilùvatar, dit-il en le surprenant. Il n'interviendra pas pour nous. Nous sommes maître de notre destin, mais il veille sur son mage. Elliel sera en sécurité, dit-il l'air rassuré.

Bard acquiesça et tout deux se concentrèrent complètement sur la bataille, les Orques approchant. Dain avait déjà replacé ses troupes pour les recevoir et Thranduil alla au devant des siennes pour les mener, Bard en faisant de même avec les siens. L'armée Naine comptait plus de cinq cent guerriers, celle de Bard deux cent et celle de Thranduil le double des deux autres. Pourtant, les Orques les surpassaient, masse grouillante dont on ne pouvait faire le compte. Personne ne recula cependant, faisant face. Le premier choc fut violent mais parfaitement géré alors que Thranduil se servait des positions des Nains pour avantager les attaques des siennes. Il plaça ses archers à l'arrière, leur ordonnant de tirer sur l'arrière de la masse ennemie alors que ses guerriers allaient aux corps à corps. Bard resta en retrait, laissant faire les chefs de guerre. Les Troll ne tardèrent pas à débarquer, faisant des ravages. Les elfes tirèrent alors de nouvelles salves, les chars des Nains entrant en scène pour renforcer leurs assauts, Azog ordonnant leur destruction.

Elliel lui, ne put rien faire contre sa monture sous l'emprise de son protecteur. Rhîwial l'emmena loin, sur un promontoire d'où il pouvait voir la bataille tout en étant à l'abri. Lorsque le cerf s'arrêta enfin, secouant la tête alors que la présence d'Ilùvatar s'évanouissait, Elliel était en larme sur son dos. Son corps n'était qu'un océan de douleur, les dégâts laissés par le combat avec Smaug atroces en plus de son immense faiblesse. La fièvre le rendait un peu confus alors qu'il peinait à respirer, tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait l'impression de brûler comme si le dragon crachait encore son feu sur lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il pleurait, il pleurait de désespoir de ne rien pouvoir faire dans cette bataille. Il le savait bien. Il était incapable de se battre en cet instant, incapable de déployer la puissante magie dont-il aurait eu besoin. Il n'avait plus d'armure, plus d'armes et tenait à grand peine sur sa monture, ne pouvant que se laisser porter. Il ne pouvait rien faire mais laisser ses amis se battre seuls là bas, sans lui, était une torture pire encore que celle de ses blessures et de son état pour lui. Mais il n'y pouvait rien et Ilùvatar avait pris pour lui, la décision inévitable qu'il était incapable de prendre : quitter le champs de bataille et observer de loin. Il lui fallut un moment pour encaisser ce choc et se reprendre un peu. L'adrénaline de la rencontre avec Thorin et du début de la guerre retomba rapidement, laissant de nouveau entièrement place à sa souffrance qui le fit gémir. Il secoua un peu la tête pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision trouble, tenant fermement son bâton et se concentrant sur le combat.

La première charge dura un long moment mais finalement, Azog ordonna l'attaque de Dale affolant un peu Elliel craignant pour les civils. Un bataillon d'Orques en attente fila alors vers la ville, Bard s'empressant de la rejoindre avec ses hommes pour la défendre. Des catapultes furent amenées par les Trolls, faisant bientôt pleuvoir les roches sur la ville, les Orques ne tardant pas à y entrer alors que Bard l'atteignait. Elliel vit Gandalf et Bilbon accompagner les Hommes, priant pour eux comme pour tous, pleurant encore de ne rien pouvoir faire. Il savait que son protecteur ne le laisserait pas y aller, le protégeant malgré lui. Ilùvatar n'intervenait que dans des cas exceptionnels pour les créatures de son monde mais il était une exception. Il l'aidait souvent de petites manières. Mais il n'intervenait pas directement lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires des peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Il l'avait aidé à gagner Dol Guldur mais il ne l'avait pas aider à combattre les Nazguls et Sauron, comme il ne l'avait pas aidé à combattre Smaug. Elliel le comprenait, sachant que cela était leurs combats à lui et à ceux l'entourant et qu'ils devaient les mener eux mêmes. Seulement, Ilùvatar veillait sur lui et il ne le laisserait pas se jeter dans une telle bataille dans son état. S'il avait été en forme, il n'y avait nul doute qu'il l'aurait laissé faire ce qu'il voulait mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le Roi des Valars ne voulait pas perdre son mage et s'il était intervenu une fois pour le sauver, il ne pouvait dire non à la mort éternellement. Même lui ne pouvait faire cela. Alors il l'avait éloigné.

Le mage regarda Thranduil se battre, comme tout les autres, priant pour chacun d'entre eux. La bataille dura des heures, ses amis faiblissant alors qu'une deuxième vague d'Orques était arrivée. Les Nains, les Elfes et les Hommes étaient forts mais moins nombreux et le combat se faisait long. Et au grand désespoir d'Elliel, il n'y avait nul trace de Thorin qui se terrait dans la Montagne. Elliel vit Thranduil aller vers la ville, perdre sa monture alors qu'il redoublait d'efforts. Doucement, ils commencèrent à perdre inévitablement du terrain, Dain regroupant ses forces devant la grande porte, Bard tentant de protéger les siens en se repliant, Thranduil s'horrifiant de voir les siens tomber en masse.

\- Thorin je vous en prie, nous avons besoin de vous, murmura Elliel en larme en regardant la Montagne. Les vôtres ont besoin de vous. Il faut vous lever et vous battre.

La situation continua à s'aggraver et puis soudain, Dain fut acculé devant les grandes portes. Il y eut comme une pause, lui permettant de réorganiser les rangs qu'il lui restait alors que quelques dizaines de mètres les séparaient des Orques qui s'étaient figés. Ils ne reprirent leur avancée que lorsque qu'une ligne de Troll prit la tête. Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un cor puissant retentissait. Elliel se redressa vivement sur sa selle, oubliant une seconde la douleur en fixant la grande porte pour y voir Bombur soufflant dans un cor d'Erebor. Un espoir fou l'envahis et il reporta son attention sur l'entrée. Le silence était tombé, brusquement brisé par une immense cloche d'or défonçant les renforts de pierres obstruant le chemin à la Montagne. Elle fut de nouveau avalée par le noir tunnel et soudain, Thorin en émergea. Dans son allure d'autrefois, il chargea vaillamment émerveillant Elliel comprenant qu'il avait vaincu les ombres. La Compagnie entière le suivait. Les rangs des Nains se fendirent dans un ordre parfait pour le laisser passer, tous se ralliant ensuite immédiatement à lui sans la moindre hésitation, le suivant à la bataille avec une détermination et une volonté revenue en force.

\- Tous avec le Roi ! Hurla Dain.

Et tous s'élancèrent, le combat reprenant de plus belle. Les Nains se rallièrent à leur roi, fondant tel un tsunami dévastateur sur leurs ennemis. Et ils se firent d'une efficacité redoutable. Bard se reprit aussi, relançant sa propre charge avec cette volonté qui lui était propre, suivi en masse par les siens alors que même les femmes venaient aux secours de leurs hommes. Elliel vit la Compagnie faire des merveilles souriant doucement, soulagé. Thorin se battait vaillamment, vite rejoint par Dain qu'il étreignit comme si de rien n'était au milieu du combat. Il grimpa soudain sur un bélier après avoir parlé avec son cousin. Il rassembla ses meilleurs guerriers, partant à la charge vers Ravenhill et Elliel comprit sur le champs son intention, priant pour qu'il réussisse. Autant dire que la percée fut extraordinaire avec Balin conduisant un char Nain et avec Kili, Fili et Dwalin qui se battaient avec lui. Ils ne faisaient vraiment pas dans la dentelle et Elliel les reconnus bien là, suivant leur progression. Bofur les aida, ayant pris possession d'un Troll avec lequel il semblait beaucoup s'amuser. Les Warg tentèrent aussi de les arrêter mais rien n'y fit. Dwalin, Kili et Fili durent finalement abandonner le char, prenant les béliers le tirant. Balin resta derrière abattant nombre de loup de ses flèches.

En ville la situation s'améliorait doucement pour les Hommes, le Magicien, le Hobbit et les Elfes. Elliel perdit Thorin et les siens dans les brumes de Ravenhill, priant pour eux. Le mage repéra avec surprise Legolas et Tauriel arriver. La situation s'apaisa à Dale pour laisser le temps à Thranduil de constater le désastre et les corps des siens jonchant le sol. Et Elliel savait à quel point cela lui causait un mal atroce. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit sonner la retraite. Il n'approuvait pas mais il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait protéger ce qu'il restait des siens. Alors qu'il surveillait toujours la bataille, Elliel sentit une nouvelle pointe de douleur intense le parcourir et il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même, tenant son bâton de toute ses forces. Il se concentra pourtant, ses yeux d'Elfes apercevant Legolas et Tauriel tenter de raisonner Thranduil. Tout deux partirent ensuite vers Ravenhill, laissant un Roi touché par son fils.

Elliel ne put pourtant s'empêcher de hurler de douleur lorsqu'une vision de Fili empalé sur l'épée d'Azog s'imposa dans son esprit. Il pleura, criant en comprenant que cela venait bien d'arriver. La Terre du Milieu lui murmurait. Fili venait d'être abattu. Il ne pouvait accepter ça ! Jamais ! Il était son ami. En larme, il releva un regard plein de rage vers Ravenhill, déterminé.

_\- À Ravenhill Rhîwial,_ ordonna-t-il. _Trouve Fili. _

Le cerf s'élança sur le champs et Elliel fut soulagé de constater qu'Ilùvatar ne l'arrêtait pas. En route, se concentrant sur ses amis pour oublier la douleur atroce qu'il accentuait, il vit les Chauve-Souris débarquer, priant pour que tous tiennent bon. Il lui fallut un long moment pour atteindre Ravenhill, Rhîwial lui faisant éviter les ennemis et lorsque c'était impossible, le cerf se chargeait lui même de leur cas. Et finalement, il arriva auprès du corps sans vie de Fili, l'endroit vide de présence. Il descendit de sa monture, le visage en larme posé sur son ami blond. Il s'avança, doucement, son état désastreux et sa douleur physique effacée par la douleur que son cœur ressentait à cette vue. Il s'agenouilla près du Nain, ravagé. Non, cela ne devait pas être. Il sursauta, lâcha un cri et pleura de plus belle lorsqu'une image de Kili subissant le même sort traversa son esprit.

\- Non ! Non, pleura-t-il.

Il posa sa main avec son bâton sur la poitrine de Fili, fermant les yeux. Il se mit à prier dans sa langue, implorant son protecteur de sauver ses amis. Il le fit longuement, désespéré et lorsqu'il vit que rien ne se passait. Il voulut mobiliser sa magie pour tenter de le faire lui même. Fili et Kili ne devaient pas mourir !

\- « _Arrête mon enfant. _» stoppa soudain la voix d'Ilùvatar dans son esprit. _« C'est là leur destin. Ils ont vécu leurs vies comme ils l'entendaient et ils ont choisi cette mort. »_

\- Je ne le permettrais pas ! Pleura-t-il.

\- « _Tu ne peux vaincre la mort Elliel. »_

\- Mais vous si. Par pitié mon Seigneur, ramenez les ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra. Mais ramenez les !

\- « _Elliel... »_

\- Ils ne doivent pas mourir ! Ce sont mes amis mais il n'y a pas que cela. Pour la Terre du Milieu, pour notre monde, pour nous qui en sommes l'essence. Ils ont de grandes âmes, de grands cœurs. Ce sont des gens exceptionnels qui ne feront qu'embellir et protéger notre terre. Elle ne peut se passer d'eux et ils y ont mérité leur place. Ils se sont battu pour nous, ils ont donné leur vies pour nous. Ne pouvons nous nous battre pour eux ?

_\- « Et que fais-tu de tout les autres morts Elliel ? Ils sont loin d'être les seuls. Pourquoi eux plus que d'autres devraient être sauvé. »_

\- Parce qu'ils sauveront plus de vies que nul autre et rendront heureux leur peuple, je le sais, dit-il.

_\- « Tu possèdes un merveilleux don que de sentir le monde que j'ai créé et son avenir. »_ remarqua-t-il soudainement la voix douce. « _Je ne sais guère d'où cela te vient. Ma création s'est retrouvée bénie d'un esprit aussi puissant que moi et je pense qu'elle t'a pris en affection. C'est certainement elle qui te laisse la lire elle et son temps. Soit, si tu es certain qu'ils seront une bénédiction pour ce monde... »_

Elliel sentit alors une énergie puissante se répandre en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, se trouvant nimbé de lumière blanche. À cet instant, il se sentait terriblement puissant, toutes ses douleurs envolés. Un calme et une sérénité sans pareille s'emparèrent de lui, l'apaisant soudain et le détendant. D'instinct, il sut quoi faire, son bâton irradia d'un puissant éclat, sa main toujours posée sur le torse de Fili. Il y eu soudain une puissante onde d'énergie et le Nain ouvrit les yeux brusquement, prenant une grande inspiration et toussant un peu.

\- Tout va bien mon ami, tranquillisa Elliel sachant que toutes ses blessures mortelles étaient guéries et qu'il allait bien.

Fili posa les yeux sur lui, l'air fasciné et émerveillé.

\- Il m'a dit..., hésita-t-il. Ilùvatar, il m'a dit que c'était vous qui l'aviez convaincu de me ramener.

\- Oui, comme si j'aurais laissé mon ami mourir, sourit-il en recevant la même expression. Mais vous aurez fort à faire dans l'avenir pour rendre cette dette.

\- Que devrais-je faire ?

\- Être quelqu'un de bien, un grand seigneur Nain qui rendra son peuple heureux et prospère. Un Seigneur Nain qui saura voir les siens, mais aussi les autres, répondit-il. Je sais que vous en êtes parfaitement capable Fili.

Celui-ci acquiesça et se releva alors que l'elfe en faisait autant. Sans discuter, il le suivit quand il lui demanda d'un geste. Ils déambulèrent dans les ruines, Elliel faisant figure d'ange nimbé dans sa lumière. Fili ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer, réalisant à peine ce que l'Elfe venait de faire pour lui. Dehors, les cris des aigles géants se firent entendre, mais il n'y fit pas attention, suivant le mage et son cerf. Il revint brusquement à la réalité en trouvant son frère sans vie dans les bras d'une Tauriel dévastée lui tenant la main. Il accourut, dépassant le mage qui s'approcha doucement. L'Elfe et le Nain le regardèrent avec espoir lorsqu'il posa sa main et son bâton sur la poitrine de l'archer. Une nouvelle fois, il y eut une impulsion d'énergie et Kili reprit soudain vie, sa blessure guérie. Tauriel et Fili le serrèrent dans leurs bras à l'en étouffer mais ils le relâchèrent finalement et il se redressa, regardant Elliel debout devant lui.

\- Je vous dois la vie, remarqua-t-il. Je l'ai vu.

\- Comme moi, sourit Fili à ses côtés en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait eu la même chance.

\- Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ? Demanda-t-il.

\- En vivant votre vie sans égard pour les conventions et l'avis des autres, dit-il en regardant Tauriel tenant toujours la main du Nain avec douceur. Cela changera bien des choses.

Il approuva, promettant d'obéir bien qu'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'il voulait dire. Elliel se tourna vivement lorsqu'il vit soudain Thorin s'effondrer à son tour. Sans un mot, il partit dans sa direction, laissant Tauriel et Kili échanger leur premier baiser sous le sourire de Fili. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le glacier, tout était fini. Les aigles étaient venus à leur secours et il voyait Beorn et Radagast loin en bas. Les chef Orques étaient en déroute, Azog mort. Tout cela permis aux Hommes, aux Elfes et aux Nains de se rallier dans la vallée, Thranduil finalement toujours là. Ils reprirent alors l'ascendant pour ne plus le perdre, mettant l'ennemi en déroute. Mais il ignora tout cela, se dirigeant vers un Thorin sans vie et un Bilbon effondré à ses côtés. Le Hobbit ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, relevant un regard émerveillé vers l'Elfe entouré de lumière suivit de son cerf. Il tenait son bâton, souriant doucement malgré les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Ses yeux brillaient follement, plus beaux que toutes les émeraudes du monde. Il vint s'accroupir avec élégance près de Thorin.

\- Prince Elliel, bredouilla Bilbon.

Il lui sourit en réponse, reportant son attention sur Thorin. Il posa sa main sur son torse avec son bâton et une puissante lumière se manifesta une dernière fois, ramenant le Nain à la vie. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui précipitamment, respirant brusquement alors que Bilbon n'en revenait pas. Il fixa bientôt son regard sur l'Elfe et un long silence s'installa entre eux. Elliel lui sourit finalement largement :

\- J'ai dis : vous serez un grand Roi sous la Montagne Thorin. Interdiction de mourir avant d'être monté sur ce trône, dit-il en faisant doucement rire Bilbon et le Nain.

\- Je vous jure de ne jamais vous décevoir, dit-il ensuite plus sérieusement. Jamais plus je ne vous décevrez, vous ou mes amis, dit-il en regardant Bilbon.

\- Vous ne nous avez jamais déçu mon ami, répondit Elliel en se relevant. La bataille se termine, nous sommes vainqueurs, remarqua-t-il. Il est grand temps d'être Roi.

Thorin lui sourit, se redressant lentement. Lui et Bilbon le regardèrent remonter sur son cerf et s'éloigner, voyant avec joie, Fili et Kili qui arrivaient en courant avec Tauriel. Et alors que Thorin regardait Elliel s'éloigner, il réalisait tout ce qu'il lui devait. Pendant que Rhîwial lui faisait quitter Ravenhill, Elliel sentit le pouvoir de son protecteur le quitter. La douleur revint en force, son corps subissant de nouveau son état atroce. Il sentit le feu de Smaug le brûler comme la première fois, ses ténèbres l'empoisonnant. Sa tête menaça d'exploser alors qu'il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes. Il faillit tomber et ce fut Rhîwial qui le tint en selle, renversant la tête en arrière pour l'entourer de ses bois. Il peina à respirer, le monde tournant terriblement autour de lui. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, convulsant presque sous le retour brutal de la souffrance. Il dut lutter contre l'inconscience, se rendant à peine compte que Rhîwial l'emmenait doucement. Lorsqu'il reprit un peu ses esprits, il s'aperçut que son cerf l'avait amené à mi-chemin entre Dale et la Montagne. Ils étaient sur une petite plateforme de pierre abritée par la colline dont-elle habillait le flanc. Difficilement, il descendit ou plutôt, il laissa Rhîwial le descendre de sa selle, s'asseyant au sol lourdement. Le cerf s'allongeant derrière lui et il put s'appuyer contre son épaule, cédant bientôt à l'inconscience alors qu'il gémissait de douleur.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il en fut ainsi mais lorsqu'il se réveilla. Un feu brûlait doucement non loin et il faisait nuit. Il était toujours là où Rhîwial l'avait amené et il sentait d'ailleurs le flanc chaud du cerf dans son dos. Il mit un très long moment à reprendre ses esprits, discernant vaguement une silhouette s'approcher doucement

\- Tenez, buvez prince Elliel, fit une voix douce.

Une main glissa sur sa joue, lui redressant la tête. Un gobelet fut présenté à ses lèvres et il but doucement, fermant les yeux alors que la fraîcheur de l'eau lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait toujours brûler, la douleur atroce.

\- Sigrid, bredouilla-t-il en reconnaissant la demoiselle.

\- Je suis là, je m'occupe de vous, assura-t-elle alors qu'il sentait qu'on lui rafraîchissait le visage.

Il mit un bon moment à se reprendre. Il se rendit compte que son cerf ne portait plus son équipement, celui-ci posé non loin. Il était allongé derrière lui alors qu'il reposait contre son flanc chaud. Sa couverture elfique le couvrait soigneusement. La fille aînée de Bard était là, près de lui, souriant doucement et lui laissant le temps dont-il avait besoin pour se réveiller. Et il y parvint finalement, regardant le petit camps installé autour de lui. Il était seul avec la demoiselle qu'il regarda avec interrogation.

\- Après la bataille, commença-t-elle alors, quand tout a été fini et que tout fut calmé. Nous vous avons cherché. Papa a dû s'occuper des autres alors je lui ai promis de vous trouver et de veiller sur vous. Lorsque le soleil s'est couché, je vous ai enfin trouvé quand un rayon de soleil à frappé Rhîwial un instant. D'ici, on voit toute la vallée et la ville mais je peux vous assurer qu'on ne vous voit pas de là bas. Je vous ai trouvé et je ne vous ai plus quitté. Vous êtes resté inconscient longtemps.

\- Merci beaucoup Sigrid, remercia-t-il la voix pâteuse et rauque. Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il laborieusement.

\- Deux nuits et une journée, répondit-elle. Personne ne sait que vous êtes là.

Il approuva légèrement, fermant les yeux.

\- Reposez vous, je veille sur vous, assura l'adolescente.

Il céda alors de nouveau au sommeil, à bout de force. Plusieurs fois il se réveilla quelques instants, à peine conscient et à chaque fois. Sigrid était là, lui donnant à boire et à manger, l'aidant au mieux. Ce ne fut qu'au matin le lendemain qu'il reprit vraiment conscience, la jeune fille toujours près de lui. Elle lui offrit de nouveau à boire, épongeant son visage en sueur alors que son état ne s'était guère amélioré.

\- Merci Sigrid, dit-il doucement.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle. Tout est fini maintenant, vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous pour que votre père vous soigne, dit-elle terriblement inquiète pour lui.

\- Oui, j'aimerais tellement rentrer chez moi, soupira-t-il à bout de force. Je dois aller voir Thorin puis je me mettrais en route avant ce soir.

\- Le roi Thranduil acceptera sûrement de vous donner une escorte, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Je vais rentrer seul, répondit-il en la choquant. Le Roi Thranduil a besoin de tout les siens après pareille épreuve.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entreprendre un tel voyage seul dans votre état, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur vous et vous aide.

\- Ça ira Sigrid, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

\- Mais je m'en fais justement. Je vois bien que vous êtes au plus mal. Vous êtes mon ami, confia-t-elle, j'ai peur pour vous, dit-elle en tenant sa main valide.

Il lui sourit doucement, touché.

\- C'est un immense honneur pour moi que d'être l'ami d'une si jolie demoiselle avec tant de bienveillance, dit-il en la faisant sourire et rougir un peu. Ça ira pour moi Sigrid, Rhîwial veillera sur moi, assura-t-il en relevant le regard vers son cerf qui vint effleurer sa joue de son nez.

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincu un instant mais elle ne dit plus rien, l'aidant plutôt à boire de nouveau. Elliel prit un moment pour se réveiller complètement et reprendre ses sens, se sentant terriblement épuisé, la douleur insoutenable. Il demanda finalement à la jeune fille de l'aider à se préparer. Elle rangea alors le petit camp et ses affaires. Elle le soutint quand Rhîwial se releva et elle regarda avec émerveillement la magie lui remettre son équipement en quelques secondes. Elle fut près de lui lorsque le cerf le releva en lui donnant ses bois. Elle l'aida à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue alors qu'il portait des vêtements d'un gris clair offerts par Thranduil. Puis elle le regarda se mettre péniblement en selle, lâchant un cri de douleur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il respira un moment, se redressant ensuite. Il se tourna vers elle avec un air rassurant qui ne la dupait plus :

\- Je vous remercie demoiselle, pour tout, dit-il. Je vais aller voir Thorin puis je me mettrais en route. Mais je reviendrais vous voir dés que possible soyez en certaine. Retournez auprès de votre famille Sigrid.

Elle acquiesça, le laissant passer alors que le cerf se mettait doucement en route. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, très inquiète. Elliel était devenu si important pour elle, pour sa famille. Elle l'admirait plus que tout, seul son père adoré le dépassait. Savoir qu'il allait entreprendre un tel voyage dans son état, seul, la terrifiait. Aussi, très vite, elle prit sa décision, partant en courant à toute jambe vers Dale. Elle devait parler à son père.

Il fallut un moment mais Elliel fut finalement sur la route menant à la Montagne. Il se maîtrisa autant que possible pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne voulait inquiéter personne avec son état. De toute manière, ils n'y pouvaient rien. On était en train de nettoyer le champs de bataille mais il n'y fit pas attention traversant les fumées des bûchers allumés pour brûler les cadavres de leurs ennemis. Il arriva finalement à la grande porte gardée par quatre Nains en armure qui se tendirent à son approche. Seulement, il n'eut pas à ouvrir la bouche, Fili arrivant en courant de la Montagne.

\- Prince Elliel ! Dit-il en courant jusqu'à lui en souriant et marchant à côté du cerf. Nous vous avons cherché partout après la bataille.

\- J'avais besoin d'un moment de repos, répondit-il alors que Fili faisait signe aux gardes de se détendre.

\- Je m'en doute, approuva-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans Erebor ensemble. Nous vous devons tant. Thorin voulait vous voir.

\- Je viens justement pour lui, expliqua-t-il.

Sans discuter, le blond le mena rapidement vers son Roi. Rhîwial n'avait aucun mal à évoluer dans les gigantesques allées d'Erebor et il put donc l'emmener. Fili le conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grande salle, s'arrêtant à l'entrée.

\- Il est là, dit-il en souriant doucement. Il est seul, assura-t-il.

Elliel le remercia et entra avec son cerf, découvrant une vaste pièce emplie de trésors plus précieux les uns que les autres. Thorin était là, habillé simplement comme il l'avait toujours connu. Il était appuyé et penché sur une petite table de pierre où reposait un coffret. Et dans ce coffret, l'Arkenstone plus brillante que par le passé. L'entendant entrer, il releva le regard, son visage se fendant d'un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il le reconnu. Il se redressa, Elliel ravi de voir dans son regard qu'il ne subissait plus aucune influence. Rhîwial s'allongea doucement et l'aida à descendre, le mage s'appuyant sur son bâton.

\- Allez vous bien ? Demanda immédiatement Thorin en s'approchant de lui l'air inquiet.

\- Vous ramener vous et vos neveux à la vie ne fut pas sans effort, sourit-il doucement.

\- Vous nous avez sauvé, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu vous faire, remarqua le Nain.

\- Vous ne m'avez fait aucun mal Thorin, ce sont les malédictions qui l'ont fait. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Vous avez vaincu ces maléfices, tout ira bien maintenant, assura-t-il.

\- C'était grâce à vous, à Bilbon et aux autres, répondit Thorin. Vos voix m'ont atteint. Elles m'ont réveillé, montré le véritable trésor. Sans vous je..., dit-il visiblement encore touché par ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Vous n'oublierez plus ce qui est important maintenant, sourit Elliel alors qu'il acquiesçait. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes vraiment Roi sous la Montagne pour moi, dit-il alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'Arkenstone. Elle est vraiment à vous désormais. Elle vous sera fidèle. Son pouvoir est plus fort que jamais. Elle ne sera plus une malédiction mais une bénédiction. Elle nettoiera la Montagne et son trésor des maléfices de Smaug, de toute influence néfaste et elle vous protégera. Vous avez passé le test, dit-il en le regardant. Vous serez parmi les plus grands des Rois Nains.

Thorin lui adressa un élégant signe de tête, l'air fier et plus apaisé que jamais. Ce fut alors qu'Elliel aperçu un trésor bien particulier derrière lui, avançant vers lui.

\- Les gemmes blanches de Lasgalen, dit-il en admirant le magnifique collier. Les gemmes blanches des Vertes Feuilles. Ceci est à l'origine de votre querelle avec Thranduil, remarqua-t-il alors que le Nain le rejoignait. Savez pourquoi ?

\- Thranduil voulait ce collier et mon grand père lui a refusé, répondit-il.

\- Savez vous pourquoi Thranduil est allé si loin pour lui ?

\- Non, avoua-t-il.

\- Ce collier et ses joyaux sont une création de la main de Thranduil, révéla-t-il en surprenant le Nain. Il voulait le plus beau des bijoux pour orner et embellir le plus grand de ses trésors. L'amour de sa vie, sa femme à qui il l'a offert avec tout son amour, raconta-t-il. On dit qu'elle le portait toujours, qu'elle l'adorait pour ce qu'il représentait pour elle. Elle le portait aussi sous son armure le jour où elle fut tuée dans une bataille à Gundabad. Elle aurait perdu son collier dans le combat. Elle est morte là bas, son joyau perdu. Cela a détruit Thranduil. Les Elfes sont immortels mais la mélancolie et la douleur de perdre l'unique amour de nos vies peuvent nous tuer plus efficacement qu'une lame en plein cœur. Thranduil depuis lors, s'est focalisé sur la protection de tout ce qu'il aimait, promettant de ne plus les perdre : son fils qu'il aime plus que sa vie et son peuple. Il est terrifié à l'idée de les voir souffrir et mourir. Pour cela, il ne s'est plus que concentré sur eux après cette perte. Puis il a appris que le collier de son amour avait été retrouvé, par votre peuple. Il est venu réclamer son bien, l'unique souvenir de son amour disparut. Au début, on lui avait promis de lui restituer sans condition en échange d'un trésor Nain qu'il avait en sa possession. Il accepta sans condition et rendit ce qu'on lui demandait. Seulement, votre grand père ne tint pas sa promesse. Il réclama davantage, Thranduil lui donna et il ne tint toujours pas sa promesse. Thror exigea qu'il s'incline devant lui pour le récupérer, il le fit et il ne tint pas sa promesse. Il s'amusa à humilier Thranduil plusieurs fois sachant à quel point il voulait récupérer son trésor. Et jamais il ne lui rendit.

Le mage garda le silence un instant, un coup d'œil sur Thorin lui apprenant que cette histoire changeait au moins un peu sa vision du Roi Elfe.

\- Lorsqu'il a vu le danger, Thranduil, malgré leur mésentente, a prévenu votre grand père pour les dragons risquant de venir pour son or. Il lui a conseillé des défenses, des mesures de précaution. Conseillé de disperser son trésor en plusieurs endroit pour éviter le désastre. Il s'est fait renvoyé comme un mal propre. Par le passé, Thranduil avait déjà affronté les dragons. Il savait à quel point ils étaient de redoutables ennemis. Le jour de l'attaque de Smaug, sa rancœur envers Thror et les Nains était grande. S'il ne s'est pas engagé pour combattre Smaug, ce fut parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait d'y laisser son armée entière sans vaincre le dragon. Plus d'un millier des siens. Après les souffrances que son cœur avait enduré, il n'a pas eu la force de prendre ce risque et il a préféré protéger son peuple avant tout.

Son histoire terminée, l'Elfe regarda une fois de plus Thorin qui réfléchissait :

\- Je dois avouer, dit-il finalement, que cela change les choses. Je ne savais pas.

\- Vous savez maintenant. Cela ne change en rien le fait que Thranduil aurait pu vous aider ce jour là. Il avait de bonnes chances de vaincre avant que Smaug ne se mette à couver cet or qui l'a rendu plus puissant. Cela ne change pas le fait qu'il aurait pu vous aider vous et votre peuple dans votre fuite et la vie que vous avez dû mener ensuite. Cependant, sa réaction est compréhensible, sa colère à votre égard légitime.

\- J'aurais certainement agis de même, avoua Thorin.

\- En effet, s'amusa Elliel. Vous et Thranduil vous ressemblez énormément, ne vous en déplaise. Si on oublie vos différences de peuple. Vous êtes aussi entêtés l'un que l'autre, aussi rancuniers, aussi prompts à la colère, aussi fermés à la compréhension de vos ennemis. Vous avez tout les deux sale caractère, remarqua-t-il en faisant sourire le Nain. Mais tout deux, vous êtes d'une loyauté sans faille envers ceux que vous aimez, envers vos peuples. Vous êtes tout deux de grands rois. Vous êtes tout deux, généreux, courageux et bienveillants. En sommes, vous n'êtes pas si différent.

\- Je restituerais ceci à Thranduil sans concession, promit Thorin. Et... je m'excuserais, dit-il plus bas.

\- Et vous prouverez ainsi que vous savez reconnaître vos erreurs et celles de vos ancêtres. Si vous faîte cela, je suis certain que Thranduil sera bien plus conciliant. Cela demandera du travail mais vous pouvez rebâtir des relations amicales entre vos peuples. Thranduil est têtu mais il sait aussi voir où est son intérêt. Je ne dis pas que vous devez être ami mais pour le bien de vos communautés, vous devez vous entendre. Restituer ce collier sera ouvrir la porte à une grande alliance. N'en doutez pas.

\- J'essaierais, promit-il.

Elliel sourit, amusé de sentir sa réticence. Mais il savait qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Et pour les survivants d'Esgaroth ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais leur remettre ce que j'avais promis et davantage pour la restitution de l'Arkenstone, promit-il. Des Nains préparent déjà des coffres pour eux. Et j'ai également promis l'aide des Nains d'Erebor pour rebâtir leur ville, gratuitement. Je tiendrais toutes ces promesses, assura-t-il avec force.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon ami, répondit-il.

\- Et vous ? Que souhaitez vous en remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda le Roi Nain.

\- Je ne veux rien Thorin, dit-il en le surprenant. Le trésor d'Erebor ne m'a jamais intéressé. Mon trésor est dans les yeux de ceux que j'aime. Vous avez aussi appris cela maintenant. Je ne veux rien. Vos promesses de rétablir ce qui doit l'être me suffisent. Vous voir vaincre ces malédictions m'a suffit. Je n'ai besoin de rien. J'ai déjà tout ce dont on peut rêver.

\- Resterez vous un peu ? Demanda Thorin. Il va y avoir de grandes fêtes et le couronnement.

\- Votre couronnement, j'y ai assisté quand vous avez jeté la couronne dont vous vous étiez affublé et que vous êtes venu au secours des vôtres, détruisant ces maléfices. Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. Ma maison me manque et je suis fatigué. Ma famille m'attend avec grande inquiétude. Je prend la route tout à l'heure. Mais soyez assuré que je reviendrais vous voir, promit-il. Et je serais ravi de visiter Erebor avec vous alors.

\- Je vous montrerais notre royaume avec plaisir, sourit le Nain. Erebor retrouvera sa splendeur comme vous l'avez espéré. Prenez vous la route seul ?

\- Oui. Tous ici ont fort à faire. Je vais rentrer seul.

\- On m'a raconté votre combat contre Smaug. Bard m'a dit que vous n'aviez plus ni arme ni armure.

\- En effet, approuva-t-il.

\- Alors prenez ceci, répondit le Roi en détachant son épée de sa taille.

\- Orcrist, remarqua Elliel. Mon père vous l'a offerte Thorin, elle est à vous.

\- Et je vous l'offre à mon tour. Pour vous remercier mon ami. Je vais reprendre une bonne veille épée naine, sourit-il. Et je ne peux vous laisser entreprendre le retour sans arme. Prenez là s'il vous plaît.

Elliel accepta alors avec un beau signe de tête, allant attacher l'épée dans son fourreau à sa selle. Il remonta ensuite sur son cerf qui se releva, Thorin s'approchant :

\- Merci pour tout, dit alors le Nain. Je vous dois beaucoup. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. D'un peu d'or, sourit-il, d'une arme, d'une armée,... je serais là, assura-t-il. Et cette Montagne vous sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci Thorin.

Le Nain lui sourit, marchant ensuite avec lui pour sortir. À la grande porte, ils retrouvèrent toute la Compagnie, Bilbon et Gandalf. Longuement, Elliel les salua tous, Fili et Kili se montrant très émus devant son départ, promettant de chérir à jamais la vie qu'il leur avait rendu. Le mage jura de revenir les voir aussi rapidement que possible, annonçant qu'il passerait du temps avec eux à ce moment là. Bilbon lui assura qu'il repasserait à Imladris pour le voir sur le chemin du retour, Elliel assurant qu'il y était le bienvenu. Il salua Mithrandir qui le pria de faire attention sur la route, puis il quitta Erebor.

Il laissa son masque glisser un peu alors qu'il avançait vers Dale. Il se sentait terriblement mal, mais il devait tenir jusqu'à Imladris. Le voyage allait être horriblement pénible et il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Il n'avait plus de poursuivants. La bataille à Dol Guldur avait dû grandement affaiblir les ténèbres en Forêt Noire, comme la fuite de Sauron. La guerre pour la Montagnes avait décimé des légions d'Orques et de Gobelins, cela les calmerait pour un moment et ils retourneraient se terrer dans leurs noirs refuges. Et cette fois, il n'entrerait pas chez les Gobelins aussi, le voyage s'annonçait plus calme. Seul les rudesses de l'hiver approchant l'inquiétaient un peu mais il se sentait tellement brûler que le froid lui faisait envie en ce moment. Alors qu'il allait vers Dale, il vit Bard et sa fille en sortir précipitamment, souriant en le voyant. Ils le rejoignirent en courant :

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir, remarqua Bard, Sigrid m'a dis que vous rentrez seul ? S'alarma-t-il.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Ça ira Bard, assura-t-il en forçant un sourire.

\- Je viens avec vous, imposa alors la jeune fille avec détermination.

Elliel la regarda, remarquant qu'elle était chaudement vêtu, portant dans son dos un gros sac de cuir plein, une grosse couverture roulée y étant attachée avec une outre. Elle était prête à partir et avait l'air décidée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir seul dans votre état, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Vous luttez déjà pour rester conscient, remarqua-t-elle. Et il vous faut de l'aide pour vos soins et pour le reste. Vous pouvez à peine bouger. Je viens avec vous, dit-elle.

Elliel regarda Bard qui observait sa fille avec un sourire fier devant la force qu'elle affichait. Il semblait avoir accepté cette possibilité.

\- C'est son choix, dit l'archer en sentant son regard. Elle souhaite vraiment vous accompagner et veiller sur vous. Je ne l'empêcherais pas de vivre sa vie, dit-il alors qu'elle lui souriait. Et vous voir partir seul ne me plaît pas non plus. Je serais bien venu mais...

\- Les vôtres ont besoin de vous, termina Elliel. Si vous venez avec moi Sigrid, vous serez loin de votre famille pendant un bon moment. Vous êtes la bienvenue à Imladris, comme toute votre famille. Vous êtes mes amis, dit-il en les faisant sourire. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous séparer juste pour que vous m'aidiez.

\- S'il vous plaît prince Elliel, pria-t-elle. Laissez moi venir avec vous, insista-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment, y trouvant une détermination sans faille. Il soupira alors :

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-il. Je veillerais sur elle Bard, je vous le jure sur ma vie. Et lorsqu'elle voudra rentrer, je l'accompagnerais moi même, assura-t-il.

L'archer le remercia, aidant ensuite sa fille à monter derrière lui quand l'elfe l'y invita. Et Rhîwial ne s'en montra nullement gêné.

\- Rentrez vite vous faire soigner Elliel. Il est plus que temps, remarqua Bard. Lorsque vous reviendrez, nous pourrons passer ensemble des temps plus tranquilles.

\- J'en serais ravi, répondit-il. Thorin va vous aider, il me l'a promis et cette fois, je sais qu'il tiendra parole.

\- Je le sais. Nous avons longuement discuté hier, remarqua-t-il. Merci pour tout Elliel. Allez maintenant, le voyage sera long et vous devez rentrer au plus vite.

Il embrassa sa fille, la priant de prendre soin d'elle et de l'Elfe puis le duo se mit en route, contournant la ville. Elliel choisit de demander à Rhîwial de tenir une cadence soutenue même si cela le faisait souffrir davantage. Il voulait rentrer au plus vite. Noyé dans la douleur, il se focalisait sur le visage doux du Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'or qui lui manquait terriblement. Seul cette image l'aidait maintenant à garder un tant soit peu ses esprits. Il faiblissait de plus en plus sous son état atroce alors que seul sa volonté lui permettait encore de lutter contre la souffrance. Le visage doux de Glorfindel flottait dans son esprit, comme toujours depuis son départ mais plus encore depuis qu'il avait à lutter contre la torture de Smaug. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il avait tellement envie de le retrouver. Il voulait donc voyager vite malgré la douleur. Dés le premier soir lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Elliel loua la présence de Sigrid qui l'aidait énormément et prenait soin de lui. En selle, elle l'aidait à garder son équilibre, lui parlant doucement pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur elle. Elle veillait étroitement, le faisant boire et manger, le soutenant. Très vite, ils commencèrent à discuter pour permettre au prince de se détourner de la douleur. Et celui-ci se mit alors à lui parler de ce qu'il avait pu voir de plus extraordinaires dans ses voyages, cela lui faisant aussi du bien, ses beaux souvenirs l'aidant à s'apaiser.

Il fallut trois jours pour gagner Esgaroth où ils s'arrêtèrent. La ville fumait encore. Ils s'y arrêtèrent une nuit, Sigrid soignant Elliel qui hurla plusieurs fois. L'Elfe parvenait de moins en moins à cacher sa douleur, l'angoissant terriblement alors qu'elle espérait qu'il supporterait le voyage. Son état était atroce. Un mois avait passé depuis le combat contre Smaug et ses brûlures restaient identiques au premier jour malgré les soins. La jeune fille eut même l'impression qu'elles s'étaient étendues un peu. Elle ne savait pas si cela était possible ni comment mais elle n'en n'avait pas parlé au mage pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin dans son état. Un jour plus tard, ils arrivaient chez Thranduil. Sigrid s'émerveilla de la magnifique cité elfique, vite refroidie par la condescendance que les Elfes affichèrent à son égard, la prenant de haut. Ils respectaient énormément Elliel mais ils la faisaient se sentir comme si elle était un déchet indigne de la compagnie du Prince. Ils furent reçu par un Seigneur de la ville, Thranduil encore à Dale. Elliel cacha son état avec brio et ils n'y passèrent qu'une nuit, repartant le lendemain matin.

Il fallut ensuite trois jours à bonne cadence pour arriver à la Rivière Enchantée dans la Forêt Noire. Elliel s'était un peu détendu à propos du lieu après la première journée dans les bois. Malgré sa magie au plus bas et ses perceptions très affaiblies, il avait vite compris que chasser Sauron de Dol Guldur avait eu son effet. L'air était plus respirable et la magie illusoire de la forêt était passée à une neutralité confuse, ne les embrouillant plus. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu passé dernièrement, elle ne semblait plus savoir pour qui ou contre qui elle devait travailler. Elle se faisait alors neutre. Elle ne travaillait pas pour lui mais contrairement à la dernière fois, elle n'était pas contre lui non plus et cela facilita beaucoup les choses. Et puis il n'y avait plus trace d'araignées ou de créature sombre. Elles devaient avoir fuis vers le sud, s'éloignant du royaume elfique après la baisse de puissance des ombres. Après trois jours, ils arrivèrent donc au pont de pierre effondré.

\- Comment allons nous passer ? Demanda Sigrid derrière lui.

\- Accrochez vous, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Il allait de mal en pire maintenant, Sigrid le poussant à dormir contre elle le plus possible, le tenant avec précaution en louant la légèreté des Elfes et la souplesses de la démarche du cerf. Elle était terriblement inquiète alors que le mage ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de souffrance, sa fièvre incontrôlable alors qu'il tremblait sans discontinuer. Il peinait à respirer et il était de moins en moins conscient. Il avait même dû se résoudre à attacher son bâton à sa selle, ne pouvant plus le tenir constamment. Il avait pourtant toujours sa main valide dessus, Sigrid ayant bien remarqué depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré qu'il ne le lâchait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était rassurée de savoir que Rhîwial pouvait les amener à Imladris sans qu'on le conduise. Elle s'émerveillait toujours autant de l'intelligence du cerf qui la fascinait. Elle doutait qu'Elliel ait pu trouver le chemin dans son état.

\- Rhîwial va sauter, annonça le mage.

Elle s'y prépara alors sans appréhension. Elle avait confiance en cette splendide monture. D'une main, elle s'accrocha solidement à la selle et elle passa un bras autour du mage pour l'aider à tenir. Sachant parfaitement où étaient les brûlures, elle fit bien attention à ne pas les toucher, habitué alors qu'elle le tenait souvent depuis la demeure de Thranduil. De son côté droit brûlé, seul sa hanche était épargnée et ce fut donc là qu'elle posa sa main, son bras gauche atour de lui. Le cerf prit un peu d'élan et sauta facilement la rivière. Seulement, l'atterrissage, s'il fut très doux pour elle, fut un choc pour Elliel qui hurla de douleur. Rhîwial s'arrêta comme à chaque fois que le voyage était trop pénible pour son maître. Sigrid le tint contre elle pour ne pas qu'il tombe, lui parlant doucement comme à chaque fois pour l'aider à s'apaiser. Elle attrapa un linge pour éponger son visage couvert de sueur. Elle sursauta lorsque le bruit de chevaux se fit entendre sur le chemin devant eux, arrivant dans l'autre sens. Ils semblaient être dans un grand trot qui ne devait pas être évident sur le fin sentier. Les cavaliers devaient être bons. Elle se tendit alors que le mage tentait de se redresser un peu. Elle le vit tendre difficilement une main vers son épée mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait se battre. Rhîwial releva la tête, les oreilles dirigée dans la direction du bruit. Il huma l'air mais il restait tranquille, parfaitement calme. Elliel abandonna alors l'idée de prendre son épée en s'en apercevant et elle devina que ceux qui arrivaient ne devaient pas être dangereux. Elliel lui avait expliqué que s'il était inconscient, elle pouvait se fier au cerf pour le danger alors qu'il s'y fiait lui même.

Elle reporta son attention sur le chemin et bientôt, elle vit un groupe de cinq Elfe émerger en catastrophe des arbres l'air complètement paniqués. Quatre hommes et une femme. Ils étaient en armures, armés, leur chevaux portant chacun plusieurs paquetages. Ils étaient des elfes mais pourtant, ils semblaient très différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Leurs vêtements et leurs armures étaient différents. Au devant de leur file, il y avait un grand elfe splendide dont les cheveux ressemblaient à une rivière d'or. Il était magnifique mais il avait aussi l'air paniqué et il le fut encore davantage lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Elliel mal en point. Il stoppa sa monture blanche et sauta de selle, sa cape volant derrière lui. Et il se précipita vers eux :

\- _Prince Elliel _! S'écria-t-il.

Elle sentit le mage se figer contre elle à sa vue, ne sachant que penser mais elle sut que le nouveau venu ne lui était pas inconnu lorsqu'il murmura d'une voix emplie d'un bonheur et d'un soulagement qu'elle perçut nettement :

\- _Glorfindel_, bredouilla-t-il.

Alors que le blond arrivait sur eux, elle vit les autres Elfes sauter au sol pour les rejoindre à leur tour. Le blond connaissait le cerf puisqu'il l'appela par son nom, lui demandant de se baisser et de s'allonger. Et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il obéit sur le champs. Elliel lui avait dit qu'il ne coopérait que rarement avec les autres sauf avec sa famille. Elle se demanda donc si le blond était un de ses proches. Mais comprendre qu'ils étaient des connaissances du prince la rassura, espérant qu'ils les aideraient. Rhîwial se coucha délicatement et le blond voulu prendre le prince dans ses bras.

\- Attention, il est..., commença la jeune fille.

\- Lourdement blessé, termina le blond pour elle. Je sais demoiselle, dit-il sans lâcher Elliel des yeux.

Surprise, elle le regarda soulever très délicatement le mage, sans jamais toucher aux zones blessées. Elle se demanda immédiatement comment il pouvait savoir. Seul elle et son père savaient. Elle l'observa caler précautionneusement Elliel contre lui, le portant comme une princesse. Elle se rassura complètement en voyant son ami se laisser faire complètement, épuisé et grimaçant, ne se cachant plus devant lui. Elle le vit se tourner vers lui et accrocher son bras de sa main valide.

\- Glorfindel, murmura une fois de plus Elliel lâchant une larme.

\- Je suis là mon prince, assura doucement le blond. Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de vous. Nous allons passer le reste de la journée et la nuit ici, dit-il à l'attention des autres.

Tous s'agitèrent alors pour monter très vite un camp dans l'espace dégagé devant le pont. Sigrid regarda le grand blond qui n'avait d'attention que pour le mage qu'il tenait comme un trésor, l'air affreusement inquiet pour lui. Il lui parlait doucement, l'encourageant et cherchant visiblement à le réconforter. Cette scène la soulagea, désormais certaine qu'ils allaient les secourir. En un clin d'œil l'un des Elfes avait allumé un feu et il commença immédiatement à préparer un thé très odorant, la surprenant. Il semblait en faire une priorité absolu sur le reste de l'installation. Quelques instants encore et une couche l'air très confortable était installée. Immédiatement, le blond se dirigea vers elle. Il se baissa souplement, posant un genou au bord de la couche et pliant l'autre jambe à angle droit. Il s'en servit alors comme d'un dossier auquel il appuya Elliel, déposant ses jambes tremblantes sur le matelas. Le mage se tourna vers lui, comme refusant de le quitter. Libérant son bras qui avait porté les jambes du prince, le blond commença à se défaire de son armure, vite aidé de l'un de ses camarades. Une fois son plastron retiré, il cala doucement le mage contre sa poitrine bien plus confortable pour lui maintenant et Sigrid le vit cacher son visage dans ses vêtements, se mettant visiblement à pleurer. Elle resta choquée de le voir craquer ainsi après avoir montré tant de force mais elle comprenait aisément. Dans un sens, cela la rassurait beaucoup. Sur les nouveaux venus dont-elle ne savait rien et en qui Elliel avait plus que visiblement confiance pour réagir ainsi. Et sur le mage qui allait peut-être enfin être soulagé et qui se laisserait plus facilement faire visiblement.

\- Comment vous nommez vous mademoiselle ? Fit soudain une voix aimable près d'elle.

C'était la dame elfe qui était venue vers elle. Elle aussi en armure, elle était magnifique avec de longs cheveux châtains.

\- Je m'appelle Sigrid, fille de Bard, répondit-elle. J'accompagne le prince jusqu'à Imladris, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Enchantée Sigrid, répondit-elle aimablement. Je me nomme Filia et voici, Winael, Arwas, Joriel et le Seigneur de la Maison de la Fleur d'or dont nous faisons parti, le Seigneur Glorfindel, présenta-t-elle en désignant le blond. Nous sommes des Elfes d'Imladris. Nous sommes là pour ramener le prince chez lui, dit-elle.

À suivre...


	11. XI- Le Feu de Smaug

x

Chapitre 11 :

Le feu de Smaug

Dés la seconde à laquelle Elliel avait quitté Imladris, Glorfindel n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait été au côté d'Elrond lorsque celui-ci avait découvert le départ de son fils et la lettre qu'il lui avait laissé. Le Seigneur avait accepté la décision de son fils, lui expliquant qu'il avait deviné depuis un moment qu'il envisageait une telle chose. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être mort d'angoisse et plus agité que jamais. Comme il l'avait promis à Elliel, il avait alors été là pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu. Elrond n'avait pas été dupe quand à ses propres sentiments. Il savait pertinemment à quel point Elliel et lui étaient proches. Ils avaient donc tenté de se rassurer l'un l'autre, attentif à la moindre nouvelle. Malheureusement, il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à peine pour qu'il ait de nouveau l'une de ses visions qu'il avait eu autrefois lors du premier voyage du Prince. Il l'avait vu dans les mines des Gobelins, luttant contre une marée de ces êtres infâmes. Il avait perçu sa douleur. Ces visions, il les avait toujours quand le prince allait mal. Il avait assisté à sa sortie des mines et à ses retrouvailles avec la Compagnie. La vision avait pris fin là et savoir qu'il était avec Mithrandir l'avait rassuré. Seulement, il s'en voulait déjà de ne pas avoir insisté pour aller avec lui.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il ait d'autres visions. Elles s'étaient multipliées lors du passage dans la Forêt Noire alors qu'il avait senti le mage aller de plus en plus mal, attaqué par une force néfaste dépassant les protections de son esprit. Il n'avait jamais été si agité qu'à cette période, attendant avec peur et espoir la vision suivante. Peur de voir souffrir Elliel, espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de lui. Et puis finalement, il l'avait vu être trouvé et secouru par le prince Legolas, immensément soulagé par ce fait alors que le mage avait perdu connaissance sous la douleur. Ses visions s'étaient alors calmées plusieurs semaines durant et il s'était dis que le prince devait être chez Thranduil, à l'abri. Et puis il avait vu la bataille à Dol Guldur. Connaissant la sensibilité du mage aux ombres, il savait qu'il y avait difficilement pire pour lui que les Nazguls et Sauron. Il avait alors un peu paniqué, suivant l'affrontement de loin jusqu'au bannissement de Sauron par Galadriel et Elliel. Une fois de plus, il s'était rassuré en se disant que le prince était en sécurité chez Thranduil pour se reposer et il l'avait entendu confirmer cela à son père. Pourtant, en lui, l'envie irrépressible de le rejoindre n'avait cessé de grandir. Il se sentait tellement idiot aujourd'hui de ne pas être parti avec lui dés le début.

Il avait pris sa décision lorsqu'il avait vu le combat contre Smaug. Il avait vu Elliel se battre contre lui, disparaître dans ses flammes, être atrocement brûlé. Il l'avait vu tout faire pour faciliter la tâche à l'archer qui avait finalement abattu la bête. Et aussitôt qu'il était sorti de cette vision, il avait pris sa décision. Il était impensable qu'il ne rejoigne pas le prince. Il savait à quel point les blessures qu'il avait reçu étaient atroces, peut-être encore plus pour lui si sensible aux ombres. Il était bien décidé à aller le chercher. Il avait alors immédiatement appelé les quatre meilleurs guerriers de sa maison. Des guerriers mais aussi ses amis proches. Il leur avait dis qu'il avait des visions depuis quelques temps et qu'il venait de voir le prince et son combat à Esgaroth. Il n'avait pas précisé qu'il n'avait que des visions d'Elliel et aucun n'avait mis ses dires en doute. Chacun d'entre eux savaient à quel point il était proche du mage. Tout les proches des deux Elfes savaient, ayant bien vu leur relation évoluer au fil du temps. Il n'y avait qu'à les voir ensemble pour comprendre qu'ils comptaient énormément l'un pour l'autre. Tous savaient mais personne ne l'avait fait remarquer, les laissant avancer à leur rythme tranquillement. Ils leur en parleraient bien quand ils le souhaiteraient et cela les rendaient heureux de les voir si bien ensemble. Glorfindel avait passé deux longues vies seul et Elliel méritait d'avoir une personne aussi extraordinaire que lui à ses cotés.

Alors lorsqu'il avait expliqué ce qu'il venait de voir à ses amis, leur demandant s'ils l'accompagneraient pour rejoindre leur précieux prince, aucun n'avait hésité. Ils avaient préparé rapidement le départ. Glorfindel avait écris une lettre pour Elrond qui n'était pas encore rentré de Dol Guldur. Il lui révélait tout dans cette lettre, s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Il lui parlait de ses visions qu'Elliel avait confirmé comme étant réelles et il lui parlait de l'extrême sensibilité de son fils aux ombres. Il lui raconta rapidement les visions qu'il avait eu depuis le départ du mage et la dernière en date du combat contre Smaug, des blessures d'Elliel. Il lui disait alors qu'il allait au plus vite à son secours et qu'il le ramènerait rapidement, sachant que seul son père pourrait le soigner. Il avait laissé la missive à Lindir et s'était ensuite empressé d'aller préparer ses affaires, ses armes, son cheval puis le petit groupe était parti, chevauchant au plus vite.

Ils avaient voyagé aussi vite que possible et il ne se passait plus un jour sans que Glorfindel n'ait une vision de son prince souffrant de ses blessures. Cela n'avait fait qu'inquiéter davantage leur groupe qui redoubla d'effort pour le rejoindre. Il l'avait vu souffrir, accompagné de cette famille et particulièrement du père, l'archer tueur de Smaug et sa fille aînée. Il avait loué leur aide et leur soutient pour Elliel. Il avait désespéré en le voyant se cacher de Thranduil et des autres, aller vers la Montagne quand il aurait dû rentrer. Il avait suivi sa douleur, un peu chaque jour, cette jeune fille et son père toujours près de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment pu comprendre le déroulement des événements autour de lui mais finalement, le prince avait fait demi tour pour prendre le chemin du retour et cela ne les avait que plus pressé à le rejoindre. Ses visions lui avaient fait comprendre que le prince allait de plus en plus mal dans son voyage, mais aussi qu'il se rapprochait chaque seconde de lui. Et puis finalement, était venu le jour où il avait estimé le retrouver enfin. C'était un hurlement de souffrance qui les avait alerté. Chacun avait reconnu la voix du prince et ils s'étaient précipités.

Glorfindel s'était senti plus heureux et plus soulagé que jamais lorsque ses yeux le trouvèrent enfin mais l'inquiétude avait très rapidement pris le dessus en constatant son état terrible. Dans les yeux d'émeraude voilés de douleur, il avait vu le bonheur, le soulagement de le voir mais aussi l'épuisement et la fatigue, la souffrance. Il avait sauté de selle pour le rejoindre enfin, sommant Rhîwial de se baisser pour qu'il puisse le récupérer. Délicatement, il l'avait soulevé de selle et calé contre lui avec délicatesse ayant l'impression de retrouver une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser s'éloigner de lui. Et jamais plus il ne laisserait cela arriver. Il s'était mis à le réconforter de son mieux alors qu'il voyait ses larmes. Il savait à quel point il souffrait, à quel point il était épuisé et sur le point de lâcher prise. Il le pouvait maintenant qu'il l'avait dans ses bras. Très vite, Joriel s'était mis à allumer un feu et à préparer plusieurs breuvages, des antidouleurs et des soins qu'ils avaient pris pour leur prince. Les autres montèrent rapidement un petit camp, privilégiant l'installation du mage. Arwas avait vite aménagé une couche confortable pour Elliel et il s'était empressé de venir l'y déposer. Il entreprit de se débarrasser de son plastron lorsqu'il avait vu le souhait du jeune de se blottir contre lui, à bout de force. Winael était immédiatement venu l'aider alors que tous gardaient un œil sur le prince. Et maintenant, il le tenait contre lui alors qu'il pleurait.

_\- Je suis là Elliel. Ça va aller, _murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. _Nous allons nous occuper de vous et vous ramener à Imladris auprès de votre père, _assura-t-il.

Il sentit le mage acquiescer faiblement contre lui et il continua à tenter de le réconforter.

_\- Vous m'avez encore vu n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda laborieusement le prince après un moment.

_\- Oui, _approuva le Seigneur.

_\- J'espérais que vous ne voyez rien, _répondit-il alors.

_\- Et moi je suis heureux d'avoir vu, _contra-t-il doucement en écartant une mèche de son visage en sueur. _Nous nous sommes mis en route après votre combat contre Smaug. Restez tranquille. Joriel vous prépare de quoi combattre la douleur. _

Le mage ferma alors les yeux, respirant difficilement et s'appuyant contre lui. Glorfindel vit Filia se charger de la jeune fille alors que le camps terminait d'être mit en place. Rhîwial se releva pour venir se rallonger plus près de son maître, veillant alors qu'il semblait stressé, ses oreilles pivotant dans tout les sens. Mais il n'avait d'attention que pour son maître et le blond devina que son angoisse le concernait. Le Cerf se faisait gardien indéfectible lorsqu'Elliel n'allait pas bien. Ces derniers temps avec son maître dans cet état et le danger autour de lui avaient dû le mettre à rude épreuve. Très vite, Joriel vint s'accroupir en face de lui, avançant une tasse fumante vers le mage :

_\- Tenez mon prince, cela combattra la douleur, _dit-il doucement.

Les deux Elfes l'aidèrent à boire doucement, celui-ci les remerciant ensuite.

_\- Nous avons pris avec nous de quoi tenter de vous apaiser et de faciliter votre retour vers Imladris, _expliqua Glorfindel. _Ceci devrait au moins apaiser un peu vos douleurs. Puis nous vous donnerons un autre breuvage pour vous endormir profondément. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour vous soigner pendant ce temps. Puis nous reprendrons la route demain matin. Vous n'avez qu'à vous reposer, nous nous chargeons du reste. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à demander. _

Elliel acquiesça faiblement, extrêmement rassuré par l'arrivée inattendue des siens. Cela faisait tant de bien alors qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant. La décoction médicinale de son peuple ne fit que peu d'effet mais le goût des plantes de chez lui qu'il avait alors dans la bouche le réconforta. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'on ne lui amène une seconde tasse qu'il but sans rechigner, en confiance. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tombait dans les bras d'un sommeil profond duquel la douleur l'avait privé depuis longtemps. Dés qu'ils furent certains que leur prince était bien endormis, les Elfes s'affairèrent autour de lui.

\- Voulez vous nous aider demoiselle ? Demanda Winael à la jeune fille.

Elle regardait de loin depuis un moment après s'être présentée à Filia. Elle était surprise. Ces Elfes là étaient différents. Ils étaient... comme Elliel, bien plus gentils et respectueux à son égard, moins arrogants. Elle les regarda mettre en place leur camps avec rapidité avant de se rassembler autour du mage. Ils lui firent boire deux boissons, parlant dans leur langue et elle vit Elliel tomber endormi, son visage se détendant progressivement comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle voulait aider, elle n'hésita pas.

\- Que puis-je faire ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant.

\- Nous allons tenter de soulager un peu les blessures du prince avant de reprendre la route vers Imladris, lui répondit-il. Nous l'avons profondément endormi pour lui épargner la douleur. Voulez vous bien le rafraîchir pendant que nous nous occupons de ses brûlures,

Elle acquiesça et s'approcha, venant s'agenouiller derrière là tête d'Elliel alors que le blond l'allongeait délicatement sur la confortable couche. Elle vit l'un des Elfes se poster un peu plus loin pour monter la garde. Les autres retirèrent très délicatement la tunique du mage, remontant la jambe de son ample pantalon de son côté blessé. Ils serrèrent les dents rien qu'à la vu des bandages, l'air très inquiets. Filia vint s'agenouiller près deux, amenant un sac chargé de ce qui devait être du matériel de soin. Winael lui donna de l'eau et un linge doux et elle entreprit de rafraîchir Elliel. Avec délicatesse, elle épongea son visage en sueur, heureuse de le voir détendu et sans douleur sur les traits pour une fois. Elle les observa retirer très doucement les bandages, Glorfindel tenant Elliel assis le temps d'enlever ceux entourant son torse. Et elle les vit horrifiés lorsqu'ils découvrirent peu à peu les brûlures atroces.

\- Par les Valars mon prince. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous alliez au devant de ce dragon ? Murmura Glorfindel en serrant les dents.

Il savait à quel point il avait été touché mais le voir réellement était pire encore.

\- Elles n'ont pas du tout commencé à guérir depuis..., murmura Sigrid. Savez vous pourquoi ?

Avec patience et minutie, les elfes se mirent à nettoyer les plaies. Filia et Joriel parlaient tout bas dans leur langue, comme récitant des incantations dont elle ne pouvait saisir le sens. Le blond lui, tenait la main indemne d'Elliel, comme voulant le soutenir malgré son sommeil.

\- De mémoire d'Elfe, je n'ai guère le souvenir d'un être ayant survécus à la brûlure directe d'un dragon. Toutes les blessures de ce genre que j'ai pu voir étaient indirectes et déjà, leurs maléfices les rendaient tenaces et très difficile à soigner. Le prince s'est retrouvé brûlé par les langues ardentes sortant directement de la gueule de la bête. Ce sont là des flammes chargées d'une puissante magie noire. Une magie noire qui n'a de cesse de ronger l'incarnation de magie blanche qu'est le prince Elliel. Nul n'avait jamais survécus ainsi après avoir été baigné dans un tel déluge de feu. Il a pu se protéger de sa magie mais il était déjà affaibli lorsqu'il s'est lancé dans le combat contre Smaug avec votre père, dit-il en l'étonnant par sa connaissance des faits. Il n'a pu résister entièrement à la puissance du dragon, recevant son feu comme jamais personne. Il sera très difficile de le guérir. Ces brûlures vont être tenaces. La magie noire de Smaug les rends très différentes de brûlures ordinaires.

Il se tut ensuite, regardant les soins que les autres prodiguaient doucement au prince.

\- Je n'ai rien dit au prince, reprit-elle ensuite en attirant l'oreille de tous, mais... je l'aide à se soigner depuis la mort de Smaug, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je sais, sourit le blond en la surprenant.

Elle le regarda d'un air confus un moment mais il ne donna aucune explication et elle continua :

\- Et j'ai l'impression que ses brûlures ce sont un peu étendue depuis, dit-elle en leur faisant relever un regard alarmé sur elle. Je ne lui ai pas fait remarquer pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage mais elles se sont aggravées. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Elliel m'a dit une fois qu'après l'avoir brûlé, Smaug lui avait dis que ses flammes le dévoreraient lentement. En ne se voyant pas guérir du tout, il a commencé à se dire que c'était vrai et en voyant qu'elles grandissaient je...

\- Par les Valars, si cela est vrai, nous devons le ramener au plus vite au Seigneur Elrond, s'alarma Winael.

\- Et nous le ferons, assura Glorfindel. Faîtes au mieux pour l'aider. Nous nous reposons cette nuit et nous partons.

Tous acquiescèrent, les soins se poursuivant dans le silence seulement habités des incantations de Filia et Joriel qui s'affairaient avec Winael, Arwas montant la garde. Finalement, ils passèrent un autre baume sur les plaies usant de soins différents de ceux que Sigrid avait vu dans les affaires du prince. Ils remirent des compresses imbibées d'huiles médicinales, en plaçant une couche plus épaisse alors qu'ils avaient visiblement prévu une bonne quantité de matériel de soin. Puis ils refirent les bandages. Elliel fut ensuite rhabillé, confortablement allongé sur la couche et soigneusement couvert. Le prince soigné comme ils pouvaient, deux Elfes s'occupèrent des chevaux, les deux autres installant des couches pour tout le monde alors que Glorfindel restait au côté d'Elliel, lui tenant la main, ne lâchant pas son visage des yeux et le rafraîchissant régulièrement. Sigrid ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer avec quelle douceur il regardait le mage, avec quelle délicatesse il agissait avec lui. À n'en pas douter, ils n'étaient pas de simples connaissances l'un pour l'autre.

\- Vous l'avez beaucoup aidé et soutenu ces derniers temps Sigrid, fit-il soudain sans détourner le regard du prince.

\- Il est mon ami, répondit-elle, et il a tant fait pour nous. Mon père était décidé à affronter Smaug seul. S'il n'avait pas été avec lui, peut-être serait-il... Ma famille lui doit beaucoup comme les gens d'Esgaroth. Il a permis à beaucoup de monde de s'enfuir en attirant le dragon sur lui. Et a été bon avec moi, avec mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. Il a réussi à tempérer le Roi Thranduil dans ses actions. Il a fait beaucoup. J'ai même entendu dire qu'il avait sauvé la vie du Roi Thorin et de ses neveux pendant la bataille pour la Montagne. Je sens qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Il est un soleil dans les ombres. J'ai une grande affection pour lui.

\- Et il en a beaucoup pour vous également, n'en doutez pas, assura Glorfinel. Comment se nomme votre père ?

\- Bard, répondit-elle, descendant de Girion.

\- Le Seigneur de Dale à l'époque de l'attaque, se souvint-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Dîtes moi, pouvez vous nous donner plus de détails sur les derniers événements ?

Elle approuva, leur parlant alors de ce qu'il s'était passé et qui avait commencé pour elle le jour où son père avait ramené la Compagnie de Thorin. Tous l'écoutèrent en continuant leurs activités, souriant à d'admiration qu'elle avait dans la voix en parlant d'Elliel et de son père. Avec son récit, ils purent alors mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé à Esgaroth puis à la Montagne, rassurés de savoir que Bard et Thranduil avait écarté le mage de la bataille. Visiblement, tout était en marche pour s'arranger à Erebor et à Dale et cela les rassura. Leur prince n'avait pas souffert en vain et il avait pu voir ses inquiétudes arrangées. Il pourrait donc se concentrer pleinement sur sa guérison maintenant. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le camps soit installé et les montures soignées. Ils donnèrent à manger et à boire au cerf qui se détendait doucement depuis leur arrivée. Tous s'installèrent pour la nuit dans le petit espace dont-ils disposaient et bientôt, un repas chaud était servis, Sigrid mangeant avec les Elfes qu'elle observait attentivement. Tous étaient concentrés sur Elliel dont-ils surveillaient le sommeil avec attention. Glorfindel ne lâchait pas sa main, continuant à lui rafraîchir régulièrement le visage.

Cette nuit là, la jeune fille se réveilla quelques fois dans une habitude qu'elle avait prise afin de vérifier que le prince allait bien. Leur petit feu continuait de brûler et ce fut la première fois qu'elle put voir Rhîwial dormir profondément, allongé de tout son long, la tête posée juste derrière celle de son maître. Elle remarqua aussi que les Elfes tournaient pour monter la garde et cela la rassura. Un seul ne dormit pas de la nuit : le beau Seigneur blond. Il ne quitta pas un instant le chevet d'Elliel, veillant sur lui, le rafraîchissant et ne cessant de l'observer avec inquiétude alors qu'il lui tenait la main. Le lendemain matin, tous se levèrent très tôt, prenant un petit déjeuner alors que Joriel en profitait pour préparer plusieurs infusions médicinales d'avance pour le prince. Sigrid les aida à ranger le camps et à préparer les chevaux. Le Seigneur Glorfindel lui avait demandé de prendre sa monture, expliquant qu'il irait avec Rhîwial et le prince. Et cela n'étonna pas la jeune fille. Elliel était encore profondément endormi et cela n'était pas plus mal à ses yeux. Rapidement, tous furent prêt. Glorfindel avait assis Elliel en travers de sa selle et soigneusement calé contre lui de son côté indemne. Il laissait complètement les rênes à un Rhîwial qui ne se montrait pas du tout gêné par sa présence. Et ils s'étaient mis en route, profitant du sommeil d'Elliel pour aller à vive allure.

Dés que le mage avait montré des signes d'éveil, ils avaient ralenti, Glorfindel concentré sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait été suffisamment conscient. Il lui avait donné à boire et à manger sans qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, lui faisant boire le breuvage pour la douleur. Elliel se laissait entièrement faire par lui, Sigrid un peu rassurée de voir qu'il ne luttait plus férocement pour se maîtriser dans les bras du blond. Il ne devait plus se forcer à se concentrer pour surveiller les alentours et gérer le voyage. Il pouvait simplement se concentrer sur son repos. Mais très vite, il fut évident que même les antidouleurs de son peuple n'avaient pas grand effet. Très vite, tous avaient pu le voir grimacer et serrer les dents, gémissant souvent. Il respirait mal et la fièvre était toujours là. Glorfindel était entièrement concentré sur lui. Il lui épongeait le visage, le faisait boire régulièrement et tentait à tout prix de le soulager. Il lui murmurait souvent à l'oreille pour le réconforter, veillant à ce qu'il soit installé au mieux.

Les jours de voyages parurent durer une éternité pour tous. Les quatre guerriers venus avec le Seigneur se relayaient pour monter la garde constamment autour de leur groupe alors que Glorfindel et sa précieuse charge était toujours au centre, Sigrid non loin d'eux. Le blond passait tout son temps concentré sur le prince qui souffrait plus que visiblement, criant parfois en leur brisant le cœur. Ils ne faisaient que quelques heures d'arrêt par jour pour permettre aux montures de se reposer mais aussi à Elliel qui n'en pouvait plus. Son état ne faisait qu'empirer alors que les souffrances provoquées par le voyage l'affaiblissaient à vue d'œil. Glorfindel qui dormait très peu pour veiller, avait vite pris le parti de l'endormir un maximum avec leur breuvage pour le soulager mais ils ne pouvaient le maintenir endormi constamment. Dans ses périodes d'éveils, on ralentissait considérablement l'allure sans quoi le mage n'arrivait plus à supporter. Il criait de plus en plus souvent, de moins en moins conscient et la fièvre semblant se renforcer. Tout les quatre ou cinq jours, ils soignaient ses brûlures, tentant d'améliorer un peu les choses où tout du moins de combattre la douleur. Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir soulager Elliel.

Par une fois ils eurent à affronter des araignées géantes semblant descendre vers le sud. Au grand soulagement de Sigrid, les quatre guerriers Elfes avaient parfaitement géré les choses alors que Glorfindel l'avait attiré prés de lui et tiré son épée d'une main, laissant ses guerriers s'en charger mais se tenant prêt alors qu'Elliel était lourdement endormis contre lui. Cela s'était finalement bien passé heureusement et ils avaient repris le chemin sans tarder. À la fin décembre, ils étaient sortis de la Forêt Noire difficile à traverser, le froid de l'hiver se faisant sentir pour Sigrid. Heureusement, les Elfes lui avait donné de chauds vêtements leur appartenant pour la préserver du froid et Elliel aussi avait été mieux couvert, les autres peu sensibles à la température. Le premier janvier, ils atteignaient l'Ancien Gué et traversaient l'Anduin. Et ce fut alors qu'Elliel commença à rester dans un état proche de l'inconscience, ne parvenant plus à parler avec eux ou à rester concentré. Ils parvenaient à peine à le faire boire et manger, se tendant au fil des jours qui passaient péniblement. Deux jours plus tard, ils atteignaient les montagnes. L'hiver ne leur facilita pas la traversée des cols, pourtant, la nature fut clémente avec eux et ne leur causa que peu de soucis, le froid et la neige étant leur principaux.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils quittèrent les montagnes, voyant enfin la fin de ce voyage atroce pour le prince. Son état était plus terrible que jamais. Glorfindel et les autres avaient un peu paniqué en s'apercevant que les observations de Sigrid étaient vraies : les brûlures s'étendaient très lentement. Le constater les avait terrifié. Elliel était plus pâle qu'un mort, transpirant terriblement, les lèvres bleuies par le manque d'oxygène que sa respiration difficile provoquait. Il tremblait toujours avec plus ou moins de violence, brûlant de fièvre. Et il gémissait souvent, lâchant parfois des cris qu'il ne retenait plus. Aussi lorsqu'Imladris fut enfin en vu, tous en furent soulagés, pressant davantage alors qu'une fois de plus, Elliel était plongé dans l'inconscience. Leur arrivée avait dû être vue de loin puisque lorsqu'ils entrèrent en ville, beaucoup des attendaient. Elrond était évidemment devant, l'air affolé et pâle. Il accourut lorsque Rhîwial s'arrêta non loin et il parût plus affolé encore en découvrant l'état de son fils dans les bras du Seigneur. Sans perdre un instant, ils avaient gagné la chambre du prince que son père avait fait aménager en vu des soins. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait, tout ce qui pouvait servir.

Des jours entiers, Elrond avait déployé tout ses talents pour soigner son fils mais au grand damne de tous, il n'y parvint pas. La Malédiction du feu de Smaug s'était profondément ancrée. Les brûlures refusaient de guérir, ne réagissant pas aux soins qu'on leur prodiguait. Elles restaient dans le même état, s'étendant très lentement et causant d'atroces souffrances au prince. La magie noire des maléfices du dragon affaiblissait celle du mage déjà épuisée. Elrond ne put faire grand chose à son grand désarrois et malgré ses efforts. La malédiction de Smaug s'accrochait fermement. Le Seigneur ne put qu'installer son fils aussi confortablement que possible. Il parvenait à soulager la douleur, à faciliter sa respiration, à calmer les tremblements, à faire baisser un peu la fièvre... mais au final, il ne parvenait qu'à ralentir la chose. Elliel était constamment entouré de soin alors qu'on pouvait parfois l'entendre gémir et même crier de souffrance. Tous à Imladris se mirent à prier pour leur jeune prince. Elrond cherchait désespérément un moyen de guérir son enfant. C'était avec horreur qu'il n'avait pu que constater que tout ce qu'avait dis Glorfindel était vrai : les brûlures s'étendaient très lentement, rongeant le mage.

Le Seigneur blond ne quittait presque jamais le chevet du prince, lui tenant la main et le rafraîchissant. Elrond était toujours là lui aussi, épluchant de vieux ouvrages à la recherche d'une solution. Sigrid était aussi toujours là pour aider à s'occuper du prince. Elle avait été parfaitement accepté à Fondcombe. Elrond l'avait remercié en personne d'avoir été là pour son fils et en apprenant qu'elle voulait devenir guérisseuse, il accepta de lui enseigner, commençant un peu avec les soins d'Elliel même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment dans la leçon à ce moment. Tout ce qui comptait était de soulager le mage. Grâce aux efforts de son père, Elliel parvint à reprendre un peu conscience. Il restait terriblement épuisé par son état mais il parvenait, quelques instants par jour à discuter un peu avec ceux qui l'entouraient. Glorfindel était toujours là, ravagé de ne rien pouvoir faire mais se montrant fort pour l'aider à tenir bon et pour le réconforter.

Elrond avait rapidement fait envoyer un messager en Lorien pour qu'on lui fasse amener certaines plantes de la grande forêt afin de tenter d'autres soins. Et c'était Celeborn et Haldir qui étaient venus lui apporter. Arwen était restée à Caras Galadhon pour veiller sur Galadriel toujours marquée par leur combat à Dol Guldur mais le Seigneur et son Capitaine s'étaient précipités au chevet de leur petit fils et ami, amenant tout ce qui pouvait peut-être être utile. Seulement, rien n'y fit, le feu du dragon continuant à dévorer le mage tel que Smaug l'avait prédis. Personne ne laissait pourtant tomber, Elrond et Celeborn multipliant les recherches pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, fabriquant divers soins. Elliel restait constamment au lit, dormant beaucoup, souvent aux portes de l'inconscience. On l'entourait de soins et d'attention, de calme et de tranquillité, faisant tout pour qu'il soit au mieux. Les jours, les semaines et les mois coulèrent ainsi, l'hiver laissant place au printemps sans que rien ne parvienne seulement à arrêter la dégradation de l'état du prince.

Le premier Mai, ce fut dans une vallée cachée assombrie que Gandalf et Bilbon entrèrent. Ils avaient pris ensemble le chemin du retour vers la Comté. Ils s'étaient arrêtés chez Beorn pour passer l'hiver, reprenant ensuite la route tranquillement. Ils arrivaient maintenant chez les Elfes, Bilbon ravi de revoir cet endroit qui l'avait tant charmé la première fois. Seulement, Imladris semblait étrange alors qu'ils y arrivaient. Tout était très calme, trop calme, l'air empli d'inquiétude et d'angoisse.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Bilbon à Gandalf alors qu'ils avançaient vers l'entrée de la ville. J'ai l'impression que même la magie ici est étrange.

\- En effet, acquiesça Gandalf. Il se passe quelque chose, dit-il gravement. La magie protégeant cette vallée vient du Seigneur Elrond et de son anneau. S'il y a tant d'inquiétude, de douleur et de désarrois dans l'air, c'est que le Seigneur Elrond est lui même dans cet état. Et peu de choses peuvent le faire réagir ainsi.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu et senti Imladris ainsi, c'était après le kidnapping d'Elliel qui avait plongé son père dans un désespoir dont-il avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir. Ils arrivèrent par le même chemin qu'ils avaient pris avec Thorin et les autres bien des mois plus tôt et ils virent Lindir venir à leur rencontre, pâle et soucieux.

\- Bonjour Mithrandir, monsieur Sacquet, salua-t-il.

\- Bonjour, salua Bilbon.

\- Bonjour Lindir. Bilbon et moi retournons vers la Comté, expliqua-t-il, nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions peut-être nous arrêter ici quelque jours et rendre visite au Seigneur Elrond et au prince Elliel. Est-il bien rentré ?

\- Le prince est en effet rentré à la mi janvier, répondit-il avec tension. Il est alité depuis, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il se détournait en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Alité ?! S'exclama Bilbon en courant un peu pour le rejoindre. Pourquoi ?

\- Les graves blessures qu'il a reçu en combattant Smaug Le Doré ne guérissent pas, s'aggravent de jour en jour et le font atrocement souffrir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais... il a été blessé en combattant Smaug ?! S'exclama Bilbon.

\- Vous n'en saviez rien ? S'étonna l'Elfe en s'arrêtant et en les regardant tour à tour.

\- Non, répondit Gandalf.

\- Dans ce cas, venez. Vous pourrez peut-être aider Mithrandir, remarqua-t-il.

Ce fut en marchant d'un bon pas qu'ils allèrent sans attendre vers la maison d'Elrond et vers la partie privée de l'endroit. Tout ceux qu'ils croisèrent avaient la mine sombre et l'air inquiet, cela ne les rassurant guère. Ils arrivèrent devant une belle et grande porte :

\- Nous y sommes, annonça Lindir. C'est la chambre du prince, dit-il en toquant doucement.

Ce fut Haldir qui vint leur ouvrir et il les salua pauvrement, s'écartant pour les laisser entrer. Le Magicien et le Hobbit restèrent choqués devant ce qu'ils virent. Dans la chambre, on avait ajouté une grande table où s'étalaient plantes et autres pour fabriquer soins et infusions. Beaucoup de livres étaient aussi éparpillés ça et là avec des parchemins. Elrond était là, l'air plus fatigué que jamais, pâle et soucieux et il en était de même pour Celeborn présent lui aussi. À leur grande surprise, ils trouvèrent Sigrid, la fille de Bard, roulée en boule et dormant dans un fauteuil, l'air épuisée elle aussi. Glorfindel était présent, assis au bord du lit, pâle et tendu mais tenant très précieusement la main d'Elliel installé là. Le mage était allongé sur des draps de soie beige, l'air endormi. Il était atrocement pâle, les joues creusées, le regard cerné, les lèvres un peu bleue, la peau couverte de sueur et traits crispés par la douleur. Il tremblait doucement, respirant mal et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Ses cheveux s'étalaient autour de lui, ternes comme jamais. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile fine et blanche. Sa main, son bras, son épaule droits ainsi que son cou son torse et son ventre étaient couvert d'épais bandages. Il se tendit soudain, gémissant douloureusement. Glorfindel serra les dents, comme tout les présents, caressant la main qu'il tenait et attrapant un linge pour éponger le visage du mage.

\- Bon sang mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda Bilbon en attirant l'attention des autres sur lui.

Il s'avança vers le lit, son regard ne pouvant quitter Elliel et il sentit que Gandalf le suivait. Il s'arrêta une fois près de son ami, l'observant avec horreur.

\- Mithrandir, remarqua Elrond la voix basse. Je suis content de vous voir, peut-être pourrez vous l'aider.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le magicien. Il ne m'avait rien dit à propos de telles blessures.

\- Il n'a rien dit à personne, remarqua Sigrid qui se réveillait. Seul mon père et moi savions.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Demanda Bilbon.

\- Il ne voulait pas que vous cherchiez à l'éloigner de la Montagne avant que tout soit fini, expliqua-t-elle. Il disait que de toute façon, vous ne pouviez pas l'aider et il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter.

\- Qu'a-t-il ? Demanda Bilbon.

Ce fut alors Elrond qui prit la parole pour tout leur expliquer, en venant à la situation présente. Tout deux n'avaient cessé de pâlir en apprenant tout cela, réalisant que cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que l'Elfe subissait ses blessures.

\- Qu'arrivera-t-il si vous n'arrivez pas à le soigner ? Demanda Bilbon anxieux.

\- Le feu maudit de Smaug le dévore très lentement. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le stopper, il..., répondit Elrond ne pouvant terminer sa phrase dont la suite était pourtant évidente.

\- Mithrandir, pouvez vous l'aider ? Demanda Celeborn.

Sans un mot, le Magicien vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, venant faire planer sa main au dessus des bandages, s'étonnant de sentir une forte chaleur en émaner. Il ferma les yeux, psalmodiant tout bas dans la langue des Magiciens. Longuement, dans un silence tendu, il chercha, cessant finalement en soupirant douloureusement.

\- La Malédiction de Smaug en lui est forte et elle s'accroche à lui. Il est une proie de choix pour une magie si noire, soupira-t-il.

\- Pouvez vous l'aider Mithrandir ? Demanda Glorfindel en tournant le regard vers lui.

Gandalf le regarda. Il avait l'air exténué et angoissé comme jamais il ne l'avait vu chez lui. Et pourtant, il connaissait Glorfindel depuis longtemps. Son regard rougi comme s'il avait récemment pleuré le suppliait visiblement.

\- Je ne peux rien faire, dit-il en désespérant toute la pièce et en faisant monter les larmes aux yeux du blond alors qu'Elliel gémissait doucement. Mais peut-être qu'un autre peut, dit-il en regardant Bilbon dont le visage s'éclaira.

\- Thorin, comprit le Hobbit.

\- Thorin ? Releva Elrond.

\- Oui. Avant de partir d'Erebor, Elliel est venu voir Thorin. Il lui a expliqué que dorénavant, l'Arkenstone ne serait plus une malédiction mais une bénédiction pour lui et son peuple. Il lui a dit que le Joyau et sa magie pourrait nettoyer Erebor et son trésor des malédictions de Smaug. Et il avait entièrement raison. Dans les mains de Thorin, l'Arkenstone a purifié la Montagne en quelques jours. Je l'ai nettement senti. Et si elle a pu si facilement détruire les maléfices du dragon installés là depuis si longtemps, peut-être pourra-t-elle le sauver, avança-t-il.

\- Erebor est à un mois et demi de voyage au moins, il faut partir sur le champs ! Lança Haldir l'air d'être prêt à rejoindre la Montagne en courant immédiatement.

\- Non, intervint Gandalf. Occupez vous de lui. Je vais appeler les Aigles. Ils viendront pour aider Elliel. Je vais le demander de m'y emmener et je ramènerais la pierre.

\- Thorin voudra-t-il seulement la prêter ? S'inquiéta Elrond.

\- Il la prêtera, assura le Magicien. Une grande amitié lie désormais Thorin et votre fils, révéla-t-il en surprenant le père et les autres. Il le sauvera s'il le peut.

\- Elliel l'a ramené à la vie lui, Kili et Fili à Ravenhill, remarqua Bilbon. Ils avaient été tués tout les trois, apprit-il en choquant une fois de plus toute la pièce qui n'était pas au courant. Elliel les a ramené en invoquant Ilùvatar. Ils ont tout trois une immense dette envers lui et le considèrent comme de la famille maintenant. Thorin ne le laissera pas tomber, affirma-t-il.

\- Bilbon, restez donc à son chevet, lança Gandalf en se relevant. Je me charge de l'Arkenstone, dit-il en sortant.

Tous le regardèrent partir avec espoir, Lindir l'accompagnant, puis tous reportèrent leur attention sur Elliel, priant pour que le Joyau du Roi puisse le sauver. Le lendemain, les Aigles arrivaient et Gandalf partait avec eux. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Bilbon resta auprès du mage, très inquiet lui aussi. Il fit la connaissance de Celeborn et Haldir qui se présentèrent. Voir Elliel dans cet état lui brisa le cœur, d'autant plus lorsqu'il assista au changement de ses pansements, découvrant les dégâts atroces. Les cris que poussaient parfois le mage dans sa douleur lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il y avait toujours du monde dans sa chambre mais il remarqua vite que le Seigneur Glorfindel, qu'il connaissait très peu, quittait rarement la pièce et Sigrid lui confirma. Elle lui expliqua comment le Seigneur s'était précipité au secours du prince et comment il ne le quittait plus depuis. Il ne sortait que pour rejoindre une salle de bain quelques minutes par jour. Il dormait peu et dans la chambre d'Elliel, passant tout son temps à s'occuper de lui. Elrond y était aussi beaucoup, comme Celeborn et Haldir. Il dut attendre trois jours avant d'assister à un réveil du mage. Il lui avait parlé doucement, lui assurant que Gandalf reviendrait avec de quoi l'aider. Mais Elliel avait été tellement faible qu'il doutait même qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était vraiment là.

À l'angoisse générale, le mage avait l'air de s'affaiblir plus rapidement depuis quelques jours. Ce matin là, un peu plus d'une semaine après le départ de Gandalf, ce fut un peu paniqué que Bilbon quitta en catastrophe la chambre du mage. Il allait mal ce matin, gémissant et criant beaucoup. Elrond, Glorfindel, Haldir, Celeborn et Sigrid s'occupaient de lui, tentant de l'apaiser mais personne n'y parvenait aujourd'hui. Lui avait eu besoin de prendre l'air, supportant difficilement d'assister à un tel spectacle. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde d'un balcon, respirant rapidement alors que des sanglots agitaient ses épaules et que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux. C'était terrible d'assister à la souffrance de son ami sans rien pouvoir faire. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que pouvait ressentir sa famille depuis son retour. S'il ne les avait jamais vu pleurer ou craquer, il en avait parfois vu les traces sur eux. Il tenta de respirer profondément pour se calmer, relevant le visage vers le ciel. Et il se figea lorsqu'après un moment, il vit de grandes silhouettes volantes se détacher. Il regarda, souriant soudain en comprenant que Gandalf était de retour.

Il les regarda approcher, se précipitant vers le lieu de l'atterrissage. Les Aigles atterrirent devant lui et il fut très heureux de non seulement trouver Gandalf mais aussi Thorin, Kili et Fili qui étaient venus avec lui. Les Nains étaient soigneusement vêtus maintenant, Thorin restant pourtant simple malgré les discrets ornements précieux qu'il portait. Il ne portait pas sa couronne ce jour là. Tous sautèrent au sol, le rejoignant.

\- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Gandalf très inquiet en voyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Très mal, répondit-il avec une certaine panique alors que les trois Nains le regardaient avec anxiété. Thorin, avez-vous amené l'Arkenstone ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr. Allons-y, poussa le Roi sous la Montagne.

Sans attendre, ils se précipitèrent vers le palais et la chambre d'Elliel. Les quatre récents arrivés se figèrent à quelque pas de la porte lorsqu'un cri de douleur retenti.

\- Personne n'arrive à le calmer ce matin, expliqua Bilbon en se tournant vers eux. Il souffre beaucoup.

\- Par Durin, je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point, soupira Thorin.

Il se remit à avancer, toquant à la porte désignée par Bilbon. Ce fut Elrond qui lui ouvrit, l'air épuisé et très tendu.

\- Thorin, s'étonna-t-il. Vous êtes venu, sourit-il.

\- Bien sûr. Elliel est mon ami, répondit-il.

Elrond acquiesça, s'écartant et les laissant entrer. Autant dire que les trois Nains furent choqués de découvrir Elliel ainsi. Ce matin là, sa fièvre était particulièrement forte alors qu'il tremblait fortement. Il respirait très mal, gémissant de douleur les yeux clos. Ses épais bandages étaient bien en vu.

\- C'est Smaug qui lui a fait ça ? Demanda Fili choqué.

\- Oui, acquiesça Sigrid. C'est mon père qui l'a sorti d'Esgaroth et du lac après le combat. Il va mal depuis ce jour là, dit-elle. Il l'a caché à tout le monde parce qu'il voulait rester jusqu'à s'assurer que la Montagne ne tomberait pas en de mauvaises mains.

\- Thorin, avez vous l'Arkenstone ? Demanda Glorfindel en coupant cour à toute discussion.

\- Oui, approuva le Nain.

Il s'empressa d'avancer quand Elliel cria faiblement. Il s'assit au bord de son lit alors que tous regardaient avec attention. Il plongea la main dans son manteau, en sortant le Joyau du Roi qui brillait de mille feux comme jamais auparavant.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il à Glorfindel en tendant une main pour récupérer celle qu'il tenait.

Il était hors de question de toucher à l'autre qui était blessée. Avec réticence, le blond déposa la main tremblante et fine d'Elliel dans celle du Nain qui avait retiré ses gants. Thorin la récupéra avec délicatesse, largement observé de tous dans la pièce attendant avec impatience de voir si cela marcherait ou non. Le Roi mit la pierre dans la main de l'Elfe, la déposant ensuite sur son cœur sans la lâcher lui même. Tous le virent ensuite fermer les yeux comme se concentrant. Après une petite minute, l'Arkenstone se mit à briller de mille feux, éclairant davantage toute la chambre. Seulement, Elliel se mit à crier, s'agitant un peu et paniquant tout le monde. Glorfindel se redressa comme un tigre bondissant sur une proie, prêt à éjecter le Nain loin de là, mais il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit une brume sombre émaner des bandages, pile au dessus des blessures. Tous virent le phénomène, s'approchant pour observer.

\- Je crois que ça fonctionne, remarqua Gandalf. La magie du Joyau est en train de détruire la malédiction de Smaug.

Tous continuèrent à regarder, espérant qu'il avait raison alors qu'Elliel semblait souffrir de ce traitement. Il fallut une heure avant que cela soit terminé. Dans le dernier quart d'heure, la fumée noire s'était faite plus faible jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Et durant tout ce temps, Thorin avait gardé les yeux clos, tenant la main d'Elliel avec l'Arkenstone. Finalement, la lumière baissa d'intensité, jusqu'à revenir à la normal. Le Roi rouvrit alors les yeux, Elliel se calmant enfin.

\- Je crois que ça ira maintenant, annonça Thorin en brisant le silence.

\- Mithrandir ? Demanda Elrond.

Le Nain récupéra alors doucement son Joyau, posant la main de l'Elfe avec précaution avant de se lever pour lui laisser sa place. Gandalf chercha alors les traces de la Malédiction en lui donnant finalement son verdict :

\- Je ne sens plus les maléfices du dragon, dit-il en faisant soupirer tout le monde de soulagement. Il y a encore un peu d'énergie néfaste mais rien dont vous ne pouvez venir à bout Seigneur Elrond. Cela mettra certainement encore du temps à guérir mais cela devrait aller maintenant.

Tous se détendirent, Elrond s'approchant et se penchant sur son fils dont Glorfindel avait repris la main. Il fit planer sa main au dessus des bandages, sentant déjà que la chaleur qui en émanait toujours avait diminué. Il se redressa ensuite se tournant vers les Nains :

\- Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite Roi Thorin. Je sais que cela ne devait pas être évident de quitter votre royaume en ce moment avec votre plus grand trésor, dit-il avec une immense reconnaissance.

\- Je serais venu bien plus tôt si j'avais su, répondit-il. Je l'aurais même fait à Erebor directement si seulement nous avions été au courant.

\- Je pense que même Elliel ne se doutait pas que cela irait si loin, remarqua Celeborn. Je vous remercie également d'être venu si vite au secours de mon petit fils Roi Thorin, remercia-t-il avec un beau signe de tête.

\- Je lui dois mille fois ce genre de chose, remarqua Thorin. Il m'a appris beaucoup et il est mon ami. J'ai provoqué la colère de Smaug et c'est de ma faute si Bard et Elliel ont eu à l'affronter. Il était bien normal que je vienne.

\- Il nous a sauvé la vie à tout les trois quand nous avions vu la mort, remarqua Kili. Il aurait été impensable de ne pas venir.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous souhaitez repartir tout de suite ou non, mais vous êtes les bienvenu à Imladris si vous le souhaitez, invita Elrond.

\- J'aimerais rester jusqu'à son réveil au moins, annonça Thorin en regardant Elliel.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenu, assura Elrond. Sigrid, m'aiderez vous ? Nous allons refaire tout les soins maintenant.

La jeune fille acquiesça, le rejoignant. Celeborn prit le parti de s'occuper des invités pendant qu'Elrond soignait son fils. Haldir et Glorfindel aideraient aussi dans les soins et il invita les Nains à le suivre. Tout trois acquiescèrent, sortant avec Bilbon et Gandalf. Thorin et ses neveux furent royalement reçu, bien plus détendu qu'à leur dernier passage ici. Ce ne fut qu'au dîner du soir qu'ils furent rejoint par Haldir, Sigrid et Elrond qui avaient passé de longues heures en soins elfiques. Et ce fut avec joie que le Seigneur annonça que ses soins avaient déjà plus d'effet, remerciant une fois encore Thorin. Elliel s'était alors lourdement endormis. Rien n'avait vraiment changé dans son état au premier abord mais Elrond désormais confiant suffisait à rassurer tout le monde. Le lendemain, Elladan et Elrohir, les frères d'Elliel, arrivaient en catastrophe à Fondcombe. Ils débarquèrent au déjeuner, sur la terrasse où leur père prenait le repas avec les trois Nains, le Hobbit, Gandalf, Celeborn, Haldir et Sigrid. Ils saluèrent rapidement tout le monde sans vraiment y prendre garde, sautant sur leur père :

\- Ada, nous avons entendu dire que Elliel avait combattu Smaug ? Demanda Elladan.

\- Oui, confirma celui-ci. En effet, il l'a combattu avec un Homme du nom de Bard.

Les jumeaux eurent l'air très inquiets et Elrond les invita à s'asseoir, les présentant.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'Elliel avait deux frères, remarqua Fili.

\- Il a deux grands frères et une grande sœur, expliqua Gandalf. Elladan et Elrohir ici présents passent la plus part de leur temps avec les Rôdeurs du Nord à combattre les Gobelins et les Orques de l'Eriador, de l'Arnor et des Landes d'Etten. Sa sœur, Arwen, vit en Lorien.

\- Oui et imaginez la tête que l'on a fait quand on a appris que notre petit bébé avait affronté Smaug, remarqua Elrohir.

\- Petit bébé ? Releva Kili amusé. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'un petit bébé lorsqu'il était sur le dos de Smaug, ricana-t-il.

\- Nous l'avons vu le combattre, expliqua Fili. Ça coupe l'envie d'être son ennemi. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel courage et une telle force.

\- Nous avons entendu assez rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé à Esgaroth et Erebor, expliqua Elladan. Les Rôdeurs sont très bien informés. Nous avions entendu dire qu'un prince Elfe avait combattu la bête. Nous avions d'abord pensé à un Elfe de la Forêt Noire. Nous n'avons entendu que récemment qu'il s'agissait d'Elliel. Nous nous sommes immédiatement mis en route pour rentrer.

\- Comment va-t-il Ada ? L'avez vous vu depuis ? A-t-il été blessé dans ce combat ? Demanda Elrohir l'air très inquiet comme son frère.

Tous cessèrent de sourire à la question et cela ne fit qu'inquiéter les jumeaux. Leur père se leva, leur demandant de le suivre et tous comprirent qu'il allait certainement les emmener voir Elliel. Et c'est en effet ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre du mage, peu de choses avaient changé dans l'état de celui-ci. Il tremblait moins fort et respirait mieux, dormant profondément le visage redevenu paisible. Mais son état restait tout de même très impressionnant avec ses lourds bandages. Près de lui, le Seigneur Glorfindel lui tenait la main, allongé à ses côtés, dormant lui aussi lourdement alors qu'il avait l'air à bout de force. Les jumeaux restèrent figés un moment, horrifiés. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de leur petit frère, Elladan venant écarter de son visage une mèche de cheveux.

\- Il n'est pas ressorti indemne de son combat avec Smaug, dit-il tout bas pour ne pas déranger le repos des endormis. Cela lui a coûté très cher.

\- Que s'est-il passé Ada ? Demanda Elrohir.

Parlant bas, Elrond leur raconta tout, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thorin la veille. Les jumeaux s'étaient mis à pleurer en silence en apprenant quel calvaire avait subi leur perle. Ils furent néanmoins rassurés d'apprendre qu'il était sur le chemin de la guérison désormais. Observant Glorfindel, Elrond leur expliqua à quel point la relation entre eux avait évolué, parlant aussi des visions du blond qui lui avait maintenant tout révélé. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre tout ça, un peu en colère de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de l'effet que les ombres avait sur Elliel plus tôt. Mais il comprenait Glorfindel et son souhait de respecter la volonté du mage. En y réfléchissant, il savait bien que son ami aurait veillé pour lui et il l'avait fait.

\- Lorsqu'il l'a vu être lourdement blessé face à Smaug, Glorfindel n'a pas réfléchi, raconta le Seigneur. Il a pris ses meilleurs guerriers et il partit le chercher. Il l'a retrouvé dans la Forêt Noire, il l'a ramené et depuis, il n'a pas quitté son chevet. Il s'est épuisé mais il refuse de s'éloigner de lui. Grâce au secours de Thorin, il ira vite mieux. J'ai déjà pu combattre la douleur en très grande partie, la fièvre tombera vite maintenant que j'ai enfin pu refroidir les brûlures. Elles ne vont plus grandir et j'ai activé leur guérison. Heureusement, il s'est soigné tout de suite après le combat et l'a fait régulièrement ensuite. Alors on a évité des infections ou d'autres aggravations. Ça va prendre un peu de temps, cela reste des brûlures d'un dragon mais je peux le guérir. Et surtout, je peux le soulager beaucoup maintenant. Ces derniers mois ont été atroces, soupira-t-il lourdement. Il a tellement souffert, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Elladan et Elrohir allèrent alors poser leurs mains sur ses épaules, les serrant avec affection et l'étreignant un instant pour le soutenir, comprenant à quel point cela avait dû être insupportable pour tout le monde.

\- Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos pour se remettre de ça mais le plus dur est passé, reprit-il. Heureusement que Thorin a accepté de venir avec l'Arkenstone.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la chambre, sortant ensuite rejoindre les autres. Les frères remercièrent Thorin, passant ensuite du temps avec les membres présents de la compagnie et Sigrid pour en savoir plus sur leur aventure. Ils décidèrent évidemment de rester à Imladris pour s'occuper de leur petit frère et de leur famille éprouvée. Il fallut encore deux jours avant qu'Elliel ne se réveille. Elrond avait multiplié ses soins sur lui et son état s'était amélioré. La douleur ne marquait plus ses traits, sa fièvre était tombée et il ne tremblait plus. Il respirait normalement maintenant et ne transpirait plus. Il avait dormi profondément depuis que Thorin était passé. Les brûlures prendraient du temps à guérir et nécessiteraient des soins mais il était maintenant certain d'en arriver à bout et de pouvoir soulager son fils de la douleur et du reste. Il lui faudrait juste du repos ensuite mais de toute manière, avec ce qu'il venait de subir, il n'était pas prêt de quitter son lit.

Lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller, seul Glorfindel était là, se réveillant lui même d'une sieste. On avait vidé la chambre pour lui permettre de se reposer alors qu'il ne quittait presque jamais le chevet du mage. Savoir qu'il était enfin sorti d'affaire l'avait infiniment soulagé. Il était épuisé lui aussi alors qu'il n'avait que très peu dormis ces derniers mois. Il avait passé tout son temps à s'occuper d'Elliel, à veiller sur lui. Il pouvait enfin se détendre un peu mais il ne serait vraiment rassuré que lorsqu'il serait complètement remis. Ces derniers mois avaient été atroces. Il se réveilla allongé près du prince, tenant sa main qu'il n'avait que rarement lâché. Il se redressa un peu, s'appuyant dans les oreillers qu'Elrond avaient fait amener pour lui sans remarque après l'avoir vu dormir contre le bois du lit. Et comme à l'habitude, il scruta le mage sous toutes les coutures. Il était paisible et cela le rassurait après l'avoir vu dans de terribles états de souffrances. Il le regarda un moment avant de voir ses traits s'animer doucement. Il redouta un accès de douleur avant de finalement comprendre qu'il se réveillait. Il se pencha sur lui, se mettant à caresser un peu ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Il fallut un moment mais Elliel ouvrit finalement les yeux, dévoilant une fine ligne couleur d'émeraude encore un peu terne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, les relevant un peu plus chaque fois. Glorfindel suivit avec attention, caressant ses cheveux. Il se penchant au dessus de lui, quelques, mèches blondes tombant autour de la tête du mage. Celui-ci commença à regarder autour de lui, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur le visage du Seigneur. Il le regarda un moment, l'aînée lui souriant doucement alors qu'il venait effleurer sa joue de ses doigts.

\- Glor...fin...del, bredouilla-t-il la voix rauque et faible.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-il. Prenez votre temps. Tout va bien maintenant.

Il continua à le cajoler tendrement, Elliel ne lâchant pas son visage des yeux alors qu'il se réveillait doucement.

\- J'ai... senti... l'Ark...en...stone, dit-il laborieusement.

\- Oui. Thorin est venu avec le Joyau du Roi pour vous aider, raconta-t-il lentement pour qu'il puisse suivre. Mithrandir est arrivé il y a quelque temps. Il nous a raconté comment l'Arkenstone avait entièrement purifié Erebor des maléfices du Dragon en quelques jours. Alors nous nous sommes dit qu'il pourrait aussi détruire la malédiction de Smaug en vous. Mithrandir a demandé l'aide des Aigles pour aller voir Thorin rapidement. Il est revenu avec lui et Thorin s'est empressé d'essayer de vous aider. Cela a fonctionné. Il y a encore de la magie noire dans vos blessures mais rien que votre père ne puisse combattre. Les maléfices de Smaug ne sont plus désormais. Il vous faudra du temps mais vous allez guérir, assura-t-il.

Il vit Elliel le scruter longuement, comme ayant du mal à assimiler. Et finalement, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, le Seigneur comprenant qu'il craquait, envahis par un soulagement visible. Il le laissa pleurer doucement, les perles d'eau glissant sur sa peau pâle alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Il ne sanglotait pas, ses traits détendus, seul ses larmes coulant telles des diamants. Glorfindel continua à caresser ses cheveux et ses joues doucement, venant prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit Elliel la serrer de toutes ses maigres forces et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Le mage entrouvrit de nouveau un peu les yeux en le sentant, remuant légèrement comme pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Ne bougez pas, arrêta doucement le blond.

Il bougea lui même pour s'installer plus près, s'allongeant près de lui. Il passa un bras sous sa nuque, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Il tint aussi précieusement sa main indemne dans la sienne. Il posa son front contre ses cheveux, repliant son bras pour venir effleurer son visage du bout des doigts. Le prince tourna la tête vers lui et ils se retrouvèrent front contre front, Elliel plongeant ses yeux d'émeraudes dans ceux dorés du Seigneur. Et celui-ci le vit alors beaucoup plus lucide que ces derniers mois. Cela faisait longtemps que lorsqu'il était capable de parler, on pouvait voir qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'on lui disait réellement alors qu'il avait plutôt l'air de délirer dans sa douleur et sa fièvre. Là, il semblait épuisé mais parfaitement conscient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi et cela le soulagea un peu plus.

\- Vous... étiez là tout le temps, souffla Elliel la voix très basse.

\- Je ne vous ai pas quitté depuis que je vous ai retrouvé dans la Forêt Noire, expliqua-t-il. Et jamais plus je ne vous laisserais partir loin de moi ainsi, dit-il avec conviction. Jamais plus. Jamais plus je ne vous laisserais partir seul sans moi et jamais plus je ne veux être loin de vous quand vous souffrez.

\- Je ne veux plus vous quitter non plus, répondit doucement le mage les larmes aux yeux. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. Il n'y a pas eu un jour ou une heure sans que vous ne soyez dans mon esprit. Et... si vous n'aviez pas été là ces derniers temps... j'aurais lâché prise, avoua-t-il tout bas alors que les larmes débordaient.

\- Je serais toujours là pour vous, promit le Seigneur. Toujours et en tout temps. Et jamais plus je ne laisserais quoi que ce soit vous faire souffrir ainsi. Je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureux à jamais. Jamais je ne vous quitterais.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers lui, posant avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes. Avec tendresse, il l'embrassa avec la légèreté d'une plume, sentant la main du mage serrer la sienne. Celui-ci lui répondit avec faiblesse et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Glofindel vit un magnifique sourire détendu sur son visage, cette vision le rassurant plus que tout autre chose. Elliel plongea ensuite autant qu'il put son nez contre son épaule, atteignant finalement son cou. Il inspira longuement, comme se gorgeant de son odeur avant de ne plus bouger.

\- Reposez vous, conseilla Glorfindel en caressant ses cheveux. Vous en avez besoin.

Ils restèrent ainsi longuement en silence, le mage somnolant sous ses attentions douces. Mais il demanda finalement :

\- Thorin est-il encore là ? Demanda-t-il la voix basse.

\- Oui, il voulait attendre votre réveil avant de repartir. Il est ici avec ses neveux. Vos frères sont aussi revenus récemment. Et le Seigneur Celeborn est aussi venu avec Haldir. Tout le monde a veillé sur vous ces derniers temps.

\- Combien de temps ? Questionna-t-il alors.

\- Plus de cinq mois sont passés depuis que je vous ai retrouvé, répondit le blond.

\- J'ai eu l'impression que cela a duré toute une vie, souffla-t-il.

\- Cela est fini maintenant, assura le blond. Ressentez vous une quelconque douleur ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Un peu mais ce n'est presque plus rien, murmura-t-il.

\- Voulez vous que j'aille chercher votre père pour qu'il vous soulage ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Restez juste là s'il vous plaît. Rien ne me soulage plus que votre présence, bredouilla-t-il l'air à moitié endormi.

Glorfindel sourit doucement, se calant un peu mieux contre lui et continuant à le cajoler, le laissant se reposer contre lui, infiniment soulagé d'avoir pu enfin parler vraiment avec lui.

Ce fut avec une joie sans borne qu'Elrond, Elladan et Elrohir trouvèrent Elliel éveillé avec Glorfindel. Il était très visiblement épuisé mais il était lucide et cela les rassura tous. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec lui, ne faisant aucune remarque sur sa proximité avec le Seigneur alors qu'il avait l'air particulièrement bien et apaisé contre lui. Un peu plus tard, ce furent Haldir et Celeborn qui arrivaient pour lui rendre visite, eux aussi heureux de le voir ainsi. La famille ne resta pourtant pas longtemps. Elrond veilla à ce qu'il soit au plus confortable possible, soulageant tout ce qu'il pouvait. On amena une soupe légère, Glorfindel aidant le prince à manger lentement. Puis tous quittèrent la pièce hormis le blond incapable de s'éloigner, les laissant se reposer pour la nuit. Ce fut cependant dés le matin qu'Elrond revint auprès de son fils. Il trouva le Seigneur éveillé, Elliel dormant profondément. Il fut heureux d'entendre le blond lui dire que la nuit avait été calme et que le mage avait profondément dormis sans problème. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant qu'Elliel ne se réveille lourdement, cherchant immédiatement la présence de Glorfindel près de lui. Il la trouva rapidement, apercevant ensuite son père.

La première chose que fit Elrond fut de s'assurer qu'il allait le mieux possible s'empressant de lui donner quelque chose pour la douleur lorsque le mage grimaça un peu. Il s'occupa de lui un moment sous le regard du blond et ils virent bientôt le reste de la famille venir lui rendre visite, Haldir et Sigrid s'y ajoutant. Elliel salua la jeune fille faiblement, celle-ci ravie de le voir conscient ainsi. Après un petit déjeuner léger, il se rendormit. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut avec Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbon et Gandalf près de lui, Glorfindel toujours à ses côtés lui aussi.

\- Bonjour, salua Thorin en lui souriant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il la voix faible et l'air d'avoir du mal à émerger.

Tous lui laissèrent le temps de se réveiller vraiment, soulagés de le voir détendu bien qu'épuisé.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé Thorin, remarqua-t-il ensuite la voix basse. Merci.

\- C'était bien normal, répondit-il alors qu'il était assis près de lui. Je serais venu bien avant si seulement nous avions su.

\- Je ne pensais pas... que ça irait jusque là, bredouilla-t-il.

Un léger silence plana avant que le mage ne demande des nouvelles d'Erebor. Les trois Nains lui expliquèrent alors avec joie comment leur peuple était revenu vivre à la Montagne, travaillant d'arrache pied pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par Smaug. Ils lui apprirent comment Bard et les siens avaient entrepris de rebâtir Esgaroth mais aussi Dale avec l'aide des Nains. Les relations avec les Elfes, si elles restaient tendues, s'étaient apaisées après la restitution sans conditions des Gemmes Blanches de Lasgalen à Thranduil et une longue discussion entre les deux rois. Ils étaient loin d'être amis, mais ils s'entendaient. Un triangle d'alliés s'était formé entre Bard, Thranduil et Thorin, encore fragile mais prometteur alors que la région se remettait doucement de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elliel fut ravi de l'entendre, soulagé. Et il leur promit de revenir à la Montagne lorsqu'il serait guéris afin d'y passer un peu de temps. Après lui avoir parlé et s'être rassurés, tout trois décidèrent de reprendre la route d'Erebor avec les Aigles, leur Royaume ayant besoin de son Roi et de ses Seigneurs. Mais avant leur départ, Elliel demanda à Kili de rester un peu avec lui, lui demandant comment cela allait avec Tauriel. Souriant comme jamais, l'archer lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient plus ample connaissance tranquillement, prenant leur temps. Les Nains n'étant toujours pas les bienvenus chez Thranduil, l'inverse étant aussi valable, ils partaient souvent dans de longues balades entre leurs Royaumes, s'octroyant souvent du temps pour eux loin des autres. Une nouvelle fois, Elliel en fut ravi. Ce fut ensuite avec Bilbon et Gandalf qu'il parla un peu, prenant de leur nouvelles. Puis il poussa Bilbon à rentrer chez lui, sachant que sa maison lui manquait et lui assurant qu'ils se reverraient.

Il fallut encore des mois pour que les brûlures d'Elliel guérissent complètement sous les soins de son père. Il resta alité longtemps, peinant à reprendre des forces après une telle épreuve. On l'entourait de soins et de calme, ses frères, son grand père et son meilleur ami restant à Imladris pour veiller sur lui. Glorfindel était toujours là, veillant, discutant avec lui ou lui tenant simplement compagnie lorsqu'il ne dormait pas. Le mage était à bout de force physiquement, mentalement et magiquement. Ce ne fut qu'un peu plus d'un an après son combat contre Smaug que ses brûlures furent enfin de l'histoire ancienne. Il fallut cependant attendre la fin de l'année avant qu'il ne soit capable de sortir de son lit et une année supplémentaire avant qu'il n'ait enfin retrouvé toutes ses forces. Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn et Haldir étaient repartis lorsque ses blessures avaient été guéris, Elliel leur assurant qu'il allait bien maintenant. C'était donc entouré des Elfes d'Imladris, de son père, de Glorfindel et de Sigrid qu'il s'était doucement remis. Sigrid avait d'ailleurs complètement trouvé sa place à Foncombe, bien mieux accueilli que chez Thranduil. Elle vivait au palais d'Elrond et celui-ci avait accepté de lui enseigner l'art de la guérison Elfique. Elle apprenait leur langue, ravie par la beauté présente dans tout ce que faisaient les Elfes. Elle s'épanouissait et s'était fait des amis. En particulier Filia avec qui elle avait fait le voyage de retour depuis la Forêt Noire. La dame Elfe lui apprenait beaucoup et avait même commencé à lui apprendre le tir à l'arc et l'épée.

Alors qu'il guérissait, la relation d'Elliel avec Glorfindel suivait aussi son cour, avançant doucement alors qu'il n'était pas dans la nature de leur peuple de se précipiter. Ils avaient le temps. Ils étaient souvent ensemble. Lorsqu'Elliel avait pu sortir de son lit, Glorfindel l'avait emmené prendre l'air sur le dos de Rhîwial, montant derrière lui pour qu'il puisse se reposer contre lui en profitant de la promenade. Ils parlaient beaucoup, de plus en plus proches dans leurs paroles et leurs gestes. Ils échangeaient parfois de chastes baisers, profitant simplement. Ils se faisaient discrets, n'étalant pas leur relation en public bien que tous en furent conscients. Mais tous les laissaient tranquilles, ne cherchant pas à les questionner ou à les déranger.

Le temps coulait tranquillement, le calme revenant en Terre du Milieu malgré les attaques encore régulières mais clairsemées des créatures sombres. Saroumane avait dis qu'il s'occupait de Sauron et ils le laissaient faire pour le moment. Même si les ombres planaient encore au loin, la paix était revenue et avec elle, le temps du repos, du calme et du bonheur. Elliel savait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement cependant, il était pour le moment bien décidé à profiter de cet apaisement. Les temps de malheurs reviendraient sûrement et ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour chérir ce moment et en profiter pour accumuler des forces. Souvent, son regard se portait vers le Mordor, là bas, loin au sud est et il s'était juré que jamais il ne laisserait ce mal détruire sa terre. Smaug n'avait été qu'un début, le vent lui murmurant mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait en ce monde, toute les forces dont-ils auraient besoin et qu'à travers les ténèbres, la lumière percerait toujours.

Fin de la première partie.

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu ! La deuxième est en court d'écriture et sera publiée une fois complète. Elle sera sûrement plus longue puisque je prévois d'y traiter plusieurs choses. Cela couvrira entre autre le Seigneur des Anneaux en totalité. En espérant vous revoir pour la suite. Merci d'avoir lu et suivi cette fic.

Audragon


End file.
